Rebirth of The Damned
by Nuin
Summary: [Sequel to Born to Servitude] Damned to an eternity of Darkness in death and suffered for millenia. They are now given a second chance at life. Yet a War has been waging between dark and light for eons and now an ancient evil will rise and claim its prize
1. Don't Forget Conniving and Backstabbing

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION: **This is the sequel to '**_Born to Servitude'_**. Though **_'Rebirth of The Damned'_** can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read **_'Born to Servitude' _**first. If you want other additional reading _**'You Want What?' **_and _**'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' **_are one-shots following after the events that take place in **_'Born to Servitude' _**and before **_'Rebirth of The Damned'_**.

**ALSO **this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

**

* * *

**

**Rebirth of The Damned.**

By Nuin.

**01. Don't Forget Conniving and Back-stabbing.**

He shifted closer to the warm body behind him. He sighed deeply as two arms encircled his chest and a few kisses were pressed against the back of his neck. He smiled contently as a leg swooped over to entangle with his own. This wasn't anything new, but it was comforting and he loved it. Who else could say that they were able to get such a warm hearted response from the otherwise so cold Kaiba Seto?

In the first few months of their relationship, Seto would always hold onto him tightly after sex, as if he were afraid that Jou would disappear again. Though over the course of the past six months Seto had lessened his hold on Jou during the nights, they were together, he never really let go of him.

The first couple of months he had been home, it was as if everyone around him was treating him like he was made of glass or that he was a small child, incapable of taking care of himself. Neither of his friends had been willing to let him out of their sight for an undetermined amount of time. Whenever school was out, either one of his friends would walk him home or his father would come pick him up. It was frustrating. Made him want to break something, preferably one of Seto's priceless Ming vases.

But one good thing had come out of all this time-travel business, well two good things, really good.

One: Shizuka and his mother had moved back to Domino. Though his parents had given each other comfort during the time, he was in the land of the Pharaohs and in their era as well, the two of them were simply not in love anymore. They had decided not to try and patch up their once relationship and had separated again. But Shizuka had been on the verge of a breakdown, when he had vanished for a little over three months. She had pleaded with their mother to move back to Domino, because she wanted to be closer to her brother and his friends. Should she never see him again, she had reasoned that she would never forgive their mother for being so narrow-minded. So she had agreed. Now they were at least in the same city and not farther away from each other than a short bus-ride.

Two: He had Seto.

He snickered slightly at the thought, he had Kaiba Seto all to himself, well at least in the night. But just having the stoic brunette open up to him was the best thing ever happening in his life. He had been the most adamant in making sure Jou was safe. He had often waited for him after school to give him a ride home. He had sat down beside Jou during lunch always managing somehow to steal at least one kiss from him. It was as if Seto had decided that their relationship had started the very day, he had returned from Kemet. Seto had been the first to hold him, when he appeared and then he had kissed him like the world would end tomorrow.

They had just gone from there and it worked. With some persuasion from Seto's side, though Jounouchi liked to think of it as begging on his knees.

Apparently his light turning about had roused the dead or more correctly the sleeping as in the one sleeping down under. A hand began travelling further south as succulent kisses were bestowed on his back. Suddenly he was turned over and was met with the deep sapphire eyes of his lover. Seto smiled as he moved in to kiss just above Jou's eyebrow, then on the bridge of his nose and finally trying to suck out his soul by attaching himself to Jou's mouth. Jou drew back and looked into the disappointed face of the brunette. Jou just smiled and arched up into Seto's hands as the brunette played with his nipples in a new attempt to rouse his blonde lover's lust.

"Unngh, Seto it's past midnight." Jou murmured and gasped as the other placed a well aimed kiss on his throat.

"So? It's not a school day tomorrow." Seto just answered and continued with his worshipping the delectable neck in front of him.

"That's not what I meant."

"Hmm." Another kiss to the other side of his throat.

"Look at me Seto."

"Hmm." A lick around his ear shell.

"Seto. Look at me." Jou drew further back, well as far as possible. He smiled gently up at the sapphire eyed teen above him. He then slowly pulled Seto's face down towards him, but went past his mouth and instead trailed the brunette's ear with his tongue. He whispered softly.

"What I meant to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to was..." He blew slightly into Seto's ear. "Happy Birthday, Seto." And then he quickly drew back to kiss the other male full on the mouth. A kiss that was eagerly responded to. Their tongues danced languidly for several minutes before Seto slowly drew back again. He smiled smugly.

"Yeeess." He hissed. "Happy Birthday to me." And then he went for the kill, plunging his hand beneath the sheets, arousing the blonde to full awareness. They continued to play with each other, joining and necking until they finally lay spent on the king-sized bed cuddling.

Seto played absentmindedly with one of Jou's golden locks, twirling it around his long fingers. The blonde yawned and snuggled closer to the taller male behind him. Jou's breathing evened out as he succumbed to the land of dreams. Seto lay awake for a while afterwards, content with just watching the blonde male in his bed. He pressed a soft kiss to the other's cheek and closed his eyes, joining his lover in a deep sleep.

* * *

Seto growled, he was annoyed, well that was one way to put it, a very mild way. To be perfectly honest, he was on the verge of having a vein pop open on his forehead, bleed his hands dry from digging his nails into the palms and if he could, he would probably also breathe fire. But the last one was just wishful thinking on his behalf, it would have come to good use on the male sitting across from him on the other side of the table.

The male was infuriating, what part of no didn't he understand. Seto would never in his entire life agree to the idea. This wasn't the first time Seto had come across the other male in a matter such as this. And it would not be the last time either. But what was more problematic today was that his opponent in this case had brought help with him. The little traitor, he sneered. How could he do this to him? Well, the other conspirator did have a way of convincing people to do what he wanted, he himself included. He sighed heavily, why must he deal with such things? He looked over to the two males, both of them looking quite smug and confident of themselves. He gathered his wits and prepared for the onslaught.

"Mokuba. What on Earth made you believe that I want to hold a Birthday Party tonight? You could have asked me sooner."

"And have you ruin it all by saying no? 'Nii-sama, everything has been planned, bought and catered. And I asked you today so you wouldn't be able to cancel any of our carefully planned ideas." Mokuba reasoned, knowing that he had cornered his older brother. He knew he would win this tryst, especially since he had Jou on his side in this matter.

"But I have meetings an-"

"All previous arrangements have been cancelled last week, your appointments agreed that they could wait, since it was your birthday today." Jou pitched in.

"And of course they couldn't say no to the sweet, innocent little brother, who just wanted to celebrate his big brother's birthday with him." Mokuba brought out the big puppy-dog eyes and pout as emphasis to his point.

"Don't forget conniving and back-stabbing to go with 'sweet' and 'innocent'." Seto added mockingly, he received a glare, but it was more playful than scathing.

"Besides." Jou spoke up. "I would like to spend your birthday with my darling boyfriend as well."

"Your boyfriend? Are you having an affair behind my back, Mutt?" Seto teased and for good measure threw in the blonde's old nickname, just to spite him.

"Yes, and I was hoping to bring him to the Birthday party tonight, Moneybags." His voice then turned to a seductive and hushed whisper. "So what do you say, Lover? Should we create an upstart and make my other boyfriend jealous?" He teased right back with a wide grin and laughter in his golden brown eyes.

Seto stared at his boyfriend incredulously, then he smirked, when the two most important people in his life ganged up on his, there was to be no escape. He knew that. Mokuba plotted his plans as meticulously as Seto did his business affairs. They were all without any loops holes for one Kaiba Seto. So he might as well just give in before they would start nagging him every chance they got. They had even arranged for an appointment with him today, it was why he was now sitting across from them in his office at Kaiba Corp. Very tricky little devils, the two of them were. His little brother and his boyfriend, together they would be able to persuade anyone to do their bidding, especially him.

"Fine, I will go to the party, but don't expect me to like it." He sighed, while running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Mokuba whooped for joy and made a V-sign with their fingers for success. Their plan had worked, now they just needed to get the guest of honour ready for tonight.

* * *

Mokuba gazed out at the crowd gathered in the den from his perch at the top of the stairs, so far everything went according to plan. The guests were enjoying themselves, they had all showed up, all of them were actually happy and encouraged to show themselves in the house of Kaiba Seto.

He spotted Yugi engaged in a conversation with Anzu, both of them laughing from time to time. They were two of his other partners in crime or to be more correct; partners in scheming against his big brother. He snickered, it was time for his brother to make his appearance, whether he wanted to or not.

Mokuba scurried off to find his brother, who was probably still in his room. Come to think of it, he also needed to find Jou, he hadn't seen him all night. The blonde had gone off at a point to find the brunette, but hadn't returned yet. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the first moan.

'Great.' He thought. This was just perfect, here he had agreed with Jou to allow the blond to search for his brother and they were at it again. For crying out loud they had guests waiting in the den. He moved closer to the door, when a growl pierced the air.

"Damn it, too tight!" Mokuba could hear his older brother curse out.

"Well, then make it fit!" Jou replied in a growl of his own. Mokuba gulped he did not want to walk in the two in a compromising situation. It was too much for his eyes to bear.

"Maybe if I twist this way...aw great now I'm stuck." Mokuba winced at the image the words created in his teenaged mind.

"Now look what you've done, Moneybags!" Jou snarled, bringing up his taunting name for Seto. "We're expected down stairs and if we don't fix this right now, we have to go done like this."

"Well, if you hadn't insisted on doing this, we wouldn't be in this predicament. Now would we?" Seto cast scathingly back at the blonde.

"Wait, just a minute, Seto. I think if I move it this way we could get it out."

"Oww. That hurt Katsuya."

"Sorry, but if you'll just hold still...maybe I can wrench you out."

"Okay, just make sure you don't rip anything."

Mokuba flinched, this was too much, he had to stop them before they anymore damage to themselves. He swiftly barged open the twin doors to his older brother's room and walked in. Mokuba halted in mid-stride and gaped. He had walked in only to find his brother crammed into a shirt, his arms crossed above his head tangled inside the material and stuck in the pose of having pulled the tight shirt off halfway. His face and upper chest was caught in the shirt and he wasn't able to see anything as the were covered by the soft fabric of the silk shirt.

Jou was standing right behind him trying to wrench to shirt off, pulling and twisting it in every direction possible. He growled in frustration and began jumping up and down trying to pull the shirt with him. He whined when it didn't work. Just then he turned and noticed the black haired boy standing in the doorway, mouth wide open and eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief. Jou grinned happily.

"Hey, Mokuba, could you give us a hand here."

At this Seto turned around blindly. "Mokuba?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, 'Nii-sama." Mokuba had finally recollected himself and instead he favoured to laugh, both of his own stupidity for assuming such things with out proof, but with his brother and Jou, you could never know. The other thing he laughed at was the situation, never had he thought that his big brother would be caught in a situation like this. "Mind telling me what's going on?" He smirked.

Jou blushed. "Well, you see, we accidentally mixed up our shirts and Seto has mine on right now. So he couldn't get it on and now he can't get it off again."

Mokuba understood that, now it also made sense to him why Jou was wearing a shirt much to large for him. He walked over to the desk placed near the window and opened the top drawer. He fumbled around in the drawer for a while, before he triumphantly drew back with a pair of scissors in his hand. He stepped up to the tall brunette an apologetic expression on his adolescent face.

"I'm sorry 'Nii-sama, but I have to cut this off, hope it wasn't too expensive." And he cut a straight line from the hem to the collar of the shirt.

Finally a pair of sapphire blue eyes peeked out of the now ruined shirt. Seto sighed in relief and smiled in gratitude to his little brother. Mokuba smiled in return, he had noticed that Seto had been smiling a lot more regularly in the past months than he had ever done since they had been adopted. Mokuba blamed that on Jou. Seto was more relaxed now, he didn't guard his feelings so vehemently anymore, except if he was in a business meeting.

Quickly before either of the two brothers had noticed anything Jou was standing with a fresh new shirt in his arms offering it to Seto. The brunette eyed the clothes warily as if fearing that the blonde had once again mistaken the sizes. He then took hold of it and held it out at an arm's length to investigate it. He glanced at Jou.

"I hope you have found the right size this time." Jou blushed embarrassed as Seto pulled the shirt over his head to find that it fit perfectly. He smirked and placed a small peck on the blonde's lips before running his hands through his hair to make sure it was perfect. Jou himself hurriedly picked out another shirt, one in his own size and changed into it.

"Well, now that it's settled and we are dressed properly, shall we join our guests?" Seto said and held out his arm like a chivalrous gentleman for Jou to take it. The blonde laughed and did a little mock curtsey, before accepting the pro-offered arm. Mokuba followed the pair out of the doors shaking his head.

* * *

Yugi looked at the shocked face of Seto, it was clear that he had never expected so many people to come this night. Though the tall brunette tried to hide his shock and following pleasure at the many people wishing him well, Yugi saw right through it. Seto's eyes lit up like a little child on Christmas morning, it was clear that he was overjoyed and surprised at the fact that anyone, besides the small group of friends he had, would actually willingly attend his birthday party. But the truth was; had it been a year ago, none would have showed up, no one would have cared, no one but Seto's little brother.

Incorporating Seto into the tightly knit group of friends had been a revelation to Yugi about how lonely the other boy had actually been. Seto had always acted so aloof as if he didn't care. But underneath all the layers of his carefully erected walls of protection, Kaiba Seto was just another teenage boy. He had been hesitant at first, not wanting to give anything away that maybe could be used against him later, but he had slowly opened up to the others, especially after he got together with Jou.

Just the thought of the two of them together made everyone warm up to the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. It was as if everyone finally saw the brunette as radiant as he was, when he was in the near proximity of his blonde boyfriend. Kaiba Seto was passionate, there was no doubt about that, but it was the blonde who brought it out. He made the world see what kind of a man the teen really was. In Jou's company Seto could be himself, even if they were among a thousand other people. Jou simply had the ability to bring out the best, yet also sometimes the worst in people, because he was honest with himself and that inspired others to follow his lead.

Yugi smiled at the display of gifts on the table, most of them contained something to do with Duel Monsters or were simple greeting cards, since no one really knew what to buy the person, who had everything. Seto probably had every item on the table al ready, but he thanked everyone as if they were giving him something of priceless value. Seto definitely knew how to charm his guests that was certain. They all felt welcome, Yugi could see it on their faces. To think that someone, whom was thought to have no heart, could make people feel so at ease.

Seto was currently unwrapping a series of gifts from the their little group of friends, they had all pitched together to buy an elaborate chess-set, the board was made from clear crystal, the squares alternating between clear crystal and a fine gold. The pieces were made of crystal as well, one set lined with gold, the other with silver. Marik had thought it would be fun to wrap up every single piece of the game and allow Seto to unwrap them one by one. So he was struggling to find all the pieces between the heaps of wrapping paper on the table. Seto was astounded, he thanked all of the guests by breaking out into a small genuine smile, catching everyone of guard.

Jou swooped in and startled everyone once again by placing a full kiss on the appreciative CEO. Then suddenly Mokuba turned up with a huge box from both he and Jou. A small whimper was heard from inside the box and the sound of something breathing nervously. Seto opened the box carefully and was at once met with a wet nose and lick in face. Two soft brown eyes peered up at his own blue ones.

"Well." Mokuba began with a suppressed laugh and a wide smirk, as his brother was looking rather startled at the younger Kaiba. "You always talked about how much you loved puppies, so we got you one."

Seto looked at the black puppy again and picked it up from the box. It wagged its tail profusely and jumped into Seto's lap placing its paws on his chest trying to lick his face again. Jou then handed him another present, which turned out to be a dark blue collar. Fastening the collar around the pup's neck proved to be more difficult than anticipated, seeing as it continuously attempted to jump up to its new master's shoulders. But finally the collar was put on and Seto was able to grab the black male Labrador pup by it and haul him down to the floor.

"He hasn't got a name yet, Seto." Mokuba said.

Seto looked up in wonder at his little brother from his place kneeling on the floor by the ecstatic dog.

"**_Onyx_**." He whispered, while patting his new pet on its head.

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked, not quite catching the softly spoken words.

"His name is Onyx." Seto clarified and scratched the dog behind one of the floppy ears. He noticed that there were small streaks white fur at the very tip of each ear as well as at the paws and the end of the pup's tail. The dog was perfect.

"Cute." Marik commented as he reached a hand forward to pet the newest member of the Kaiba family. "But don't get to caught up playing with the pup. There's still one gift left. Look." He pointed at the table, where a gift no one had noticed earlier lay proudly wrapped in white paper.

Seto curiously took hold of it, by the size of it, it was fairly big and had somewhat sharp edges, he could feel them through the paper. He began ripping the paper away, discarding it unceremoniously on the floor.

"I can't use it anymore. "Marik said, indicating that the gift was from him. "It hasn't been responding to me at all lately. And I thought it should be yours instead. It used to belong to you anyway." He finished with a smirk, but his eyes shone with curiosity as Seto pulled away the last of the wrapping paper to reveal the golden item hidden within. Several gasps were heard, especially from Jou and his friends.

It was the Sennen Rod.

* * *

**A/N: **This was the first chapter of '**_Rebirth of the Damned'_**, the sequel to **_'Born to Servitude'._**

R&R would be greatly appreciated, tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't.

**_Onyx: _**A Black gem stone with white streaks. It was said to give its bearer authority, strength and constancy.


	2. What Kind of Priest Are You?

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION: **This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO **this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

**

* * *

**

**Rebirth of The Damned.**

By Nuin.

**02. What Kind of Priest Are You?**

Seto absentmindedly twirled the Sennen Rod around in his right hand. He occasionally glanced at the golden object, then quickly looked away in confusion. What was he to do with this...thing? He turned to look out the vast windows of his bedroom, the sky was dark and foreboding of the storm that was promised to be one of the worst in a decade. He shivered involuntarily, Jou was at his own house and Mokuba was at a friend's house for the night, his little brother had even taken their new pet, Onyx, with him. If they had been here, he would have asked one of the staff to make some hot cocoa and the three of them, plus one dog, would sit together in front of the large fireplace in the main living room just snuggling up to each other.

But he was here alone and he hated storms. They were annoying to say the least. Loud and boisterous, all storms seemed to agree with each other to attempt to cut the power lines in the city every damn time. Then they drenched the streets and everyone daring enough to walk out. And not to mention the roars of thunder that prevented him from hearing or seeing any type of music or movies and prevented him from carrying on any form of phone calls. All this mixed together made it extremely boring to be in the mansion alone, especially since he suddenly remembered having given the staff the night off.

For one moment he wanted to give in to the urge of banging his head against the desk in front of him, but decided that it would not be very dignified to show up at school Monday morning with a large lump on his forehead.

Suddenly he heard a low chuckle, he whirled around in his chair trying to see if someone was in the dark room with him. Perhaps Jou had come over to visit anyway or maybe Mokuba got home earlier than anticipated. No, Mokuba said he was going sleep over at his friend's house and the voice was much to deep to be that of Jou. He couldn't make out any figures anywhere in the room. Had it been a figment of his imagination? No, there it was again. someone was in here, laughing a him.

"Who's there?" He called out in a stern voice. But he was given no answer. The voice just continued to laugh at him for several minutes, making Seto contemplate if he had gone mad.

'_No, you are not mad.' _The voice finally said, making Seto jump slightly in his chair and the other was chuckling again.

"Who are you?" Seto growled. "Show yourself."

'_That would a little problematic right now, seeing as I do not have my own body.' _

"Y-your own...body?" Seto asked confusedly.

'_Yes, I do not have a body of my own, young one. I am what you call a spirit.'_

"Spirit? You mean you're a yami?"

'_Now this is my turn to ask questions. What pray tell is a yami, young one?' _The voice inquired softly.

"A yami...the dark side of a person's mind, who possesses a Sennen Item." Seto hoped this would explain the prerogative well enough for the other as he had no idea what else to say.

'_Sennen Item? Ah, you must mean one of the Seven of the Shadows, yes?' _Seto gave his affirmative, wondering about the new name of the items. He then remembered something

"Okay, back to my first question. Who are you? You neglected to answer me that before." He waited for a few seconds, still contemplating if he hadn't gone insane after all. Talking to a voice in your head was no commonly recognized as being an act of sanity. Unless you were Mouto Yugi or Bakura Ryou. But when had those two ever been sane? Again there was that annoying chuckle in the back of his mind. He growled at the infuriating voice. "Will you stop laughing?" Silence.

'_Of course, young one. I will cease at once at you command. But I do believe you wanted me to introduce my self, yes? I am Seth, **Hem-Netjer m Sutehe.' **_

"Hem-Ne- what? What does it mean?" Seto asked.

'_You do not understand the language of the Gods? What kind of priest are you?' _The voice now by the name of Seth snorted. _'**Hem-Netjer m Sutehe **means Servant of the God Sutehe or Seth as some call him, the Lord of Desjeret, The Red Land and desert surrounding Kemet, the Black Land, by the Nile River.'_

Seto growled. "I am not a priest nor do I know 'the language of the Gods'."

'_Oh Ra, I am having a conversation with an uneducated commoner, Ra have mercy on my sanity.' _Seth continued to ramble on in a string of what seemed like prayers to different deities.

The only thing Seto had on his mind was a sentence he would often tend to repeat in the future. _'Why me?'_

* * *

Seto wandered down the hallway of Domino High School, his usual scowl was set firmly in place, and his glare was sustaining anyone from approaching him. In his hand was a large paper cup filled with steaming hot coffee of which he occasionally took a sip, just enough to keep him going. He minimized a yawn to a bare breath of air and blinked rapidly to keep his eyes open. He was tired enough to just sit down on his assigned seat and fall asleep right there. He cursed inwardly several times. Most them contained a name that sounded like Seth.

He hastily opened the door to the class room, strode in, took another sip of his coffee and found his seat. He didn't notice his friends waving good morning to him and he didn't notice their confused stares at his unresponsive actions. He sat down and drowned the last liquid in the cup down his throat. Seto stared out in front of him inattentive of everything surrounding him. He cursed inwardly again.

Seto sighed, he hadn't got much sleep last night or the nights before it, since his newly acclaimed yami had been pestering him about everything they had had come in contact with. Seth had asked, what seemed to Seto like millions, questions about everything and everyone. Each member of his staff had been taken under Seth's scrutiny and curiosity. Though Mokuba had found it hilarious. Seto snorted, of course his little brother would find something like this, funny.

Kaiba Seto, the man who did not believe in reincarnations or magic, had been blessed or would that be cursed with a yami, his past incarnation.

Seto had been severely tempted several times last night to whack his little brother over the head with the first and the best object he could get his hands on. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be the mature one and he settled for merely snorting in a huffed manner.

He growled lowly at anyone, who dared come to close. That is until he was met with warm honey-brown eyes peering at him from underneath long golden bangs and bright smile. Jou. Seto couldn't help but return the smile. It wasn't just because Jou was here now, but also because that damned yami of his was 'sleeping' at the moment. Finally he had some peace and quiet in his mind, some time to think or better yet, some time to kiss Jou without an uninvited spectator from within.

He grabbed the blonde by his chin and quickly brought their faces close enough together for good morning kiss. This was much better way to start the day. He quickly checked; no annoying voice in his head, perfect. He gave Jou another kiss, when suddenly the thing he had dreaded since the night before was realized. Seth had awoken.

'_Mnn...what is happening? Oh, mmm...nice, please do continue. I have not experienced a kiss like this since...' _Suddenly Seth looked out through Seto's eyes and became silent, though not for long. A soft and wistful whisper replaced the somewhat loud and confident voice from before. _'Dear Ra, it cannot be. Please give me the knowledge that this is not a dream. My 'Nebu Neferu'. It cannot be. He is gone.'_

Seto groaned and asked his dark through their link_. 'What are you talking about, Seth?'_

'_My 'Golden Beauty. My Jou.' _Seth kept whispering prayers and words of gratitude to the gods he knew. Some of the words were uttered so silently that Seto almost didn't hear them, but he most certainly did hear the sentence _'My Jou'._

'_WHAT?!'_

'_My light, was is wrong?' _Seth asked, he had recently taken a liking to referring to Seto as a proper yami would do, namely as his light or his hikari.

'_What do you mean by 'YOUR JOU'?' _Seto growled angrily.

'_Jou, my Golden Beauty...'_

'_You've already said that.' _Seto interjected, he was not in a patient mood at the moment, he wanted to know what Seth knew about his boyfriend, his, not Seth's.

'_Yes...I did, didn't I? Jou, my slave, my companion, my love.'_

'_YOUR SLAVE?'_

"-re you okay?" Seto jerked his head up to find _his_ boyfriend and his friends looking at him with worried faces.

"W-what?" He asked.

Jou sighed. "Seto, are you okay? You seemed a little spaced out before. You're not sick?" He placed his hand on Seto's forehead to check his temperature. "You don't seem to be hot, are you feeling alright?"

Seto gently took Jou's hand in his own and brought it away from his temple, he gave it a small pat of the back of the hand to reassure the hand's owner. "I'm fine, Jou. Just a little tired that's all."

Jou looked at him with a distrusting expression, not convinced by Seto's words, but he let it be at that. He placed a small kiss on the brunette's cheek, before he turned around to sit down in his seat. Just as the teacher entered the class room, Seto shot a mental glare at his dark and hissed.

'_I'll deal with you later, this is far from over...Your Jou, my ass.' _He was rewarded with yet an annoying chuckle from a part of his mind.

* * *

Jou had been casting glances at his boyfriend all day to try and determine if anything was wrong with the other male. He sighed for the umpteenth time and looked away yet again. He was confused. But it was hard not to be, when you were dating the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, a man who was known for not letting any emotion, other than irritation and anger, slip through his facial guards. Though Seto smiled and laughed in his presence, he was just as cold as always, when they were apart. It annoyed Jou to no end.

He glanced at the clock hanging by the door to the class room, sometimes he wished he was still in the past. Then he wouldn't have to endure this torture called school. But then again he might be dead by now, seeing as he had broken out of prison with Seth and had had a flock of soldiers hot on his trail. Now that he thought about it, he would rather be here and more importantly alive. Though he didn't know for how long, if that damned teacher just kept droning on and on and on, in what had to be the most boring tone of voice ever to be heard on the face of the planet. He sighed and suddenly had the strange urge to bang his head against the desk in front of him. He resisted.

Instead he looked over to where Yugi was sitting, bored just as much out of his mind as Jounouchi. Wait, Yugi's eyes were glazed over, that little cheater, he was talking to his yami. At that moment Jou wanted a yami as well, then he would have someone to talk to, but a second later he voted against it. What if he ended up with some crazy homicidal maniac like Yami Bakura or worse, like Marik's darkness? He shuddered at the thought, no, he preferred his one room mind. There would be no additional soul rooms inside his head, thank you very much!

Suddenly something landed on his desk.

Jou looked apprehensively at the small ball of white paper, then he gingerly took it within his hands and opened it.

_Hey Dog Breath. _

_Mall after school?_

_The others are coming._

_Bring your boy toy?_

_RO_

Jou glared at the offending prerogative, damn that Dice Freak! How long had they been friends now? He was dating Honda, his best friend, and still he couldn't call Jou something other than dog comments. Jou swore Otogi had taken over where Seto had left off. At least _his _boyfriend knew not to call him such names anymore, he would not be in Jou's good grace if he did. But the mall thing did sound good. He quickly got a hold of a piece of paper to write his answer.

_Dice Freak! (Ha! Take that!)_

_Sure_

_KJ (Not a Dog, GOT IT?) _

_P.s. Seto is not a boy toy, but he is **MINE. **_

_**So get your MIND out of the gutter.**_

He scrunched up the paper, looked fleetingly at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking and then he hastily threw the wad at Otogi. The other read his answer and turned his head towards Jou, a wide devious grin was apparent on his face, and nodded. Jou growled lowly and swished his head back to stare at Mrs. Karasu in boredom.

* * *

Yugi looked worryingly from one person to the other. I didn't look like Seto was too fond of this arrangement. His face was stone cold and his eyes promised murder to whoever decided to go against him. Yugi sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hands, his elbows being on the small round table in front of him. He saw how Seto was ready to snap someone's neck at this very moment, how Jou was trying to calm him down and how Otogi was smirking with all the cockiness he possessed. Yugi came to the conclusion that Otogi was either very brave or incredible foolish, since he was the one Seto was angry with.

He glanced over at Ryou who was calmly eating his ice-cream and ignoring the show, Anzu was keeping him company as were Honda. It seemed that the three of them had unanimously decided not to get involved. And Marik? Well, he was of somewhere looking at costumes for the Halloween dance. Actually this was the reason why Seto was angry in the first place. Otogi had mentioned something about a specific costume for the brunette that said teen did not like. Apparently, which wasn't surprising at all, Seto found this entire dress-up entourage ridicules. Quelle surprise. Though Yugi had hoped Seto would warm up to the idea now that he was dating Jou, who by all means loved Halloween.

The blonde had already picked out what he wanted to wear to the dance, actually it was at the same time it was announced that there would be a dance. Now all Jou needed to perfect the arrangements for his all time favourite day, after his birthday and Christmas of course, was to convince Seto to come along, preferably in a costume like the others. But no. Seto had flat out refused anyone trying to suggest but the slightest hint of him getting dressed up.

Otogi had quickly caught on what restrained Seto from joining them. For the majority of his teenage years he had been looked upon as an adult and he had behaved as one just as well. He had worked hard to gain his reputation and the respect he needed to run a corporation as large the Kaiba Corp. Seto had moulded himself into the form of an adult and viewed himself as one. Even though he was beginning to behave more like a normal teenager, he had been a grown up for far too long to let it go properly. To him it would embarrassing to dress up like the kids did and fool around on Halloween or on any other holiday for that matter. Acting as an adult was just a too integrated part of him for him to let go of.

But this just meant that Otogi could tease Kaiba Seto even more. And he was taking the full advantage of it, every chance he got. Yugi sighed heavily in despair, even though they were all friends, he had come to know that old rivalries die hard.

Suddenly Marik strolled over to them with several large shopping bags in his arms. He smiled winningly, deposited his bags and sat down on the nearest chair available.

Marik stretched his arms above his head languidly and gave a content little sigh, before he quickly got a hold of a passing waiter. After giving the young waiter his order, he grinned at his fellow shoppers.

"Ah, I have found the perfect outfit for the dance." Marik said with an air of importance to his voice. "And some for you as well." This caused everyone in their little group to stop whatever they were doing and instead look at Marik with fear in the eyes.

"You're not serious, are you?" Honda whispered, fearing for the outcome of this conversation.

"Of course I am, I mean all you have done so far is to sit on your arse. Besides the costumes I picked out are really great. You'll love them. I promise." Marik answered confidently.

"But-" Anzu began, though before she could get any further she was interrupted by Yugi or rather at this point it would Yami, who interrupted.

"Just show them to us, Marik. I trust we will be able to deliver them back, if we do not like them?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course, I have the receipts just in case, but I know we won't need them. Trust me."

"All right." They all more or less grudgingly agreed. Marik grinned once again and began rummaging through the several bas he had hauled around with him. The first costume he got out was a pair of large, but foldable, white wings. He handed them, together with a **_peplos_** and sandals, to Anzu.

She looked very relieved. "An angel."

"Nike, actually." Marik corrected. "I thought we could all be a character from various books, myths and legends. Nike is the goddess of victory in the Greek Mythology. I thought it would look good on you."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Okay. This is for Ryou." And he held out a large mass of black fabric, it looked as if it had been torn and ripped several places to make it seem old. "You are going to be a Dementor."

"What?" Ryou was startled, had Marik accidentally talked with his yami? His fears were proven right as Marik elaborated.

"Well, your yami has been talking non-stop about how much he likes those 'soul-sucking fiends' as he called them."

"Alright then?" Ryou hesitantly stated and took his costume from Marik. The Egyptian quickly busied himself with providing the others with their costumes, though he had been sensible enough not to purchase one for the CEO of Kaiba Corp. or Jou for that matter. The blonde had been raving about how, he could finally use the perfect costume, and he already had waiting at home, for the dance.

Jou's face shone with mischief and anticipation. "This is going to be great." He grinned.

* * *

A/N: **_Peplos_**: An ancient Greek women's dress. Look at the statues of any of the classic females.


	3. My Yami Did Something Again, Didn't He?

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION: **This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO **this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

**

* * *

**

**Rebirth of the Damned**

By Nuin

**03. My Yami Did Something Again, Didn't He?**

Jou laughed, clutching his stomach, as his boyfriend chased after the blonde haired Egyptian. It was not a common sight, especially if you added the fact that Marik was dressed in long white-greyish robes and had a sickle in his hand that he was waving about frantically. Right behind him, Seto was raving off every curse word he knew, while trying to gain ground on Marik, who was trying not to stumble over the hem of his druid robes. Though this was the Halloween dance Seto was not in what you call a normal costume. Most of the student body was dressed in extravagant outfits, depicting anything from a hideous yellow flower to a lavishly decorated roman emperor, an emperor who in fact was Mouto Yugi.

Seto however was dressed impeccably in his skin-tight black leather trousers, a navy-blue wife beater and his long, flowing white trench coat. His chocolate brown hair was in the same style as always-gelled back to perfection. He had said that he was dressed as a cool businessman, simple as that. It was perfect for him, Jou mused, though there was one thing that stood out on his attire. This was also the reason why Seto was chasing Marik at the time. Right there on his fine navy cashmere shirt was a huge stain of the spiked punch from the buffet table. Jou could understand why his boyfriend was so mad, after all Jou, himself had given Seto the shirt as an extra birthday present.

Finally one of the chaperones for the dance managed to save the hunted Marik and give a mighty glare at Seto, whom however was unfazed by the glare and simply tried to get a hold of Marik again. The female chaperone scolded Seto in an attempt to intimidate him.

'_As if that would work.' _Jou thought sarcastically. He was right, the brunette just snorted and headed towards him instead. Seto growled annoyed as he stopped beside the blonde.

"Having fun?" Jou grinned, while patting his boyfriend's shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Shut up!" Seto shot back in a playful voice. "I said it wouldn't be a great idea to come here." He continued, putting a hand to his head as Seth began raving of again, about how Seto was such a stick in the mud. Ever since Seth had made his entrance into Kaiba Seto's mind, he had wanted to explore everything and take part of anything Seto did. Seth had sounded sincere, when he had said that he wanted to know about his reincarnation's life. Though Seto strongly suspected that he had an ulterior motive, namely to spend time with Jou.

Even though Seth was very adamant in trying to get some time alone with the blonde, Seto always managed to push him into his soul room. There was no way Seto was allowing Seth to try and steal away _his_ boyfriend. He was also somewhat angry with Jou, because he had consciously left out the fact that he and Seth had been lovers. Scratch that, he was furious. Jou was _his_, not Seth's or anyone's for that matter.

Seto quickly leaned in and kissed Jou, just to prove his point to Seth, who had begun to disagree. The spirit began growling in the back of his head, but Seto just mustered all of his power and locked the door to Seth's soul room. He smirked into the kiss and deepened it further to both his own and Jou's, who was oblivious of Seto's internal struggle with his dark, delight.

* * *

Seth at this point had begun pounding his fist against his soul room door. This meant war. Damn his hikari, if he were going to lose Jou to his reincarnation, his copy, he would not go out without a fight. He stopped hitting the door and sat down in a chair to contemplate his options. He looked around at his rather cosy soul room; well, it was an exact copy of his quarters in the royal palace. A comfortable cline, a couple of chairs, the main table and various other items and trinkets he had possessed in his life. However, one thing had been added to this version of his chambers. A library. If he went to the far back of the room, he would find shelves upon shelves filled, stocked piled with papyri scrolls.

He took an apple from the basket on the table beside him and bit into it, while trying to think out a plan. How was he going to get Jou back? When the blonde did not even know that he was among the living again, figuratively speaking. Seto had kept a tight lid on the fact that he had appeared. Not even the Pharaoh or that thief had noticed anything. Though he had seen the two of them out and about several times, the times he had been allowed to take control, he could easily count on one hand. Was his hikari ashamed of him? No, it couldn't be, he was a good yami.

He was more relaxed than he had been, when he was still alive. He blamed it on the time he spent in the Shadow Realm. He had seen the worst a world had to offer and he had spent a very elongated vacation there for about 5000 years. He had hated every second of it. He wanted to live freely. So what if he behaved a little childish for someone his age, he wanted to have fun for once in his life or death or whatever. Besides, if he was to be his light's darkness, he was supposed to be the direct opposite of what Seto was. In addition, his light was such a bore and so serious that Seth could not act otherwise than childish. Why shouldn't he? It certainly pissed of his hikari, and that made it so much more fun.

Nevertheless, perhaps he should come up with another form of approach, if he wanted to be on good terms with his light. Maybe if he somewhat behaved, his control freak of a light would let him be in control of their shared body sometimes. Then he could talk with Jou. Yes, he would try that, it would work, he was certain of it.

* * *

Meanwhile Jou had dragged Seto out to the dance floor to join their friends. Honda in the disguise of Sherlock Holmes had slung an arm around the knightly dressed Otogi in a slow dance, their lips locked tightly together. The emperor Yugi had asked goddess Anzu to the floor as well in a friendly dance. In addition, the druid Marik as well as the dementor Ryou had settled for each other, though they were dancing at a more rapid pace. Ryou was desperately trying to keep his yami inside his soul room, for some reason the dark spirit was in an extremely volatile mood tonight. Ryou never thought to think of it as jealousy towards Marik. The blonde Egyptian could touch the albino haired teen, while the thief could not.

Yugi looked over at the two blondes in worry, he had noticed Ryou's struggles throughout the evening. Why was Bakura making it so difficult for his light to be in control of his body tonight?

'_Because the Tomb Robber is jealous, Aibou.' _Yami answer his question.

'_Jealous?'_

'_Yes, Bakura is in love with his light.'_

'_And you know this how...?' _Yugi was intrigued. Was it possible for the dark spirit Bakura to fall in love. Well, he had behaved better this last year, he was sweeter to his light and Ryou hadn't sported any bruises for several months now. Could it be true?

'_He told me.' _Yami stated.

'_Oh.'_

'_What concerns me more is the way Kaiba has been behaving recently.'_

'_What do you mean?' _Yugi glanced warily over at the tall brunette in question.

'_He is acting odd. I cannot put my finger onto it, but I know something is going on.' _Yami contemplated. Yugi cast another glance at his best friend and his best friend's lover. _'Aibou, Anzu is talking to you.'_

'_What? I better get back then.' _Yugi smiled sheepishly as he returned from his trancelike state after conversing with his yami. Anzu was looking questioningly at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are you two up to?" She asked.

"Up to? Nothing!" Yugi squeaked, knowing that he had been caught not paying attention to her, his date.

"Is that so, then you wouldn't mind telling me what it was." She grinned as the shorter male spun her around and caught her again as she came back.

"We were just talking, Anzu."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I was just curious." She smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on his cheek as the dance ended. He led her over to one of the tables and they sat down, both minding their costumes.

"Just talking about the two Bakuras."

"Oh, about Bakura's possessiveness over Ryou then?" She placed her chin in the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the table.

"You knew about that?" Yugi looked surprised. He had been sure none of the others had noticed it.

"I have eyes you know. Every time Bakura is in control, he is rather possessive of Ryou. Especially when Marik is around as well. Seems that the three of them have something going on." She winked at him in a teasing manner.

"Bakura is in love with Ryou." Yugi told her.

"Oh, really? Well that explains certain things. Such as why Bakura is trying to rip out Marik's throat right now, because Marik kissed Ryou on the cheek." She pointed nervously at the teens on the dance floor and sure enough, Bakura had finally wrestled the control away from his light and was now trying to pounce on the Egyptian with a deadly looking dagger in his right hand.

"What I want to know." Anzu said. "Is where he got that knife from. I'm quite sure Ryou would never let him bring that here."

"We better get over there and break them up." Yami took possession of Yugi's body and marched over to the fighting duo. He was joined by Jou, Seto and Honda. The four of them each got a hold of one of the blondes' arms and the pulled back to restrain the enraged teens. Bakura snarled and tried to lunge at Marik again, though in vain. Marik growled back and struggled to get out of his captors' grip.

Anzu quickly stepped in between the two, together with Otogi, and glared menacingly at them. "You should be ashamed of yourself. The both of you. Bakura, you could have seriously hurt someone with that knife. And Marik, you shouldn't had let it get so far." She ground out through her teeth in anger.

"If _he_ would just keep his hands and lips and any other body part to himself, this wouldn't happen. He is not to touch my light. Got that Tomb Keeper?" Bakura spat at the other blonde.

"Whatever, Tomb Robber." Marik returned, nonchalantly.

Yami, who together with Honda had a firm grip on the albino, whispered into Bakura's ear. "What about keeping your emotions a secret from your light?"

"Don't worry about that Pharaoh. I sealed his soul room off. He can't hear a thing." The thief hissed back. "Now, let me go." He turned to Anzu and Otogi, who were standing in the centre of the group.

"Only if you promise let Ryou in control for the rest of the night, no exceptions." Anzu demanded.

"Fine." And then Ryou was present again, blinking rather confusedly and wondering why he was being held back by Honda and Yami. The two teens quickly let go and smiled apologetic at him.

"My yami did something again, didn't he?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Yami said. "Quite so."

"Do I want to know what?"

"No."

"Okay." Ryou sighed.

Marik was slowly cooling down as well, so Jou and Seto let him go. He smiled sheepishly and excused himself to the men's room. As he vanished from the dance floor, the others retreated to their reserved tables, while apologising profusely to the on looking audience around them.

* * *

The rest of the night passed rather quietly, though Seto had to threaten a couple of students to stay away from Jou. It proved hard though, females and some males alike positively drooled at the sight of the blonde. Seto could understand it, he had a hard time controlling himself to not pounce on his boyfriend. Nevertheless, it did not mean that he was happy about the attention Jou got from their peers. Why had Jou insisted on wearing that costume?

He was dressed in a white kilt lined in gold and a sleeveless white tunic; golden bands encased his biceps, as were his wrists, though the wristlets were bedecked in emeralds and jade stones. A small amulet of turquoise hung from his neck and a pair of gold threaded sandals were wrapped around his feet. His eyes had been lined in kohl and two golden earring winked from his earlobes. All in all Jou was a sight for the gods.

And he was Seto's.

Though Seto hated to repeat himself, he would gladly state this particular fact repeatedly to anyone, who did not catch on the first time.

Jounouchi Katsuya was Kaiba Seto's boyfriend, not the senile spirit's living in his mind, not any of their peers', _his_.

* * *

'_No.'_

'_But My Light-'_

'_I said NO.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because I don't want to.'_

'_But it is going to be fun.'_

'_No.'_

'_Hiii-kaa-riiii. Please?'_

'_No.'_

'_But-'_

'_No.'_

'_Can you not say anything but 'no'.'_

'_Yes.' _Seto smirked, just to irk his dark. He continued typing on his laptop, his fingers were flying across the keyboard as the program evolved from nothing. His latest idea for a game was unfolding before his eyes. It was great or so he hoped.

Seth, however was enjoying himself, he was bored. Here he was locked up with one of the most boring people he had ever met and this was his light he was talking about. He had been locked up for 5000 years and he was sick of it. He wanted to go outside, the sun was shining for crying out loud. But most of all he wanted to spend time with Jou, even if it were only a couple of minutes.

He growled, but was not rewarded with a response from Seto.

'_Please My Light, just for a little while.' _Ra, how he hated begging, he was a member of the royal family and now he had to beg his own reincarnation to be allowed to go outside.

Seto sighed frustrated. '_If we go out, will you stop nagging?_'

'_YES!'_

'_Fine, I can't get any work done with you bitching all the time.' _Seto rose from his chair and headed for the door to exit his office and grabbed his coat on the way

'_BITCHING? I am not bitching, you insolent little miscreant.' _Seth yelled infuriated.

'_Careful now, my Dark. I could easily just turn around and go back to work. You should watch what you are saying.' _Seto smirked and halted his steps to prove his point.

'_Fine, fine, I will behave, just do not go back in there. Please?' _Seth pleaded.

'_Very well.' _He stepped into the elevator and pressed the first floor button. When he passed the secretary at the entrance to the office building, she looked rather surprised and troubled at the sight of Kaiba Seto passing by, when he usually was one of the last to leave the office in the night. He ignored her however and continued out the front doors of Kaiba Corporation. He ventured out into the open and headed for the park to appease Seth. What he hadn't counted on was to meet the Yugi-tachi, not that he was annoyed by it. How could he be, when his boyfriend was among them?

Jou's face lit up into a smile as he recognized Seto walking towards them. He waved for him to join them. In the back of Seto's mind, Seth had begun jumping up and down urging him to get there faster. Seto just responded by trying to lock the door to the High Priest's soul room. The spirit grumbled as he felt his light's intentions and resisted Seto's actions with all his willpower.

No such luck.

Seto slammed the soul room door right in the Priest's face, leaving the now sulking redhead behind as Seto himself joined Jou and his friends.

* * *

Yami observed the brunette through his light's eyes as Yugi and his friends discussed everything from how their day went, to the newest gossip to various duels. There was something wrong. Kaiba was behaving oddly and he had done so for the last couple of weeks. In fact ever since the thunderstorm in October. Very odd.

He was almost tempted to believe that the young president of the Kaiba Corporation was slowly caving in under the pressure, it had to take to run such a large company. But Kaiba had handled far worse things in his past. Now if he had had a Sennen Item, Yami would know what was wrong, but Kaiba didn't have...a...wait a minute! Kaiba did have an Item, the Rod, Marik had given the Rod to him on his birthday.

Why hadn't he remembered that before? Had the spirit trapped inside the Rod appeared? But if so, why hadn't the spirit appeared while Marik still held possession over it? Because Marik wasn't the Rod's true owner? It was possible and it would mean that Marik hadn't been able to open the door to the soul room of the spirit that possessed the Sennen Rod.

Yami blanched as a thought struck him like lightning from a clear sky. He couldn't be back, could he? It would explain a lot of the CEO's behaviour, for example; spacing out at odd intervals, his eyes glazing over, his rather rampant mood swings, the tone of voice. Even though all these events were rare and far between, Yami had noticed them, though he was sure no one else had. He had mentioned his concerns for Kaiba to his light, but had not delved any further into explanations about it. Perhaps he should seek collaboration in the form of another.

He looked over to the hikari of the idiotic Tomb Robber and found him staring inconspicuously at Kaiba. No, it wasn't Ryou, Bakura had taken charge of their joint body for the moment. Yami would have to talk with the albino later. It looked as if he too had noticed Kaiba's strange actions. Maybe the other spirit wasn't so stupid after all.

Yami immediately berated himself for allowing such thoughts about Bakura to come to mind, next he would probably come to think that the white haired male was a nice guy after all. Urgh. Like that would ever happen. Bakura was tolerable enough, when they were scheming on how to humiliate Kaiba in the best possible way or how to save the world, but he just wasn't friend material.

He caught Yami Bakura's gaze at one point and smirked at the glaring Tomb Robber. Then he took over control of his light's body, locked his other half up inside his soul room and jerked his head in a direction pointing away from the assembled group, signalling that he wanted to talk. The other spirit quirked an eyebrow in question, but nodded his agreement seconds later.

They both excused themselves and walked off, fully aware of the fact that the others were staring unbelievingly at their backs. When they were far enough away from the others to be out of hearing distance, Yami Bakura rounded up on the Pharaoh and sneered.

"So what is it you want to talk about, baka Pharaoh?"

Yami smirked, calm as ever and unperturbed by the thief's insult. "I see that you have been observing Kaiba, just a I have."

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you noticed anything out of place about him lately?"

Yami Bakura sent Yami a smug smirk and the smaller spirit idly wondered if the other male could possibly have another expression than angry and smug.

"Of course I've noticed, I have eyes you know or rather, my hikari has eyes. He's acting odd, one could possibly think that he was hiding something. Hmm, perhaps a spirit?" He said musingly.

"Perhaps." Yami agreed. "This calls for investigation."

"You mean that I get to spy on him, right? Because he has some nice stuff in that manor of his." He contemplated.

"You will spy, but not steal. It is not ethical. He is our friend now."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So if we don't steal from friends, what does this make us?" Yami Bakura asked, while holding up a card from Yugi's deck. Yami snarled and snatched the piece of cardboard from the thief's hand.

"The Dark Magician? How did you...No, wait I do not even want to know. But do not steal from my Aibou again, got it?"

Yami Bakura smirked yet again and added innocently.

"So that would be a no on the friends part, right? Thank Ra!"

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty then. Any comments? 


	4. Not Many Hear The Sound of A Breaking He...

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION: **This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO **this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

**

* * *

**

**Rebirth of The Damned.**

By Nuin

**04. Not Many Hear The Sound of A Breaking Heart.**

Several loud cheers were heard from the windows of one the apartments on the silent street. If you moved a bit closer to one of the windows, which was lit up brightly by candles of various sizes and colours, the cheers became louder and several silhouettes moved about behind the nearly closed curtains of another window.

By zooming in and steeping inside the apartment, one would find a large gathering of teenagers singing the well known song of 'Happy Birthday'. The recipient of said song was a young woman with flaxen hair and bright purple eyes shining from joy. A slight blush was spread across her cheeks, simply for being the centre of attention. If you looked closely she was beyond happy. She giggled lightly as one of the young teens did a funny interpretation of some sort of dance to end their song.

Mai smiled brightly as she thanked the others for the valiant effort in trying not to sound too of key, while singing. She then gave Jou a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek for his very imaginative interpretation of the funky chicken, a pat and a kiss to which he just laughed, blushing wildly.

Marik laughed. "Looks like you got a girlfriend, Jou-kun! Oh, no. What will Kaiba say?"

"Shut up, Marik!" Jou laughed back and went over to Seto, who was only attending the party because Jou and Mokuba had joined forces yet again. In other words he had been blackmailed to come, it was beginning to happen more and more often. Seto had been standing in a corner the entire night, not intending to join the festivities. Which was mostly due to the fact that his very unnerving and annoying yami was up and about at the moment.

Seth, having never attended this form of a birthday party, was both intrigued and pleased that his light had decided to grace this girl's home with his presence. It gave him the opportunity to explore the customs of this strange land he was now living in...and he could be near the blonde boy that was talking to his hikari right now.

"Seto, come on, smile!" Jou grinned enthusiastically, while holding up a camera. Seto sneered and Jou sighed. The blonde set the camera down on a nearby table and grinned yet again as he stuck his index fingers into the corner of his boyfriend's mouth twisting it up into a smile.

A smile that would have scared any living creature to scurry away in a mile's radius.

Seto took a none too gently hold of Jou's hands and pried them away from his mouth. He grumbled and stared hard into the honey coloured eyes in front of him.

"Silly Mutt." He growled softly.

"Baka Moneybags." Jou retorted, while nipping at Seto's ear. He slowly traced Seto's jaw line with his tongue, fully intending on capturing his brunette boyfriend's mouth in a kiss.

Though suddenly Honda spoke up breaking the two apart. "Get a room, you two." He snickered and went back to drowning his drink.

"What a wonderful idea, Honda. We'll do just that." Seto smirked and seized the opportunity to get out of there, dragging Jou away. Though they only got as far as the door to the hallway, before Jou stopped. Seto turned to look the blonde in the eyes, only to be met with large pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Jou, what..?" He questioned warily, already knowing what his boyfriend was going to say.

"Please, Seto? I know you're not too fond of parties, but you promised." His eyes began to water and Jou added a small pout to get the wanted effect it would create.

Seto would have loved to gorge his eyes out at that very moment. Jou knew his weaknesses better than anyone else. He highly suspected that the blonde had taken lessons from Mokuba on how to make Kaiba Seto do anything you want. He grumbled at his own weak resolve. When it came to the people he loved, he would do anything for them, no matter what.

"Fine." He ground out.

Jou grinned winningly and awarded him with a sloppy, wet kiss on his mouth, before he retreated to the dinner table, where the others were preparing to eat the main course. Seto scowled at the looks of amusement the yamis were sending him, as well as the irritating laughter coming form Seth's soul room.

'_Shut up, Seth!' _He growled, only to bet met with another howl of laughter from his dark. Seto sighed, why did he have to end up with a yami like that? Yugi had the ever responsible and sensible Pharaoh. Ryou had the slightly homicidal, but nevertheless somewhat adult Tomb Robber. And what did he have? A yami, who was most likely to candidate for a trip to either a mental institution or a kinder garden.

He stomped over to the table and sat down beside his little brother, who just smirked at him, well knowing that the elder Kaiba brother had just questioned his own sanity again.

'_Aww, my Light, you are so cute, when you pout.' _Seth gushed and laughed again.

'_SHUT UP, Seth! I do not POUT.' _He shouted mentally and smirked, when he heard an 'oww' coming from his dark.

'_Okay, okay, just please do not yell so loud.' _Seth apologized, while holding his head willing the promising headache that was forming to go away.

Seto huffed indignantly and agreed with himself to ignore his yami for the rest of the night.

* * *

While Seto had been corresponding with the spirit of the former High Priest, Yami and Bakura had peeked in on the party through their light's eyes and kept a close watch on the brunette, whenever they got the chance. Occasionally they would take over their partners' bodies and glance at each other knowingly, before they just as quickly relinquished the control.

Yugi and Ryou however, though they noticed their yamis activities, paid no greater attention to them and just thought of it as normal rivalling behaviour for the two spirits. After all it wasn't unusual for the two darks to glare and challenge each other at every waking moment they spent in the company of the other.

Yami had been observing Kaiba throughout the night, watching with the feeling that something wasn't right with the CEO. He had felt it several times since he first noticed the uncommon behaviour of his light's friend, and the feeling only became stronger as the weeks progressed. He would have to talk with Bakura soon.

Actually he didn't mind the thought of talking civilly to the Tomb Robber at all, there was something, he didn't know what, but it told him that Bakura wasn't as bad as he had always thought he were. He could be kind and gentle. Look at Ryou, Yami told himself, the albino light of Yami Bakura had been smiling and laughing more this past year than he had ever done before. Something must have happened between the two white haired teens to make such an impact on the lighter half.

He would have to look into that as well. But right now, he and Bakura had a mission to find out if Jou's boyfriend was hiding a darker half from them. And if so, why? From what he remembered of his past life, the CEO's past incarnation had been just as serious and knowledgeable as Kaiba himself. In his opinion they would probably get along marvellously. So why hide his certainly newly acquired yami from the others? It wasn't as if Kaiba didn't believe in reincarnation anymore, he still vehemently denied that he did. But he had warmed up to the idea of past lives, since he had been initiated into their tight little group of friends.

Well, sort of anyway.

Kaiba Seto was a rationalist, who only believed in what he could touch and feel and analyse. Nevertheless he had agreed to at least acknowledge the fact that Yami and Bakura existed, seeing as he had encountered them several times. He had even held a conversation with Yami about politics. But still the main question wavered. Why would Kaiba hide his own yami, if he had one?

* * *

"Tell me. Why is it that I always am the one to play against the King of Games, when we're all together?"

"Marik, not all actions have reasonable answers to them." Otogi answered, cradling his bowl of chips in his arms, while trying to keep Honda away from it.

"So, you don't know either." Marik grumbled as he, for what might have been the hundredth time this year, lost a game to Yami.

"No, I'm just glad it isn't me." Otogi smirked and finally gave up trying to save the chips for himself as Jou joined Honda in the quest for chips. He handed the bowl over to the two teens, who smiled happily before digging in.

"Oh, come on 'Hun'. It's not that bad. Just a friendly game that's all." Mai soothed the Egyptian male. She placed a piece of the large birthday cake in front of him, which he joyfully began eating. She then went back to the dinner table, where the cake was standing and proceeded to cut out several more pieces. Soon everyone in the room was equipped with a plate of chocolate cake.

"Ahh, this hit's the spot." Jou said contently. "This is a really good cake, Mai."

"Thanks, Jou-kun. I made it myself actually." She replied with a hint of satisfaction.

"Mmmmhhmm. I have to agree with Jounouchi here. This is great." Marik added as he finished off his own piece. Other content murmurs followed. Mai beamed happily and thanked her friends profusely. It wasn't often that she could spend time with the gang as she was often abroad. Her studies with various designers took her far across the globe and she was more than often away for several months.

But Mai sighed as she watched Jounouchi interact with Kaiba, they looked so much in love, though she was sure Kaiba tried to hide it from the others of the group. Ever since the two had gotten together, she often wondered if it would have turned out otherwise had she not gone abroad. Would she have had a chance with Jou, had she stayed in Domino?

She knew that Jou was attracted to both sexes, she had often flirted with him through the passing of the Battle City Tournament and he had returned her approaches. He had even vowed to do anything to bring her back from the Shadow Realm, when Marik's darkness had banished her. He must have felt something for her back then, even now perhaps, though she was certain that it only topped as far as friendship on his behalf.

She looked at the blonde again and felt her heart drop as she watched how Kaiba leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, who happily agreed. They kissed leisurely for a few moments before parting again, both of them wearing a small smile on their faces and Jou snuggled into his place on Kaiba's lap as the brunette settled his chin on the blonde's shoulder. She was astounded at how gentle Kaiba could be, when he wanted to. They fit so well together.

She would never forgive herself if she were to try and gain Jou's affections now, not when he seemed so happy. A happiness that Kaiba provided him with. Kaiba could provide Jou with anything he wanted, anything and everything. What did she have to offer? Herself? But so did Kaiba, something _he_ had never done before.

She glanced at the pair again and noticed for the first time the small indications of how Kaiba truly felt about the blonde in his lap. Mai had never seen him with such a calm and serene look on his face. He actually smiled, it was small, not even noticeable if you weren't looking for it, but he was smiling. It was as if Jou completed him, made him human. Jou was the one to bring Kaiba's true self out in the light of day.

Kaiba was holding on tightly to Jou, maybe to make sure that it was reality. She could understand that. They had spent years hating each other, though it could have been a mask to hide the longing for the other. But now they were finally together. She decided right there and then that she would never pursue Jounouchi Katsuya's affections beyond that of a good friend.

She sniffled slightly and quickly wiped her hand across her eyes to stop the tears threatening to break free. This was supposed to be her birthday, full of happiness, joy and laughter. It wasn't meant for her to sit here and to cry like some old spinster, which she wasn't. She schooled her expression into that on joy and plastered a smile on her lips.

As the party lasted well into the night Mai took part in the games, pranks and jokes the others had planned in advance.

But not many hear the sound of a breaking heart.

* * *

Darkness.

There was nothing but darkness.

He rested in his own little space, far away from everything. Anything.

He was at peace. None to bother him.

But he was alone. So utterly alone.

Longing.

A sound. Who? Where?

A light in the darkness. Someone was on the other side.

This other had friends, he had others around him. Joy, laughter, company, comfort...love. Why didn't he have that?

Hatred.

Another presence, much darker, so cold. Who?

A proposition.

Cooperation.

Acceptance.

New life.

Revenge.

* * *

Marik trailed behind the others as they made their way home from Mai's birthday party. He kicked a few pebbles that were in the way of his feet and in general trained his eyes on the pavement. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and scuttled further into his warm winter coat. Even though he had been living in this country for the past years, he had never really gotten use to the cold of winter. How the people, who lived here, could stand it, he would never understand. For once he longed after the warm sand and soft breezes of the desert.

He looked at his friends, he liked that word, friends. This was something he had never had before he came to Japan. He felt warm inside, when he thought of them, they were people, who actually cared about him, other than his sister and Rishid.

He wanted to protect them. They had given him a second chance after the whole ordeal with his darkness. He owed it to them, to protect them and keep them safe. Even though his powers were dwindling after he had given Kaiba the Sennen Rod. But he would do anything humanly possibly and hope to the gods that he didn't screw up too badly.

He kicked a medium sized pebble, which was just begging to be kicked across the pavement. Marik glanced at his friends again. The Pharaoh had been lenient with him and had even been one of the first to form a friendship with him. He had been elated at that point. Someone would actually call him friend.

The others had warmed up him gradually, just like they had been doing with Kaiba for the past year. But as he had expected, Jou had been the one who took the longest time to accept him. No wonder, after how he had treated his fellow blonde, Marik would have been lucky just to have Jou tolerate him. Jou had spent a couple of months glancing every few minutes at him to make sure he wasn't going to try anything.

But it had been rewarding in the end. Though he and the Pharaoh were close, once Jou had accepted him, they had become great friends. To Marik, Jou was one of his best friends. One of his closest, like a brother. He would do anything to keep him safe and to make his past mistakes up to him.

Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew in under his coat, chilling his body to the bones. He shivered and tried to bundle more into the semi-warm winter coat. Just as he began to feel warmer again, another gust of wind blew harsher against him, making him shudder more violently. He quickly looked to his friends and saw with surprise that none of them seemed to freeze as much as he did. Were they really immune to this weather?

Wait, was it just him or was it getting darker, faster than it should?

Just then darkness retreated. As if it were afraid of being discovered. But then it returned and drew back, before enveloping him again. A soft, scathing laughter sounded in the shadows and Marik turned around in rising panic. Was someone there?

He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move.

A feeling of pure malevolence and arrogance hit him like a wave of nausea. He felt sick to his stomach as vision after vision of the darkest images known to mankind blurred past his eyes. Famine, war, disease, death. The four horsemen of the apocalypse. People were calling out to various deities in the scarce hope that they would help. Children were dying and crying for their parents.

Tears streamed down Marik's cheeks ad he watched a world in misery and pain. The anguish and hurt washed over him like a blanket of pure darkness. He was alone.

'_Why am I seeing this?' _He cried out frustrated in his mind.

'_Revenge.' _The shadows answered.

'_Revenge?'_

'_Revenge against the those, who live in the light. Those who betrayed us.'_

Then all of the sudden the shadows retreated and left him back on the street, sitting on the pavement. Disorientated and shaken, with tears still flowing, he looked up to find his friends staring at him worriedly. Jou was closest to him and had put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Marik smiled gratefully at the other blonde and sniffled to clear his throat. "I'm fine."

"Are your sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Let's just get going, okay?" He pleaded.

"Marik-kun, what happened?" Anzu stepped close to him with concern shinning in her soft blue eyes.

"I'll tell you later. I just really want to get out of here, alright?" He wiped his hand over his eyes to clean up the last few teardrops and rose from his place on the sidewalk.

"Fine. But you better explain, when we get to my house. You're all still staying over for tonight right?" Yugi looked around for affirmation from the group and they all nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **The Plot thickens, methinks. You?


	5. It Seems That You Owe Me Money

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you. 

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Xiaolang's Ying Fa:** Okay to start up. I will personally hit you if you call yourself stupid again! And I'm glad you like the idea of Marik giving Seto the rod. I don't know how I would ever have put Shadi in there, since it was Marik who possessed the rod in the first place.

**OsirisLee:** Evil sounding voice. Muahaha. I like evil sounding voices. And questions are good, but will they ever stop? Hmm. Well, they will come later in the story, be sure of that.

**Kania-chan wa himitsu:** I can only agree, threesomes, **Drool**. BTS was deleted, because for some reason it didn't follow the rating. I don't know, I believe I followed the rules. But it's up again, anyway.

**Tsukasafreak:** Yup, hate people who gives up on their stories, but I don't have ten bucks. Will you settle for another chapter?

**Kodachi:** You are not dense. You see, the reason you didn't notice this fic before, was because I uploaded all four chapters on the same day. I high jacked my parents computer, while I visited them and I'm still negotiating what kind net I'm getting for my own apartment. Who should I set Mai up with, do you think, Varon? And yes I love cliffhangers, though I try not to make any, it just doesn't work very well.

**Swtdreams07:** What's wrong with Marik, you'll find out at some point.

**Bakagami101:** Evil computer stealing people, oh wait I'm one of those people. Your outtake on the plot, hmm, could be. But read on and you'll know for sure. By the way happy birthday, then. I of course timed it that way, even though I didn't know it was your birthday

Also thanks to:

YamiYugiStalker, Tyri Dragonite, Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, Passingthrough, Angel Belle, Dannee-san, AKV0012 and others, who have not yet left a name.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned.**

By Nuin

**05. It Seems That You Owe Me Money.**

"Marik, are you alright?" Anzu asked concerned as she put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and gazed worriedly into his pale face, small beads of cold sweat were running down his flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just a little dizzy and I keep getting these flashbacks from the vision or nightmare or whatever it was I saw that night. You know, the night of Mai-chan's birthday party?" Marik waved her off with a small smile.

"I remember." Yugi nodded grimly. He hadn't been able to sleep at all after the retell of the sandy blonde's horrid vision. To be exact none of the guys had closed an eye all night and had settled for simply talking, playing various games, anything to keep their minds off Marik's words. He had been very explicit with his choice of phrases...too explicit.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go home and lie down for a while?" Ryou asked with a concerned glint in his eyes.

"No, I'll be fine."

"At least just sit down for a couple of minutes, you look like you could use it."

"Sure, why not? Can I order something as well? This is a restaurant, in case you haven't noticed." Marik shrugged carelessly with a smirk and plopped down on the nearest chair and perused the menu, not waiting for an answer.

"Good idea. I'm hungry too." Jou agreed and grabbed a chair next to the Egyptian, while he read over the other's shoulder to find his choice of food. The rest of the gang present at the time readily agreed as well, their stomachs all betraying them in favour of eating, instead of doing their Christmas shopping.

Sometime later they were joined by Mai, who had her arms full of shopping bags. She dumped her heavy load with a sigh and sat down next to Anzu. Mokuba looked hopefully at the bags by Mai's feet and licked his lips, an action that did not go unnoticed by the others at the table.

Mai laughed putting a hand to her mouth. "Mokuba-kun, forget it. I haven't even bought your gift yet. Besides I still have three weeks to get you one, so no peeking at any time."

The black haired teen sulkily leaned back into his chair and pouted slightly. And time passed, food was eaten and shops were terrorised by shopping teens, adults, kids and parents.

* * *

Christmas time was coming soon and no matter how much you feel like you have everything covered, something always manages to sneak up on you. Well, at least that was how Jounouchi Katsuya felt, when he finally could slam the front door closed behind him after a day of hazardous money spending and dealing with other raging shoppers.

After depositing his bags of purchases, he shrugged off his heavy winter coat and boots, threw his scarf and gloves carelessly on the table in the hallway and went into the kitchen in search of something edible. What he found was his father standing over the stove and stirring something that smelled uncannily like hot chocolate, the homemade way. He unconsciously licked his lips, moved over to his father to peer over the man's shoulder and sniffed the air tentatively.

Startled by his son's silent approach, Jounouchi Touya swirled his head around and nearly bumped it into that of Jou had the latter not acted quickly and drawn back quickly. The older man drew a few shaky breaths as he held a hand to his heart and he cast a wide eyed semi-glare at his son.

"Jou, you scared the hell out of me."

"Well then, Otousan, now we know where we definitely won't be spending our summer vacation." Jou grinned impishly, earning him a smack upside down his head from his father.

"Gaki." Touya snorted in mock hurt.

"Prat." Jou retorted in an equal manner. "So you're making hot cocoa, is there some for me as well?"

"There might be." The older man smirked evilly, all the while sporting a contemplative expression. "It depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not, you got presents for me." He grinned and made a dash for the hallway, but Jou was hot on his trail and barged into his father's back toppling both of them over. Touya struggled to get free as Jou struggled to stay seated on the other's back and get him to stay down, instead of reaching for the bags.

This seemed to be the norm of events until the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back into the world of the somewhat sane. They halted in their actions and looked up from their spot on the floor to see Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba looking down at them with identical amused smirks on their faces. This was one of the times you could really tell that hey were related. The two brothers exchanged a brief glance, before Mokuba spoke up.

"Well, 'Nii-sama, it seems that you owe me money."

"It seems so. Is a check all right?"

"No, I'd prefer it in cash, I'm going with some friends to the arcade tomorrow."

"Very well." Seto agreed and took out his wallet, paying his debt to his little brother.

Jou quickly got back on his feet and hauled his father up with him into a standing position, two twin blushes of embarrassment apparent on their cheeks. They had been so into their mock fight that hey had failed to acknowledge the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut again.

"You know Jou, Jounouchi-san, I am very disappointed in you two." Seto began.

"Yeah, but I knew better. You just couldn't keep your curiosity in check, could you, Jounouchi-san?" Mokuba interjected. "Really, hunting for your gifts like a child. How mature." He chided with a click of his tongue against the back of his throat.

Touya's face just flamed up even more. Jou patted his father comfortingly on the shoulder, but couldn't help himself from grinning widely. Though he quickly let go of his father to properly greet his boyfriend. A greeting which was willingly accepted.

Mokuba glanced at Jou's father, both of them sharing a look a pair of middle school boys would do. Girlfriends and girls in general were yucky, but kissing was even more so. They grinned and slowly backed away, while beginning to chant.

"Jou and Seto sitting in a tree..." They didn't get any further before two pairs of glaring eyes, one sapphire blue, the other golden brown, turned to promise murder at them. Jou and Seto broke apart and turned to face one father and one little brother. Mokuba gulped, while Touya grinned, he quickly grabbed the raven haired youth by his waist and hauled him over his shoulder, before he turned to sprint away from the couple. Though the blonde and brunette were soon following hem.

Mokuba stared wide eyed at their pursuers from his spot on the older man's shoulder. Uh...oh, his brother looked really pissed. But why? It was such a little innocent song, no harm done, not really. But then he noticed Jou, the blonde might be right beside his lover in their hunt, however he was grinning from ear to ear.

Too soon for Mokuba's taste the hunt ended, when he and his partner were cornered in the living room. Suddenly the black haired boy felt himself being heisted off of Touya's shoulder and found himself staring into piercing sapphire eyes.

"You think you're really funny don't you?" Seto growled displaying a sinister smirk.

Mokuba quickly shook his head 'no'.

"No?" A questioning eyebrow shot up beyond the brunette's hairline.

Mokuba repeated his action more vigorously this time.

"Are you sure?" Seto leaned in closer to his little brother.

Mokuba nodded his head this time.

"Yes?" Seto smirked again. Mokuba nodded again. "Well, then this calls for some punishment." He quickly let the boy go and tackled him to floor, where he proceeded to tickle the preteen profoundly. Mokuba twisted and turned, while wriggling to get away from the tormenting fingers of his older brother. He wheezed and huffed, finding it hard to breathe, when he was busy with laughing.

"'Nii-sama..._huff_...please..._ahaha..._I- I can't...stop..."

"Stop?" Seto inquired.

"Please!" Mokuba whined.

"All right." The brunette let go and helped his brother to stand.

Mokuba breathed deep, when he noticed something. "Do I smell something burning?"

Touya paled and rushed out into the hallway. A scream soon pierced the silence and was followed by a long string of curses.

Jou, Seto and Mokuba stared at each other for moment before they went in search origins of the sounds. They found Touya in the kitchen, where he was running around trying to get a fire extinguished that flared up from the oven. With a joined effort the four men finally got the flames to die down and left behind several small charcoal coloured lumps, presumably they had been buns at some point. Fortunately the hot cocoa, which wasn't all that hot anymore, since Touya had turned off the gas before this whole thing started, was still there.

"Aww, you baked as well." Jou cooed, earning him a glare from his father.

"Hmm, at least the cocoa is okay, just need to be warmed up again." Touya said as he inspected the casserole with a serious air around him. He then put the casserole back on the stove and began to reheat the liquid.

"You all want a cup, right?" He asked and was answered with three identical nods. "All right, I'll see if I can find some snacks to replace the bread and you three get yourself seated in the living room."

* * *

"Little Puppy Dog...walking down the lane...Little Puppy Dog...who is my bane...Little Puppy Dog...got run over by a car...Little Puppy Dog...is so far away, so far-"

"Koban Wa, Midori, ready for your lunch today? You're having roast beef and mashed potatoes, sounds yummy doesn't it?" The nurse happily chatted as she interrupted the girl in her singing. But the green eyed teen just continued to sing and occasionally giggled hysterically. The nurse went over to her bed and helped her get into an upright position.

"Puppy Dog is gone, go bye bye...but my love brought it back."

"Yes, I know Midori. Your little puppy is gone." She soothed, thinking that the young woman was talking about a loved pet, who had long since pasted away. "So sad that one so young would be here." She whispered to herself as she went about her daily routine of feeding her patients and tidying up their rooms. When she was done, she gently eased Midori back into a horizontal position. She then gathered the trays on which there had once been food and placed them on the trolley. She walked out the door and gently closed it, letting the sedatives in her patient's food to work.

As the door closed the nurse didn't notice the shadows moving around in the room. Although the room was very well lit, it seemed darker than normal. Nothing was moving, yet the shadows danced upon the walls. They gathered together to a nearly constricting darkness and moved closer to the almost still form on the lone bed.

'_Midori...' _A soft melodic voice cooed at her.

'_Midori, you have been betrayed. They have taken, what was rightfully yours.'_

"Yes, they have." She echoed in a monotone voice.

'_Do you wish revenge?' _The voice inquired.

"Yes."

'_Do you wish take what is yours by right?'_

"Yes!"

'_Join us, Midori. Join us and we shall take our revenge on the souls of Earth.'_

'_Will you join us?'_

"YES!...I...WILL!!!" She screamed as the darkness enveloped her and as they retreated, only an empty bed was left.

* * *

"Hmm, the cocoa turned out well at the least." Jou said with a small smirk as he sipped from his cup. Fortunately his father had been able to find some snacks to replace the ruined buns.

Touya glared at his son. "Don't get started. Gaki."

The blonde just grinned.

Touya gave up on his son for a moment and turned instead to their two guests. "So we'll be expecting you next week for dinner?"

"Sure." Mokuba answered. "Just don't serve any buns, okay?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"I think we better be leaving, right Ototo-chan? Before you put your foot any further into your mouth." Seto stated as he stood up from the comfortable chair.

Mokuba blushed and nodded his asset, standing up as well. "I had a good time, Jounouchi-san, thank you."

"Well, I just hope that your feet didn't taste too bad, Mokuba-kun." Touya grinned good naturedly and patted the black haired kid on the back for effort. Mokuba just blushed harder.

Seto was already in the hallway, putting on his customary trench coat and saying goodbye to Jou, the usual way, with their tongues down the other's throat. Seto was currently running his hands through Jou's thick golden hair, occasionally stopping below the neck, where he kneaded the skin softly.

Jou shivered at the contact between the cold hands and his heated skin, but continued kissing the brunette like there was no tomorrow. He gently held onto Seto's upper arms and used his grip to gain leverage against his boyfriend's height and gain closer proximity to the other's mouth.

"Please, don't you two ever stop?"

Both boys broke apart and whirled around to meet the amused faces of Touya and Mokuba. Jou and Seto glared menacingly and the air was tense.

"Hmm. What a déjà vu." Touya exclaimed with a ponderous tone of voice, a grin apparent on his face. "Let's just hope it doesn't end with rock cakes again." That broke the suspense and tenseness and they all fell into various stages of laughter, ranging from soft chuckles to full blown fits of howling laughter.

As soon as the laughter had begun, it died down and left the four males behind in an awkward silence. Finally Mokuba broke the stillness and with a shrug of his shoulders he said goodbye to the Jounouchi men and dragged his brother out the front door. Seto waved curtly and Mokuba bowed respectfully.

"We'll see you next Friday." The younger of the two brothers said and then they were out the door, down the stairs and out of the apartment building on their way to the awaiting limousine.

* * *

'_Ah, I see you have been having fun today, hikari.' _Seth huffed indignantly, angry at having been locked up yet again for the entire day with all noises from the outside cut off. But he could tell that his light had been with Jou. He had that refreshed and calm air about him, he wasn't stressed out as he would have been, had he been working. He was, to put it lightly, relaxed.

'_As a matter of fact I have.' _Seto retorted, typing away on his almost ever present laptop, he had locked himself away in his office at Kaiba Corp after having dropped Mokuba off at a friend's house.

'_Hmm, did anything interesting happen?'_

'_Other than setting the oven on fire and baking rocks? No.'_ Seto answered shortly, what was Seth doing? They were actually having a civil conversation for once. It felt nice for some reason. Like his inner self was a peace and not the twisting hurricane of turmoil it had been for far too long in his life. He was on line with his other half. He felt complete. But then he remembered how annoying and pestering Seth was, how he was trying to Jou away from him and how he in general was a nuisance in the way of life Seto was used to.

Seto growled lightly in annoyance and decided not to let himself be bothered any further by his dark as he worked furiously to correct a few fatal errors of a program. Some employee had botched up quite bad, but then again that person had only been at Kaiba Corporation for a few weeks, the person probably still held some fear that he would be fired. Especially since the program had been sent directly to the head of the company, seeing as no one else had been able to figure out what went wrong.

Seto sighed, the employee had given him quite an extra load of work, but he was not going to fire the person, who had come up with the idea for this. It had potential and just needed some fixing up. It could be exceptional for all he knew and reading through the programming as he corrected here and there, he was glad its creator had decided to work at his company. Maybe he should jus relocate the employee to the idea and management division instead. It would save them all time, since the person had little success wit programming, but his ideas were promising.

Suddenly the intercom on his desk flared to life. Seto growled frustrated, but nevertheless he leaned over and pressed the speaker button.

"What?!" He growled at the secretary on the other end of the line.

"Kaiba-sama, there is a Mouto-san here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but he won't leave before he has spoken to you."

Seto grumbled annoyed and ran his hand across his forehead and face in frustration. "Fine. Send him up." He sighed. It was just one of those days apparently.

A few minutes later a short rap on the door indicated that the other male had arrived.

"Enter!" Seto said callously and schooled a glare at the person walking through the door. Yugi was smiling and walking calmly over to the table Seto was occupying.

"What do you want Yugi-kun? I'm quite busy right now." He looked at the shorter male, waiting for an answer. But Yugi just grinned or was that a smirk?

"Sorry, Aibou is not here right now, Kaiba. I am the one, who wished to speak with you or rather your other half."

"What?" Seto just then only realized that he was speaking with the Pharaoh and not the lighter half of the two. "Fine, then what do you want Yami?" He had completely overheard the last few of Yami's words.

"As I said, I want to speak with you darker half. I know now that he has appeared, but why you are hiding him from us is beyond me. From the little I do remember about my past life. Your incarnation back then was my cousin, Seth, the High Priest and my confidant." Yami stated as he treated himself to a seat in the leather chair next to the desk. He crossed his arms and swung one leg over the other as he smirked at Kaiba.

"I'm listening." Seto quirked an eyebrow, though in that moment he realized that he had given away the fact that he did have a yami. Yami smiled and inclined his head in a miniscule nod.

"Do not worry, I will not betray the trust you have shown me with that statement." Yami reassured him and Kaiba relaxed mentally.

"He was a man of honour and pride, but held such a passion for the things he held dear. Much like yourself." Yami looked at the brunette for a reaction to his words, but was disappointed when he was met with the expressionless face that he knew all to well. He sighed, it was going to be difficult to decipher what Kaiba really felt about his new...acquisition. He knew that the young businessman was reluctant to trust anyone at first instance. But once you had earned his trust you kept it for life or until you tried to do something incredible stupid, like kidnap his little brother or kill Kaiba himself.

So right now Yami guessed that Kaiba didn't know what to feel about his darker half. Yami decided to give the issue a different approach.

"Kaiba-kun." He began, using the respectful term he would give anyone of his dear friends, until recently he hadn't really counted the other male within that group. But the best friend of his aibou was dearly attached to Kaiba and he would treat this man with respect, for the sake of his aibou and Jounouchi. "May I speak with him, your darker half?"

Kaiba's eyes widened, though it wasn't much, it was enough for Yami to tell that he had surprised him. Strange, it had been one of the first things he had asked of Kaiba when he had entered the office. But then he noticed the slight slumping of Kaiba's shoulders and the weakened resolve on his face. Kaiba nodded briefly.

Seto had at first been determined not to let any facts of dark slip out, especially not to Yami of all people. But he was so tired right now. He wanted to do nothing more than give in. but did he really trust Seth not to take advantage of the situation and take away everything he cared for? He could feel his resolve weakening and at that moment he knew he had lost the battle. Well, he might have lost this fight, but he wouldn't loose the war. Though he was reluctant to admit loss, he knew there was no other way for the moment, not when Yami was here and would probably stay here until he got his way. Damn that King of Games.

He nodded slowly. He suddenly felt the door to Seth's soul room slam open and a wave of power overcome him, the felling of being stripped of control, a raw source of strength cursed through his veins, rendering him unconscious.

The priest had been let out.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. ARGGGHHHH. CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Your point? It begged to be written like this.


	6. I Want To Speak With Him NOW!

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

Thank you to all the reviewers:

Tyri Dragonite,Bakagami101, Johnny-Depp-Luv,Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, CrossHunt-s, Angel-Belle, TsukasaTheFoaminian, Xiaolang's Ying Fa, Kaze no Namida, AKV0012, Ragna01, Osiris-Lee as well as those who have yet to name themselves.

**Important message at the end of this chapter.**

**

* * *

****Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin

**06. I Want To Speak With Him. NOW!**

'_So, where are we going?'_ Seth asked perkily

'_**We** are not going anywhere**! You** are going to stay in your soul room and **I** am going to have dinner with Jou and his father'_ Seto answered annoyed as he put on a light blue shirt and buttoned it up.

'_What about your little brother?'_

'_Oh, he is coming as well.'_

'_But I am to stay locked up?'_ Seth asked miffed.

'_Well…Yes!'_

'_It is not fair.' The former priest whined._ Seto didn't even acknowledge him with an answer to that. '_Fine, be that way. See if I ever talk to you again.'_

'_You would really do that?'_ Seto asked hopefully, putting the finishing touches on his outfit_. 'Fine, I'll just have to survive on my own, then.'_ He added dramatically.

'_What?…No. I did not mean…'_ Seth protested frantically.

'_Okay, have fun in your soul room, Seth and don't come out.' The_ CEO grinned slightly and put on his coat as he walked down the staircase to meet up with his brother '_Well, I'm off.'_ And with that he slammed the door to his dark's soul room, for what must have been the umpteenth time that week, leaving the redheaded priest to sulk.

Seth was angry, damn his hikari for being so stubborn and serious. He had behaved well all week and what did he get out of it? Nothing! He might as well just revert back to his own serious self and be boring again. It certainly didn't lighten his light's mood by him acting all happy-go-lucky as he had heard the young Mokuba call it. Was it too much to ask from Seto to just be a little friendly with his past incarnation?

Not only that, but was it too much for Seto to act like his dark wasn't some infectious disease? Being ignored like this was getting tiresome. Seth threw himself down on the bed in his soul room as he tried to block out the nearly happy emotions emanating through his link with his light. Arghh…Seto was doing this on purpose, bragging with his place in the world, his love and his family. Seth felt it mildly alluring to throw a temper tantrum and throw things at the walls, but what good would it help? Other than breaking a lot of his things and making him feel better, it didn't get him out of this place.

He wanted to be in control, then _he_ could lock up his hikari in his _hikari's _soul room and he could be outside, with Jou, Mokuba, even the blasted Pharaoh and the homicidal Tomb Robber. Alright he admitted it, he was jealous of the two other spirits and he had become even more so after talking with Atemu for the few carefully won hours of control he had gained from his hikari. Seto had been unconscious through the whole ordeal, thankfully.

But as soon as Seto had regained awareness, he had slammed the door closed using all of his strength to do so and had refused to let him out anymore. He had refused to listen to reason from Yami and had decided to keep a tight lock on Seth's door, only occasionally allowing it to open ever so little and let Seth speak to him.

Hmm…he was going to need strength to be able to shut Seto inside his soul room. It meant that he would not be able to attempt assuming control over his hikari's body for some time. Knowing Seto, Seth assumed the other would just be happy about it. But then! Seth would make a surprise attack and WHAM! lock his light up. It was exactly what he was going to do. Catch his unsuspecting light by surprise. He grinned at his own genius. It was no wonder that Seto was - if Seth were to commend his hikari - brilliant, you just had to look at who he was the reincarnate of. Well, he had better start saving up on his energy unless he wanted to spend another eternity locked up.

* * *

"Wow. This is great, Jounouchi-san." Mokuba praised highly. 

"Thank you, Mokuba-kun." Jounouchi Touya smiled gratefully. "You're hopefully not going to say that you couldn't have done it better yourself, because we all unfortunately remember what happened last week."

"Well. Our chef probably could, but he doesn't count. And the buns weren't all that bad…for rocks."

"It's not like you have much to brag about either, Mokuba." Seto added as he lifted his glass to his lips and sipped from the cool liquid. "I remember distinctly the time you tried to make pancakes. I don't recall that the staff has let back inside the kitchen yet, have they?"

"No." Mokuba murmured embarrassed. "But you could easily outdo me. What was it again that you put in the microwave oven? Your cell-phone, was it?" He contemplatively asked out loud, while trying to maintain an innocent appearance.

Jou spluttered out the piece of beef he had been chewing and looked at his boyfriend, glee shining in his golden eyes. "Your cell-phone? Was that why I couldn't reach you for an entire week on the private line?" He laughed.

Seto snorted indignantly.

"No, it wasn't I, who put it in the microwave oven, it was -" Seto stopped in mid-sentence.

"Then who?" Touya asked curiously.

"Uh…" Seto didn't know what to say, he had nearly exposed the one secret he wanted to keep. If it were to be revealed that Seth, the former high-priest of the Pharaoh a.k.a. Yami and former lover of his boyfriend, had risen from the shadows, he would have to fight. He didn't want Katsuya to go back to someone, who had been dead for five millennia and leave him behind, alone. He would not loose Katsuya, not now, not ever.

Little did he know how similar he actually was to the one, he thought he was competing against. And little did he know that life actually is a bitch, as many have referred her to be.

"Seth, of course." Mokuba pitched in. "I think that was one of the only times, you have ever let him in control, wasn't it 'Nii-sama?"

Damn. He had forgotten that his little brother knew about his dark. The first couple of days after Seth had appeared, the priest had managed to stay in control of their shared body. Which also was the case during the episode with the fried cell-phone and the exploding microwave oven. He mentally growled as he heard Seth's small cheer of appreciation from behind his locked soul room door.

Seto snapped his head around and glared at his brother, who all the while was blissfully oblivious of his older brother's antics.

"What? Hasn't 'Nii-sama told you about him?" Mokuba frowned as he saw the confused and shocked faces of Jou and Jou's father. Jou looked about as pale as Seto did, while Touya was just plain confused.

"S-Seth?" Jou stuttered. "He's here?" Hope was shining in his eyes.

"Well, yeah. He is. He has been here since late October." Mokuba answered. " You didn't know?"

Jou shook his head as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I thought 'Nii-sama had told you all ages ago." The raven haired teen stated.

"No, no he didn't." Jou suddenly glared accusingly at his brunette boyfriend. "Though why he hasn't told us, I can't fathom." He sneered.

Seto felt very self conscious at the moment as he tried to look anywhere else but at the young blonde across from him.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Seth had been watching with rising anticipation through out the evening's events. He could jump for joy as his light's oh, so darling little brother revealed what Seto had kept from them. He could kiss Mokuba. His spirits were rising. Jou knew about his return now. Now his hikari couldn't hide him away any more. Jou was bound to want to talk with him, wasn't he? 

He continued to watch as his light tried to explain himself and his motives for keeping the dark hidden away. Seth knew his light was cornered. Seto would have to allow him to seize control, he couldn't keep him locked up anymore.

But what was Seto waiting for? Seth tried to open the door, though to no avail as it was still locked. He wanted to see Jou, NOW! He kicked it hard in frustration, but regretted his action immediately afterwards as he whimpered and held his now injured foot closely, while trying to maintain his balance by jumping around on the other foot.

He shot a glare at the offensive and very closed door, before he lunged at it. He was met - as always - with an unyielding stonewall door that just didn't seem to agree with Seth's plan of action. He pounded his fists against he door, for what must have the hundredth time since he had first awakened in his light's mind, and even managed to scrape the skin off his knuckles and making them bleed. He hissed in pain as he realized what happened and quickly drew his hands back to cradle them against his chest.

Damn his insufferable hikari and damn his hikari's insufferable control. Why couldn't he get out?

* * *

"Kaiba!" Jou warned threateningly as he glared at the young man sitting across from him. "Tell me. Why haven't you told us about a certain spirit, who is supposedly living inside your mind? One would think that you would have the decency to at least tell your boyfriend?" 

Seto blinked nervously, how could it be that everyone else in the entire country, perhaps even the entire world, were terrified of him. And that was just by glaring at them. When he himself was more than terrified by the tone of voice his boyfriend was using on him right now? Sure Jou had never been scared of him, the blonde had purposely riled him up several times and he had become so angry that most would cower away in fear, except for Jou. But now he was on the receiving end of said anger and to say the least, he had never been more frightened in is life or more turned on.

An angry Jou was a damn sexy Jou.

"Katsuya, please…" He tried to placate his furious lover. "I…" What could he say that would calm the other down? At the rather pointed look he was getting, it would probably take something akin to an act of the gods. So he omitted certain facts, it was not like they had asked about him having a yami. It was their own fault.

'_But then again, you haven't given them any chance to find out about me, have you now?' _

Seto cursed as he recognized the voice of his darker half. Of course he had to interfere.

'_Shut up, Seth!'_ He retorted, while he tried to block out his dark's voice.

'_Now, now, no need to get temperamental, dear Light of mine.'_ Seth said smugly.

'_Seth, will you please shut up. So they have found out about you. It was bound to happen at some point…'_

'_But you had hoped it would be at a later time than now or perhaps you had hoped that they would never discover me.'_

'_Yes!'_ Seto yelled almost embarrassedly_. 'I…it's not…I mean…'_

'_It is alright, my light. You did not mean to sound so cold. I…understand you. You wanted to keep your friends and your love to yourself without interference from my side.' _Seth reasoned, but he was still a little saddened by his light's rejection of acknowledgement about him being here to stay.

He knew about his hikari's childhood, how could he not? When he had first appeared, he had taken a dive into his other's memories, so he would able to understand him better and of course so he would able to speak his light's tongue. But Seto's memories had stuck with him, an entire childhood taken away from him, no friends and only his little brother to stick by him. He had been an outcast among his peers and hated by those he wanted to befriend.

Alone in a sea of people, where little of his private life had been private from the press, because of his status as a child genius, the adopted son of Kaiba Gozaburo and this man's successor as a mere teenager.

Seth had felt sorry for his young reincarnation. It was one of the reasons he had been so patient with him, besides the fact that he wanted to get in his good grace and perhaps be allowed control. It was a win-win situation. He was nice and polite to his light and his light would hopefully grant him time in possession of their shared body. Time that he would in turn would spend with the blonde male that had haunted his dreams _and_ nightmares for millennia and get to know him again.

But now, who was to say what would happen?

While Seth had been lost in his thoughts, Jou had begun to interrogate Seto.

"So how long has Seth been present, exactly?" The blonde asked harshly.

"The weekend after my birthday party." Seto answered sulkily, there was no way he was going to be allowed to go home tonight, before he had answered all of his boyfriend's questions.

"Aha, and you decided not to tell me because..?" He let the question waver.

"I…I don't know exactly…I guess I just didn't want to share you with anyone...He told me hat you two were lovers." He suddenly glared at the blonde in front of him. "And while we're telling secrets right now. Why didn't you tell me about the relationship between the two of you?"

"Be cause I didn't want you to feel like you had to live up to whatever you might think were his standards. You're known to overreact." Jou growled, now it was his turn to glare menacingly. "I didn't want you to think you had to be better…and it was in the past."

"I see." Seto voice drifted off. "I…guess…I was just afraid that you would go back to him and leave me alone behind."

'_Jou would never do that! Not like that.'_ Seth interjected angrily

"You should know by now that I would never do that." Jou answered seriously, voicing the very same words Seth had used. "I may have been his lover back then and I may still feel love for him, but I am with you now, not him. Though if you are this distrustful, maybe it would be better if I were…he always trusted me."

"Katsuya…" Seto murmured guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Let me talk to him." The blonde interrupted.

"What?"

"I said let me talk to him. I want to speak with him. NOW!" Jou growled.

'_Listen what your most certainly intelligent boyfriend says, my Light.'_ Seth quipped from inside his still locked up soul room.

'_For the last time, SHUT UP!'_ Seto yelled aggravated at his other half.

"Seto, is it going to happen anytime soon or what?" Jou snarled.

'_Well?'_ Seth inquired

Being pummelled on from two sides, inside and out, eventually broke Seto's resolve and he nodded slowly. He could feel Seth's praise and hear his whoop of joy as he gave in. He let himself again be washed over with the feeling of having all control stripped away and he felt naked, vulnerable and exposed. He had always been in charge and now it had been taken away. It felt exactly the same way he had felt a few days ago, when he had allowed Seth to talk with Yugi's other half.

But then he felt the wave of comfort coming from his dark, telling him, though not in words, that Seth would never betray the trust he had placed in him from this moment. Seth would never consciously hurt him, he would not be alone. He would always have his darker half. Yami had been right about that. Why had he only just realized this? Had he been too caught up in his own fear of the chance that he might loose Jou?

Seth was the other half that made him complete, a real human. Didn't Jou deserve a real person, instead of half a shell of what should have been a human being? Perhaps he wouldn't loose Jou. Yami had said that he and Seth were much alike, but then again they were as different as day and night. Together they would be one.

He decided to for once to trust his dark and closed the door to his own soul room, allowing Seth to speak with Jou as he wished.

As Seth felt the door to his light's soul room close and lock, he nearly busted with pride at the trust Seto showed him. Suddenly he could see everything clearer, it was so much sharper.

Though his vision through Seto's eyes was good enough to make out objects and identify them correctly - when he was locked up in his soul room - being in control simply amplified everything. The sounds, the smells, taste, touch and sight every sense was more than doubled in strength and he no longer felt numb. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time. Last week when he had spoken to the Pharaoh, he had felt a stinging sensation in his limbs, making him feel numb. Perhaps this time he didn't sense anything but the clear impression of simply everything, because his light had allowed him access and granted him control, trusting him with their shared body.

Seth looked at his hands - no, not his, Seto's hands - he testily moved them, nearly laughing as each of the long, slim digits curved and wriggled at his command. This was nothing like the time he had spoken with Atemu. He had felt stiff and he had moved with clumsiness and hesitance. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and his shot up to meet a pair of golden eyes brimmed with tears.

"J-Jou." He croaked, not trusting his voice. All of the sudden Jou flung himself at Seth and buried his face in the brunette's shoulder.

"Kami, I missed you so much." Jou whispered into the other's shirt.

"My **_Nebu Neferu_**." Seth murmured as he tightened his hold on the blonde in his arms.

"I'm sorry I left you." Jou cried.

"No, do not be sorry, Neferu. We did what we had to do, would you rather have stayed in the cell and perhaps be sentenced to death?" He asked quietly, drawing soothing circles on Jou's back. Jou shook his head slowly, seeing the reason in Seth's words.

Seth put one single finger under the blonde's chin and delicately titled his head up to look into golden eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Jou's temple, not wanting to abuse the trust Seto had placed in him. He could wait for his light's permission, he was just happy that he could finally hold the flaxen haired youth in his arms again.

He could wait forever - okay, maybe not forever, but he would try - to make sure that his light would continue to place this fragile trust in him. He sighed and hugged the blonde closer to his chest as he placed his chin on Jou's golden mop of hair.

Suddenly a voice cut in. "Eh, Jou, Seto-kun? What is going on? Why are you two acting like this?"

Jou and Seth turned to find Jou's father watch them with a bewildered look.

"Well…uh…'Tousan, do you remember what I told you about Yugi and Ryou-kun and their… special circumstances?" Jou tried to explain.

"Eh, about that Yami character appearing sometimes, right?" Still a puzzled look was dominating Touya's face. He glanced between his son and the brunette, who was still holding on tightly to the blonde in his arms. What was his son trying to say? Yugi had a spirit of some kind living inside that weird puzzle around his neck. Ryou had one too, only this one was living in the ring. But what did that have to do with Seto and his odd behaviour. Slowly the realization dawned on him.

"Oh…_Ohhh!_" Touya sank back in his chair as he stared at the two teens in front of him. "So what you're saying is that Seto-kun has a spirit too?"

Seth's smirk was somewhat reminiscent of Seto's own devilish smirk as he let go of Jou and stood up. Then he bowed deeply, while making a wide sweeping motion with his arms. "Greetings, Jounouchi Touya, father of Jounouchi Katsuya. I am Seth, High Priest and cousin to the Pharaoh Atemu Panseru. I am Kaiba Seto's other half, his dark. And I was the one, who took care of your son, while he was missing from your home."

Touya stared incredulously at the man in front of him. He had cared for Jou all those months he had been missing? But Jou had said that he had been in the past. Touya hadn't really believed what his son had told him back then. Who would? Time travel and past lives? He had just been exuberant that his eldest child was back home in good health.

"So all the stories you told me about your adventures were true?" He turned to look at his son.

Jou nodded slowly and moved back into the embrace of Seth. The brunette welcomed him and brought his arms tightly around Jou's midsection. In a moment's weakness Seth leaned down and placed a kiss on his the blonde's neck. But no sound was heard from Seto's soul room, it would seem that either Seto had no objections - which was about as true as saying that the Earth was flat - or that he was too furious to utter any words. Either way Seth decided that perhaps he should refrain from any further shows of affection, at least until he was on better terms with his light. As he had promised himself and unconsciously Seto as well before, he could wait almost forever, if it meant that his light would trust him.

"Wow, this was some odd turn of events for a simple dinner." Touya mused looking from one teen to the other. Seth still had his arms tightly around Jou's stomach and had placed his chin upon the blonde's shoulder as the smaller male was nestled contently in the brunette's lap.

"You can say that again." Mokuba frowned. "I can't believe 'Nii-sama didn't tell you about Seth-Nii-chan before."

"Seth-Nii-chan?" Seth glanced at the younger brother of his hikari in awe.

Mokuba shrugged. "Of course, you're the other half of my brother, so you're family."

"Thank you…Ototo-chan." Seth said testing out the new designation and he smiled brightly.

"So what do we do now?" Jou asked as he turned his head to look into Seth's azure eyes. "is there a way for both of you to talk at the same time?"

"Talk at the same time? Now that would be quite a feat. But, no, I do not think it would be possible, short of us having separate bodies." Seth answered, now there was an idea. If he had his own body then Seto wouldn't be able lock him up, though he doubted that his light would even do that anymore, now that Jou knew about him.

"'Nii-sama is his soul room right now, right?" Mokuba asked to which Seth nodded. "What is he doing? Has he been listening to this conversation?"

Seth closed his eyes and sought within himself. There was no sound from Seto's soul room, but as he listened a bit harder, he could hear the soft noises of sleep filled breathing. All the strain of having used his strength to shut Seth inside and warding off Jou as well as the other's questions and prodding must have been too much for him. Seth sighed softly and gently he closed the door to his other half's soul room.

"He is sleeping. Let him be for the time being. He will wake up on his own, right now he is probably too exhausted to stay awake." Seth answered with a soft, yet firm voice which stated that they shouldn't prod any further.

His main goal for the time being had been fulfilled. Jou knew of his return. Yet now he was already planning on to carry out his next ambition, getting his light to trust him completely.

Things seemed to look up from now.

* * *

A/N: 

Revision on Hieratic.

_**Nebu Neferu**_: Golden Beauty.

* * *

WERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE:

Ha, scared you there huh?

No, no, it's nothing serious, just a very enjoyous news for you readers.

I have finally gotten my VERY OWN internet access in my apartment. Woot!!!

I guess you know what this means.....

More frequent updates!!!!!!!!!

Though with university and all that,updates will beonce every two weeks.

But still there's at least 25 more chapters to go.

Nuin.


	7. Yeah, horrid songs with off key voices

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

Thank you to those who reviewed:

Refined Jam, Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, CrossHunt-s, DemonicMistress Kree-kun, Tyri Dragonite, as well as any who have yet to leave a name.

**

* * *

****Rebirth of The Damned.**

By Nuin

**07. Yeah, horrid songs with off key voices. **

'SPLAT'

"ACK! Damn it, Marik. I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Ha! I want to see that before I believe it, Honda-kun."

"Guys? Could you please quiet down out there, some of us are trying to watch the news!"

"SORRY RYOU-KUN!"

'SPLAT'

"HONDA NO BAKA!"

"I got you good, Marik-kun. Who's the man, who's the man, Honda is, YEAH!"

'SPLAT'

"RYUUJI?!! How could you?"

"You really shouldn't boast so much or leave your back unguarded, Hiroto-kun." Otogi smirked as he wielded yet another snowball in his hand, ready to be hurled at any unsuspecting victims. A victim which turned out to be Jounouchi. But alas the blonde himself also had snowball - several in fact that he had made together with his boyfriend - and Kaiba was standing right beside him with a scowl on his face, a rather large ball of snow in his hand. Suddenly Otogi and anyone else in the near closeness of the two were pelted with snowballs.

Soon Honda came to the rescue of his dark haired boyfriend and together they took on the duo of Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto. Snowballs flew through the air at rapid speeds, sometimes hitting their target and sometimes they just disappeared, though this only happened to the balls that were thrown at Kaiba and Jounouchi.

Jou highly suspected that Seth was banishing them to the Shadow Realm, because Seto's eyes glazed over every time before a snowball vanished. But he didn't mention it. The spirit had become mildly overprotective of both of them over the last few weeks. And if he wanted to protect Jou and his own hikari from being soaked by snowballs, then he was more than welcome to do so. Just then a stray snowball hit Jou in the face and he jerked his head to where the ball had originated from.

"YUGI!!"

"Sorry Jounouchi-kun, but my aibou could just not resist." Yami, not Yugi, apologized with a smirk. "And neither can I." Jou found himself being hit again and this settled it. If it was war they wanted, then war they would get.

Soon enough teams paired up to help each other pummel the other team. Jou, Kaiba, Mokuba and Marik on one side and Honda, Otogi, Anzu and Yugi on the other. The teams were quite even for a time, since both Yami and Seth would occasionally banish any snowy projectiles to the shadows before they made impact. And in the middle of it all Onyx, the little black Labrador pup, was bounding around in the snow, twining in and out between the legs of the combatants and trying to catch the incoming snowballs with his mouth.

Nevertheless it was - surprise, surprise - Yugi's team that won. Well, how could they not? By being on Yugi's team, they were on Yami's team as well, the one who never lost a single match.

Slowly they all began to gather themselves again, Kaiba was rather affectionately wiping some snow off of Jounouchi's mop of hair and running his cold gloves down the other's cheek, though Jou didn't seem to mind all that much.

Seto leaned in to capture Jou's lips in a soft kiss. When he drew back, he looked at the blonde with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. "So, why was it that you absolutely wanted me to participate in this childish game?" He asked.

"Well, all the others wanted to…"

"Except Ryou-kun." Seto interjected.

"…Except Ryou, and I thought it might be a good experience for both of you. Seth has never encountered snow before, you know. And you have never indulged yourself in being a bit childish, except for when you're arguing with Mokuba. And I hoped that you would be able to watch my back, while I was pelting snowballs at the others…"

"Katsuya, you're rambling."

"…and don't you think I look hot when wet?" Jou finished.

"W-what?" Seto nearly choked as Jou's words sank in properly and he stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Oh, you should have seen yourself, Seto." Jou laughed. "This must mean that you do think I'm hot, when wet." He moved closer to the brunette.

Seto smirked. " I think you're hot at all times." He watched smugly as his boyfriend had nearly the same reaction as he did. He leaned in again to kiss the flustered blonde, when -

"HEY GUYS, GET IN HERE, I THINK YOU WANT TO SEE THIS!!"

- Ryou yelled out of the windows of the Kaiba Manor. He had wisely enough refused to participate in the all out snowball fight of the year and had settled for watching television and drinking hot chocolate instead.

They all glanced at each other, trying to determine what to do, but eventually they all agreed to go inside. Especially since they all more or even more were soaked from the snowball fight. Some warm and preferably dry clothes and something hot to drink would do wonders, so they moved inside, where the staff of servants in Kaiba's household were already waiting for them with nice, dry house robes. They gratefully accepted them and went into the living room, where Ryou was waiting for them.

The white haired teenager was sitting on one of the large couches, his eye trained on the television. A news segment was on reporting about a hurricane in the Americas.

"Was this what you wanted us to come in for?" Kaiba asked irritably.

"No, not this, but it should come soon." Ryou answered absently still watching the screen.

Sure enough a moment later the anchor lady announced a story that had the eyes of the entire group glued to the screen.

'_The Captain of Domino Police stated today that there is still no sign of the 17-year-old Nezumioni Midori, who earlier this week disappeared from 'The Kamikaze Mental Health Institution'. Nezumioni Midori is a former student of Domino High School and was committed to the Institution in May this year.'_ The anchor lady looked down at her papers, shortly before continuing._ 'The Captain also stated that the inspectors still do not have any information of how the patient managed to escape. Any information that could lead to the recovery of Nezumioni Midori may be directed forward to Domino Police Department on the number viewed on the screen below.'_

"She's disappeared?" Kaiba shivered with rage.

"I knew I shouldn't have let my Hikari talk me into bringing her back!" Yami Bakura growled, shoving his light into the other's soul room. "Hey, Baka Pharaoh, want to go hunting?" He looked expectantly at the smaller male, noticing the small changes in his features as Yami took over for Yugi.

"Hmm, what exactly do you have in mind?" Yami contemplated, ignoring the wide eyed stares from the rest of his light's friends.

"Is it just me or has the world ended?" Marik asked. "Who would have thought that Yami and Yami Bakura would actually agree on something, I mean they hate each other."

"We do not hate each other. I simply loathe the Tomb Robber strongly." Yami reasoned.

"Speak for yourself, Pharaoh." Bakura spat as glared at said person. "Though I strongly abhor you as well." He added on an afterthought, though in a slightly softer voice.

"Aww, look. They're bonding over their mutual hate for each other." Marik crowed, while trying to subdue strangling noises from he back of his throat. He was instantly met with two death glares from said spirits.

"That's enough, guys." Anzu stepped in between them, dealing them her own glare. "Fighting won't solve problems. Let the authorities deal with her. The sooner they catch her the better…for us." She sighed. " Because if I ever see her again, I vote for Yami and Bakura to give her a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm."

"Wow, Anzu-chan, who knew you could be this volatile." Marik whistled.

"A woman can only take so much." She sighed melodramatically and placed the back of her hand on her forehead, earning herself a few chuckles from the others. "But there are more important matters to take care of. Such as a certain person's birthday." She wagged a finger in front of Marik, he grinned in return.

"How about we don't discuss this with the birthday boy in the room. Mokuba-kun, could you entertain him for a while?" Yugi asked, taking over for Yami again.

"What? No way. I want to be in on it as well." Mokuba objected.

"Fine. We'll just have to get rid your pestering carcass some other way then, Grave Keeper." Yami Bakura smirked.

"You want help plan his birthday party, Yami Bakura-kun?" Anzu asked sceptically.

"No, but my hikari wants to."

"Oh."

"How about we drop the subject for now and meet up some other day, without Marik-kun?" Yugi asked. "That's okay with you, right Marik-kun?"

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde Egyptian shrugged.

"Then it's settled. We'll find a day tomorrow at school, alright?" Everyone nodded their agreement. When suddenly Jou cried out.

"Damn it, I forgot about my history homework for tomorrow. I have to go." He moved towards the front door, when he was stopped by Kaiba.

"Katsuya, you stay here and do your homework. Besides you need to get out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"Will you help me with my assignment?" Jou looked up at his boyfriend, pouting slightly to get the wanted effect. He grinned when he heard the brunette sigh in exasperation.

"Fine."

Yugi came to them, holding the robe he had been given earlier in his arms. "Seto-kun. I think we better get going now. We can change at home, just as well. So I'll see you two tomorrow at school." He nodded at Kaiba and Jounouchi. Slowly the others began to drift out of the house as well, saying their goodbyes and going home to get into some warmer clothes.

After having said goodbye to the last of he guys, Seto leaned against the front door breathing in deeply. Then he spotted Jou coming down the stairs, when had he gone up there? That wasn't important, but what was important, was that Jou had changed from his soggy wet and heavy winter coat and accessories to what appeared to be _his_ clothes. A couple of dark blue slacks and a white button up shirt. They were too big on him and Seto couldn't help but chuckle lightly. It reminded him of the night of his birthday party.

Jou stopped in mid step as his foot landed on the last of the staircase steps, he cocked his head to the side making his blond bangs fall into his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing important. Hmm. You're wearing my clothes, Katsuya." Seto said as he studied his boyfriend. Though they were too big, they actually suited him quite nicely. Colour and shape wise.

"So? I didn't bring anything, but my schoolbag." He answered, he came closer to the brunette and then he punched Seto lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" Seto scowled as he held onto where his arm had been hit.

"Nothing important, just felt like it." Jou shrugged.

"Why you little…" Seto took a threatening step closer.

"Hey, don't go all Homer Simpson on me." The blonde laughed as he evaded his earlier spot and made retreat for the living room couch. Seto followed shortly after. The tall brunette settled himself comfortably beside his blonde lover, who in return slung an arm around his shoulder only to remove it just as quickly.

"Eww, you're all wet. Go change clothes, Seto." Jou commanded and pushed the older teen off the couch. Seto glared at him, but nonetheless did as he was ordered. He could after all see the reasoning in Jou's request.

He sped up the staircase and down the hallway to his room, where he hurriedly dug through his closet for some dry clothes, not caring that he as making a mess, after all his lover was waiting for him downstairs. Besides the help would clean it up for him.

It was at this exact moment that Seth chose to speak his mind or in this case in his mind.

'_Hikari?'_

Seto jumped in surprise. '_Seth.' _He growled warningly. _'Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?'_

'_How can I sneak up on you, when I am you…or part of you?'_ Seth asked, confused.

'_Just don't do it.'_ Seto sighed_. 'I may tolerate you for the time being, just for Katsuya. But that does not mean that you can do as you like. This is my house.'_

'_What?'_ Seth was only more confused. His house? He had thought that his light had at least accepted him. But perhaps even that would be too much to ask. Hadn't Seto just a week ago, allowed him complete control? Trusting him? Why wouldn't he do so now?

He growled in frustration, his hikari was damn near impossible to figure out. One moment he would nice, warm and friendly, mainly in Jou's presence, the next he would be cold as ice, callous and spiteful. He just couldn't figure his light out.

Sensing his dark's silence, Seto took this as a green light to move on. He quickly went down to the living area, where Jou was waiting. But he didn't get far, before Seth's voice sounded again.

'_So what were these white ball things?'_ Seth would try another approach, even he could only keep it to a bare minimum of a civilized conversation.

'_The white ball things were snowballs. Condensed rain chilled by the cold air to a firm structure.'_ Seto replied as he continued down the staircase.

'_Oh. What about that girl?'_

Seto stopped again. '_What girl?'_

'_The one in that box with little people in it.'_

'_Television.'_ Seto corrected_. 'She was the one responsible for Katsuya's disappearance.'_ He growled angrily

'_So it would be her I should be thanking.'_

'_WHAT?!!!'_ Seto yelled_. 'What do you mean, thanking her? She banished my boyfriend to the past.'_

'_Well, if she had not banished him to my time. I would never have met Jou the way I did. Events might not have happened the way they did. YOU might not even have had the courage to ask him out, had you not experienced the feeling of him being gone. And you had might not even befriended Jou's friends.'_ Seth reasoned.

Seto was stunned, he had never thought of it that way. He was lost in thought even as he almost sat down on Onyx, who had taken the opportunity to jump onto the couch beside Jou. The blonde was in the middle of petting the black Labrador, when suddenly the dog yelped and scrambled away from under the brunette, who sat down heavily.

Jou looked worriedly at his boyfriend as he tried to comfort the frightened dog by scratching its ears.

"Is something wrong?" He asked the still stunned man beside him.

Seto just glanced at the blonde, before he pulled his startled lover into his lap and embraced him with all his strength. Jou sat there, confused, nevertheless he let Seto hold onto him. Not much homework was done that day or that evening.

* * *

Nearly a week later on a Saturday evening the Kaiba Manor found itself being invaded by several teens, elder and younger siblings as well as other assorted relatives and friends. Apparently what had started out as a small gathering of friends to celebrate a birthday had turned into a full blown birthday slash Christmas party with Marik as the centre of it all. Though everyone had agreed to make this a Christmas party as well, they had also agreed to make sure this was a birthday party for Marik, with emphasis on birthday. So they took the present unwrapping in two sessions.

One: Marik got to burry himself in a near mountain of presents.

Two: Everyone else got their presents as well and Marik went for another round of 'find your way out of the mountain of wrapping paper'.

Later that evening, when everyone had gotten their fill of presents galore, Jou made his way through the crowd towards his boyfriend. Seto had somehow managed to sneak away and stand in his favoured position, against a wall with his arms crossed above his chest and glaring at anyone, who dared move closer. Damn, Jou had thought he had gotten Seto to drop this alienation act. He walked up to him and leaned against the wall beside Seto in a stance similar to that of the brunette.

"You know Mokuba is trying to find you." Jou said casually.

"Really." Seto said with indifference. " What is it he want from me this time? To talk with his little friends from school?…Annoying little pests."

"Aww, come on they're not that bad. They just get a little carried away, with the great Kaiba Seto and all. No I think it was something about…uh…" Jou looked down at his feet while shuffling them a bit. "I forgot." He finished lamely, but then perked up immediately, forgetting all about his earlier distress. "Anyway, do you intend to spend the entire party here?"

"Perhaps."

"Thought so. Come on, I want to dance…please?" Jou tugged at Seto's arm and gave him a pleading smile. The brunette shook his slightly in abandon, while chuckling and pushed himself off of the wall to lead his lover to the floor that had been cleared to make way for dancing couples.

As soon as they where surrounded by other dancing bodies, Seto wound his arms around Jou's waist and pulled him closer against his chest. The blonde leaned into the warm embrace and slung one arm around Seto's neck and with his free hand he took a firm grip on the brunette's shoulder. They swayed to the music, ignoring everything else and they were just content with being in the near vicinity of each other.

Meanwhile Seth had been watching every event with fascination. All this weird behaviour was confusing him, but at the same time intriguing him as well. People were crowding around a large pinewood tree decorated with strange features and the large packages that were once stacked underneath the tree had been distributed between everyone present earlier.

Then one of his light's friends - the sandy blonde one with markings beneath his eyes - had blown out candles placed upon a large cake. He had been congratulated and hugged by his light's friends and then suddenly the music had been cranked up to an almost impossible volume. Seth was just happy that he could shut off the sound from the outside, when he was in his soul room. Though what he was happier about was that Seto was warming up to him since their conversation last week.

'_Hikari?'_ He asked to get his light's attention.

'_Seth._' Seto acknowledged, still holding onto the blonde in his arms as they continued to dance.

'_Who are all these people?'_

'_Guests.'_ Was the simple answer_. 'I told you about them a couple days ago, remember?'_

'_Oh, but what about that big tree in the living room?'_

Seto shifted his gaze from Jou to the overly decorated tree, Mokuba had really gone all out with the decorations this year. '_It is a Christmas tree.'_

'_Eh?' _

'_We mortals gather around it and give each other presents this one time a year, it's tradition. The idea of a Christmas tree originated from Germany in the 18th or 19th century out of stories of an old man, Father Christmas. He wandered the streets with a candle, a bag of gifts and a pinewood tree over his shoulder. He would reward the nice children and punish the naughty.' _Seto stopped for a moment, then went back into professor mode_. 'Though the story about Father Christmas himself, dates back to the 2nd century AD. Saint Nicholas a holy man, who saved a family from slavery by leaving gifts of money by the window…' _

'_Alright, alright, I get it. It is tradition, end of story. I did not need a history lecture for that. I just wanted to know what it was.'_ Seth cried out frustrated. _'I will just go back into my soul room now and cut off all sound of that horrid music your brother insisted to play.'_

'_Those are Christmas carols, Seth. Tradition.'_ Seto replied smugly.

'_Yeah, horrid songs with off key voices. Why did they allow small children to sing that? Children cannot sing in tune or in a chorus to save their lives.'_ The priest grumbled.

'_Yet, parents are immensely proud of their offspring, when they do. I know I was proud of Mokuba, when he sang in kindergarten.'_ Seto shot back.

'_Yes, yes, lovely, shutting off all noise now. Have fun, Hikari'_ And with a soft, but hurried click, Seth shut the door to his soul room.

Seto however chuckled softly and that gained him the attention of his dance partner. Jou looked the brunette in the eyes a soft smile on his lips. "What's so funny?"

"Hmm. Just talking to my annoying yami." He responded without much care.

"Annoying, he may be at times, but it's a sweet annoyance. What did you talk about?" Jou was smirking slyly now.

"Oh, just the significance of Christmas trees."

Jou gave him a bland look, then he snickered. "Christmas trees, huh? Well, I guess he's never seen anything like those."

Just then a petite redhead came bounding up to them. She grinned and her emerald eyes sparkled with joy. She gently grabbed a hold of Jou's sleeve and tugged. "Dance with me 'Nii-chan?" She asked.

Jou glanced at Seto, before he nodded and was quickly dragged away to disappear in the crowd. Seto sighed and made his way over the table where the drinks had been set up. He noticed that Marik was already there cradling a glass filled with a bright pink liquid. Beside the Egyptian were what seemed to be Mouto Yugi and Bakura Ryou, but could only be Yami and Yami Bakura, since their light's would never argue this heatedly. Apparently Yami Bakura still hadn't given up on the idea of hunting down Midori and was currently trying to convince Yami to tag along. Though why Bakura willingly wanted to spend time with one he clearly had stated time and again that he hated, was beyond Seto.

So for the time being he decided to ignore and avoid the two spirits and settled for standing next to Marik, at least he didn't have a yami and his own had locked himself away to avoid what Seth called the doom of his eardrums. Seto seized an empty glass and filled it up with whatever was closest, some sort of green liquid that smelled strangely like avocados and something else he couldn't quite place, though it didn't taste all that bad. He took another sip and glanced around the room. People were enjoying themselves and it suddenly struck Seto for the first time tonight how many guests actually were present. How did they end up inviting so many? It was probably Mokuba's doing.

Seto snuck a quick glance at the two spirit's a few feet away to see if they were still arguing. Oh, yeah, no doubt about it. Bakura had ostensibly gotten fed up with Yami's passiveness to agree with the Tomb Robber's ideas and had grasped onto the Pharaoh's collar in a threat to pummel the shorter male. So that would mean everything between those two were back to normal, in a homicidal way of normality. Sighing in abandon, he caught sight of Anzu and Mai talking amicably with each other, probably about clothes he reasoned, since Mai was pointing out several people's outfit and gestured with her hands rapidly.

Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of black and brown. Normally those colours weren't something he would pay much attention to, but when he saw the owners of the said hair colours move up the stairs, he became worried. Apparently Otogi and Honda couldn't keep their hands off of each other for more than five minutes or less. He was suddenly very pleased that he had decided to lock the doors to his rooms for tonight, he just hoped that the two of them would find their way to the rooms he had prearranged for them to sleep in. He would not wish it on anyone to find those two in their room, buck naked. Now if he were to find Jou like that in his own room, it would be a different matter.

Where was Mokuba? He couldn't see him. If his little brother was planning on something again, he would ground him for a month. Oh, he was just playing with their dog and shoving it off to his friends. He sighed in relief, his brother was not up to any devious tactics right now, whatever they may be.

And Jou was still dancing with his sister, in some weird fashion. Could that even be described as dancing? Never mind. What was important was that Jou was not talking to Mokuba, usually when they did, all hushed and stealthy, it didn't forebode anything good for him. So no worries there.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped slightly in surprise.

"Whoa, there Kaiba-kun. Getting a little paranoid are we?" Marik grinned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." His voice was brusque and he glared at the blonde in front of him. The other brought his hands up in defence, yet he grinned again. Then all of the sudden Marik was gripping his head, a pained expression on his face. The Egyptian crouched down on one knee as he held his head and bit his lip in a vain attempt to bear the pain.

Seto was quick to bend down beside him and he put a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, but Marik shied away from the touch. He was breathing harshly and clenching his eyes shut. Then just as sudden as it had appeared, it stopped. Marik blinked confusedly from his spot on the floor. Seto looked a him worriedly.

"I believe it's my turn ask, are you okay?" He held out a hand Marik, who gratefully accepted it and was immediately hauled up to stand on his feet. The blonde ran his free hand through his hair, while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, just a dizzy spell."

"Just a dizzy spell?" Seto echoed disbelievingly. "You were on the floor, gripping your head in pain. Just a dizzy spell doesn't cut it. Now what happened?" He spoke in a no nonsense tone of voice that clearly stated Marik wasn't getting out of this without an explanation.

"I-" Marik's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I've been having these _dizzy spells-" _He stressed the partfor emphasis_. "- _on and off the past month."

"Hn." Seto signalled him to go on.

"It's always the same vision as the one I told you about." Both he and Seto shuddered at the thought, though it was barely recognizable where Seto was concerned. "But the headaches that follow have been getting worse every time. This one was far worse than any before."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better."

"Have you talked with anyone about this?" He pressed on.

"N-no." Marik paled.

"Not even your sister?" Marik shook his head.

"Please don't tell her." He whispered. "I don't want her to worry."

"Marik-kun." Seto began. "If you ever omit something like this again, you don't have to worry about keeping this a secret for your sister, because I _will_ tell her. And if I don't, then certainly Yugi-kun and Ryou-kun will, correct?"

"Correct, Seto-kun." Yugi's voice rang out from behind Marik. The short male walked up to Marik, raised his chin defiantly and looked him directly in his face, his amethyst eyes narrowed in anger, yet they were also showing concern for his friend. "Marik-kun, why did you keep this to yourself?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry, I can handle it." The blonde whispered.

"We are your friends, don't we deserve to know if something is wrong?" Yugi went on to glaring a the male in front of him.

"I-" Marik stared at the floor.

"You should know that we will support you in any way." Ryou continued, his eyes glazed over for a second before he spoke again. "Even our yamis."

"Thanks…I think?"

"Don't mention it, what are friends for?" Yugi smiled. "Come to us, if you need it. Alright?"

"Yeah." Marik replied, perking up slightly. "Okay, enough pitying me. Let's get back to the party."

Everyone agreed, though they still kept a watching eye on their friend, just in case.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap for now. R&R are appreciated. 


	8. A Matter of Self Preservation

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**XGoldFeathersx,** no wait**; xMinkx: **thank you for those kind words. I feel so loved.** 'Grins'**

**Kodachi:** Oh, Hell yeah, she's back. Sadly I must say that I didn't get to torture her enough in BTS, so she's back. Oh, and you might as well face the fact, sorry, but there will be some chapters that looks like fillers, they are used to described the relations between the characters, as well as give few but important facts that will help the gang in future chapters. There's more than 30 chapters planned in all, as said above, so some of the are bound to be filler-like. But! There's some plot in this chapter. Lookie, yay, plot, go me!

**Osiris-Lee:** Ask away all the questions you want, though I don't promise that I will answer them. Some things are better left unanswered for the time being, that way I get to write about them later on.

**Kirimoto-san:** SHH! Not revealing any spoilers. Uh. Forget I said anything. I did not say a word about the yamis having bodies. No not at all. Uhm. "Obliviate?" (Sorry, avid Harry Potter-fan on the loose)

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Thank you, yes, plot thingies. Those plots. Yep. Lots of plot. Hehe. I'll stop ranting now.

**CrossHunt-s:** Thank you. I have updated, but I guess you already know that.

**Tyri Dragonite:** Update! Here ya go, enjoy the feast of reading.

**Zuki:** Yeah,** 'Dreamy smile'** Seto is cute. Well, not just when he is lonesome, of course.

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** Maniacal Laugh taken to notice. Will see what can be done about the Green Rat Demon, though don't blame me if she puts up a resistance or gets help. I'm outnumbered here.

**koalared:** Aww, but I update every two weeks.

And finally. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE AND ALL. See ya in the new year. Next Update will be January 2nd.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**08. A Matter of Self Preservation.**

Boxes were strewn all over the room, filled to the brim with decorations. The room itself was the grand dining room with space for over a hundred people. Tables had been set up in a u-shape following the walls, so that everyone could see each other. Right now the hired decorators were busy with arranging for tomorrow night's New Year's Eve party and Seto had come in to inspect their progress. Next to him stood his little brother, his boyfriend however was off somewhere with his friends, preparing for the step into the New Year.

Seto leaned over to his brother. "Why was it again that we are hosting this party? We just held a Christmas party last week."

"Well." Mokuba began. "Because our house is the only one with enough space for all the guests Jou and I invited. And you promised."

"What about Otogi's house? It's fairly large." He suggested.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a room as big as this and that's what we need."

"Just exactly how many people did you two invite?" Seto glared suspiciously at the younger male.

"Uh, just the upper classes of your school, my class and then of course family and friends." The black haired teen shrugged innocently.

"Hn. And you planned on telling me this, when?"

"I was hoping it would never come up?" Mokuba tried hesitantly. Seto just gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, I suppose that I won't be able to do anything about it now, short of placing armed guards at the gates to scare the guests off." Seto suddenly looked contemplative, but Mokuba was quick to retaliate.

"'Nii-sama, don't you dare! I planned this party with Jou and Yugi-kun weeks ago." The black haired teen cried out in aggravation. "Besides Jou is looking forward to this. You know, there's a myth about New Years Eve. The one you kiss at midnight is the one you'll spend the next year with." Mokuba added suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't need some silly superstition to tell me, who I am to spend the next year with. I already know that I'm going to be with Katsuya." Seto huffed indignantly.

"You're really sure of yourself, huh, Seto?" A voice rang out from behind them. They both turned around to see Jou standing with an amused smirk on his lips. "And since when did you start calling me by my given name? I mean you've been doing so for quite a while, now that I think about it."

Seto's face took on a soft hue of red as the blonde stepped closer to him. "I wanted to call you something no one else does, but I don't suspect you would let me call you Puppy. Yet I wanted to leave my mark on you, something that defines you as mine. So I decided to call you by your name, since I have never heard anyone call you that, not even your father."

"You're damn right. You're not gonna call me any dog names, if you know what's good for you." Jou growled playfully, swatting Seto on the shoulder. "Possessive bastard aren't you?"

"So you have no objections to me calling you Katsuya?" Seto looked at his boyfriend with concealed hopefulness.

"Nah. It's kinda nice, though only my 'Kaasan calls me that." Jou waved him off.

"Really?"

"Mmmh." Jou nodded and leaned to kiss the brunette. Seto grabbed onto his boyfriend's jacket and pulled him closer.

"Eww, swapping spit, gross." Mokuba commented from the sideline. Jou and Seto ignored him, continuing with their actions. "Alright. Have fun, going to see Yugi-kun and the others now, bye!" And he zoomed out of the room, leaving his brother and said brother's boyfriend behind.

Seto and Jou however didn't take notice of Mokuba's departing, since they at the exact same moment the kid disappeared out the door were high jacked by one of the decorators.

* * *

Mokuba stepped out the limousine that had brought him to the Kame Game Shop and walked through the front door of the store. The small bell jingled above him as he opened the door, signalling to the ones inside that a potential customer might have arrived. Mouto Sogoruko came out from the back of the shop and he broke into a grin, when he saw who was standing in front of the counter.

"Hello, Mokuba-kun." He greeted.

"Mouto-san." Mokuba bowed respectfully. "Where are the others?"

"In Yugi's room." The old man replied with a smile.

"Alright. I'll go join them, see you later Mouto-san." Mokuba went up the stairs and passed Yugi's mother on the way.

"Hello Mokuba-kun." She smiled warmly, he smiled back at her with his own greeting. "Could you please tell Yugi to try and clean up his room?" She asked.

"Uh…sure." The black haired thirteen-year-old said as the woman went further down the stairs. He arrived at Yugi's room and he could the sounds of laughter from behind it. He knocked tentatively a few times.

"COME IN!!" The distinctive voice of Marik yelled.

Then another voice cut in.

"MARIK-KUN, STOP YELLING. WE'RE NOT DEAF."

"SORRY OTOGI-KUN."

"But now I am." Otogi's voice had lowered to normal decibel.

Mokuba sighed and opened the door. He was greeted with several grinning faces, though they were not directed at him but at the fighting pair on the floor in front of him. Apparently Honda had come valiant to the rescue of his 'deaf' boyfriend's honour and had tackled Marik to the floor, where they were now rolling around trying to get the upper hand.

Otogi was trying to get them off of each other with the aid of Anzu and Mai, yet Yami and Bakura was sitting contently on Yugi's bed with mirth in their eyes. Mokuba raised an eyebrow in astonishment at the two, they were sitting close to each other, however it seemed that no disputes had happened between them. They talked calmly and quietly with each other, no hate or contempt in their eyes. When had they become such good friends?

Never mind, he would figure that out later. Because at this very moment Otogi had managed to drag his boyfriend away from the blonde Egyptian and was now occupied with rewarding him with kisses for his efforts in the mock fight. Marik though was rolling his eyes at the two.

Honda opened his eyes and caught a glance at Marik, he kissed Otogi again and then looked over the black haired man's shoulder to stick his tongue out at the blonde. "Oh, get a lover Marik-kun." And with that he went back to making out with the green eyed teen in his lap.

Marik snorted but snuck a hopeful glance at the albino haired teen on the bed. Yami Bakura snarled, having caught Marik peeking.

"Don't even think about it, Grave Keeper. My Hikari is off limits."

Marik slumped down in a sulking manner, but recomposed him rather quickly as he diverted his eyes to Mokuba. He smiled, albeit a little sadly, and gestured for the raven haired teen to join them. Mokuba plopped down beside the platinum blonde and then looked expectantly at the others.

Yami cleared his throat and instantly all eyes turned to him. "Well, I believe you are all wondering why we have asked you to come."

"What about Jou and Kaiba, aren't they coming?" Honda asked.

"They already know what I am about to tell you, Aibou and I thought that they would be busy with preparing for tomorrow."

"Either that or fucking each other." Yami Bakura added with a smirk.

"Thank you Tomb Robber for that brilliant input. Can we get back to what is important?" Yami sneered at the white haired male beside him. Said male just shrugged in answer.

"Very well, the reason Aibou wanted you to come was for us all to talk about certain issues regarding Kaiba." Yami started. "Aibou gave me the task of telling you, seeing as he does not quite understand it himself."

"Neither will they, if you don't start spilling soon." Yami Bakura growled in annoyance. " You take too long in explaining things. I'll do it!"

"No! Aibou gave me the duty of doing so." Yami objected.

"Will one of you just do it?" Otogi rolled his eyes.

"Has this something to do Seth-Nii-chan?" Mokuba asked, tired of the others snapping at each other and he had already since Yami's mentioning of his brother and Jou suspected, what this meeting was about.

"Or he could do it." Yami Bakura smirked.

"Who is Seth?" Anzu asked. "And 'Nii-chan? If I recall correctly, Mokuba-kun, you only have one brother."

"Seth is Kaiba's other half." Yami Bakura decided to clarify, annoyed by these complete idiots surrounding him.

"Kaiba…has a…yami?" Honda stared at the albino. "But…how?"

"Of course he has. The Grave Keeper gave him the Sennen Rod. Stupid move. Should have given it to me instead."

"Hey, it belongs to Kaiba-kun. It always has." Marik defended. "He had an incarnation in the past along side of the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber. The High Priest, Seth or Sutehe."

"How do you know of this?" Yami asked surprised.

"Please, I grew up with the stories of the Nameless Pharaoh and his six priests. Seth was of course one of them." Marik stated offhandedly.

"Anyway." Yami sighed. "To sum things up. Yes. Kaiba has a yami. And yes. That yami is Seth, my former High Priest."

"So Kaiba has a yami? For real?" Honda stared at the two spirits sitting on the bed.

"Ra! I thought we'd already covered that." Bakura snorted exasperated.

"Is he homicidal? Because if he is, he's not going anywhere near Jou." The brown haired teen growled menacingly.

"That would be a little too late. Since he is alone with Kaiba right now…Idiot."

"Tomb Robber, do shut up." Yami warned, smacking the white haired spirit upside his head and then turned to face Honda. "Honda-kun, do not worry. Seth is quite sane. He does have his spouts of insanity, but otherwise he is sensible. And from what I have seen, he is rather protective of Jounouchi-kun. Something the two of you have in common. I promise that he will not hurt Jounouchi-kun"

"Fine. But I still don't trust him." Honda answered and crossed his arms in a definite manner.

Yami just nodded, knowing it was at least a step in the right direction. He looked at Otogi, Anzu and Mai. They all bore a confused contemplative expression as if they didn't know what to make of the situation. "What about you, Anzu-san, Otogi-kun, Mai-san? Are you three alright with this?"

Anzu smiled slightly, but looked nervous. "I guess we should give Seth-kun a chance. You're sure that he is not a raving lunatic like Marik no Yami?" At this Yami nodded. "Well." She trailed off. "I hope you're right, Yami-sama. For all our sakes."

"Believe me Anzu-san. I trust him."

Anzu smiled at this somewhat relieved. Yami smiled back in reassurance to the young woman. He then turned to the remaining two, who had yet to voice their opinion on the matter.

"Mai-san? Otogi-kun?"

Mai sighed heavily and threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm with Honda-kun on this one. Yami-sama. I wouldn't trust him just yet. You never know. But I am willing to give it a shot, if you promise to banish him to Shadow Realm, the minute he turns out to be evil."

"You make it sound as if he has already committed genocide, Mai-san." Otogi said, while raising an eyebrow in question. "Innocent until proven guilty?"

"Whatever, Otogi-kun. Whatever." Mai rolled her eyes at the emerald eyed teen. "Tell us then, how do you feel about all of this."

Otogi shrugged nonchalantly. "Just like I said, innocent until proven otherwise. But for good measure, I'm only going to be in the same room as he, if Yami-san is there."

"It is acceptable, Otogi-kun." Yami agreed. "However are you all still willing to attend the New Years Eve party tonight, now that you know what awaits you there?"

From his spot next to Marik, Mokuba studied the various emotions flitting over the faces of his friends. They were all hesitant in their reactions, they were wary of the newest addition to the gang and it was quite understandable, but Seth was not evil! Mokuba decided to rise to the defence of the ancient spirit.

"Guys?" He asked cautiously. "I have been living in the same house as Seth-Nii-Chan for the last two months and I'll vouch for him. He is not an evil, homicidal spirit. Only when 'Nii-sama get on his nerves. Besides Jou knows about him as well and he hasn't backed off. If possible 'Nii-sama and he are more close than ever."

"Told you they were probably fucking right now, Pharaoh." Yami Bakura said smirking with a wink in Yami's direction. Said Pharaoh just groaned in abandon as he cradled his forehead in his right hand palm.

"Just ignore him, ignore him and it will all go away." Yami whispered to himself. "Ignore him, before I decide to kill him instead."

"Hey, Pharaoh. You okay there?" Yami Bakura prodded. "You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." He smirked.

No sooner had the white haired male uttered those words before his face aligned with the clenched fist of one enraged five-thousand-year-old spirit. He fell backwards onto the bed, holding his bruised cheek in one hand, while glaring at his attacker. But Yami was far from calmed down, the moment Bakura's back hit the mattress, he pounced in attack.

Yami Bakura quickly threw up his hands in protection and an attempt to ward off the continuous punches. In a last effort to throw off the smaller male, who was now straddling him so he could gain greater access to his throat and strangle him, Yami Bakura brought up his knee. Few seconds after he was free again and promptly rolled off the bed. He glared at the crouching and groaning figure on the bed, hands held protective over the groin.

The silence in the room was eerie and charged with emotions. Yami Bakura was breathing deeply glaring murderously at the pitiful sight of the curled up male on the bed and Yami was whining slightly in the aftermath of being kicked in one of the most sensitive spots known to man. Everyone else was too stunned to move.

It was awkward to say the least.

* * *

"'Nii-chan? Are you here?" A small redhead called from the hall of the large mansion. Her green eyes searched the rooms as she went past them in her quest.

Suddenly a mop of golden hair popped out of a room ahead of her. A bright smile on his face and eyes sparkling with mirth and glee. He happily embraced her in greeting and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead, before he released her.

"Happy to see me, 'Nii-chan?" She smiled playfully.

"Of course, now let's go." He began to lead her towards the front door, by her hand.

She looked at him worriedly. "We're leaving? I just got here." She stopped up, effectively making her brother stop as well. "Is something wrong?" She stared into his eyes intently a frown upon her otherwise soft features.

"No!…no, what makes you say that. Nothing is wrong." He innocently tried to assure her, hoping that she wouldn't pry too much into it.

She didn't buy into his innocent act for one moment.

"Really." She stated sarcastically, eying him with a doubtful look.

"Yeah, er, really." He hastily said, while trying to drag her towards the door again.

Though they didn't get very far.

"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SETTING ONE FOOT OUT OF THAT DOOR!" Kaiba Seto's voice boomed through the mansion as if it had been amplified a thousand times.

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks a panicked look on his face as he saw the tall brunette that was his boyfriend. The epitome of raw fury. Now what could have made the young businessman so angry, one would ask. Then perhaps one should look at the person following the brunette out of the room, both Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto had come from.

Seto growled at the blonde as he took a firm hold of his boyfriend's upper arm. "Don't you dare leave me alone here, Katsuya." His eyes almost begging for other male to stay. "Please." He added in a hushed whisper.

"Erh." Jou didn't know how to respond, he glanced between his boyfriend's almost pleading eyes and the terror that had him on the run. The decorator. The very flamboyant, very flirting and very annoying decorator. This terror of terrors seemed to have taken a liking to the sapphire eyed teen and hadn't wasted one second in trying to flirt with him. The fact that Seto did have a boyfriend had either somehow gone over his head or he had simply chosen to ignore it.

Now Jounouchi Katsuya was not normally a jealous man - yeah right, and pigs fly - and he had tried to salvage his poor, doomed boyfriend, only to find himself another target of the terror's affection. So he had done the very logic thing to do. He ran like all of hell was after him. After all he could leave, since it wasn't his house. But it would mean that he would have to leave Seto behind to face his doom.

Jou had decided that Seto could handle it just fine. This was now a matter of self preservation.

Besides he had Seth to help him. He could just ask his other half to banish that insolent, flirtatious pest to the Shadow Realm. However that _would_ leave them without a decorator for the party.

Jou had tried to make a tactical retreat in a very discrete way, only to realize that discrete did not work on the all-knowing and all-seeing Kaiba Seto. This was where Shizuka had come into the picture.

The young woman was looking at them incredulously, one eyebrow raised and a half-smirk on her lips. Her green eyes took on a sheen of mirth as she watched the two trying to get away from the now approaching decorator. But enough was enough and she stepped between the fighting parties. They had work to do.

"Now not that this great entertainment on my behalf, dear brother. But I believe we should get back to work. That's what I came here for, to help you guys out." And with that she strode past the men and into the grand hall, intent on getting her work done _before_ the end of the year.

* * *

Snow was falling in soft layers as goblets were raised in the waiting hours before the midnight stroke of the clock.

Laughter and joy was imminent in the last minutes of the year.

At the stroke of midnight champagne was raised to meet the sky and the new year. Well-wishings of all kinds filled the atmosphere as people hugged and kissed, as they shared their love for each other.

He snorted in disgust at the sappy responses some mortals had to the begin of a new year. They were truly a pathetic breed these human mortals. Happiness, joy such things did not exist, they were mere images conjured up by the human mind. Love. Another word that they believed in. Preposterous, it was how he would describe this word. It simply did not exist, not in his world anyway.

But it would serve his purpose. For some reason the humans were stronger, more powerful, when they believed in the word 'Love'. That power was his to use. And he would.

He swooped down upon two unsuspecting persons, a couple by the looks of it. They were kissing in a way they thought would proclaim their love to the other. He stayed in the shadows, for that was where he belonged. Amidst the darkness and whatever creatures that lurked there. He knew them well.

Slaves.

They were bound to their masters in this world of light. Bound to small cards of cardboard and paint.

Pathetic.

He watched the oblivious couple for few more seconds. No one would notice. They were all alone in the darkness, only a small street lamp lit up the bench they were sitting on, not much more.

Soon.

He was ready to strike them down. As were his companions. Though they were not here. They had other targets in other places. Spread out. That had been the main goal. Do not huddle together around one victim if one could smite several.

At the final stroke of midnight he attacked these offerings laid out on a silver plate before him. Two for the price of one, he thought with malice and glee.

And he sucked them dry, leaving only empty shells behind.

He didn't care. He had what he came for.

Their souls.


	9. To Make Wishes Corporal

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

**

* * *

****Thank you to those who reviewed:**

**xMinkx:** You certainly know how to make my ego grow bigger than it already is**. 'Grins'** Thank you.

**Kaze no Namida** for **Chapter 6: **Yup, Seto was sleeping through the whole ordeal. **For Chapter 7:** Oh, Marik no Yami is definitely in here somewhere, though he didn't summon the bitch…uh…Midori.

**CrossHunt-s:** Here's your update, enjoy!

**Kodachi:** Yeah, you're right about Seto being out of character, but look at it this way. He was only being nice and a little pleading to get Jou to stay there. He really is a conniving bastard when he wants to be. If he had to endure that torture, then so should Jou. And yep 30 or so chapters, maybe more. Originally I had planned about 35 chapters, but now as I am writing them, they get mixed up together and shortened or lengthened, some even edited out, so at least around 30 chapter.

**Osiris-Lee:** Oh, yeah, soul sucker indeed. Muahahaha. And don't worry I have plans for Marik-kun.

**1x2 kaijou child:** Thank you.

**Tyri Dragonite**

**Angel-Belle**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned.**

By Nuin

**09. To Make Wishes Corporal.**

Seth looked out through his light's eyes, everything was getting clearer by the day. It felt as if he and his hikari grew closer by each passing hour they spent together. Though one could hardly say that they spent any time away from each other. Everything was great, his light didn't ignore his existence anymore. Apparently all of his light's friends knew about him, thanks to the Pharaoh, the Tomb Robber and his light's little brother.

The only thing that gnawed at his well-being, was the fact that his sweet, darling…prissy and most certainly aggravating hikari would never let him have complete control anymore, when Jou was nearby. It wasn't as if he would try and steal away the blonde, now that would be very wrong of him, wouldn't it?

Didn't mean he wouldn't try anyway.

Besides he had been with Jou first.

But how was he going to be with the blonde if he wasn't allowed to be in control? He would have to have his own…body. Seth grinned impishly. If he had his own body, then he could spend all the time with Jou he wanted and there would be no Seto to lock him up in his soul room. There _would_ however be a Seto to get in the way of his seduction of the fair-haired youth. Well, seduction wouldn't be the correct word in this situation, since he already had been with Jou before.

No, he would only have win back the blonde.

Now the question was; how was he going to get his own body? A spell? A potion? A…eh…something he hadn't thought of yet? He ran a hand through his thick brown locks in frustration. Great. He had just gotten one of his best ideas to date - not counting the time he had put spiders in Atemu's bed, when they had been children - and he had no idea of how to execute it.

Speaking of the Pharaoh, maybe he had an incline as to how this could happen. But then why hadn't Atemu done it already? Stupid Pharaoh, he probably hadn't had the idea of getting a body of his own yet. Hn, he would have to have a little chat with his dear cousin very soon, the Tomb Robber as well, now that he was at it.

He would need to be in control for that conversation. He sighed, he'd best get it over with and ask his light for…permission. He cautiously opened the door to his soul room and peered outside, then he quickly went over to his hikari's side of the hallway and slipped inside his light's room. This way it would be easier for him to talk with his light.

He plopped down on one of Seto's many plush chairs that filled the room along with a soft looking chaise long and a large desk that was at the moment covered in various papers. Scattered around the room were also several gadgets and other technicalities, high tech as well as normal household objects. Though the objects of the latter category were mostly split apart and bits of the them had been incorporated into other objects.

The most prominent item however was a - well in fact it was more like two items - drawing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seth smiled fondly at this, and a picture of his light's little brother and Jou. He went over to the desk, picked up the picture and studied it closer. The frame itself was made of silver with dragons etched into it. How very like his light to have a frame such as this.

He looked at the picture, Jou was grinning up at him and he couldn't help but smile back, he knew it was stupid, but there were no one here to tell him not to do it. Mokuba was perched on the blonde's shoulders grinning just as widely as the person under him. The two most important people in his hikari's life.

Suddenly a reflection of light caught his attention. He put down the picture and brushed away some papers that hid the thing partially from sight. He gasped softly at what he found. He picked it up and examined it. In his hands was another picture frame of silver. But it was the picture itself that surprised him. He was staring at a photograph of a sapphire eyed, tanned brunette. Though it wasn't a picture of his hikari, it was a picture of him.

His light had a picture of him in his soul room. A picture of his dark, a person he claimed was only an annoyance to him. Seth was stunned. He actually meant something to his light, it would be the only explanation as to why there was a portrait of him here.

He reverently put down the picture again, deliberately next that of Jou and Mokuba. He smiled again and decided that now was the time to speak with his light. He cleared his throat and called out to his other half.

'_My Light?'_

'_What, Seth?'_ For some reason, Seth thought that Seto sounded kind today.

'_I was wondering if I could borrow our body for a couple of hours today?'_

'_Why?'_ Came the sharp reply.

'_I wish to see the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber.'_

'_Why?'_ This time the voice was mockingly smug.

'_Nothing to concern yourself with.' _

'_Then NO!'_ Seto said.

'_Why?' _Seth whined as he was the one this time to voice the word, Seto had used before.

'_Because I don't trust the Tomb Robber.' _

'_You are worried about me?'_ Seth said hopefully.

'_I…No, I just don't trust Yami Bakura or you with my body in the near proximity of him.' _Seto sounded flustered and Seth could have sworn that if he could see his light's face, a light blush would have been spread across the pale cheeks.

'_Please, My Light. Grant me this.'_

Seto sighed frustrated. '_Fine. But you are not to give into any of Yami Bakura's ideas.' _He pressed the intercom and arranged for a car to bring him to the Mouto home, knowing that it would be the best place to find either of the spirits.

'_Yes, Mut.'_ Seth quipped.

'_Mut?' _Seto asked.

'_It means mother, My Light. Really, I must teach you the honourable language of the Gods.'_

'_Why would I want to learn it?' _Seto said snidely.

'_Well. Jou knows how to speak it. He was quite adamant in learning it. That could of course have been because it was the only way, he could understand us.'_

'_Katsuya speaks the old language?'_ Seto said surprised. But then he thought about it, of course Katsuya would be able to speak the language used at the time of the pharaohs. It wasn't like they understood Japanese.

'_Of course, My Light.' _Seth smiled.

Seto was silent for time, before he spoke up again. An odd tilt in his voice that Seth could not place. '_Very well, Seth. Perhaps I will learn it at some point. Now, do you want control or not, because I can easily find some work to do in the office.'_

'_NO! I…mean, I would like control. Please?' _

A short snort was Seto's response before he willingly relinquished his control over their shared body to his dark, trusting him not to abuse his position.

Seth blinked as to clear his eyes from the blur of taking over his light's body. He smiled when he heard the door to Seto's soul room close shut. He quickly made sure that it was locked properly. It wouldn't do to have his light overhear the conversation he planned on having with the other two spirits within the next hours. Not when he was so uncertain of the outcome himself.

He shut off the computer, remembering that Seto hated to leave it on, in case someone should venture into the office uninvited. He then made his way out of the large oak doors, grabbing his coat in the process. He nodded a goodbye to the secretary at the desk and headed towards the waiting town car Seto had called for him earlier. He plopped down in the leather backseats and gave the driver the affirmation to commence.

* * *

The sleek black car pulled up to the curve and stopped right in front of the entrance door to the Kame Game Shop. The young man stepped graciously out of the vehicle and onto the pavement. He waved a short dismissal at the driver and walked into the small shop. He was met with a friendly smile from the old man behind the counter and he nodded in return. He asked a question and was answered by being shown to the back of the shop. He stepped through the door that lead to the domestic areas of the conjoined buildings, the shop and the home of the Moutos. 

As he entered the living room he couldn't help but snort in amusement. On the two couches placed across from each other sat one Pharaoh Atemu and one Thief King Bakura. They were playing a subtle, harmless game of duel monsters, no shadow powers. They talked quietly to each other, no hostility between them. Occasionally one of the would grin wickedly and the other would in reply scowl. Ah, such were the up and downs of a good duel, Seth smirked to himself.

He cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence. Two heads whirled around to look him, one tricoloured and one white. They were shocked, since they hadn't heard him enter, but greeted him nonetheless.

Seth smirked again and slyly looked to and fro the two spirits. "My, my. You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately."

"What? Our hikaries are friends and they like to spend time with each other." Yami blurted out to their defence.

"And yet you are the ones in control right now." Seth's eyes took on a devilish light. The two duellists blushed bright red in answer. Seth grinned. "Hmm. Is there something I should know? Something you are not telling me?" He cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Fuck off, Priest." Yami Bakura spat.

"Temper, temper, Tomb Robber." Seth smirked. "I did not come here to argue with you."

"Then why?"

"A proposition and to ask for help from both of you."

Yami shifted closer to their guest, who had taken up a seat near the other two spirits. He was intrigued as to what his former High Priest wanted help with. It had to be something that even Seth's light, Kaiba Seto could help him with or was it because Seth did not want to ask his light, whatever he was about to ask of them?

"If you feel remotely like I do, then I am sure that we will come to an agreement."

Yami nodded in response and urged him to go on.

"I need your help in achieving a body of my own. I would guess this is of interest to you as well?"

Yami stared at him. "You want to get your own body?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"By spell…by potion, I am not sure."

"Well, isn't that's just peachy." Yami Bakura snarled. "So you have no fucking idea of how to do this."

"That is why I am here, Tomb Robber. Together we could perhaps figure it out." Seth retorted frustrated. That infuriating albino could be so bothersome at times, yet he had a brilliant mind, something that was highly valued in their future quest. Seth sighed and looked instead to the young man beside him with tricoloured hair.

"My Pharaoh, what do you think?" He asked reverently.

The other male looked contemplative for a while, tapping his index finger to his chin in thought. "I believe it is worth a chance. I too would like my own body." His eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before he snapped out of it again. "Aibou says that he will be happy for me, if we succeed."

"I bet he will." Yami Bakura grinned conspiratorially.

"Shut up, Bakura!"

"Whatever, Pharaoh."

"Then I take it that you both are willing to help me in this search?" Seth asked hopefully as he glanced from one spirit to another. They were both silent for a moment, before they slowly nodded their assent. "Perfect." He smiled, soon - if things went the way he planned - he and his fellow spirits would have bodies of their own and then Seto wouldn't be able to lock him up or keep him away from Jou.

* * *

The sound of paper rustling and heavy books landing on hard surfaces brought Seto to a halt in his typing. He was in the middle of typing a handwritten report clean on his laptop, when he had first heard the loud noises coming from his dark's soul room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

'_Seth?'_ Seto called out to his yami mentally.

More sounds of rustling paper and something hitting the floor hard followed before he got a very out of breath answer.

'_Yes…Hikari?' _Seth heaved after air as he acknowledged his light's question.

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Oh, nothing much.'_ Seth answered in a sheepish voice.

'_Really?' _Seto asked incredulously, raising a mental eyebrow.

'_Uh…of course. I am just looking through some books.' _Seth said hastily.

'_Ah.' _

'_Yes, well. If you do not mind, I would like to get back to it.'_

'_Fine.'_ Seto replied

When Seth heard his light returning to his work, Seth breathed out a sigh in relief. He couldn't have Seto find out about this, if his search turned out to be fruitless. He wanted as few people as possible to know about his, Atemu's and the Tomb Robber's agreement before they had made any noticeable progress.

He pushed a few tomes out the way and pulled forward a scruff looking scroll, he carefully unravelled the fragile papyrus and quickly read through the text.

Nothing.

He rolled it up again, before turning to the next scroll in the pile.

Nothing, nothing, NOTHING!

He cried out in frustration, rose from his seat and cleared the table by sweeping his arms across the surface of the wood, hurling all the piled up books and scrolls onto the floor. He crossed his arms and paced a few rounds around the room, until he stopped right beside the bookshelf. He glanced to the side, eyes lightly running over the few remaining scrolls and volumes that he hadn't read through yet. Soon he would reach the end of his library's limitations.

He dearly hoped that Atemu and the Tomb Robber were having better luck with their research.

Seth sighed and went back to the table and sank down in the chair he had vacated earlier. He slowly ran his fingers along the edge of the table absentmindedly as he thought over his options, should Atemu and the Tomb Robber turn up empty handed.

To tell Seto or not to tell.

Seto would probably be able to help him. He had connections to several high ranking people in the world. But did he really want Seto to help him? Would Seto even aid him? Not very likely. Not without telling him all the details of the project. It had been a stroke of good fortune a few days ago, when Seto had allowed him to be in charge of their body, without much persuasion.

No, he wouldn't tell Seto. The fewer people that knew, the better. At least until they were successful with their pursuit of the required knowledge.

He decidedly jumped up from the chair and strode over to the bookshelf, intent on getting through the last remaining scrolls and volumes. He plucked a scroll from the top shelf and unrolled it. No. This one wouldn't help him any further either. He dumped the papyrus carelessly on the floor and grasped another.

His eyes scanned the writing for a few moments. Then slowly the blue orbs lit up in excitement. This could work, but not alone, no it was far to weak by itself.

This spell was ancient to say the least. But it was only used to give a spirit a transparent body visible to others as well as the spell caster and even then it was only for a few minutes. The spell had seldom been used and then only to summon the ancestors in times of dire need, where it was deemed necessary to disturb them in the after world.

Actually, with the way this spell worked, it could even summon the soul of one, who had been reborn into another life. It would drawn out the soul for the time needed, letting the spirit's host body slumber into a coma until it returned.

No, it wouldn't give the spirit a real corporal body of flesh and blood, yet it was a step in the right direction.

With renewed vigour he searched through the remaining texts he had, but turned up empty handed. He really needed to speak with the other two spirits, but they had agreed to meet up once a week to discus any progress they might have made. Besides, he thought as he looked through his light's eyes towards the clock on the laptop's screen, it was nearly ten in the evening, probably not the best time to pay a visit to friends. He himself felt a little sleepy as well.

'_My Light?'_ He asked quietly.

'_What is it, Seth?' _Seto responded without letting up on his typing.

'_It is nearly ten in the evening, My Light. Should you still be working?'_

'_I always work late on Fridays, Seth. You know that.'_ Seto answered unfazed.

'_But I am tired.'_ Seth whined.

'_Then go to sleep in your soul room.'_

'_I want to sleep in your bed.'_ Seth continued, still whining.

'_Really? And here I thought that you had outgrown that stage. Mokuba hasn't done that since he was ten.'_

'_You know what I mean.'_ Seth grumbled, clearly miffed by the insult_. 'You should go home, Ototo-chan probably misses you.'_

'_Ototo-chan?'_ Seto raised an eyebrow in question.

'_Well, he does call me Seth-Nii-chan, so I believe it would be appropriate to reciprocate his action.' _The High Priest stated.

'_Very well. Fine I don't think I will get much more work done tonight anyway.' _He yawned lightly. '_I guess I am a little tired as well.' _Seto saved his files and shut down the laptop, before rising from his chair.

He grabbed his jacket and went down to the parking lot. He located the dark navy jeep he had driven to work today in stead of having the chauffeur drive him in the limousine and fired up the engine.

Shortly after he was out on the road, heading home to his little brother.


	10. A Step Into Oblivion

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Now the Thank the Reviewers:**

**Angel-Belle:** You have a point there, though I think the Yamis will be willing to take the risk of mortality.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Thank you.

**Mentaru:** Yep, I do believe that is rare to actually see how the spirits go about achieving bodies, so I wanted to write about it.

**Tyri Dragonite:** Thank you.

**Kodachi:** If you rarely review or read long stories, then I am truly honoured that you do so with mine. About Seth, Seto and Jou, well there definitely is going to be jealousy involved. Though I prefer Jou with Seto most of the time as well, yet a threesome however could be a way, if Seto and Seth could ever get along. They are on the path to become closer, though they're not there yet. It could end in many ways.

**Koalared: 'Grins' **Jou has the upper hand on the language bit. Besides if Seth and Jou know how to speak, then Seto most definitely would want to know as well, he can't have those talk to each other without him knowing what's going on, now can he? **"CoughJealousy-fitCough".**

**CrossHunt-S:** Here you're update, feast your eyes out.

**KillmeKissme:** Glad you like it.

**Kaze no Namida:** Yeah, Seth with a body of his own '**Drool'**, could give anyone a heart problems. Though blowing up Seto's car? Hmm. Nah. Not gonna happen, I would never do that to Seto…Jou would kill me.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**10. A Step Into Oblivion.**

"No, I don't think he would like that colour."

"Why?" Marik asked the young brown haired woman besides him, holding up the shirt for closer view.

"It's pink. Jou-kun hates that colour." Anzu replied turning around to browse through the other shirts on the rack.

"Oh." The blonde Egyptian sighed and put the shirt back, where he had found it. Then he took out another, this time in the colour of a dark navy blue. "How about this one."

"No." Was the short answer coming from another young man in their small group. He was weighed down with several shopping bags, all containing gift wrapped packages. He had just stepped into the shop and had spotted both Marik and Anzu immediately. After having deposited the bags on the floor, he ran a hand through his silver white hair and smiled at the pair.

"Aww, but it's silk, Ryou-kun." Marik pouted.

"I doubt he would appreciate the fact that the shirt only reaches him to his navel. I know that you fancy those kind of shirts, but does he?" Bakura Ryou raised an eyebrow in question. "Besides Yami Bakura-kun says it looks moronic."

Marik looked offended as he studied his own outfit. He had his favourite lavender hooded shirt on, along with a pair of tight dark blue jeans that clung to his hips like a second skin. What was wrong with the fact that his shirt only reached to his pierced navel? He liked it, even though it got cold, when a breeze would catch him off guard.

"Fine, why don't you find something for him, if you're so good at it?" Marik growled.

"Certainly." Ryou smirked, eerily reminiscent of his darker half. He studied the racks of clothes for a few minutes, before pulling out a dark green, silk shirt in form fitting contours and that miraculously reached well below the navel or so it should. It was hard to tell, when the person for whom, this object was intended wasn't present. Though the size label was right.

"It's nice." Anzu commented.

"It should be, green is one of his favourite colours. Besides Seto-kun will probably find it perfect as well, it clings to the body." Ryou continued.

"Great! Now that the present hunt for Jounouchi-kun is out of the way, lets go get some lunch. I'm starved." Marik exclaimed happily as he practically bounced over to the cashier and paid for the shirt.

Ryou and Anzu just shook their heads in abandonment.

* * *

He gazed at the figures bustling around in the large building complex. They looked carefree. And to him they were.

How he longed to feel so.

But he could never feel complete.

Because it was something he was not.

It had been a long time since he had last felt complete.

And he craved it, more than anything in the entire span of eternity.

He sighed as he caught a glance of three youngsters. Two blonde males and a brunette female.

He knew them.

He made sure to stay in the shadows, though in his circumstance it was the only thing he could do.

Only at night on the strokes marking the shift between days could he move without hindrance. Only then could he be free. Though when the final stroke was over, he would have to seep into the shadows once more.

His Master had told him this, the night he had agreed to follow him.

But how he hated it.

How he hated them.

Those who could move freely in the light of day.

The only one who could have made him free, who could have made him complete, had banished him.

They would pay.

His other half and his friends.

He would make them PAY!

* * *

Marik chewed slowly on his burger, trying to hide the fact that he had just had another vision.

He had grown used to them by now.

This time though it was different.

The vision had started out as it always did. Pain, torture, children crying for their loved ones.

But this time the children suddenly morphed into his friends. As he had stood there in the vision, unable to help, unable to do anything, he was filled with dread and the feeling of worthlessness. He was forced to watch the doppelgangers of his friends subjected to torture, their bodies spasm with pain as life slowly ebbed out of them.

It was too much. He finally broke down and cried for his friends, his family. His body shook with the tremors of his sobbing. Marik circled his arms around his midsection in an attempt to make the shudders stop.

The tears streamed down his face as he saw their broken and tattered bodies without life. He hammered his fists against the ground in agony. He cried out again and again, still unable to anything remotely helpful in the situation.

A tap on his shoulder had brought him back to awareness. A kind older man had found him crouching on the floor in the men's room at the mall and had been concerned for him. Marik had gently brushed him off, convincing the old man that he was fine, before he had left the bathroom in search of his friends.

Even though he knew it was only a vision, perhaps a figment of his imagination, he still wouldn't admit that the visions could be of the future, he needed to make sure that he friends were safe. He had breathed out in relief, when he had seen them - Ryou and Anzu as well as those who had turned up later - chat and laugh amongst each other. He had soon joined them, though without much passion for the subject they discussed. The pain he had felt through his apparition was still too close.

So now he was eating his meal from Burger World without tasting it.

"Hey Marik, are you even listening?" Honda called out.

"Huh?" Marik jerked his head towards the brunette.

"What's going on Marik? You were out of it for while there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde waved Honda off.

"Now, you mean. Because you weren't fine just seconds ago." Honda sounded miffed. "You were shaking rather badly, when you came out from the men's room."

"And don't even think about omitting it." Otogi cut in. "We saw you."

"I-"

"No nonsense, Marik-kun. Spill!" Anzu ordered.

Marik gulped at the stern look he was receiving from the brunette female. "A vision, like the others." There was no way he would divulge any information about the newest twist of these images to his friends. He would not distress them more than necessary.

"Hmm." Ryou nodded. "Go on."

Marik stared at him. " That's it. A vision, nothing more."

"Really?" Ryou drawled. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us everything?"

"Because your idiot yami is whispering obscene nonsense in your mind?" Yami offered from the sideline.

"That did not make sense, Yami-san." Ryou exclaimed incredulously.

"So, neither does the Tomb Robber." Yami shrugged.

"Whatever." Ryou ignored whatever the dark spirit was going to say next. "Now where were we?" He asked looking intently at Marik.

"You're not going to accept an 'I'll tell you later', are you?"

Ryou just shook his head.

"Thought so." Marik sighed. "Umm…"

"Just get on with it. The sooner you talk, the sooner we'll let you off." Yami ordered, handing a glass of water to the blonde Egyptian. "Drink, clear your throat and speak."

Marik surprisingly did as he was told and over the next half hour, he retold his vision with occasional interruptions of sympathy, disgust and fear from his audience. Though he had in no direct manner promised to tell them, Marik made sure that he left out certain facts, such as the sight of his friends bloodied and broken by torture. He had never really told them, just exactly what the vision was about, only that it was painful on his behalf.

Though his friends were not exactly happy that he had neglected to tell them this, they were however grateful that he had done so now.

* * *

Jou was finishing the last of his homework, when his father called from the living room. He packed his things away and he felt proud that he had finished ahead of schedule for once. One of the first things Seto had ever done for him, when they got together, was to make a schedule for when he had to do his homework. Jou had found when he followed it, he had more time to himself and more time to spend with his friends and Seto and on top of it all, his grades improved.

He chuckled to himself, his boyfriend was a perfectionist.

At the second call of his name he bustled out of his room and into the next, where he father was watching the news. Jounouchi Touya had a serious and intense expression on his face. Jou looked at him curiously, before he sat down next him and stared at the screen. The grin he had sported earlier for having finished his homework vanished and was replaced by something akin to sadness, bewilderment and horror wrapped into one emotion.

"_Doctors are still baffled about the latest cases of collective coma victims. So far none of the affected people have shown any signs of consciousness." _The anchor lady for the news station said as pictures of those involved flicked across the screen. They were lying on sterile hospital beds, their bodies completely still and their eyes open and lifeless. If you couldn't see the shallow rise of their chest, you would think that they were dead. "_This is the second case of such happenings within few weeks and no real information has been available to the public. The first case is believed to have happened on the night of New Years Eve, while the second and latest case happened just last night. Both within the hours of midnight."_

"Dear Kami. What could do something like that?" Touya exclaimed.

"_Should anyone possess any news that would help in solving this puzzle, please report to the nearest authorities for further guidance." _The anchor lady continued. "_And now onto the Weather Forecast. Kiromoto-san, what do -" _

Touya turned off the television and rose from the couch. He brushed a few golden bangs away from his dark green eyes and looked at his son.

"I better get started on dinner, alright?" He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'll help."

They retreated to the kitchen and pulled out what they needed. They worked in silence, chopping, stirring and otherwise preparing their dinner until Touya broke the stiffing tension.

"Jou? What do you think could have happened?" Touya asked his son. "I mean several people all fall victims to the same mysterious event within weeks, it's just not normal."

The younger blonde looked contemplative, before he shrugged. "I don't know. The only time I ever experienced something like this, was on a completely other occasion."

"Hmm?" Touya commented, clearly not knowing what Jou was talking about.

"Well, it was during the championships at Duellist Kingdom."

"Ah, when that Pegasus character somehow stole the soul of Yugi-kun's grandfather. Right?"

"Yeah, and the souls of Mokuba and Seto as well." Jou growled.

"Oh, so that's why you growl and curse every time your hear the man's name."

"Grrr."

Touya couldn't help but laugh at Jou's tirade. He reached over and patted the mop of flaxen hair. "Aww, the little puppy is angry." He grinned.

"'Tousan, what did I tell about calling me that name?"

"Don't?"

"Right you are and you'd better remember that." Jou glared.

"But you're so cute, when you growl like a puppy." The older of the two continued to grin. "My son, the puppy." He sighed dramatically.

"'Tousan." Jou warned.

"I hope I don't have to send you to obedience school." Touya snickered.

"Alright that's it!" The younger Jounouchi exclaimed and tackled his father, who was still stirring the sauce. Touya yelped as he hit the floor and some of the hot sauce burned his fingers, when the spoon slipped from the casserole. They rolled around for a few minutes, sucker punching each other until they both lay panting from the exertion on the kitchen floor.

"Alright…I won't call you dog names." Touya breathed heavily, placing his arm across his eyes to shield them from the light of the ceiling lights.

"Good." Jou continued to pant slightly, but didn't move. He didn't feel like it.

They lay there for a few seconds, before Touya jumped up. "Damn it!" He quickly went to the stove and stirred the sauce, flipped the steaks and checked over the potatoes roasting in the oven.

"We're making a habit out of burning our food, aren't we?" Jou said slightly disheartened.

His father looked at him a frown on his face. "Well, it didn't burn this time. Though at this rate I wouldn't be so sure." He surveyed the steaks sizzling on the pan with a judicious stare.

"Maybe we should just wait till after dinner to fight?"

"Right, dinner is served in five minutes, go set the table." Touya ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Jou mock saluted and ran off with a grin.

"Teenagers." Touya sighed.

* * *

Yami Bakura sighed as he looked at the idiot Pharaoh and the moronic High Priest. It was the first of their scheduled meetings in Operation: Body Snatchers. Yet right now he felt more like throttling the two other spirits, than listening to their inane prattling. Really they had no imagination. The Pharaoh and the High Priest were only threatening each other and not making good of their threats. The least they could was to banish each other to the Shadow Realm, so he wouldn't have to listen to them.

"And I say that it is legitimate." Seth roared, while glaring menacingly at the smaller spirit.

"And I say that it is not!" Yami yelled back.

"Is!"

"Is not."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Oh, for the love of Ra, Atemu. Will you just accept that I won this game." Seth threw his hands up in frustration, he sank down in the plush couch and glared at the offending chessboard.

"Will you two shut up or do I have to bring out the monsters?" Yami Bakura snarled, fed up with his fellow spirits' behaviour. It was getting boring. "I thought we were going to discuss our progress in achieving bodies, so that I don't have to argue with my hikari every time I want to go out."

"Fine." Yami huffed indignantly. "But I still say that I won."

"Oh, please Atemu, you might have beaten my hikari at Magic & Wizards, but no one has ever beaten him in chess. Therefore I won."

"So you got help from your hikari? Cheater."

"No more a cheater than you in a game of Magic & Wizards. You and your hikari kept your link open during the tournaments. All I did was to look into my light's knowledge of the game, so that I would know the basics and a few pointers as well." Seth finalized, daring the other spirit to challenge him again.

"Now." Yami Bakura began. "How far has either of you come?"

"Nothing, I am afraid." Yami declared. "My soul room is not exactly the tidiest or most convenient place to look for information."

"Yeah, we can't all have mazes for soul rooms now can we?" Yami Bakura sneered, then he looked at the tallest of the three. "Priest?"

"Progress, minimal but progress none the less."

At this both Yami and Yami Bakura perked up and looked expectantly at Seth.

"It is a spell to summon spirits, giving them a visible body to all for a few minutes. It will not give them a corporal body of flesh and blood, but a translucent one, just as we are able to do now. Yet it has the merits of giving us the opportunity to be seen by anyone."

"So we have a spell to let us be seen by others than our hikaris, yet not have our own bodies. This is all we have so far?" Bakura snarled.

"Tomb Robber we have only been at it for a little over two weeks now, you should not expect so much over so little time. Not when we are dealing with such a delicate project. If we do anything wrong, we might

not even end up with bodies of flesh, but perhaps those of plants." Yami chided condescendingly. "And at least we have taken a step on the way to gain, what we seek. So unless you have anything to add, perhaps some progress of your own, then shut up!"

"Imbecile Pharaoh." Yami Bakura muttered under his breath as he cheeks flamed with embarrassment and he left the room, probably to banish a few things to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

A/N: Read & Review please, unlike the prohibition of feeding characters in the disclaimer, you are fully allowed to feed the fickle muse. 


	11. As Much As I Love Valentines

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Onwards to the responses to the Readers:**

**Kodachi:** Yup, when I started out on the journey of the fic world I Born To Servitude, I decided that I wanted Jou and his father to have a good relationship with each other. Though you might remember that in the last chapter of BTS, I wrote about the elder Jounouchi's alcohol problem, so he was one a drunk, yet he is dry now. And typical cousins, yes, I wanted them to have some family action as well. Typical for some people, who grow up closely together. And the plot, well you'll just have to see where it goes.

**KillmeKissme:** Yes, they are going to have bodies. It would be sad for them to have through all that studying and not get what they want.

**Tyri Dragonite:** Here's an update for you, enjoy!

**Mentaru:** Aww, maybe Jou had something intelligent to say?

**Angel-Belle:** Yeah, I don't want them to have bodies of plants either, it doesn't match their complexion. So they have to study really hard.

**Hikari Raine**

**CrossHunt-s**

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**11. As Much As I Love Valentines.**

On Jou's eighteenth birthday the weather seemed to want to make a statement. The sky was dark and snow kept falling throughout the entire day making it nearly impossible for the guests to arrive on time. Though the party started two hours after the announced time, nobody seemed to mind. They had all gotten inside a nice warm apartment. The hosts were generous and all in all the mood was high spirited.

Some might say in the future that the weather was having a foresight of things to come, such were the conditions. The sky was dark and foreboding, the weather cold and blizzard like. The few that dared walk outside huddled together both in groups and deeper into their overcoats to keep warm.

Yet to three beings the conditions were perfect for hunting.

He sighed at the idiocy of his female companion, why had his master wanted her to come along was beyond him. She was freaking him out with her occasional bursts of inane cackling and that was saying something. There was hardly anything that could make him so ill at mood, he had only felt something akin to fear twice in his lifetime. The first was when that dog of a duellist had nearly beaten him in the semi-finals of that tournament the reincarnation of the High Priest had organized. The other was when his other half had banished him to the shadows.

His other half would suffer for doing that to him.

He looked over at the last part of their trio, his master. It was the first time that his master had given the order for them to hunt as a group. He had never seen his master's face. How could he? His master was always shrouded in shadows, a shadow himself. Yet his master had promised him retribution for his betrayal by his other half.

He drifted away from the laughing female and closer to his master. The shadowy figure acknowledged him with a short nod. Now was as good a time as ever to ask what had been nagging his mind for some time now.

"My Lord." He murmured. "Why is she with us?"

"Yami no Marik." His master said, he hated that name. The Darkness of Marik. He was not that anymore, not since his banishment to the shadows had he been called that. He was no longer a part of his other half. Therefore he should not be determined as such. "She is valuable to our cause. The more we are, the more we can do. And her connection to our enemies is valuable. The hatred she feels for them, feeds her ability to do what we must to be victorious." His master turned his eyes to him, the only thing he could ever make out in the shadowy figure. They were bright yellow, stained with crimson streaks and seemed to be able to bore into your very soul.

"Never doubt me, Yami no Marik." His master stated, his voice superior in tone and Yami no Marik - though he dearly hated to call himself that - knew that it was the end of their brief conversation.

His master gave him the signal to commence with their schedule for this midnight and he slowly sifted further into the shadows. He drifted away from the other two, he didn't need any help to get his assignment done.

He slithered through the darkness until he came upon a single person, all alone and outside in this weather, a perfect target. He sidled up close to the mortal and waited patiently for the chime of the clock to signal midnight. Then he pounced into the body of the male, swirled around until he found the bright light of a soul. He circled the pulsating light and ensnared into his own darkness, before he drew back outside and into the Shadow Realm with his prize.

The last he saw of his target was the male slumping down onto the sidewalk.

* * *

A few weeks later six boys came walking through the front doors of the school only to face a terrifying sight. Every where pink hearts and ribbons had been put up, in every nook and cranny. Sure they all knew that it was nearly Valentine's Day, but teenage boys could only take so much pink at once. They carefully avoided any girls they might encounter to escaped being run over by the school's resident fangirl clubs.

As soon as they had safely entered their classroom, they all broke out in relieved breaths.

"As much as I love Valentine's Day - because Hiroto always buys me a lot of chocolate - it's a nightmare with those girls hanging around. It's as if they haven't even discovered that I'm spoken for, not to mention that I am gay." Otogi complained loudly.

"I for one could do without all that pink and the decorations, I don't know whether to set it on fire or gag." Marik added.

"If you want to flame the fluff parade, I'll help." Yami Bakura added his opinion as well, before retreating back into his soul room.

"I don't think the teachers would look kindly on that." Ryou said as soon as he gained control again. "But the idea has merit. I think it has gone a bit overboard this year."

"A bit overboard?" Seto sneered. "Try a different word, such as extreme. When I opened my e-mail account this morning, it was flooded with valentines greetings. I spent a good ten minutes cleaning it up. How they even got my address is beyond me, it's the one I only use for business."

Suddenly the class door was thrown open. Mouto Yugi was standing in the door way looking terrified. He was breathing deeply and his face was completely red. Though it was not from his lack of breath, but rather from the fact that his face was covered in lipstick kisses. He quickly slammed the door shut and stalked over to his friends.

"You're looking well." Seto commented. He got a scathing glare in response, not a common reaction from the small teenager.

"If any of you are asked if you know what happened to the cheerleader squad, you don't know anything." He commanded.

"Well, we don't actually know anything anyways." Jou said. "What did you do?"

"Not me, Yami!"

"Huh?" The blonde looked confused for a moment, then it dawned. "He banished them? But I thought that was Yami Bakura's trademark?"

"Well, apparently Yami wasn't too fond of me getting mauled by a horde of girls."

"Yes, dear Atemu always was a tad too possessive if you ask me." A deep voice suddenly said. They all turned to look at Seto, who was cursing slightly. He glanced at them.

"Just Seth, who decided to give his viewpoint."

"What's has he been up to lately? I've hardly seen him since December." Jou asked.

"Hn." Seto snorted. "He doesn't tell me, though most of the time he's with Yami and Yami Bakura."

"Catching up on the good old days?" Otogi asked jokingly.

"I don't know, usually when those three get together, the door to my soul room is locked."

"Really? What about you Yugi-kun or you Ryou-kun? Do either of you know what your yamis are doing, when they're together?" The green eyed teen questioned.

"I promised Yami I wouldn't tell until they are ready to tell it themselves." Yugi shrugged.

"Same here." Ryou remarked.

"Why do your yamis tell you and mine doesn't?" Seto whispered, mostly to himself, though hey others did hear him.

"Hmm. Maybe because it's something you'll get angry with him about or perhaps it's because it took you two FREAKING months to tell us about his return?" Jou growled at his boyfriend.

"So you're saying that he wants to get back at Kaiba?" Honda wondered.

"It's plausible."

They were all silent for while until the door once again opened and the rest of their class began to file in. Soon after the teacher entered as well.

* * *

When the clock signalled the end of class and the beginning of lunch, the seven boys were the first exit the class and enter the cafeteria. They could hear the titters and whispers as they made their way towards their regular table, one of the few tables that could house them all at once. Usually only four or six people could eat at the other tables together, but being Kaiba Seto or Otogi Ryuuji had its advantages. Such as getting permission to rearrange the tables so that their entire group could sit with each other.

They carefully avoided anyone who might have the thought of approaching them, especially the girls. Even though one glare from Seto or a devilish grin from Yami Bakura could drive most people away, there were a certain flock of very adamant fangirls that tended to ignore the boys' attempts to make them go away. And though it was very tempting, it wouldn't be good for their public image, if certain spirits suddenly went on a killing spree in the effort to act on their over-protectiveness of their lights.

The reason why these seven young men so viciously steered clear of anyone? Well, in just a few days time, the annual Valentine's Day Dance would take place. And that would mean that the girls would hound them for a date. Horrifying. Especially when the boys the fan girls hunted after the most were gay.

Jou sat beside the only female in their group and probably the only female in the entire school that wasn't drooling over the guys she was sitting with. The petite brunette and the blonde was talking quietly with each other in hushed tones. This was what caught Seto's attention. Usually when Jou was talking with their friends during lunch he was somewhat louder if not boisterous.

He leaned over towards his boyfriend wanting to listen in on their conversation. When he got close enough, he gently laid his chin upon the blonde's shoulder, revelling in Jou's scent - one of his favourite things in the world, though he would never admit that to anyone. He hummed softly and nipped at Jou's ear.

The blonde couldn't help but moan softly at the gesture and turned to kiss the brunette. Seto grabbed him by his cheek and drew Jou even closer. He noticed that Jou's eyelids fluttered close and he shut his own eyes as well. He slowly traced his tongue over his boyfriend's lips and they opened to grant him entrance. Their tongues intertwined and danced, playing for dominance, when someone cleared their throat.

Displeased Seto opened his eyes and shot a glare at the smaller brunette. She smiled in return, not the least bit sorry that she had interrupted them. Jou growled faintly in annoyance as well and turned around to face Anzu.

"What?" She smiled innocently as she shrugged. "I was talking with him first."

"Hn. My boyfriend." Seto snorted.

"Possessive much?"

"Whatever. What were you two talking about?"

Jou decided to nuzzle Seto's neck, momentarily distracting the brunette. He responded in kind by slipping a hand underneath the other's shirt, caressing the flat stomach of his lover.

"Maybe it isn't all that important, considering how attentive you are." Anzu mock scowled.

"No, I'm listening. I can do two things at once."

"Good for you. Or should I say good for Jou?" She smirked wickedly.

"Just get on with it, before I decide to steal Jou and skip the rest of today's classes."

"Can't we do that anyway?" Jou pouted.

"I can, but you can't." Seto chided. "You can't afford to miss any more classes than you already have."

"And whose fault is that?" The blonde leered. "It wasn't I who once suggested we played hooky to stay in bed until late afternoon."

"Umm, yeah. Anzu-chan you were saying?"

"Well, we were just talking about the news specials that have been running lately."

"News specials?"

"Haven't you been watching the news lately?" Anzu raised an eyebrow in question.

Seto just shook his head and pulled Jou closer to him, placing the blonde in his lap and wrapped his arms around the other's midsection. He once again placed his chin on his lover's shoulder and looked at the female brunette, motioning for her to continue.

"Lately there have been several people hospitalised with the same strange syndromes. They have all fallen into a coma. The doctors are baffled and have no idea what could have happened."

"Really?"

Anzu nodded. "The strange thing is that every incident happened around midnight."

"Midnight?" Yami suddenly spoke up. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmm. Tomb Robber we need to talk." The red eyed spirit said and turned to the albino beside him. Ryou's face suddenly hardened and his soft white hair turned wild with spikes as he looked at the smaller male sitting next to him.

"No, Atemu I do not practise shadow magic at midnight. I prefer to sleep at that time." Yami Bakura growled softly, his voice anything but offended.

"Atemu?" Otogi interrupted. It was then that the two people talking, who had turned three and then four and five saw that their entire group was listening actively. "Why is he calling you Atemu, Yami-san?"

"Because that's his name." Yami Bakura said with a look that clearly stated that he thought the green eyed teen was an idiot if he couldn't figure it out.

"But you've never called him anything but annoying Pharaoh." Honda said.

"And your point is?" Yami Bakura looked incredulous. "I thought we were talking about shadow magic, not idiot names."

"Hey!" Yami protested.

"Whatever, Pharaoh."

"Oh, so now we are back to Pharaoh then?" Otogi grinned, Yami Bakura just glared in return.

"Anyway, you did not use shadow magic and I did not shadow magic." Yami stated, he glanced at Seto. "Cousin?" He then asked.

"Seth says no." Seto answered for his dark, since he wasn't about to let the priest free, now that he had Jou in his arms. He contemplated for a few seconds. "Are you sure that it even _is_ shadow magic?"

"Yes." Yami answered. "I felt it for the first time New Years Eve. And it has not been the last."

"So you think that there is a connection?" Jou asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Has it anything to do with the insane girl's disappearance?" Honda speculated.

"No, not directly." Yami said. "I remember the magic she used and it does not exactly feel like hers. I mean sometimes it does, but at other times it is completely different."

"So she's not alone." Yami Bakura stated. "The bitch has friends."

"Maybe, they're not connected?"

"No, Jounouchi-kun, they are. Two weeks ago I sensed her magic as well as the shadow magic of another person, maybe more." Yami said.

"But why would they put people into a coma?" Anzu asked sadly as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"A coma?" Yami's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "A coma. It think we need to look deeper into this. Perhaps we should visit these hospitals, where the victims are."

"You don't think it's possible?" Yami Bakura said, catching onto his fellow spirit's train of thought, though the other hadn't voiced it.

"That their souls could have been stolen? Yes."

"WHAT?!" Seto suddenly roared. "Their souls?" Everyone knew that such a topic was a delicate matter to the tall male. Who wouldn't feel that way, had they experienced having their soul stolen and imprisoned in a card?

"That is why we should investigate, to make sure." Yami said. The others nodded their assent.

"Then it's settled, we investigate." Marik spoke up for the first time during their conversation.

Jou sighed heavily, getting the attention of the others in their group. "Why does this always happen to us? I mean first there's all the events that happened before we knew Yami existed and we all thought Yugi had gone schizophrenic on us. Then there was Duellist Kingdom, Battle City and so on and so on. Why us? Why can't we just have a normal life or as normal as it gets with three five-thousand-year-old spirits in our group?"

"Because life would be dull otherwise?" Otogi joked.

"Because we own the Sennen Items." Seto said. "There's always someone who would want to possess the power they have."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed dejectedly.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Reviews are always welcome. Tell me your opinion, it matters. 


	12. Lure of Souls

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Replying to the Reviewers:**

**1x2 kaijou child:** For your review to chapter 10: I'm glad you liked chapter 4, to me Jou and Mai don't belong together either. But your proposition about setting her up with Varon has crossed my mind, then somehow it disappeared again, so thanks for reminding me.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Why thank you! I hope that you'll like this chapter as much as the others.

**Kodachi:** Yes! The actual outline of the plot is here, though I had hoped someone would recognized the little hints about Marik no Yami in the former chapters. But anyway, you are completely right about the fact that it would be horrifying to have another personality that has sprung from yours and want to exact revenge over you**. 'Shudders'**

**KillmeKissme:** Well, glad you liked it. Though you're going to have to wait a while to find out exactly what and who the master is

**Angel-Belle:** Yes the plot thickens, Muahahaha! Here's another chapter to thicken the plot, uh I think?

**Tyri Dragonite:** Here's the newest chapter, uh, you are alive still? Aren't you? The suspense hasn't killed you yet?

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**12. Lure of Souls.**

The halls were alive with people bustling to and fro everywhere. Men and women alike were buzzing around, all of them with important matters to handle. After all they had the lives of several people in their hands. They did what they could to help and it made their hearts soar with joy, when they succeeded.

But to the dark spirits living inside three young men, the air was crisp and sterile and burned in their light's noses. All three spirits felt uncomfortable with the auras of the people in the building. Some were strong, blazing with light, though several were weak. So weak that they could almost feel the very life on the verge of extinction. Yet sometimes they felt the miracle of a new aura flaring up, a new life being born.

Walking through the busy hallways the group of fairly odd teens searched for their destination. They did not know exactly where they were going, but they knew that they needed to get there.

Suddenly they were intercepted by one of the men dressed in white coats. Seth looked on with interest at how his light handled the stranger's questions. The man in the white coat or doctor as his light called him, was quite flustered. Seemingly it was because his light was quite famous.

The doctor fumbled through his words as Seto stared at him expectantly. The middle-aged man wavered under the young man's gaze as Seto quickly and efficiently extracted the knowledge he wanted from him. The tables had resolutely been turned on the poor doctor as he had first questioned the teens what they were doing here. Though the young businessman had promptly answered him with his own questions.

As the group of eight departed, they left behind a very stunned doctor. He shook his head, the grey streaked hair whispering around his face as he swore that by morning a few more grey hairs would be present as a gift from this meeting with Kaiba Seto's imposing personality.

The second their partners' bodies entered the room, they had been searching for, the ancient spirits felt it. The emptiness. The total and complete sense of emptiness.

The cold atmosphere washed over them and settled like icy blanket around their souls.

Seth shivered even more as he caught sight of the motionless bodies lined up along the wall on the beds. The soft light from the large windows sieved in, cutting off the impending sterile white lights from the halogen lamps in the ceiling. Seth trembled as his light moved closer to inspect the unresponsive individuals.

He nearly cried out.

They had no auras.

The bodies called out for a soul to host, any soul.

He wanted to get out now.

'_My Light?'_ He asked timidly, feeling sick.

'_Yes?'_

'_Can we leave now? I do not wish to be here any longer.'_

'_Why? What is wrong?'_ Seto responded suspiciously.

'_Please? Their souls are gone, My Light. I do not feel comfortable. Can you not feel the cold emptiness of their hollowed bodies?' _Seth babbled desperately.

'_We need to be sure that we have considered everything, before we leave.'_

'_THEIR SOULS ARE GONE! That is what we came here to investigate. We have, now let us please depart.'_ Seth cried, he couldn't take the sense of hopelessness and despair that overwhelmed him. He couldn't stay in this room with those soulless corpses. He needed to get away.

"Seto-kun?" Yugi's questioning voice interrupted them. The brunette whirled his head around to face the shortest member of their group. The large amethyst eyes were staring at him in curiosity.

"What is it, Yugi-kun?"

"How is Seth-kun doing? Yami really wants to leave now and Yami Bakura-kun want to leave as well. They don't feel so well."

"Let's leave, apparently whatever is affecting your yamis is probably the same that affects Seth. He wants to get out of here."

* * *

"So it's true then? Their souls have been stolen?" Anzu asked worriedly, once they were all seated in the living room of Seto's manor eating their lunch.

"Yes." Yami stated. "They are but desolated bodies devoid of the light of a soul."

"Who would do such a thing?" Jou asked.

"And more importantly, Why?" Seto added.

"Even though the aura of those people were lank, there was a distinct presence of darkness around them." Yami said quietly, looking down at his light's and his meal. "It was as if their bodies were desperately seeking out another soul to accommodate. I could feel the pull of the body wanting someone, anyone to bring it to life again."

"So zat's why wou an' the wother amis wanted tjo get wout sho bad." Honda questioned around a mouthful of pasta.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Love." Otogi scolded. "But you are right. That is the reason you wanted to get out. The fact that you were drawn to the uninhabited bodies like moths to the flame. You didn't want to take up residence in a stranger's body."

"It is not exactly that, Otogi-kun. How would you feel if your soul was stolen and once you returned to your body - because we are going to make sure that happens - you found out that some stranger was there as well?"

"But…isn't that what it's like for you guys. I mean you're sharing a body."

"No, we are part of the same soul, only with a couple of millennia between our age. What I am talking about two completely different souls in the same flesh. Should that happen they would try to drive each other out to become the one soul in possession of corporal form."

"That is twisted." Honda breathed out after having inhaled half of his meal.

"Yes and that brings us back to our first question. Who is doing this and why?"

"Well, what do we know?" Seto began. "There has been shadow magic activity every time there has been an incident, I compared the published attack dates with my own calculations of when there had been used shadow magic. Every victim lost their soul during the encounters, the ones that we know of anyway. There might be more, but we can't be sure."

"Don't forget about Marik-kun's visions." Ryou added.

The others turned confused stares to the albino blonde teen.

"You think that they have something to do with each other, Ryou-kun?" Jou asked, placing his hand in comfort on the blonde Egyptian's shoulder to quell the small tremors in his friend's body.

"They could be." Ryou shrugged and took a sip from his cup of green tea. "Actually it would be weird if they weren't."

"What's weird?" A voice sounded from the direction of the front hall. Everyone turned to find Mokuba standing in the doorway to the room.

"Ah, back from your friend's house then, Mokuba-kun?" Otogi greeted.

"Duh, Otogi-kun. Now, what's weird?"

"That's what we were about to ask Ryou-kun, Mokie." Seto answered.

"Well, I think that it _is_ weird. Marik-kun has visions, horrible and gore filled visions. Then suddenly people's souls are stolen. Shadow magic is used. All within months. I could be wrong, but it's just too obscure to not be connected."

"And you could be right." Marik said. "It isn't as if that thought hasn't crossed my mind."

"Oh, and why did you not tell us?" Yami asked arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, I forgot?" Marik grinned sheepishly.

"Right." Seto drawled.

"Anyway." Marik exclaimed in the attempt to change the subject. "What are we going to do?"

"We should gather more information, it is our fight now. The moment the Shadow Realm was involved, so were we. We are its guardians." Yami's red eyes pierced the gaze of the others in the room as he looked from one to another of their group.

"Are we now, since when?" Yami Bakura sneered - having changed places with his light - and he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back into the soft couch.

"Fine, my High Priest and I are its guardians." Yami resigned.

"So what do the guardians propose we do?" The albino spirit asked. "I say we go into the Shadow Realm ourselves and ask the monsters for answers. They live there, so they should know something."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. For once you have actually said something worth listening to." The red eyed spirit said.

Yami Bakura bristled and glared at his fellow spirit. "Tch. I'm always worth listening to, Atemu." He said haughtily.

* * *

Seto sighed as he watched Yugi and Ryou leave as the last of the group. Left were only Mokuba, Jou and himself. He walked into the kitchen, where Jou and Mokuba were in the middle of preparing a light dinner. Onyx, the Labrador pup was excitedly running around the boys' legs in the hope of getting some treats.

Suddenly the pup caught sight of him and bounded over the tall brunette. Onyx jumped up and down in the vain attempt to get his attention. Seto smiled and hunched down on one knee to stroke the soft black fur of the pup's head. The dog eagerly licked Seto's hand and tried to get closer. Soon Seto found himself with an armful of a black puppy as the young one slurped its tongue over Seto's cheek and nose.

A soft chuckle interrupted them and Seto turned his attention from one dog to another, though he would never say his thought out loud, lest he wanted his sex life to suffer a horrible and painful death.

"Aren't they just the cutest sight you've ever seen, Mokuba?" Jou gushed, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Aww." Mokuba sighed, grinning widely.

Seto groaned and rose from his position, hauling the ebony pup with him and holding it tightly in his arms. Onyx yipped happily and licked Seto's face one more time, wagging his tail profusely. This only caused the blonde and the raven haired teens to coo even more.

"Alright that's enough, you two." Seto said and then he looked down at the dog in his arms. "What of you, young Onyx, are you hungry as well? I know I am."

Onyx barked encouragingly and his tail wagged even faster than should be possible. Seto put the young dog down on the floor and proceeded to prepare its dinner. Though it proved to be difficult, seeing as Onyx had understood, what was going on and decided to be exactly where the action would be or in this case the food.

While Onyx was busy with the food placed before him, so were the three men of the house. And some time later they all sat back in their chairs full and content. Mokuba jumped up, excused himself and ran off with Onyx hot on his trail. Jou and Seto chuckled at the energy of the youngest Kaiba and got to work cleaning up.

Jou was busy putting the cutlery and dishes into the dishwasher, when he felt two arms winding around his stomach, hauling him into a standing position against the chest of his captor. A kiss was placed on the base of his neck and a soft humming accompanied it.

"Why don't we just leave this till tomorrow and instead concentrate on finding a nice bed, preferably with locks on the door. I don't plan on letting you go until at least the day after tomorrow." Seto breathed into his ear and nipped the earlobe affectionately. "And that's only because we have to go to school that day."

Jou turned in the embrace and kissed his boyfriend soundly, tongue sneaking out and gliding over the brunette's lips. A hand drifted through golden hair, grabbing the back of Jou's head and drawing their lips closer together. Seto's own tongue came out to play and traced the roof of Jou's mouth eliciting a low moan from the blonde. Though Jou retaliated quickly by sucking gently on his lover's tongue. When the need for air made itself noticeably, they both drew back panting heavily from their make out session.

Jou was the first to brake the silence. "Hmm, well a bed does sound nice." He drew himself out of the warm embrace, retreating slowly towards the staircase. Seto smirked, lust shining in his eyes as he made to follow his boyfriend. Though Jou wasn't done talking. "I really could need a good nap."

Seto stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the blonde. "What?" He exclaimed.

Jou grinned innocently. "Well, it has been a long day. Sleeping does sound good."

"But that wasn't what I meant." Seto stated.

"I know." Jou smirked, he took another step away from the brunette, before he whirled around and made a mad dash for the stairs. He took the time to call over his shoulder. "But you have to catch me first."

Seto stood rooted to his spot for a few seconds, then his face lit up and he chased after the fleeing blonde.

In a flurry of intertwining limbs and hot kisses the two men made it into Seto's grandiose bedroom. Sucking on Jou's neck, Seto steered his lover towards the king-sized bed. He placed a hand on the broad and lean torso, pushed Jou back until he toppled over and landed on the plush mattress. Jou smiled up at the brunette before he grabbed Seto by his shirt and pulled him down on top of himself.

"Hmm. You don't need this." The blonde smirked and then the shirt was ripped off. "Or this." And he began to undo the buckle to his lover's trousers. Seto quickly caught on and hurriedly reached to take off Jou's own shirt and trousers.

When Seto was presented with the bare, golden tanned chest before him, he couldn't help but taste it and licked a path from navel to neck, pausing at the taunt nipples to suck on them.

Jou moaned as Seto latched onto the side of his neck. This was exactly what he needed. This was perfect. This was -

"Nii-sama!"

- This was Mokuba bounding into the bedroom with Onyx.

Both older teens groaned frustrated. Seto slowly lifted himself to his feet, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jou too unhurriedly rose to sit up and glared at the brunette.

"You forgot to lock the door."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"You were as much at fault as I. If you hadn't looked so…" Seto trailed off, thinking back to the image.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba whined. "Come on there's a great movie on the television. The one I wanted to watch with you all week, you promised. Jou get him to come." The raven haired teen tugged on Jou's arm hauling him out of bed.

Jou glanced at Seto, who looked back at him. They both sighed dejectedly, realising there was no way of getting Mokuba to leave them alone now.

"Come on, you can have sex latter. Movie! Now!" Mokuba demanded, making both older teens stare at him with faces beet red. Mokuba sighed, decidedto ignore them andpulled Jou with him out of the room.

Seto stared at the spot where his boyfriend and little brother had been just moments ago. Damn, he wasn't getting any tonight, which made this the third time in a row this month, he and Jou had been cut off by the annoying little pest related to him by blood and called himself Kaiba Mokuba. They really had to start remembering locking the door in the future. Though Mokuba would probably just knock on the door until they unlocked it, should they even remember to lock in the first place.

He picked up both his own shirt and Jou's before he pursued his family to the entertainment area of the mansion.

* * *

"EUREKA!"

"What? What is it, Atemu?"

"Cousin, I have found it."

"Yeah, you just said that, idiot Pharaoh."

"Shut up, Tomb Robber."

"Make me."

"Do not tempt me to shut you both up."

"Aww, Seth."

"And no whining. Now Atemu, what have you found?"

"Our salvation."

"You found a way to hide the magical effects of the Shadow Realm, so our hikaris won't notice, when we use shadow magic?"

"No."

"Then it's not interesting."

"Really? What would you do, if I said that I have the means to create a body of flesh and bones?"

"WHAT! Let me see!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so hasty."

"Where did you find it, Cousin?"

"Umm, I accidentally stumbled upon a library in my soul room."

"So you _do_ have a library in there."

"Yes, and a swimming pool, a game room, a kitchen, a riding course and a forest, an entertainment area…"

"Yes, yes, can you get on with telling us about your discovery? Stupid Pharaoh with stupid maze for a soul room."

"I heard that. But it is simple, a simple potion that will give us a body."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So when can we have it done?"

"Three weeks."

"WHAT! That's too long!"

"You are serious, Cousin?"

"Quite. Besides Tomb Robber, we have been searching for this information for past two months, surely you can wait another three weeks."

"Damn."

* * *

A/N 1: To those who reviewed chapter 11, I commend you, thank you for the time you took give me your opinion. You are the greatest.

A/N 2: To the rest however, I am sad to say that I feel slightly disappointed. I checked up on my stats the other day and found out that 77 people have me on their author alert list, 34 have me on their favourite authors list. However the average number of reviews for the first 11 chapters is 7,3. I love to read reviews and I love replying to them, they give me inspiration and the vigour for writing more. But I am sad to see that so little people do review. Now I'm not asking for long and complicated reviews, just a few choice words. Do you like what you read, is there something you would like to have explained further, something you think is missing, that sort of thing. I hope none takes offence by this, but I just wanted to get this of my chest.


	13. Never Alone

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Reply to Reviewers:**

**Angel-Belle:** That you are, though you were also incorporated in the A/N1. Yes, more hot, sexy guys, can't have enough of them**. 'Grins'**

**Tyri Dragonite:** You've got Update!

**KillmeKissme:** Thank you. Yeah, Mokuba is silly, when he does that, though Seto and Jou are even more so, since they forgot to lock the door.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Why thank you, and I was hoping to spike up the interest, as this chapter hopefully will prove.

**CrossHunt-s:** Yup, it won't be long until it's time for some yami action. A couple of chapters.

**Koalared:** Yeah, well I wanted to write something akin to a lemon, but without actually writing it. You see I have this fear of being thrown off should I do so. And even though they should bloody well mind their own business, I rated this fic R, I still don't want my account to be destroyed.

**Sukara-Nodoki:** Thank you for those incredible kind words.

**Downtrodded:** Well, good for you that you can review again or should I say good for me? Heh. An yes, three weeks won't be long, either in the next chapter or the one after.

**Osiris-Lee:** You're back!** 'Whistles innocently'** Hmm. Threesome. Could be. I'll ask the characters.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**13. Never alone.**

The end of the shortest month in the year was near as Yami Bakura all but stomped into the living room of the Mouto home for the weekly assembly of dark spirits. He growled and cursed, flinging his arms around in the vain hope that he might hit someone.

Seth looked at Yami, who returned the gaze.

"So I take it that your little talk with the inhabitants of the Shadow Realm went well?" Yami snickered.

"I wonder how you came to that conclusion, Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura snarled. "Damn beasts. They claim they haven't seen anything."

"Yes, well it is rather dark in the Shadow Realm." Yami mused.

"Oh, funny, very funny, Pharaoh." Yami Bakura mocked sardonically. "Did you think that one up all by yourself? Must have taken a long time with the brain power you possess."

"Fuck you, Tomb Robber!" The red eyed spirit growled.

Yami Bakura scrunched up his face in a sneer of disgust. "No, thank you, Pharaoh. Even I wouldn't stoop as low."

Yami's growl turned deeper and more animalistic as he struggled not to attack the other spirit. Luckily for the both of them Seth stepped in between them.

"Shut up! Both of you! I am getting rather tired of breaking the two of you up each time you decide to vent your aggressions." The High Priest cried aggravated. He took a calming breath of air and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now, how far along is the preparations for the potion?"

"Not far at all. I have translated the last of the text." Yami stated. "And there are several ingredients that will be difficult to get a hold off."

"How difficult?"

"Difficult enough that we might need outside help."

"Oh?"

"Difficult enough that we might have to ask your hikari for assistance, Cousin." Yami looked solemnly into the tall brunette's eyes.

Seth recoiled, he blinked nervously. "M-my hikari…you mean, my light? As in the stubborn, workaholic, dragon worshipping, High Priest bashing CEO of Kaiba Corporations, who is dating my Jou? You wish to ask him for help?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Seth wasn't a fan of whining, though he would gladly do it, if it spared him from the horror of having his light bite off his head.

"Why do you not want us to ask him? Is it because you believe he will think that you are going behind his back, that you are betraying his trust or that he will think you are doing this to get Jou?" Yami listed off.

"Umm, all of the above?"

"Really? Who would have thought that the high and mighty High Priest was afraid of his own light?" Yami Bakura smirked, blackmail always was something he indulged in quite often. And to have someone such as the spirit before him in his mercy had just made his day. All he would have do to was allude to the fact that he might have a little chat with a certain Kaiba brother and he would have the priest at his feet.

"Oh, shut up, Bakura." Yami snapped, well knowing exactly what direction the albino's thoughts could have taken for him to sport such a vindictive and devious smirk. "Seth, we really need to contact your light, he has connections that could give us what we need. The sooner we have the remaining ingredients the sooner we can achieve bodies of our own."

"But I do not want to tell him." Seth sniffed.

"Will you grow up. This is just your light, we are talking about, your other half. How hard could it be to ask him for help?" Yami demanded.

"He is going to be furious. And let me ask you a question?" Seth snorted, looking down at the small stature male. "Have you actually met my light?"

"Of course I have met your light, I have duelled against him time and time again." Yami deadpanned.

"He is going to lock me up for good this time." The brunette sulked as he slumped down on the couch.

"Please, Seth you are acting like an irrational child."

"Just because you two have the sweetest, most understanding lights in the entire world, does not equal that I do. I am going to be locked for eternity. He hates being lied to." Seth muttered.

"Perhaps you should have told him about this from the start then?" Yami mused with a smirk.

"Fine, I get it. I will tell my light of this and ask for his help." Seth rose from his seated position. "You will come to my funeral?" He pouted.

"Stop being so melodramatic. I swear that it will not be so bad." Yami laughed. "He is your other half, he will understand."

"Easy for you to say. You are not the one, who will have to speak with him."

* * *

"'Nii-sama? Are you here?"

"Yes, Mokuba." Seto answered without letting his eyes part from the screen in front of him. His fingers sped over the keys in a fashion that was considered normal by his standards, but faster than the speed of light by any other.

"Good, have you sent out the invitations or do you want me to do it?" The young raven haired teen asked as he came up the his older brother and placed a hand on the desk next to the computer Seto was so engrossed in.

Seto suddenly looked up and stared quizzical at his brother. "Invitations?"

Mokuba chuckled and he rolled his eyes. "'Nii-sama, you've forgotten, haven't you?" The younger Kaiba brother patted the older slightly on the back in a patronizing manner. Mokuba grinned. "And to think that you have put so much effort into arranging this." He sighed dramatically.

"I think you have been spending too much time with Katsuya lately." Seto grumbled.

"How could I? You snatch him away each and every time." The younger teen pouted. "I hardly get any time with him or with Seth-Nii-chan."

"Seth has other things to do, like staying in his soul room. Besides I let him out once a week, it should be enough." Seto commented and turned back to the computer in front of him.

"Aww, don't you think he would like to be outside more often then that?"

Seto snorted. "What invitations were you talking about before?"

"Ouch, changing the subject on me." Mokuba winced. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it." A pair of amethyst eyes focused on the back of the taller brunette and the shorter of the two sighed. "I'm talking about the invitations to the Battle City Annual Tournament. It's not like you to forget things like this, you know."

"Battle City? Damn, I can't believe I forgot." Seto cursed.

"It's all right, 'Nii-sama. I'll send them out later today." The raven haired teenager grabbed onto the shirt of the older male. "Now, come on. It's already time for lunch and I'm not about to leave you here, when Jou and Shizuka-chan are waiting at our favourite restaurant for us."

"Katsuya?" Seto's head shot up again.

"Yeah, you know him. Tall, not as tall as you though, with blonde hair and golden brown eyes. Has a boyfriend by the name Kaiba Seto. Ring a bell?" Mokuba teased.

"Shut up, Ototo-chan." Seto laughed.

* * *

Oh, dear Ra. How was he going to do this?

'Hi, hikari. I was just thinking. Could you get some ingredients from Egypt and Syria for me? You see Atemu, Bakura and I are making a potion that will give us bodies of our own and we really need your help. Why I have not told you before? Oh, well, I plan to seduce Jou away from you and I thought it was best if I used the element of surprise on you. Since you are not that great at sharing properly. But I hope we can still be friends.'

Well, that would definitely NOT work. He was right, he would be locked up for eternity…again.

Seth slouched down upon the divan in his soul room, propping his legs up on it as well. He raised his arms above his head as he leaned back against the soft cushions and squinted at the ceiling. Turning his eyes toward the door that led out into the hallway between his light's soul room and his own he winced slightly. His other half wasn't going to like this one bit.

He groaned at the thought of Seto's face, when he was finally told the entire truth. Well, maybe not the _entire_ truth, there were certain things that would be best hidden from the stoic brunette. Especially certain episodes of Seth's former life that would be wise not to talk about. Seth knew that the reincarnation of the Priestess Isis had told his light about the duel he and his cousin had played. Though it was dark, it definitely wasn't his darkest moment.

He laughed quietly to himself. No, it wouldn't do to tell his light such things.

He stretched languidly on the soft divan, taking pleasure in hearing the small pops and snaps as he stretched out his entire body like a cat. Seth then jumped up and headed to the door. Opening the heavy door, he stepped out into the hallway dividing his soul room from his light's.

He stepped closer to the door opposite of his own, but stopped midway. He sat down cross-legged and concentrated on his light. He needed to see him for this conversation.

As he materialized in his translucent form, he noticed that his light was occupied with his computer, again. Seth could count the times he had talked with his light without a computer present on one hand. He had one word for his light, workaholic.

He leaned over his light's shoulder and peered at the screen, he scrunched up his face at the jumble of numbers that flashed across it. Though he had tried to understand this obsession with numbers his light had, when he used the computer, he didn't get it. He had even looked inside Seto's mind and memories to find information on this phenomenon called programming.

He still didn't understand it.

'_My Light.'_ He spoke softly to his light's mind.

Seto started and suddenly found himself staring at the transparent form of his other half. His eyes narrowed as he spoke back between their minds, he knew he would be the only one that could see Seth when transparent. Should others see him, they would probably think him crazy. '_Seth? What are you doing? You usually don't appear in spirit.'_

'_I believed that I needed to be face to face with you for this.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_ Suspicion clearly laced Seto's voice.

'_It is rather important, it is…I- I need to tell you this. I wish to be honest with you.'_

'_Have you been outright lying to me? Other than just keeping things from me?'_

'_I- My Light, please, just let me talk.'_

'_Fine.'_

'_I know that you have been wondering about what is happening, when I meet up with Bakura and Atemu.'_

'_Yes._

'_Well, we have discovered a way for spirits to attain bodies of flesh and blood for their own.'_

'_What?'_ Seto asked astonished, he didn't even know that it was possible to complete such a task.

'_Yes, My Light. We were surprised as well, but we had hoped that it was possible.'_

'_But why didn't you tell me about this?'_

Seth fidgeted nervously. '_I thought that you would be angry with me and not permit me to proceed with the search. And I kind of wanted retribution for your keeping me a secret and that I was locked up for two months, while the other spirits were running around as they pleased.'_

'_Hn. I am angry with you, yes. But I angry with you because you didn't tell me from the start. I would have helped.'_ Seto stated calmly, however he was slowly beginning to seethe inside. This was what his dark hadn't wanted to tell him, what he had kept from him, while Yugi and Ryou had known.

'_Would you? Really? Or would you have refused?'_

'_I-'_

'_You see, I saw how things were at the moment. You would not have helped me in attaining my own body.'_ Seth said quietly, looking sadly down at the desk. _'You would have thought that once I had my own body, I would try an steal Jou away from you.'_

'_And don't you?'_

'_I- I admit that I still love Jou, and I will do anything to get him back. But I have realized that it will be his choice. I will not force him.' S_eth choked back a sob as a lone tear ran down his cheek. _'If he loves you, then I will not interfere. I have lived five thousand years without him, but I had hoped…'_ The spirit trailed off.

'_You had hoped he would still love you as well.' _Seto finished, he felt sick to his stomach. What if Jou really did love Seth? Would the blonde leave him, if Seth got a body? Would he leave him alone again, with only Mokuba there? And when Mokuba grew older, would he leave as well? He was suddenly uncertain that the others wouldn't leave if Jou left. They were his friends to start with anyway. Had they only been his friends because Jou had been missing? Would he be all alone?

Seth had been watching his light with rising trepidation, Seto was closing off into himself. He could feel how his light felt. His other half thought he was going to be left behind, alone. Even though he had been with Jou for more than nine months, he still thought that at some point Jou and his friends would tire of him. That they would throw him away like old trash.

He instinctively reached out a hand to comfort the other brunette, but his hand went straight through the other's chest. He growled in frustration, however Seto shivered by the chilling feeling of a spirit. The young mortal turned to look at the High Priest with glazed eyes. Seth's heart nearly broke.

'_Oh, My Light. Listen to me. I will never leave. Jou will never leave you. Nor will Mokuba or any of the others. They are your friends, your family. You are my other half, the one that completes my soul. How could I ever leave you?' _Seth said softly, smiling at the young man before him.

'_But- I didn't…'_

'_No you did not voice it, but I can feel your despair. I know how it feels. I felt for five thousand years. I was once alone too. But I found you and now neither of us are alone. You have me, Jou, you brother and your friends. You are not alone.'_

Seto was silent. Seth was beginning to think that his other half would retreat into himself again, when Seto spoke up.

'_What do I have to do?'_

* * *

He watched from his place in the shadows as the slim figure tossed and turned on the bed, entangling further in the sheets. There was a thin coat of sweat on the tanned forehead. Wisps of sweat soaked sandy blonde hair fell into the face of the young dreamer. Soft moans escaped the blonde's mouth in the throes of a nightmare.

He moved closer to hover directly over the face of his other half, his doppelganger. His eyes drifted over the closed eyes, pressed tightly together as if in pain. He let his own lavender eyes glide down to look at the straight nose that was slightly pointed at the tip and the full lips moving and forming unspoken words and pleads.

He watched as the youth's head arched on the white pillow exposing the long neck and Marik no Yami unconsciously licked his lips. How he wanted to just reach out his hands to his other half. Run them over the lean body, feel every crevice and touch every sensitive point. He would explore the other's body until his hands finally rested by the nape of that slim neck.

Then he would love nothing more than to slip his hand around that column of breathing flesh and squeeze as hard as he could, until he would hear the satisfying crack of breaking the spinal cord and cutting off the air. He would hold on tightly, watch with fulfilment as his other half struggled for his life. But he would not relent. He would continue to watch as the last breath of air left the other's lungs. He would watch with glee as the young one slumped to the ground with no trace of life left in the rapidly cooling body.

He slowly floated downwards and closer to the face of the dreaming boy. He looked the other over again and began to reach out to do exactly what he had envisioned only moments before. He let his ghostly fingers turn solid as his fuelled his body with shadow magic. He was grateful to his master for giving him the means to do so, his master had taken the time to teach him how to take on a fully corporal form of flesh and blood. The ancient rites and spells that his master had found had granted him another chance of life.

However he could still only leave the shadow realm within the hours of midnight. Not until his master had enough power would they be able to leave the darkness forever and exact their revenge on the souls of the living.

Moving his now substantial hands to the base of his other's neck, he was abruptly stopped by the soft pain filled moan. He glanced quickly at the young man's eyes, both of them squeezed tightly together. A lock of wet blonde hair caught his sight, it was flinging back and forth in the youth's shut eyes as he tossed around. Marik no Yami unconsciously reached out to batter away the offending lock of hair from his other half's face. He halted just as he was about to flick it away, but he quickly drew his hand back and looked at it in horror.

He had been about to care for the squirming teen. To keep the hair from irritating his other's eyes.

He hastily retreated to the shadows, he needed to gather himself. He needed to get as far away from his other as possible, at least until he got rid of the burning sensation in his chest.

He dispelled his corporal form and once again took on the form of a spirit.

* * *

A/N1: Ahh, the horror of angst, I really should stopwriting that. Hmm, myabe in the final chapters, heh.

A/N2: I just figured something out. I have been writing Marik's psycho half's name wrong. In stead of calling him Marik no Yami, Darkness of Marik. I have been calling him Yami no Marik, Marik's dark. Though i hope to have fixed it with this chapter. So sorry about that.


	14. The Essence of Life

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Yeah, I wouldn't have them be indifferent to each other for much longer, not with what the future has in store for the gang. And they're just so cute.

**Osiris-Lee:** Ah, I see, I'm out of breath just from reading what you have been doing. The three-some is still hanging in the possible section, I just can't make my mind up about it. Now the Marik/Marik no Yami…thing…I'm not saying anything. You can take my silence any way you want.** 'Grins'**

**Kodachi:** Why the yamis want their own bodies? Well, lets see, one is hopelessly in love with his light, one is umm, I'm not quite sure yet and one just hates being locked up and kept away from a certain blonde. Threesome is certainly still up for debate, I have no clue honestly, since it has no effect on the actual plot, yet. And Marik, well Marik and the gang are still going to be clueless about the origin of the visions and Marik no Yami for some time.

**KillmeKissme:** Ah, yes, the forgetful Seto. Well, having a yami take over control at least once a week is going to create some blank spot in his memory. And the potion is nearly there, oh, god what have I created? I'm going to unleash three ancient, bickering and shadow magic wielding spirits on the world… this is going to be so much fun.

**XMinkX: 'Nods vigorously'** Seth is one of my favourite characters to write, because he is a mixture of the happy-go-lucky idiot and the serious and stern High Priest. Though he is more serious, he does have those bouts of idiocy. And it won't be long before an addition to the gang by three is made.

**Angel-Belle:** Yup. Seth had to speak with a person, who repeatedly locked him up. Who could smite down evildoers with a glare and…that's just my imagination running rampant. Anyway, Seto, even though he has mellowed somewhat - thanks Jou! - he still is the intimidating businessman, he always was and will be.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**14. The Essence of Life.**

It is funny how time seems to slow down, when you're anticipating something important.

However when that moment finally arrives, you jump for joy and do a happy dance, where after you promptly deny that you ever participated in such a childish action.

That was exactly how Seth felt, when his light told that the final ingredients to the potion had arrived from across the world. Though it was hard to deny that he had been doing a happy dance in his soul room, especially since his light had seen him do it. It had been one of those rare occasions, where Seto in the 'real world' had drifted off to what others might call a daydreaming trance. He had entered Seth's soul room and given him the good news. The High Priest had promptly glomped his light after that.

Seto left soon after he had dislodged his yami, muttering something about crazy yamis with odd mood swings.

So four excruciating long days after Seto had ordered the items from Egypt, a box was sitting on the living room table in the Mouto household. Three pairs of eyes, in the hues of chocolate brown, crimson and sapphire, were looking expectantly at the wooden crate.

The owners of the three sets of eyes looked at each other.

"So are we going to open it?" Yami Bakura asked.

"In a moment." Seth answered, he could hear his light complaining about indecisive yamis. He had promised his light not to ask him to close off his end of the link, when the three yamis were meeting. There was no reason not to anymore, he had told his other half about their plans.

Seth grumbled at his light and reached for the crowbar that lay beside the crate. Grasping it firmly he began to break open the confinement of the top lid. The tall brunette then threw off the splintering wood and cast it to the ground.

Yami Bakura and Yami immediately rose from their seats and joined Seth by the now open box. They peered inside at the well protected phials and packages containing the ingredients they needed so badly. Five small translucent phials and three brown paper wrapped packages were in that box to be exact.

They each grabbed one of the items and soon herbs, oils and some more vile things were identified. Yami disappeared into another room and returned with the ingredients that they had already gathered beforehand. He placed them on the table, while Seth removed the wooden crate.

Yami Bakura picked up one of the many ingredients and eyed the item in his hands with distaste. "Are these…things really necessary for us to be able to make this potion? What is this anyway?"

"Powdered horn of a ram." Seth answered plainly.

Yami Bakura quickly put it back down. "Why do we need '_powdered horn of a ram'_?"

"Fertility." Yami answered, at the albino spirit's puzzled look he elaborated. "Fertility is the key stone to grow our new bodies, we will get a new life. Since Khnum is one of the fertility gods, this ingredient is essential to the potion."

"Oh. So what do we do now?"

The two other spirits turned to look at him. "Where were _you_, when _we _were planning this?" Seth asked.

"Umm…talking with my hikari?"

"Hn." Seth snorted and turned to Yami. "Cousin?"

"You get the ingredients and I will set up the cauldron in one of the back rooms of the store."

"Is it safe to place it there?"

"Yes, Aibou has promised me so."

Seth nodded and began to gather the items. He asked Yami Bakura to do the same. The spirit grudgingly did so. They then followed the shortest member of the trio.

The back room, Yugi had given them to make the potion in, was small, but spacious enough for their intentions. In the middle was a squared table with shelves lining the walls and Yami immediately went to grab the medium sized cauldron placed on one of the shelves. The red eyed spirit set it down on the table over an acquired Bunsen burner from the laboratory of Domino High.

In the meantime Seth and Yami Bakura had arranged the various items on the table.

"So shall we begin? The potion itself takes about a week to make. Soon we will have our own bodies, if this goes as it should." Yami stated and poured milk into the cauldron and flared up the burner.

"Milk?" The Tomb Robber asked.

"Yes, the life giving essence, the first food any mammal is given, when we enter life."

"Right…Wait, I thought it took three weeks to complete the potion."

"Well." Yami began. "It takes a week to brew the potion, but I calculated the time it would take to get what we needed to even make it in as well."

"Oh."

Seth looked up suddenly, he was grinning madly. "My Light just told me some interesting news. Your other halves probably already know this. The Battle City Annual begins in a week."

"We know that, Cousin."

"Yes, but we are going to compete in the tournament." The High Priest stated with a smirk.

"WHAT!" The two other spirits jumped at his words.

"You are serious?" Yami asked.

"Of course."

"And what does your light say to this?"

Seth blushed slightly and ran a hand through his thick reddish brown hair. "He is not happy about it. He believes it will create problems if there are twins of the best duellists running around at the tournament and life in general."

"I can understand that, one Kaiba Seto is enough, but two?" Yami Bakura snickered. "The world will be terrified."

"Tomb Robber, shut up!" Seth growled. "My Light is not terrifying."

"Yes, he is."

"No, he is not. He is my light and he is perfect just the way he is!" Seth stomped his foot to the ground in defence of his other half.

"Fine, fine." Yami Bakura said slightly shaken at the vehemence of the High Priest's actions, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Your light is a cuddly, fluffy, little bunny." The white haired spirit said. "…or not." He quickly added by the look the taller male gave him.

"Good." Seth scowled.

"But, Cousin. What are we going to tell anyone who might think we are our lights?"

"I have already figured that part out. It is fairly simple. We go as relatives to our lights."

"And you think that will work?" Yami Bakura inquired incredulously.

"Of course, most mortals believe what is put before them as long as prominent people tell them the fact."

"Really?" Yami Bakura suddenly looked downright devilish, his dark brown eyes almost a dark crimson and his hair spiking up even more.

"Do not get any ideas. I find it hard to believe that any prominent people would actually help you. And definitely not anyone that already know you." Yami said.

Yami Bakura growled and decided to sulk instead of talking back at the other two.

"So you were saying something about going as relatives, Cousin?" Yami turned to the tall brunette.

"Yes, I will go as my light's cousin, since everyone knows that the only brother he has is Mokuba." Seth stated and added as an afterthought. "A very distant cousin."

"I see. Hmm…I could be my Aibou's older brother." Yami pondered. "As far as we are aware of no one knows much about Aibou's family. So it should work."

"And you could go as Ryou's twin brother, Tomb Robber. You are almost the same height, and you look more like each other than Aibou and I do and you can pull off that sweet and innocent look that Ryou possesses somewhat successfully."

"You do know that my hikari is laughing his ass off right now?" Yami Bakura growled. "Sweet and innocent, my ass."

* * *

Green eyes watched the group of young people with distaste. She huffed at the thought of her Seto in the presence of those…those people. They didn't deserve him. And neither did his so-called yami. 

The idiot priest couldn't just expect to turn up and be important to her Seto. It would take years for Seto to trust the spirit, like he trusted her, loved her.

She giggled as she saw her love playing with his little brother. The child was the only person, who she believe was worthy of Seto's company, besides her. The filthy dog most certainly didn't deserve him or any of the others.

She would get her revenge on the mutt. The one that had tried to turn her love away from her.

Her Master would help her in her quest. He was her guide in the shadows, her mentor. She loved him like a father, for he cared for her and trained her to develop the powers that he had given to her.

Master trusted her.

Master needed her.

Just like Seto would need her, when she finally got rid of the dog and his friends.

Master was brilliant. And he would rid this world any unsavoury humans.

She would be immortal, he had promised her this. And she would have Seto by her side. Master always kept his promises.

If only he would get rid of that inferior spirit, Marik no Yami, everything would be perfect. The spirit was a reject, banished by his own other half.

He was pathetic.

All he ever did was bemoan his other half.

How he wanted revenge for being banished.

Pathetic.

She sneered, the dog was kissing her Seto. How dared he?

That wretched little mutt.

And now that midget had the gall to put his hand on her Seto's arm, well at least it was to split the dog and her Seto up.

She was going to enjoy driving the life out of the mongrel and his friends.

How she would love to take on corporal form and carry out her dreams, in this very moment.

But Master was calling now.

She reluctantly left the site from which she had been watching the group of teens and retreated to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Seto couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching them, but he couldn't make out from where. He looked around the park he and his friends were in for a lunch picnic. But nothing he saw could help him shake off the feeling. He was however distracted from his ponderings by his little brother throwing himself at him and begging him to save him from the big bad Jounouchi, who had been seeking to tickle the thirteen year old. 

Seto looked over Mokuba's shoulder and into the golden brown eyes of his lover, a slow smirk spread across his face.

He grabbed his little brother around the waist and threw him up in the air. Catching him again he whirled the kid around with a small laugh. Mokuba was definitely getting heavier, he thought with a small oomph and set the raven haired boy down on the ground again. His dark laughed softly from his soul room. He scowled in return.

"What is it, Seto?" Jou asked with a small frown. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Katsuya. Just my idiot yami." He smirked. Seth cursed his light from his room.

"Anything I can help with?"

"As a matter of fact there is." Seto reached out to caress Jou's face and drew him closer for a kiss. Which soon turned much more heated than the originally intended chaste kiss. Seto sneaked his free arm around Jou's waist and pulled the blonde flush up against his body. His other hand kept caressing his boyfriend's face and finally moving upwards to run through the locks of golden blonde hair.

Jou's right hand snaked in under Seto's shirt and traced his chest lightly, running up to tweak a nipple. The blonde's other hand grabbed a tight hold on the back of Seto's neck to keep himself stabilized.

Seto was all for breaking apart from Jou, then slinging him over his shoulder, carry the blonde off to the manor and then lock themselves inside his bedroom for the next week. But a rather annoying hand that was tugging on his shirtsleeve.

Displeased he broke the kiss to look at the disturbance. Mouto Yugi was looking back at him with slight annoyance.

"Seto-kun, I think you two should stop now. You're scaring the kids." The small teen gestured to a group of small children by the swings staring at them with wide and frightened eyes.

"Umm…yes, perhaps we should." Seto said as he watched the children run off to their parents, probably to ask what they were doing. "Perhaps we should just pack up and leave."

The others agree readily and in a joined effort the got everything gathered up.

Walking down the pavement the group of teens were talking animatedly with each other. The topics evolved around which movie they found most interesting, something that caused a certain Tomb Robber and a certain Pharaoh to engage in a heated argument. An argument that lasted until Seto finally had had enough and split the two apart, threatening to have Seth send them to the Shadow Realm if they didn't give the control over to their lights.

Finally when the group had quieted somewhat down to a bearable volume, Mokuba was the one to speak first.

"You have all gotten your invitations, right?"

"The ones to the Battle City?" Ryou asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, we all got them, but what is this about a party after the end of the tournament?" Yugi wondered as he petted the exuberant black Labrador that was trotting along his side. The dog licked his hand and he giggled. The black pup grew more exited and began to jump up and down, trying to get the attention of everyone else.

"Onyx." Seto admonished tugging on the leash. The dog turned to look its master with adoring brown eyes, not understanding Seto's words. Thinking that his master wanted him to come, Onyx jump up towards Seto's chest with a happy yip.

Seto sighed. "Okay, that's enough Onyx, behave." He bent down to one knee, tapped the dog on its nose with two fingers and ruffled its floppy ears. Seto straightened up again and smiled down at the dog. "Come on." He tugged lightly on the leach and Onyx willingly followed.

"So…what about that party?" Ryou asked again.

"What party?" Seto was confused, he didn't remember arranging a party after he tournament.

"Oh, I thought it would be fun." Mokuba answered both of their questions. "The tournament ends on St. White's Day, so I figured a party would be nice. To end it with a bang. There's going to be fireworks too." He finished animatedly.

"Another party?" Seto groaned, Kami how he hated parties, unless they involved Jou. But he hated them especially if it was a business party.

"But 'Nii-sama, the last party we held was in January at Jou's birthday."

"So?"

"Sorry, 'Nii-sama, but you're not getting out of this one. The invitations all clearly state that that the party will take place after the tournament and that's it." Mokuba said determinedly, staring at his brother.

Seto glared and kicked a stone like a five year old that had been scorned.

* * *

A/N: **Khnum**: Ancient Egyptian God of fertility and pottery. Since humans were first made of clay, he is a creator god as well. In his role as fertility god, he is associated with the ram and is determined by a sitting figure with a ram's head. He was also associated with the fertility of the Nile's flooding and was called Lord of the Crocodiles. 


	15. Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

**

* * *

****Responses:**

**Angel-Belle:**

"Nuin": Yeah Seto, listen to Angel!

"Seto": Don't tell me what to do!

"Nuin": Fine, You obviously want it the hard way. JOU!

"Jou": Yeah, Nuin?

"Nuin": Deal with your boyfriend. **Jou and Seto disappear mysteriously into some bush.**

"Nuin": I don't think they understood me correctly.

Thanks for the review, always funny to read one of that kind.

**XMinkX:** Thank you! This is _the_ chapter, many have been waiting for.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Thanks! Well, then feast to your hearts content.

**Tyri Dragonite:** Have done so!

**KillmeKissme:** Well, then welcome to the club!

**SnowIce:** Thank you for such a review. I feel honoured. And as to your last question: Well, I have to thank you again for reminding me of it. I had the idea to do so a long time ago, but somehow it disappeared. So Thank You for telling me that!

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**15. Rebirth.**

The darkness is ensnaring.

It is all consuming.

Once the mind is spellbound by its possibilities, there is no way out.

Yellow eyes glinted in the dark. Soon he would have enough power from the mortal souls. Soon he would be free of the confinements of the Shadows to wreck havoc onto the world.

Soon he would have his revenge and the world would be his to plunge into Darkness.

* * *

"Tell me again, why do I have to be here?" Marik asked sourly. He had had a nice morning so far, nothing out of the ordinary, no visions and no headaches. Well, he didn't have a headache until he got a phone call from Yugi asking him to come to the Kame Game Shop at noon. 

When he did arrive, it wasn't the diminutive duellist that welcomed him, but the Pharaoh. And in the living room the High Priest and the Tomb Robber were waiting impatiently.

"Do you want a list or just the general facts?" Seth replied sarcastically as he stirred the potion.

"You have a list?" Marik stared incredulously at the brunette.

"A figure of speech, but I can easily make one."

"Seth, will you just stir the damn thing?" Yami interrupted, Seth rolled his eyes, but went back to stirring the potion anyway. The Pharaoh then turned to the blonde Egyptian. "Now, Marik. You are here, because we need you as a medium. You know your way around magic and you can read and write Ancient Egyptian."

"Well, Jou could do all of that too, except for the magic part." Seth said haughtily, pulling the spoon out of the cauldron and tapping off the excess liquid into the potion. He put down the spoon and then picked up three cups. One by one he filled each of the cups with the bright blue potion.

"Yes and that is why we did not ask Jounouchi-kun to do it, besides the fact that your hikari yelled at us for half an hour after we suggested it. Overprotective, is he not?" Yami said, glancing at the potion.

"Possessive would be more accurate." Seth muttered, he checked the temperature in each of the cups. "There, all done." He declared.

"Great." Yami Bakura exclaimed and made a reach for one of them, only to have his hand slapped away by Yami.

"Royalty first, Tomb Robber." Yami smirked haughtily.

"You decide to use your stupid title _now_?" Yami Bakura mocked.

The red eyed spirit just glared in response.

Seth sighed and said irritably. "Could we just begin sometime in this eternity?"

"I second that." Marik agreed. "I have a shopping date with Mai-chan and Anzu-chan later today."

"Do not worry, Grave Keeper." Seth said. "If all goes according to plan, we should be done by noon."

"Fine." Marik said and retrieved the piece of paper onto which, Seth had copied the text from the scroll in his soul room. The spell, which would be crucial to their quest, had been modified to fit the three spirits specifically. It was ready to be put to use.

"Well, then. Let us begin, shall we?" Yami suggested and picked up one of the potion filled cups. Quickly he took a needle, pricked his index finger and let the small drops of blood fall into the cup. He studied the splotch of red swirling in the shimmering blue liquid, it was oddly calming to look at. This was it, now was the time when his innermost wishes would be fulfilled. He wanted this more than anything. Finally he would be able to touch his Aibou, to comfort him in his arms, to protect him in another way than just pushing his light into his soul room.

He could even love him.

He could finally reveal his feelings and his fears to his other half.

"All right, then. Bottoms up." Yami Bakura grinned as he picked up a glass of his own. He repeated the same process that Yami had done and downed it. Seth followed shortly after with adding his blood to his own cup.

Yami and Seth glanced at each other, nodded and emptied their cups. They winced at the bitter flavour that attacked their tongues. Then the three spirits released the control over their bodies to their lights as planned and as was required.

Marik settled down on the floor, legs crossed with the paper in his lap.

Yugi, Seto and Ryou all placed themselves in the circles drawn beforehand, ancient hieroglyphs following the lines and the Eye of Horus and that of the Wisdom of Darkness in the middle, opposite each other.

The blonde Egyptian looked at the three for affirmation to commence. They nodded.

Marik took a deep breath, a last look at the paper in his lap and then he began to intone the words last spoken in ancient times.

"**_Re, Usir, Chenum, Inepu_**. (Ra, Osiris, Khnum, Anubis)

**_Netjeru en ankh_** (Gods of Life)

_**Netjeru en mut**_ (Gods of Death)

**_Iu nehi-i tjen_** (I summon you)

**_Shenu kau en i_** (Invoke the souls to me)

_**En Atemu Pera'a, Sutehe Hem-netjer, Bakura**_ (Of Atemu the Pharaoh, Seth the Priest, Bakura)

_**Redi sen chet**_ (Give them a body)

_**Redi sen tjau**_ (Give them a life-force)

_**En sjut sen peri**_ (From the shadow they come)

**_En hedj sen peri_** (To the light they come)

_**Maa-i sen**_ (I see them)

**_Re, Usir, Chenum, Inepu"_** (Ra, Osiris, Khnum, Anubis)

Marik kept chanting repeating the verses over and over and called the souls from their vessels, the Sennen items. Yami could sense his soul room slowly dissolving, he panicked for a moment at the feeling of loss. The potion was working, he knew that. Even in his spirit form he could still taste the acid tang of he potion.

This was unlike any other phenomenon he had ever experienced. In his Aibou's body, he was never aware of the miniscule particle elements that made up the human body. But now he could practically see them right down to the very last cell.

He looked to his right and was surprised to see his Aibou staring at him, the Sennen Puzzle blazing around the tri-coloured teen's neck. The wide violet eyes were filled with concern and fear, the irises trained to Yami's every move. His translucent body of a spirit was not visible only to his other half any more.

He knew that he wasn't in his translucent form, it didn't feel this way. Instead of the usual weightless impression he had the distinct sensation of standing on the ground, a burden fastening him to the earth below. He wasn't a spirit anymore, he was something else. A sudden excruciating pain shot through his spine riding it like a wild fire. He tore his eyes away from the worried face of his light and looked at his arms.

What he saw frightened him, he could see the bones of his new body slowly and agonizingly painful being created. Next came blood veins, muscle texture and organs that were not yet functioning. His eyes were itching as the components of the eyes crept to a finish, creating his crimson irises. Pearly white teeth and nails shot out with a searing pain. Lastly skin began to stretch over his limbs, it was a rich dark tan worthy of an Egyptian, instead of the normal light complexion of his light. He could feel the millions of hairs growing out of his scull, forming his usual and very distinctive hair style.

With a painful jolt of his body, as if he had been struck by lightning, Yami could at once almost hear his new heart beating. From one moment to the next he could suddenly feel the sensation of blood running through the newly formed veins. His chest suddenly heaved and he inhaled the first breath of air he had taken in his own body in five thousand years. It was wonderful and so serene to breathe the simple, clean and crisp air, it filled his entire being with a calm emotion.

He had never felt so good, at least not of what he could remember. Not even when he finally had learned his name, had he felt like this.

After five thousand years as a spirit locked inside a Sennen item and leeching of the generosity of his light to lend him control of their shared body, he finally had his own, his _very_ own, body.

A wave of dizziness and a feeling of weakness abruptly washed over him, casting his mind into unconsciousness and all there was left was darkness.

* * *

Yami awoke again to the feeling of small hands gently running through his hair. At first he thought that he had undoubtedly taken over control of his Aibou's body unwillingly. But then he heard the soft voice of his light, not coming from the little one's soul room but from outside. He heard the voice, not with his mind, but with his ears. 

His eyes snapped open and he stared into his mirror image, large lavender eyes gazing nervously and curiously down at him. Small soft lips curled slowly into a relieved smile, baring the gleaming white teeth.

Yami raised a hand, _his_ hand, up to touch his light's face. It was one of the things he had wished for the most, the ability to simply reach out and touch his Aibou. The skin he touched was just as soft as he had imagined, those endless nights where he had kept watch over his light, in case that the other should suffer from a nightmare. No, it was even softer, he discovered as he moved his fingers over that smooth cheek and down to his Aibou's small stubborn chin. His light's skin flushed to a rosy red under his touch and he was amazed at the effect _his_ hand had caused.

Suddenly his light drew away from his touch and smiled. "Are you okay, mou hitori no boku?"

Yami was startled. It had been a long time since his light had last called him that. The last two years at least it had always been Yami, sometimes even Atemu, but it had been so long since he had heard those words cross his light's lips.

"Y-yes." Yami rasped with vocal cords that had never been used.

His light smiled brightly. "It was strange and unnerving, the moment your bodies were fully created and Marik was sure that your souls were anchored in them, the three of you passed out. You're the first one to wake." His Aibou pointed to two other figures lying on makeshift beds in what Yami recognized as the living room of his light.

Seth's light was hovering over the High Priest, looking as if he didn't know whether he should be worried or if he should kick his dark out of the bed to wake him. He looked torn between shoving his concern or just crawling back into the icy shell that he had lived in for so long.

Bakura's light however was sitting closely to his dark, holding the tanned hand in his own and stroking the skin softly in comfort. He reached out and tenderly brushed a lock of white hair from his dark's face.

The last person in the room was Marik, who was still catching his breath after the ordeal of casting such ancient magic. When Yami looked at him, the blonde smiled cheekily and gave a small wave of his hand, then Marik leaned against the back of the couch he was occupying and closed his eyes.

"Yami!" A sudden cry exclaimed, Yami jerked around to face the owner of the voice, but he discovered that it wasn't him that had been called upon. Ryou had called out to his dark, who seemed to be waking up. The Tomb Robber blinked his narrow dark brown eyes rapidly and looked oddly cute with the confused expression he was sporting. Yami quickly shook his head of that thought, Bakura was a self-centred, conniving little brat, and he was not cute.

The albino spirit reborn into a new body, like Yami himself, sat up slowly and looked around. When he saw his light the white haired male smiled softly, completely out of character. He reached out and ran a hand through the platinum locks of his other half. Yami Bakura laughed, obviously relishing in the capability to be able to touch something with his own fingers, not with those of his light.

Next Yami Bakura let his hand trail over his light's features and afterwards his own, new facial structures, comparing the similarities and the differences between them. When he had satisfied his urge to study his new body and his light's face, he fell back against the makeshift bed he rested on. He grinned and laughed again.

As the last of the three embodied spirits, the High Priest finally woke up. However his first reaction was completely different from that of Yami and Yami Bakura. He took one look at his light with bright and wide blue eyes, before he grinned madly, sprang from his cot and glomped his other half giggling like crazy.

A few minutes passed and Seth still hadn't let go of his light. Yami could see the annoyance clearly written on the face of his cousin's light. The brunette CEO tried feebly to push his dark away but to no avail, Seth clung to him and refused to let go. Yami sighed, from what he remembered of his cousin in their past life, he had been just a severe as his light. His time in the Sennen Rod and the Shadow Realm had changed him a lot, he figured. Or perhaps it was the time he spent with his light and the younger Kaiba brother that had made him so much more…Yami couldn't really place a distinct word on it. But he guessed that his cousin just wanted to live his life with laughter and joy.

Yami decided to take pity on his cousin's light and slowly got of the makeshift bed, his legs weren't all that willing to co-operate with him. He staggered over to the pair of brunettes and calmly raised his arm, placing it on his cousin's shoulder. Seth immediately turned his head to look at Yami, but didn't release his captive. The High Priest blinked twice.

"Yes?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Cousin, I believe it would be prudent to set free your light. Otherwise I fear for your newfound life." Yami said gesturing to the teen, face red with anger and annoyance, in Seth's arms.

Seth glanced at his light as if seeing him for the first time, then he grinned sheepishly and slowly released his other half. The light of the High Priest scowled at his dark, but somehow it was without true malice and in a more light-hearted manner.

Seth might have let go of his light, but suddenly Yami found himself embraced tightly in his cousin's arms. The brunette began jumping up and down, grinning widely.

"It worked, it worked, it worked!" Seth kept chanting over and over.

Yami gulped as his body was jolted up and down with Seth's jumping. "Yes, Cousin, it did…but could you please put me down?"

Seth stopped jumping and looked down at the red eyed man. "Of course."

Yami, now with both feet planted firmly on the ground, looked at his fellow embodied spirits, their respective lights and one Grave Keeper. He smiled at them.

"We are free." He said.

"Yes." His Aibou answered softly, though he looked somewhat saddened at the fact.

* * *

Seth paced nervously around the living room of Kaiba Manor, he and his light had finally come to an agreement. He would meet Jou in his new body in a few minutes. Though Seto wasn't particularly happy about it, he did understand that they couldn't keep Seth or any of the other darks hidden for long. So it would be better to get this over with as fast as possible. 

Seto was bringing Jou over after school and Seth didn't even know if his light had told the blonde anything. Would Jou even be happy to see him? He scoffed, of course Jou would be happy to see him. They rarely spent any time together. Something that he intended to change soon.

Seth growled. When was school over? He found that he actually didn't know. He was usually sleeping or studying in his soul room, when his light was in that dreary, building. Be it school or the Kaiba Corporation.

A young lean teen bounded into the room, smiling brightly. "Hi Seth-Nii-chan."

Seth couldn't help but smile back, Mokuba really was a darling boy. That is when he wasn't scheming against his brother in cohorts with Jou, trying to get his light to either do something they wanted him to do or get him to take some time off from work.

"Ototo-chan." He greeted with a small incline of his head.

The young raven haired suddenly looked concerned. "You're meeting Jou today, right?"

Seth breathed in deeply. "Yes."

"Nervous?"

The former bodiless spirit growled softly at the question, then answered. "No."

"You're lying." Mokuba smirked. "You have the same look as my brother, when he lies."

"Oh?" Seth asked, he shared traits with his light?

"Yeah, you're biting your lip, crossing your arms and refuse to look me in the eyes."

"Really." The High Priest drawled. Suddenly the sound of a door banging shut alerted them to the return of Seth's light. There was the rustling of clothes, the thump of a book bag and the clunk of a metal briefcase hitting the floor. Shortly after they could hear Seto call out if anyone was home.

"In here, 'Nii-sama." Mokuba shouted joyfully and cast a devious smirk in the direction of Seth. The youth mouthed silently 'Good Luck', before he slinked out of the room. Seth stayed rooted to the spot as he watched the young teen retreat. He was near panic and he felt like an idiot. He wasn't supposed to be panicking, he was a High Priest for Ra's sake. He had led wars along side his cousin, engaged in the Shadow Games and last but not least rebelled against the Pharaoh, his cousin.

And yet, here he was. Waiting like some who had freshly fallen in love and was to meet his lover for their first date. He wringed his hands, he suddenly didn't want to do this. What if Jou didn't want him here? What if Jou would hate him for not telling him about this?

He involuntarily took a step back, when he heard the voice of his light nearing the room. He looked on with dread as his light proceeded to lead the blonde male into the room, both of Seto's hands over the golden brown eyes. Jou was laughing softly, apparently finding it funny to be lead on like this. Seto was trying to laugh as well, but his face betrayed his emotions. He was just as nervous as Seth.

Finally the two teens reached the middle of the living room and they stopped only a few feet away from the High Priest. Jou was still smiling, probably wondering what Seto wanted to surprise him with, since he made use of such secrecy.

"Seto, come on. Can't you just tell me what it is?" The blonde pleaded, while playfully trying to tug the brunette's hands away from his face.

"No." Seto answered curtly. "Besides we're here now." The brunette drew a shuddery breath in an attempt to calm himself. Slowly he removed his hands, allowing Jou to see again.

The blonde opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, orientating himself to where he was. It was then he saw Seth, Jou blinked a twice. Then blinked again and he laughed.

"This is cool, Seto. What did you do? A hologram? It looks so real." Jou said grinning, while circling Seth, looking him up and down.

Seth froze at Jou's words. "No, Jou. I am not a hologram." He said and extended a hand to the blonde teen. As he placed his hand on Jou's shoulder, he noticed the slight widening of the golden eyes. Abruptly Jou jumped away from the touch. He stared confusedly at Seth fingering the spot, where the brunette had touched him.

"What the…" He murmured.

"Jou." Seth moved closer to the stunned blonde.

However Jou reacted quickly and jumped further backwards. "Whoa, don't come any closer, who ever you are. Whatever you are."

Seto seeing the near panic and confusion on his boyfriend's face, moved forward and grasped the blonde by his shoulders. Shaking him, Seto got Jou to clam down. "Katsuya, this _is_ Seth. You remember him, right?"

Jou still looked slightly panicked and was stuttering. "Uh, yeah…sure. But last I remember, he didn't have a body."

"But this is Seth, he has a body now." Seto said, stating mere facts.

"But…It can't be…he…I…" Jou muttered, mostly to himself.

"**_Nebu Neferu_**." Seth called out to the blonde and immediately he got Jou's attention.

"What did you call me?"

Seth sighed. "**_Nebu Neferu_**. You should know what that means."

"I…yes…I mean, I know what it means."

"Then you should also know that only I call you that." Seth slowly moved closer to he blonde in his light's arms. He held his hands up in a soothing manner as if to calm a frightened animal.

"Yeah, but so did Atemu." Jou protested.

"Jou, why are you so frightened? It is only I."

"I don't know…" Jou whispered. "I…you were a spirit and then you suddenly have a body and you're not a spirit anymore…It's creepy."

"Jou." Seth smiled softly and gently wrapped his arms around both Jou and his light. He leaned over and kissed his light on the cheek, drawing a shocked noise from his near twin. Seth winked slyly, hoping that he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. But when Seto just cocked an eyebrow and a small, almost unnoticeable, smile played on his lips, Seth knew that his light wasn't upset.

The High Priest drew back and pecked the blonde on the cheek as well and this time smirked as the slight hitch in Jou's breathing. He was beginning to think that Jou never would calm down, when a pair of arms suddenly wound around his waist.

Holding Jou as well as his light in his arms, he felt at home for the first time in five thousand years. The ability to hold someone in his own arms and not those of his light, made him feel privileged like no other in the world. Because he had the people he loved most, right here in his arms. The only thing that was missing, well the only person, was his new little brother.

It was then he felt an arm reach around his leg and holding on tight. He looked down to find Mokuba smirking at him. "You were having a group hug without me?" The youth pouted.

And there they were; one thirteen-year-old youth, two eighteen-year-old lovers and a five thousand-year-old priest, who had been granted a new body. They all embraced each other laughing good-naturedly.

This was a new beginning.

* * *

A/N: Hieratic revision: 

_**Nebu Neferu:**_ Golden Beauty.

The spell used in this chapter is not real, it's just a figment of my imagination. So that it is clear.


	16. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss?

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Replies:**

**SnowIce:** Well, I have never been a fan of the 'POOF' thing, where they just turned up. No, I wanted it to be more realistic…and also because it was so much fun to write. Since the beginning of this sequel, I wanted it to be exactly like this and I think I pulled it of quite nicely.

**Demonic Mistress Kree-kun: Grins Brightly** Thanks!

**KillmeKissme:** Hmm…alone time between Jou and Seth, probably a hard thing to do with Seto's jealousy. As you will see in this chapter.

**Tyri Dragonite: **Okay!

**Angel-Belle:** Gross? Well, that's the fun part of it, makes it more realistic. And no the spell isn't real, I should know, I myself tried to use it on a plushie. So I wanted to warn you, not to get your hearts broken.

**XMinkX:** Fluff is good! And Yami no Marik…well, we will see.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: **Thank you.

**Osiris-Lee:** Yes, it's the thought that counts of course, but you must agree that it is always nice to see that little number at the top go up a notch. Anyway, glad you liked the body-getting-description, but no snogging, sadly. Perhaps this chapter will help?

**Mandy925892002:** A threesome? Well, I really still am undecided, but your vote has been taken into notice.

* * *

**NOTE:** As some may have noticed, I usually update about every two weeks, but this time however, I was detained by school work and work in general. Sorry. But as of now I shall do my best to update every two weeks with Friday as the new updating day.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin.

**16. A Kiss is Just a Kiss?**

Three pairs of blue eyes stared up from their cards as they were laid out on the table along with all the other cards that made up the young man's deck. Three dragons were the masters of his deck and the protectors of the other monsters. They were his protectors as well and some of his most prized and precious possessions.

Tracing a finger down the contours of the white beasts, Seto could almost feel the light pulsating warmth radiating from the dragon.

A sudden weight on his shoulders alerted him to the presence of another person. Seto glanced out of the corner of his eyes and spotted his darker half resting his chin on Seto's shoulder. It was still so strange to actually have his yami wandering around in flesh and blood. It could be annoying at times, since Seth apparently favoured to surprise him with unaccustomed hugs every now and then, some times he was even greeted with even a chaste peck of his dark's lips to his temple.

"Jou is here, My Light." Seth announced.

"Oh?"

"What are you doing?" Seth whispered, smiling.

"Organizing my deck for the tournament." Seto answered softly and picked up a random card from the table.

"Hmm." Seth still smiled as he looked over the cards gathered on the table in front of them. Then something caught his attention. He leaned further over his light's shoulder and peered at the three cards. "You have the white dragons?" He said in awe, then blinked confused as he noticed something wasn't right. "But where is the fourth?"

"Umm." Seto hesitated.

"My Light." Seth said softly, but commanding. "What happened to the fourth white dragon?"

Seto swallowed, turned his head and looked directly into dark blue eyes.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Mokuba and Jou winced, when they heard the voice booming from the first floor. They both turned their heads in the direction of where the voice had come from, puzzled looks on their faces. They glanced at each other, but quickly looked back to the staircase, when the sound of footfalls reached their ears.

Seto was running down the stairs, Seth hot on his heals. The young CEO was annoyed, it was clearly visible to the two onlookers, the High Priest even more so. Upon seeing Jou and Mokuba, Seto immediately stalked over to them. He grabbed Jou in brief, but passionate hug, patted his little brother on the head and disappeared out of the door to the kitchens.

Seth didn't hug nor pat, but simply followed after his light a pissed expression on his tanned face.

If Jou and Mokuba weren't confused before, they most certainly were now.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Jou whistled in awe as he watched the retreating backs of the dark and light pair. "Kaiba Seto on the run from his other half."

"Well." Mokuba said, tapping his index finger to his chin in thought. "Actually they haven't been able to do that before, now have they? I mean they have only had separate bodies for -what? - five days?"

"You got a point there." The blonde agreed, then he smirked. "Want to go find out what is going on and tease them endlessly about it?" He whispered conspiratorially.

The slender black haired teen gasped in mock horror. "But they're family…" He suddenly grinned wickedly. "Hell yeah."

"Hey, language, Mokuba. I don't want Seto breathing down my neck -" Mokuba snorted. "-okay, I do want him breathe down my neck, but not when he's angry with me for letting you curse." Jou laughed and started walking towards the kitchen, wherein he could hear the 'cousins' yell at each other like there was no tomorrow.

Seto and Seth were standing opposite each other on either side of the large kitchen table. Ever so often Seth would move and Seto would counter it.

'_Really._' Jou thought sarcastically watching the display. _'And Seto blames me for being childish.'_

"Will you stop moving away from me?" Seth growled.

"Oh, and why should I?" Seto retorted with a sneer.

"You are acting like a five year old."

"Well, at least it's not five thousand."

"Hey!" The High Priest cried indignantly as he made a dash to the other side of the table only to find that his light had moved as well. They were at a standstill.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course…but…"

"But what?" The CEO smirked.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FIVE THOUSAND YEAR OLD TO YOU!" Seth roared.

"No." Was the curt reply. "What I meant, was that you should hardly blame me for behaving like a child, when you're doing so yourself." Seto tried to reason waving his hands in a placating gesture.

"That was not how it sounded." Seth sniffed.

"Okay, what is this all about, Seth? Seto?" Jou asked as he moved towards the table and leaned over it, placing both of his palms on the surface to brace his own weight against it.

The dark and light pair abruptly turned their attention to Jou. They stared shocked at the blonde, having forgotten about the other occupants of the house.

"You should ask your boyfriend, Jou." Seth snarled. "Go on…ask him what he has done."

Jou cocked an eyebrow in amusement, a smirk playing on his lips. "All right…Seto, what did you do?" He asked as if talking to a small child.

"The idiot High Priest got mad over something that happened a long time ago, years to be exact. Long before he was even released." Seto said coldly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You ripped up a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seth huffed,

Understanding dawned on Jou, when he heard those words. He sighed, of course Seth would be as obsessive about the Blue Eyes as Seto was. It was one thing they had in common other than their affection for him.

Jou could understand why Seth was so upset, When the High Priest had first obtained the four great beasts' respect back in the old day, he had been so proud that he had walked in a daze for the following week. They had been his most favoured monsters to summon and to talk about. Something that hadn't change through the ages of reincarnation and rebirth.

"Okay…yes, he ripped up one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons, but that was a long time ago, Seth. Trust me, he paid dearly for it." Jou said softly trying to placate the enraged dark of his boyfriend, his former lover.

"He paid…?" Seth looked confused.

"Yes, with his soul so to speak." The blonde continued. "Yugi and Yami played against him and won. Seto was left in a coma for six months afterwards."

"So that was why there was a blank spot in his memories for six months." Seth murmured.

"Yes…wait, how do you know about that? It was before you turned up." Seto exclaimed.

"Umm…I looked through your memories?" The High Priest offered tentatively with a shrug.

"Right…Why?" Seto growled.

Seth groaned and touched a hand to his temple, willing away the impending headache. It was one thing he could live without, it was one thing he most certainly hadn't missed since his last lifetime. "I needed to know about my light, I needed to know the language you speak in this country, to know the customs of this world and time… so I took the information from the closest place I could find. Your memories, My Light."

"Oh. Do you…do you know everything?" Seto asked almost timidly.

"Yes." Seth nodded solemnly.

"Oh…"

"Wha'? I don't understand." Jou said, blinking and looking back and forth between the two brunettes.

"It is very personal, Katsuya." Seto whispered, he continued when he saw the saddened face of the golden blonde. "I have never really spoken it out myself…it might take some time, perhaps one day I will tell you?"

Jou walked up to the tall brunette and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, Seto." Jou soothed his boyfriend with a kiss to his cheek. Seto smiled and wound an arm around the blonde's waist, giving it a quick squeeze. Jou smiled back, then turned to the High Priest. "Are you still mad at Seto?" He questioned sweetly.

Seth stared at the couple for a few seconds, trying to will the jealousy that was pooling in his stomach away, the he shook his head. "No, Nebu Neferu, I am not. I believe that you are my weakness, My Light. I can never stay mad at you for too long." He chuckled, setting off the other two teens.

Mokuba, who had wisely stayed out of this entire ordeal, just leaned against the doorway with a playful smile on his face. His brothers, blood related or otherwise, were such children at times.

* * *

On the first day of Battle City Tournament Annual the sky was bright blue with the blazing sun high on it. The city was swarming with duellists from every country of the world. They trekked to the point of introduction, the city square, where Seto greeted them. He acted as pompous as he used too, before the Yugi-tachi had wormed their way underneath his skin and settled there. He had a game face to put on before the contestants, who didn't know him any better than from what they read, heard and saw on the news, in the magazines and the tabloid.

Seto finished his introduction and instructions about this year's tournament - not that much had changed since the last one - with the final instruction that he had decided to yet again raise the limit of Life Points to 8000, saying that it would create even more excitement and a longer game. As soon as he had wished them all luck, the horde of duellists stormed off with eager anticipation.

The small group consisting of former dark spirits, their lights and assorted friends and boyfriends were the last to leave the square. The all smirked at each other, nodding their wishes of good luck to one another.

Something every duellist of Yugi-tachi had to realize was; it sucked to be some of the top duellists in the world or even 'related' to them. Few were brave enough or stupid enough to challenge them to a duel. However the more cocky ones, who themselves were counted among the best did everything they could to duel against them.

Jou specifically took great pleasure in kicking both Bandit Keith and Insector Haga out of the tournament. He then proceeded to eliminate Varon, when the two of them had agreed to a game. The least few days Jou had been at almost every part of the city trying to get some action, though every time he issued a challenge, the other duellist had made up a lame excuse and scurried off. So when the wild haired duellist showed up and challenged Jou, the blonde had nearly whooped for joy and accepted immediately.

Jou won fairly and he was now ready for the finals. He and Varon made their way towards the rendezvous point for those, who also had made their way to the finals. When they arrived they were met with several of their mutual friends. Seto had, as expected, made it to the finals, so had Yami and Yugi, Yami Bakura and Marik were there as well, Mai, another finalist, was talking with Anzu and Ryou. The last finalist was however not Seth as Jou had assumed, but some dazed looking teen, he had never seen before.

Seth was sulking in the near vicinity of his light, drowning his disappointment in chocolate.

The High Priest brightened up though, when he spotted Jou. Bounding over to the blonde, Seth grabbed Jou in a bear hug.

"Umm, Jou? What's up with the twins?" Varon asked uncertainly as the brunette looked around.

Jou untangled himself from Seth, but he still clung to the blonde's right arm. "Well…this is Seto's cousin, Seth." Jou pointed at the clinging brunette on his arm, then he pointed at Yami Bakura. "That's Ryou's twin brother from England, Bakura. And that's Yugi's older brother, Yami."

"Funny, I didn't know this." Varon stated.

"Ermm, not many do. Family privacy from the media, you know." Jou grinned, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh." The brunette said thoughtfully.

"Argh, Seth! Will you let go?" Jou growled, when Seth tightened his grip on the blonde's arm.

The High Priest whined and looked piteously into Jou's eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Jou asked frustrated.

"He is acting like a child, because he got thrown out of the tournament." Seto answered as he came up to his boyfriend and placed a kiss on Jou's lips in greeting. "He was stupid enough to challenge Yami to a duel before the finals and he was eliminated."

"Aww, poor Seth." Jou cooed with a grin to the other half of his boyfriend.

"Come now, we are ready to begin." Seto announced and took the hand of Jou's free arm in his own and lead his boyfriend and by default - since Seth was still hanging onto the blonde - his dark towards the arena.

The arena had been specially made for this tournament, just as the Tower on the Kaiba Island in the first Battle City Tournament. Though this time it wasn't located on some remote island, but in the heart of the city. The spectator stands were already filled up to the brink with cheering crowds of fans and those who had not made it so far.

The finals went rather well, there were no mixed up identities, no psychotic possessions, no shadow games - though it was a close call, when Yami and Yami Bakura went up against each other - all in all it was a success. When six of the competitors had been eliminated, only Yami and Seto was left to duel for the title of champion, how surprising it was when Yami won.

* * *

Yugi smiled as he watched Jou and Seto on the dance floor in each other's arms. He doubted that not even Seth would be able to pry one from the other, even if he used magic. Though the High Priest had done his best, the subtle, but powerful, glare from his light had held him off. Sure Seth had been allowed to dance with the blonde, but that was only because Jou himself had drug the tall brunette darkness out to dance. Seto had sat down by the round table he and his friends were sharing, scowling all the time.

The moment Jou and Seth had come back, Seto had rushed up and hauled Jou out on the floor again, shooting a reprimanding glare at Seth, just for good measure. Yugi had chuckled softly, Seto never was any good at sharing. Jou however just took everything in strides and with a calm patience, even Yugi hadn't expected from the otherwise normally hot headed blonde. Though now that Yugi thought about it, Jou had been calmer for the last year and not getting riled up so quickly by mere words. He was more mature so to speak.

So enraptured by the pair of blonde and brunette Yugi was lost to the outside world. So when he suddenly found himself looking at a slender hand stretched out in front of him, he was quite shocked. He glanced up and saw his own darker half watching him with a small smile.

"Dance with me, Aibou?" Yami asked nervously.

"You want to dance…with me?" Yugi squeaked as the other's words sank in.

"Y-yes, Aibou…with y-you." Yami stuttered and looked anxiously at the floor.

"Why?" Yugi said, not understanding his dark half. "I mean, why me? Why not Anzu-chan or…Yami Bakura-kun?" His voice dropped to a whisper. He didn't want _his_ Yami to dance with the albino Tomb Robber, but the two of them had been spending a lot of time together both before and after they attained their new bodies. Perhaps Yami only saw it as his duty as a dark to dance with him. Was that why Yami was stuttering and looking nervous, because he actually didn't want to do this and would rather be with Ryou's dark?

"Anzu-san and the Tomb Robber?" Yami said confused, cocking his head to one side. "Why would I want to dance with that arrogant idiot? And I have already danced with Anzu-san."

"You have?"

"Yes." Yami said, his voice suddenly regaining its confidence. "But I wish…to dance with you."

Yugi blinked, a pink flush spread across his cheeks. Could it be that Yami did care for him as he cared for his dark? Dared he hope?

Shyly Yugi accepted Yami's still outstretched hand and rose from his seat. He smiled softly. "Lead the way."

Yami's crimson eyes widened comically as if he first now understood the consequences of his actions. "I…y-yes…of course" He stuttered again and nervously lead his dance partner to the floor, just when the band began playing a slow song.

When they reached the middle of the dance floor after filing through the masses of dancing bodies, Yami slowly gathered Yugi closer to him. The smaller of the pair wound his arms around the other's neck, Yami braced his hands on his Aibou's waist and they started to moved with the rhythm of the soft music.

None of them said anything for a few minutes, they just enjoyed the feel of each other and the music around them. As much as Yugi was taking pleasure in being do close to his other half, his curiosity got the better of him and he needed answers.

"Yami?" He murmured.

"Yes?"

"You never did answer me…why would you dance with me?" Yugi asked innocently.

He could feel how Yami's entire body tensed up at the question and his heart fell. The red eyed man swallowed thickly, but then his arms snaked around Yugi's waist and tightened desperately as if he feared that the smaller male would run from him.

"I…" Yami hesitated, but tried again. "I-"

"Oh, for Ra's sake, Pharaoh." A voice interrupted them. They both turned to see a dancing couple of two albino teens. "Just kiss him already. It's making me sick to watch you two pussyfooting around each other." Yami Bakura sneered.

Yami Bakura's words must have broken the nervous spell that was upon Yami, because he immediately glared at the white haired tomb robber with all his Pharaonic might. "You should take your own advise, Tomb Robber."

But what Yami must have expected, such as a snappy comeback, the other former spirit just grinned and then swooped down to kiss his light fully on the lips. Ryou staggered back by the sudden onslaught, surprise evident on his face. His chocolate brown eyes widened in shock and astonishment, this was obviously something the young Bakura Ryou hadn't anticipated.

Yami Bakura broke away from a slightly dazed, but happily smiling, Ryou. He smirked and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Well?"

Yugi blinked, he did not just hear that, did he? And for a matter of fact he did not just see Yami Bakura kiss Ryou, did he?

He did.

Yugi turned his head around to face Yami, whose face was beet red and refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi asked tentatively gathering all of his courage to ask the next question. "You want to kiss me?"

Yami jerked his head up to look Yugi in the eyes. "I…umm…yes." He finally stammered out in a hushed whisper.

"Then get on with it." Yami Bakura said.

"Shut up, Tomb Robber." Yami quickly snarled, glaring at the white haired male. Then he looked at his light again, he gulped. "Aibou?" He asked shakily.

"Yes, mou hitori no boku?"

"May I kiss you?"

Yugi smiled softly. "Yes, you may." He stepped closer to his dark and lifted himself up to stand on the tip of his toes.

Yami stared at the smaller teen mesmerised by the amethyst eyes looking directly into his. He leaned down slowly and time seemed to stop. Taking the pink lips of his light with his own, Yami nibbled on them lightly. Yugi sucked in his breath, but pressed closer to his dark wanting this more than anything. _His_ Yami was kissing him! Yami wasn't kissing the stupid Tomb Robber. He was kissing HIM!

Yami was his.

"That was about time." Yami Bakura interrupted with a smirk.

"Go away, Yami Bakura-kun! We're busy." Yugi exclaimed and pulled Yami to his body again, not nearly done with cherishing his boyfriend's mouth, because that was what Yugi had decided that Yami was.

_His boyfriend. _

* * *

She looked at the dancing couples on the floor, her eyes training on one couple specifically. The tall blue eyed brunette dancing with a smaller golden eyes blonde in his arms. They looked so happy, she smiled.

A weight settled on her shoulder. "They look good together, don't they?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes."

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her trim waist and gave it a squeeze. She turned her head to look into clear blue eyes. "Do you regret this? You wouldn't wish that it was his arms around you and his chin on your shoulder and not mine?"

She smiled again. "No, I gave up a long time ago on ever being his. He is happy that's what counts." She leaned back into the embrace. "Besides I have you now."

"Oh?"

"Hmm…Varon?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, Mai." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple.

* * *

A/N: For those who want to know, who went up against who in the finals, here it is.

Quarter-finals:

1. Yami vs. Yami Bakura.

2. Jou vs. Mai.

3. Marik vs. Dazed Teen.

4. Seto vs. Yugi.

Semi-finals:

1. Yami vs. Jou.

2. Marik vs. Seto.

Final:

1. Yami vs. Seto.


	17. Not Everyone See Eye to Eye

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Angel-Belle:** Yup, Mai has someone now. She deserved a prize for giving up Jou.

**SnowIce:** Thank you for your confidence in my updating…umm…I think from now on it's just called: 'I update, when I update.' About writing the part, where the yamis get their long awaited bodies, yeah, it was hard. I rewrote it about four times, before I got it the way I wanted it. So thanks for the praise.

**Osiris-Lee:** Thank you, Oh, Look the numbers went up, Yay! Now the Seth thing, whistles innocently I have no idea what's going to happen. I'll probably figure it out in the second last chapter or something. Blah. Yami Bakura dancing? Well, we could look at this way; He wanted to piss of Yami and since he was on the dance floor with Yugi, Yami Bakura had to get out there. Though I don't think he'd mind the fact that he got to grope Ryou '**grins' **And yes, exams suck. I have a five hour written exam, no help and a three week long exam, where I have to get down and dirty…as in I'm going on a dig site with my Archaeology class.

**Tyri Dragonite:** Well, here you are.

**Kodachi:** Villains are back in this chapter and you'll know why they 'didn't' ruin the tournament, And I am actually considering giving Seth someone to as you say 'dote' on…just don't know who. For the moment, he's still doting on Jou.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Well, here's an update. Hope you enjoy it.

**KillmeKissme:** Yep, Yugi and Yami together, Yami Bakura and Ryou together. Mai and Varon together. Whew, I set up three couples in that chapter…go me! Anyway…is that a good haha or a bad haha?

**xMinkx:** I know what you mean, as a chocoholic myself, I make an effort to have at least one character to be one as well and I thought Seth fit the part. With Yami being shy, think it this way. People who are overly confident in matters such as saving the world, where emotions rarely play a part…they can be so insecure in matters of the heart. Besides it makes him more human I guess, instead of this perfect person, who always wins and is never afraid.

**1x2 kaijou child:** Your welcome. Seth had no other choice but to be angry, considering that he once owned all four of the dragons…and then to have his light rip up one of the cards…huge disappointment.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**17. Not Everyone See Eye to Eye.**

He looked into the bright yellow eyes with trepidation as he himself was watched with anger by his Master. He shrank back in the wake of his Master's rage, the awesome power radiating from the golden eyed man made him back away.

"Marik no Yami." His Master said, fury lacing his voice. "Did you possibly think that you could get away with this?"

Marik no Yami stayed silent, not wanting to anger his Master further, though that was what seemed to happen anyway.

His Master's eyes narrowed at his silence and growled low in his throat. "You thought that you could just use such a significant amount of the energy of the souls we have gathered so far to enter that irrelevant competition?"

Marik no Yami still kept quiet, his body ramrod straight as he stood with his arms linked behind his back. A sudden pain erupted across his cheek as his head flew to the side. He pressed a hand to his cheek in astonishment and watched his Master's still raised hand with fear. His Master had a nasty backhand.

"You will not disobey me again! Understood?"

Marik no Yami nodded mutely, still nursing his sore cheek. His Master's yellow eyes softened as he moved closer to Marik no Yami, only to have the spirit recoil from his touch. Mark no Yami flinched as his Master tenderly cupped his unharmed cheek in a soothing manner. His Master just smiled.

"Marik no Yami, my faithful spirit. You do not wish for me to be angry, do you?"

"No, Master." Marik no Yami whispered and cast his dark lavender eyes to the floor.

"Then you will never use any more of my energy or any of the gathered souls to take possession of a mortal teenager and enter a duelling competition, will you?"

"No, Master." His breath hitched.

"Good." His Master smiled and pressed a kiss to Marik no Yami's temple, his Master drew back again and turned around to leave. Before he disappeared from sight, his Master called out. "Though it was very commendable that you reached the finals." And then there was only darkness, where his Master had once stood.

Marik no Yami shivered as he held his still burning cheek. A lone tear trailed down to his chin. Ra, how he had begun to hate his Master. He feared him and that made him hate his Master even more.

Yes, he had 'borrowed' energy to possess the unsuspecting teen. Yes, he had entered the Battle City Tournament. Yes, he hadn't asked for his Master's permission. Yes, he had done all of these things. But he had wanted to duel so much. He had wanted to play against his other half, to beat him, to see the look of defeat on his face. And he _had_ come face to face with his other half, but his control over the teen had weakened and he had no longer enough power to sustain his possession of the mortal. He had had to let go.

But he couldn't forget the look on his other half's face as he left the mortal's body. He wouldn't forget it. Marik no Yami had wanted to smile. His other half had looked so proud, so happy and had had the most adorable flush to his cheeks as he was embraced by his friends, being congratulated with his victory.

Marik no Yami shook his head, not wanting these images to invade his mind.

Nothing would ever make his other half seem adorable!

* * *

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Green eyes stared imploringly into brown. 

"Actually, yes, I am."

"Hiroto…Please? Forgive me?"

"No."

"Please? It was only April Fools after all."

"It wasn't funny at all, Ryuuji." Honda glared at his boyfriend, before turning around in his seat to watch the teacher droning on about something or other. He would rather be bored to tears than to look into Otogi's soulful and pleading eyes. If he did, he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. He would forgive Otogi in a heartbeat, if he had to look into those eyes for more than a few minutes. They were his weakness, his undoing. It should be illegal to have such eyes as the ones his boyfriend possessed.

"Hiroto…" Otogi whispered from behind, poking at Honda's back with the end of his pencil. "Please…"

"No."

"The others thought it was funny…I only helped…a little."

"Yes, it was so funny to see my motorbike painted in pink and yellow, with tussles on the handles." Honda sneered sardonically.

"Hiroto…Please?" Otogi tried to use the puppy dog eyes, he had seen Mokuba, Jou and Yugi use them so many times and it always worked for them. Though what good would it do him, when Honda wouldn't even look at him? "Come now, it was three weeks ago, surely you won't hold a grudge for so long at least not against your own boyfriend?"

Honda didn't answer.

Otogi sighed in defeat and slumped his head to the desk in front of him. The sound of his forehead hitting the wooden desk attracted the attention of the teacher at the front of the classroom.

"Otogi-kun, is something wrong?"

"No, Sensei." Otogi quickly said, straightening his back against his chair.

"Then pay attention to the lesson." She reprimanded sternly.

"Yes, Sensei." Otogi muttered subdued, earning a few titters and giggles from the other students.

The teacher returned to her teachings and Otogi slumped yet again in his seat.

* * *

Dr. Nakagiri Minako shook her head as she gazed upon the still figures of her patients. Every single one of the victims had been slowly, but steadily moved onto the same floor. The board of directors had figured it would be easier to oversee them all, since there was already so many and many more kept arriving almost every day. 

There had been no progress for her patients, there was no explanation as to what had caused such a mass amount of collective coma and there was no certainty that anything could be done for them.

What puzzled her was that few of them had anything in common; none of them worked together, none of the were related, none of them had any common connections socially. They didn't attract this disease…epidemic…she had no real name for it just yet, but none of the victims had been admitted within the time span of a few days as it was most usual to do with this kinds of illness. No, they had been admitted to various hospitals over several months. It didn't fit together, none of it. The investigators on this case had several pieces of the puzzle, but none of the pieces fit together.

The only thing that her patients did have in common was; that they were all in a similar state of mind and body.

It was as if they were simply not there anymore.

No movement, no recognition, nothing.

They were just lifeless…no not lifeless, every organ still worked as it would for a healthy person. It seemed as though they were only sleeping

But what made this 'illness' more intriguing and more mystifying was that it was not secluded to just Japan. It was happening all over the world.

Fanatics would say that this was an invasion from outer space.

'_Silly superstitious people.' _Nakagiri thought with amusement. She brushed a stray lock of her black hair out of her eyes and began wandering down the hallway to the next room, then the next. She knew by now that making her rounds would not change a thing for her patients, it wasn't as if they noticed anything anyway.

When the young doctor had finished her rounds for the day, she made her way to her office.

"So how are your patients, Nakagiri-san?"

"They're perfect little angels, Otohime-san." Nakagiri snorted as she looked at the other doctor. "Haven't moved or reacted yet. I wonder if they will ever improve." She opened the door to her office and walked in, leaving it open for her colleague to follow if he wished.

Otohime Masato smiled and entered the small office, closing the door behind him. He ran a hand through his thick dark brown hair, walked over to Nakagiri's desk and sat down in one of the chair in front of it.

"Would you care for some tea?" Nakagiri asked politely.

"Thank you. Actually there is some else I would like to discuss with you." Otohime said as he accepted a cup of the hot liquid.

"Oh?" Nakagiri cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Yes. You know that it is not only here in Japan that the phenomenon, which is plaguing your patients, is happening. The doctors and scientists, who lead the investigations in the US and Europe are planning on holding a conference to do an exchange of knowledge. I think you should attend, perhaps together there is something that you can do." Otohime paused for a moment. "It is worth a shot, don't you think? Maybe they know something, we don't."

Nakagiri clasped her hands together and placed her elbows on the desk. Leaning over her desk she rested her head against her hands. She sighed, then looked at her colleague. "Perhaps. I mean, nothing else we have tried, has worked. It is strange, Otohime-san. For so many people around the world to just fall into a coma like that. It is not normal." She shook her head.

"And that is why I think you should attend the conference, Nakagiri-san." Otohime reached over the desk with one of his hands and place it over Nakagiri's clasped ones. She raised her brown eyes to look into Otohime's dark blues, she smiled.

"I guess your right. When will it take place?"

"In two weeks."

"Good."

* * *

"Well, well…if it isn't Domino High School's favourite couples?" A snide voice echoed through the almost empty hallway. 

Yugi turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Ushio-kun." He greeted callously, then asked suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Surely not what people like _you_ want." The tall teen barked with a haughty laughter.

"You're not being funny, Ushio-kun." Ryou remarked softly, before he continued with putting some of his schoolbooks into his locker.

"Well…it's not my fault that you people can't take a joke."

"By us people, you mean homosexuals?" Otogi said sardonically, glowering at the other male.

"I wouldn't even go as far as giving _you people_ a name. You might start yelling murder, if I would call you what you deserve to be called."

"Can I kill him?"

"No, Yami Bakura-kun." Yugi admonished. "We would just be lowering ourselves to his level, if you do. Come on, Guys. Lets go to lunch." The small tricoloured male slammed his own locker door shut and began walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"You're just a scared, little freak, aren't you, Mouto? Afraid to speak against me?" Ushio commented maliciously. "You should be. No freak should ever talk back against their betters." He barked with laughter again and walked away from the group, while muttering a last 'freak' at them.

Yami Bakura growled. "Remind again, why I can't kill the damn idiot?"

"Not now, Yami Bakura-kun." Yugi said exasperated. He really hated it when something like this happened. Usually they were left alone, but when Seto, Jou or Honda wasn't near, the bullies seemed to think that they were easy prey. It was lucky for their tormenters that they didn't know who Yami and Yami Bakura really were. And it was even more lucky for them that Ryou and Yugi knew how to deal with their boyfriends or everyone who thought it was fun to mess with them, would have ended up in the Shadow Realm a long time ago.

It was after the St. White's Ball and the Battle City Annual that people like Ushio had begun to taunt them. It made sense though. Yugi or Ryou couldn't have been involved with their boyfriends before that time, seeing as the former spirits hadn't possessed their own bodies. But once it was out that Yugi and Ryou had been caught kissing their significant others, the information spread like wild fire through the gossiping grapevine.

How Otogi, Honda, Jou and Seto had tolerated it all before, Yugi couldn't comprehend. Though perhaps it had something to do with the fact that nearly everyone in school was either afraid or enamoured with Kaiba Seto and Otogi Ryuuji. Jou and Honda could take on anyone together in a fight.

Ushio was by far the worst of the lot and he seemed to harbour a special grudge against Yugi. He had done so ever since he came to his senses again after Yami's victory and punishment over the former school yard guard.

Yugi sighed, but was startled when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked to his side and found Yami staring at him with concern.

"Do you wish for me to send him to the Shadow Realm, Aibou?" Yami asked seriously.

Yugi stared into the crimson eyes of his boyfriend. All he could see was how serious Yami was and for some reason that made him giggle. It started out a small titter, but soon it turned into a full blown laugh and Yugi nearly cracked up.

"Aibou? Are you all right?" Yami asked worriedly and thoroughly confused.

"Yes…I'm fine." Yugi wheezed between laughs.

"Really?" Ryou pressed.

Yugi slowly came down from his laughing fit and his expression turned more sombre. "Yeah. I just hate it, when people act like that."

"And the laughing?"

"Just saw Yami looking so serious and asking if he could Ushio to the Shadow Realm." Yugi answered honestly.

"Why is that funny?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked, titled his head to the side and with a look of confusion on his face he answered softly. "I don't know."

"Well, that explains a lot." Yami Bakura said acerbically.

"Shut up, Bakura!" Ryou hissed.

"Whatever, but the next time that pathetic mortal speaks to me, I'm banishing him to the Graveyard and let the Reaper deal with him." With that the Tomb Robber grabbed Ryou by the hand and dragged him off.

* * *

"He doesn't suspect a thing." 

"Excellent."

"He's coming over tonight, he thinks we're going to study."

"Perfect. Now we just have to set everything up."

"Otogi-kun. Get the boxes with decorations from the back storage room, will you?" Yugi asked and continued whisking the batter for the cake.

"Sure thing, Yugi-kun!" Otogi grinned and bounded off to find the needed items.

Jou stared at the retreating back of the black haired teen, an eyebrow cocked in amusement and smirk playing on his lips. "Making plans for his boyfriend's birthday makes him giddy, huh?"

"Well, it's not everyday your lover of nearly two years turn eighteen, is it?"

"Do me a favour and knock me unconscious, if I ever behave like that because of Seto's birthday." Jou commented, then he paused for a few seconds, while tapping his index finger to his chin in thought. "Never mind, Seto would probably do it before you get the chance." He grinned. "He never did like having someone fuss over his birthday. It took both Mokuba and me to convince him to host _his_ eighteenth birthday party."

"That's Kaiba Seto for you." Yugi laughed.

"Yep, that's my Seto." Jou smirked, when he noticed the figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Kaiba Seto had just arrived at the Kame Game Shop, along with his little brother. They had entered and Mokuba had immediately run off with Ryou and Otogi, who were busy with preparing for the night's party. So that left Seto to find his boyfriend and Yugi chatting in the kitchen. When he entered the room, he saw the conspiratorial look on both teens and he wondered, what exactly they had been talking about before he got there. Probably him, by the looks they were giving him.

Jou and Yugi glanced at Seto, then at each other before breaking into laughter.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?" He asked.

Jou sauntered over to him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Letting his tongue slip into the other's mouth, Seto grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and pulled him close to his body.

"Hey! No, kissy stuff." Yugi cried. "Kami, please keep it sown until Yami gets here, so we can do it too. It's not fair that you're the only ones that get to kiss."

Seto and Jou broke apart and looked at the smaller teen.

"Where is the idiot anyway?" Seto asked.

"With Yami Bakura-kun and your dark. At least that's what Yami said, when he left earlier." Yugi shrugged.

"Well, if the world ends, at least we'll know who did it." The sapphire eyed teen muttered.

"Seto!" Jou punched his arm. "This is Seth, we're talking about. He wouldn't do something like that."

"Yami wouldn't either and you know it." Yugi defended his boyfriend.

"That just leaves Yami Bakura…" Seto trailed off meaningfully.

"Knock it off, Seto-kun." Yugi scolded, then grinned mischievously. "Yami Bakura-kun isn't all that bad."

"If you say so, Yugi-kun." Seto snorted, clearly not believing it. "If you say so. Though what else would three former Egyptian spirits be up to, together?"

"I don't think I really want to know." Yugi whispered.

"Shadow Games?" Jou suggested, while trailing patterns on Seto's clothed chest.

"I hope not. It would be worst for themselves if they did." Seto growled, Yugi just stared at him.

"Really?" He asked, then looked at Jou.

"Uh, yeah…what Seto said." Jou echoed with a faint smile.


	18. A Walk on The Dark Side

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**ALSO** this story is scheduled to be about 30 or so chapters long. So you're in for a long one. Up for the ride? Then read on.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Sakusha Saelbu:** Thank you. I still have about 8-10 chapters left to write and I'm not stopping until I finish this story. I hate leaving things unfinished.

**Angel-Belle:** Actually I myself think that at least an hour in the company of the Shadow Monsters is fair for dear Ushio, since it was a rather hateful teasing, he was acting as and is a homophobe. And since he already is a bully and hates Yugi and friends it only doubles his efforts to show his disdain of them.

**Mandy925892002:** Ah, sorry for the short chapter then, it doesn't always get as long as I want it to be

**The-Anibee:** Well, that is Yami Bakura in a nutshell, needs his fix of violence and gore, though it has lessened since Ryou came into the picture of boyfriend.

**SnowIce:** Ah, English isn't my first language either. What Seto meant, well that is still up for discussion. grins In this chapter we get more Marik no Yami and Master and Midori.

**Tyri Dragonite:** Okay.

**Kodachi:** Oh, no you have seen through my dastardly plot to set Marik and Marik no Yami up. Heh. Well, I kinda like Marik no Yami and Marik needs someone to be with.shrugs

**Osiris-Lee:** Yup, I get to do archaeology. Egyptology to be exact that is, if I get in. And yes, when does Yami Bakura not have an ulterior motive? And I must say, something definitely happens in this chapter

* * *

**NOTE:** Finally! It is here chapter 18 and it only took a little over a month. Sorry about that. But life has been really bitchy, exams, boss person wanting me to take extra hours, a writer's block the size of Asia…Well, anyway here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned.**

By Nuin

**18. A Walk on The Dark Side.**

"Do you see them!" Marik yelled excitedly.

"Ow, Marik-kun, stop yelling into my ear." Mokuba complained. "And no, I haven't seen your sister or Rishid." The young teen sighed and sat down beside his brother, who had Jou in his lap. Seth was sitting next to his light, slurping at a chocolate ice cream, looking around the airport with interest.

"But their flight just landed, shouldn't they be here?" Marik asked.

"Marik-kun, calm down and for Kami's sake stop bouncing." Ryou snapped.

"But I can't see anything for the crowds." The blonde Egyptian whined. "They've been gone for two months."

"Perhaps, Ototo-chan, you would have more success, if you turned around." A soft voice came from behind them.

Marik spun around facing his older sister and adoptive brother. "'Nee-san, Rishid-Nii-san!" The blonde exclaimed cheerfully, embracing both of them in a quick hug. "How was the convention?"

"It went fine, Ototo-chan." Isis breathed through the strength of the hug. "You did not ruin the house, while we were gone?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow in suspicion.

"No, it's still standing, Isis-san." Ryou answered for her brother. "I made sure of it."

"Thank you, Ryou-kun." She smiled relieved, she raised her head to look at the others of the group. Isis' sky blue eyes widened at what she saw. There were two of Bakura Ryou, two of Mouto Yugi and two of Kaiba Seto standing in front of her. She blinked confusedly. "What has happened here?" Isis asked stunned, her eyebrows nearly touching her hairline.

"Well…um…" Marik began.

"Their darks got bodies of their own." Mokuba said, cutting straight to the point. "About three weeks ago."

"Ah." Isis smiled faintly, then muttered under her breath with trepidation. "Oh, Dear Ra, protect this world." She sighed and let herself be tugged along by her younger brother. They passed the terminals to pick up hers and Rishid's luggage, where after they passed the check-in and finally they reached the limousine that was waiting outside for them.

Being both the director of Domino Museum and having a fried such as Kaiba Seto was a definite plus in the means of transportation.

* * *

Jou felt like pulling out his hair from the roots until he turned bald. He sighed frustrated and tapped the end of his pencil to the table's surface a few times. Jou shuffled the papers laying haphazardly on the desk, then turned a page in the book he was reading…or trying to read. 

He just didn't get it. It was a simple algebra problem. Anzu had explained it to him, Ryou had explained it to him and Seto had explained it to him.

He still didn't get it.

Jou grumbled and dropped his head to thump against the table edge. He immediately shot back up clutching his head in pain. He whimpered softly. When he suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle his shoulders and a weight settle down on his shoulder. "**_Nebu Neferu, iri-k peter?_**"

"**_Cheri_**." Jou replied easily slipping into the old tongue of Seth's native land.

"**_Herem?_**" Seth cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"I-Hey Seto, could you explain this to me?" Jou perked up as his boyfriend came into the study. "I can't figure this one out." He pointed the problem out to Seto as the other moved around the desk to stand behind him, right beside Seth. Seto growled slightly at the position Seth was in, but turned his attention to Katsuya and his problem quickly after.

"This is the same question as last time you asked me." Seto said with a look of exasperation on his face.

"But I didn't understand it then either." The blond whined piteously and slumped in his seat. "Explain it again? I have the exam on Friday." He looked up at his boyfriend with wide soulful eyes and jutted his lower lip out in a pout.

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, this was going to take a while. He fetched the nearest chair he could find and scooted close up to sit beside Katsuya. He quickly looked the problem over again, to reacquaint himself with the question and subsequent the answer to it.

"Well, first of all you have to wrong numbers written here, they should be down here instead…" Seto began listing off every thing that was wrong with the equation and then the solutions to it.

Meanwhile Seth too had looked at the characters on the paper and he could understand perfectly, _why _Jou didn't understand it. He certainly did not. Seth shrugged and decided to leave the two alone, to let _them_ deal with this, it wasn't as if he had these…tests? Whatever they were about, thy certainly did not seem like any of the rituals he had undertaken to become a priest.

Seth left the study and went into the kitchen, he carefully looked around the room and then over his shoulder to make sure that no one was going to surprise him. He grinned and opened one of the cabinets. He shuffled some of the things occupying the space away to find what he was searching for and had purposely hidden from everyone else. His eyes glittered with glee at the treasure he held in his hands. Seth quickly placed the other items back into place and closed the cabinet door.

"Stealing chocolate again, are we?" An amused voice startled Seth from behind. He whirled around to find Mokuba smirking at him. "You do remember that 'Nii-sama has banned you from having more than one chocolate bar a week, right? You get too hyper."

Seth scowled. "Yes, well. If you do not tell him about this, then I will not tell about the time you broke his prized Ming vase."

"When you put it that way." Mokuba grumbled. "I haven't seen anything." Then he walked past Seth and open the fridge to get some milk.

Seth smirked at the younger male, his partner in crime, when it came to annoying his light. The same partner that could so easily turn on him for the sake of a good laugh.

* * *

Dust swirled around his feet clotting to his jeans and colouring them in a dull grey tone. Honey coloured eyes looked around in wonder and fright, he shivered lightly. Ra, how he hated this place, the cold and the darkness that threatened to cloud his mind. How did he even end up here? The last thing he remembered was talking to Seth about something… 

A shuffling noise and the shrieks of metal brushing against metal startled him and made him jump a good foot into the air. He turned around to find Ryou standing behind him with a sheepish grin on his face and a heap of some kind of metal objects at his feet. At Jou's pointed stare, Ryou looked down at the pile of metal by his feet, shrugged and walked over the golden blonde.

"Do you have any idea of how we got here?" Jou asked. "I'm assuming that we're in the Shadow Realm."

"No idea, Jou-kun." Ryou said, looking around. "I was talking with Bakura just a moment ago."

"Talking…right." Jou grinned suggestively.

"Yes, talking. So get your mind out of the gutter." The albino teen sneered in an amazing impression of his darker half.

Jou shrugged, then smiled at his friend. "Do you think that any of the others are here? Kami, I hope so."

Ryou nodded slowly. "Maybe if we can find one of the yamis, they can get us back home?" He suggested. Jou agreed and sidled up close to Ryou, he grabbed a hold of the other blonde's hand. There was no way he wanted to get lost in here, but if he did, then by sticking to Ryou, at least he wouldn't be lost alone.

Slowly they moved through the shadows, occasionally casting nervous looks over their shoulders. It was as if someone or something was watching them. They shuddered at the thought. The air was stale, weighing heavily in their chests as they breathed in. Several times they nearly tripped over small, but sharp edged, rocks that lay buried halfway into the ground. The ground was desolate and grey, no vegetation would be able to survive here.

"Jou-kun?" Ryou asked ater a while to get the golden blonde's attention. "Is it just me or is it getting darker?"

Jou blinked and looked around. "It _is_ getting darker." He said. "Come on let's pick up the pace and see if we can find the others…if they're even here." Jou's heart sank, what if they were the only ones here? What if they ran into some of the monsters that inhabited the Shadow Realm?

They continued to walk for a while without any encounters, though they couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand they desperately wanted to find someone else, someone who could help them. On the other hand, they feared running into the monsters that lurked here, in the darkness.

Suddenly Jou felt a jerk in his right hand, the one that was holding onto Ryou's. The white haired teen had stopped abruptly, a look of complete shock on his face. Then he slapped the palm of his free hand to his face.

"Ryou, what is it?" Jou asked concerned.

Ryou sighed, then fumbled with his shirt and slipped his hands inside to pull out the Sennen Ring. "I can't believe that I forgot about it. I'm so stupid to forget." Ryou held up the Ring in his palm balancing it carefully. At the confused look Jou shot him, Ryou began to explain further. "The Ring, Jou-kun. The Ring can track down the other Sennen Items. So if the others are here, we can find them." The white haired boy cheered, Jou just stared at him.

Jou blinked. "Why do you have the Ring and not Yami Bakura?"

Ryou looked at him with an expression that clearly stated 'What? Are you crazy?'. "Let my yami have the Ring? You're joking, right?"

"Sorry." Jou laughed nervously. "So, are you going to use it to find the others or what? Wait, why can't you just get us out of here, now that we have the Ring?"

The albino teen shuffled his feet self-consciously. "I'm not that great at using Shadow Magic. Bakura is usually the one to do it."

"Oh." Jou didn't know what to say.

"But I can do this, Bakura made sure I knew how. Should anything ever happen, I would be able to find the other Items and since the owners of the Items are our friends, I would be safe." Ryou shrugged and focused on the Ring and the power it emitted. Slowly it began to glow softly and one of the points came up to halt in a horizontal position, guiding the boys to the nearest Sennen Item.

"Kami, I wish I had my deck with me." Jou suddenly said in a wistful lament.

Ryou turned to stare incredulously at the blonde, a delicate eyebrow arched nearly as high a his hairline. "Why?"

Jou sighed dreamily. "Well, I've always wanted to actually meet the monsters in my deck, especially my Red Eyes."

Ryou groaned in frustration. "Right."

An angry yell further ahead of the two boys, in the darkness, startled them.

"WHERE ARE KATSUYA AND RYOU-KUN!"

Jou perked up at the voice, he knew by the use of his first name alone, who it was. Seto. He began to run towards the voice, dragging Ryou with him. They ran through the thickening darkness, until it felt like they were wading through quicksand. The air surrounding them felt suffocating and constricting. Jou and Ryou pushed against the wall of darkness, taking one step at the time, when suddenly the thick shadows vanished and they fell forward to the ground at the lack of resistance.

"KATSUYA!"

Jou felt himself being hoisted to stand on his feet again and the enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Jou, are you well?" He heard Seth's voice ask close to his ear. He pulled slightly back from the arms surrounding him and stared into Seto's ice blue eyes filled with relief. Then he turned in Seto's embrace and found Seth standing mere inches away from them. Over Seth's shoulder he could see Yami Bakura patting a blushing Ryou's body, checking for injuries, while his face was sporting a mix between concern and rage. The rest of Yugi-tachi were also there, standing in small clumps, some looking relieved, others wearing an expression of anxiety and fear.

A low chuckle and an angry scream attracted Jou's attention, which made him snap his head around to where the sounds came from. What he saw confused him, he didn't know these people. A young woman with long hair and green eyes, practically glittering with madness stood beside, what Jou would call, a corporal shadow, the only part of this person that wasn't covered in darkness was the yellow eyes that shone brightly with glee and the promise of pain. The yellow eyed shadow was sitting on a stone throne, one leg thrown over the other. One elbow was resting on the armrest and the hand was touched lightly to the shrouded chin of the figure. Suddenly a gleam of white shone as a slow smirk grazed the shadow's lips.

"Well, now…" The shadow began in an amused tone. "…isn't this the happy reunion?"

A snort coming from further to the right of the throne alerted Jou yet another presence that weren't any of his friends. Jou's breath hitched in horror at the sight that greeted him. Marik no Yami. The spirit was standing ramrod straight and his arms crossed defiantly in front of him. A scowl was firmly in place across his face.

"We're all here now." Yami growled as he held on tightly to the smaller tricoloured male in his arms. "So tell us why you have brought us here, before I decide to introduce you to the power of the Sennen Puzzle."

The shadow chuckled again and made an offhanded gesture by flicking a wrist. "Why I thought it would be polite to introduce myself to you."

"What?" Seth stared incredulously at the figure in front of them. "That is why you have dragged us into the **_Sechet Sjut_**? To introduce yourself? Then why did you split us apart from Ryou and Jou?" He waved threateningly at the shadow with the Sennen Rod, the eye glowing faintly.

The shadow shrugged. "A minor miscalculation in destination for each of you. I had planned on bringing you all to this exact spot in the Shadows."

"Jounouchi-kun and Ryou-kun could have been killed if they had come across any of the monsters that live here." Yami snarled.

"Yet they didn't. They are still _alive_." The female spoke with venom and she glared murderously at Jou.

"Okay, what did I ever do to you?" Jou asked offended.

"You don't deserve him, Mongrel. He should have been mine, he will be mine." She spat.

Jou suddenly felt Seto's arms tighten around his midsection. A deep growl emitting from the brunette's throat. "I told you to never come near me again. And never talk about Katsuya in that way."

The woman glowered, but before she could say anything further, Marik no Yami spoke up. "Why do we not just get this over with, Master? And send them back to the Light." The spirit sighed in frustration.

"Yes…" The yellow eyed shadow agreed. "Midori, be quiet." It snapped at the woman, when she started to speak up again. "We would not want our…_guests_…to become uncomfortable. Their…_mortal_ bodies cannot hold the strain of the Shadows for long."

Midori seethed at the command, but did as she was told not wanting to upset or anger her Master anymore than he already was.

The shadow made a sweeping bow to the teens and then fixed it's eyes on the group of mortals. "I have no name, I was not born or raised. I was created. I am as old as the time and the shadows, the darkness. I am fear, anger, hatred, despair…I am the incarnation of every negative feeling from every person in your realm. I am Darkness. And I will have the world and my revenge." The shadow scowled.

"Those of you who were once mere shadows themselves, _you_ were given a second chance, a chance to live in the Light. While I was given _nothing_. I was forced to watch you in the Light, happy and free. While I was trapped here in the dark since the beginning of time. I will have my revenge on those of you, who thought that they could escape the Darkness." It snarled.

"And I will bring darkness to the world, making it mine and then…I will be a slave no more."

With those final words the shadows eyes pulsed an eerie yellow gold and the teens suddenly found themselves in the living room of Seto's manor.

* * *

A/N: Translations: 

**_Nebu Neferu, iri-k peter? -_** Golden Beauty, what are you doing?

**_Cheri -_** Reading

**_Herem -_** Why?

**_Sechet Sjut -_** Shadow Realm


	19. Shadows

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**Responses:**

**Dannee-san:** Well, if I confuse people, they might want to read more to help get rid of their confusion? **grins sheepishly** The Darkness, well the voice is definitely male, but he can change his appearance should he like. The irrelevant bit of their lives, well, not so irrelevant actually, they just show that their lives are not all about saving the world from evil.** shrugs** And yes, Marik no Yami is definitely confused himself.

**Sakusha Saelbu:** Thank you.** blushes**

**Snowice:** Belgium? Cool. Hello fellow European!** grins The** nameless Pharaoh and the nameless Shadow, hmm…actually I could be funny.** shrugs** As for who were in the Shadow Realm, all of Yugi-tachi were and yes, Marik was there as well…spoiler, the first part of this chapter will show that. If our bishies can stop the Darkness, well that remains to be seen.

**Osiris-Lee:** Yes! Fear the Math! Muahahaha.

**Kodachi:** I believe it's a compulsion for villains to be like this, as in 'Muahahaha, I'll win anyway, so why not let the little weaklings know who I am.'

**Lady Geuna: nods** Midori even gets on my nerves and I created her! **sighs**

**The-Anibee:** Jou to meet his Red Eyes? Shh…you're not supposed to know that.

**Izzel:** Thank you so much for the praise** grins**

**Rubisora18117:** It is funny to have the three together, but then again you should watch your back then, since you won't know what they're doing. Yup, very cool to speak Ancient Egyptian…and a great language to swear in , because no one will know what you're saying…now if I could just find some swearwords.

**Yamato's Tiger Lily:** Yes, Chocolate is goood.** grins** If Marik no Yami gets away? Not telling. And Midori? Not telling that either.** smirks**

**Sisco:** What is it with you people and threesomes?** gets mental image of Seth, Jou and Seto together** Oh, never mind.

**Anaraz, Mandy925892002, Tyri Dragonite, Jenniyah**

* * *

**Note: bows **Sorry for the long wait, but apparently during these last chapters, it has become increasingly more difficult to write them. Then again, I was away for two weeks without internet access.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**19. Shadows.**

Marik no Yami. His darkness or his former darkness had been right in front of him.

Marik gazed dazedly at the miniscule dust particles dancing around in the greyish shadow play between the beams of lights coming from the windows.

Marik no Yami. The darkness he had banished to the shadows. The darkness he had never thought he would see him again

Marik blinked slowly as a shadow passed his eyes repeatedly in a vertical movement.

Marik no Yami. The insane part of him that had been right in front him not two days ago.

Marik slowly looked up at the blur in front of him, his eyes refusing to focus. The outlines of a slim hand gradually became sharper as his eyes focused on the figure's movement.

"Marik-kun? Are you all right?" A soft familiar voice asked him. Marik blinked twice, before his eyes finally focused enough for him to make out the face of Bakura Ryou. The young white haired teen smiled gently.

"I don't know…I mean, I thought…" Marik stammered.

"You thought you would never see your insane counterpart again?" Yami Bakura said helpfully with a grin.

Marik nodded slowly, then shuddered chilled to the bone of the thought of his former other half.

Marik no Yami.

* * *

Isis calmly sipped the steaming liquid from her teacup, when the intercom buzzed. She placed the cup on her desk and reached over to press down the speaker button. "Yes?" She inquired. 

"Ishtar-sama? There is a gentleman here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but persisted in having me call you." The voice of her secretary drifted into the silent office.

"Who is it, Hikari-san?"

"He calls himself Seth, no last name, Ishtar-sama."

Isis stared at the small machine in surprise, this she hadn't expected. "You can send him in, Hikari-san, it is all right."

"Yes, Ishtar-sama." And the line went still.

Few seconds afterwards there was a knock on the door, strong and unhesitant. The old oak doors opened barely moments after, not waiting for her answer. A tall young man stepped in, his dark sable coloured hair swaying lightly by his movements. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt bunched up at the elbows, showing of the multiple gold bands encircling his wrists and the numerous rings on his fingers. He wore a pair of sneakers, which were nearly covered by the hem of his pants. Around his neck, one could see a leather string keeping a small ankh in place. From his ears shone two bright blue gems in the light streaming in through the windows. The studs in his ears though could not compete with dark blue irises of his eyes.

He smiled pleasantly, inclined his head in a small greeting and sat down in the chair opposite of Isis' desk. He crossed his legs, rested his elbows on the arms of the lush chair and linked the tip of his fingers on one hand with those of the other.

"Seth." Isis finally greeted. "What brings you here?"

Seth sighed and looked at her solemnly for a moment. Then he smiled again. "I never had the chance to thank your ancient incarnation for her help. Without the High Priestess Isis, my Nebu Neferu would have died. I wanted to though."

"Ah." Isis nodded. "Considering that you were soon afterwards cast out by the Elders, it is understandable."

Seth looked startled. "You remember?"

"Yes. As one of the few, who do." She smiled. "The memories of my past life was awakened, when I first claimed the Tauk. Though I do not possess a separate entity, such as a yami. It was not the High Priestess' soul, which were encased in the Sennen Item, it was only her memories."

"I see." Seth murmured. "Then it should be you that I thank for the safe return of my slave to his own time."

"I thank you, but it is not necessary. However it was prudent that Jounouchi-kun returned here. The lines of destiny and time would have been disrupted by his presence, should he have stayed longer." She paused. "Though one could call it ironic that it was he, who was the catalyst for the events to come and to shape the future."

"I am afraid, I do not follow your thoughts." Seth said perplexed.

Isis tittered slightly and sipped from her cup. "Oh, dear me, I have completely forgotten to offer you refreshments as a good host should. Would you like something to drink?"

Seth shook his head. "No, thank you. I just wish to know what you are talking about, Lady Isis. My Light has arranged for dinner this evening and I would not spoil my appetite. He promised me there would a chocolate cake for dessert." He shrugged and grinned sheepishly at her small laugh.

"Yes, I would hate to keep you from your…fancies, High Priest."

"Well, are you going to tell me then, what you meant?"

"Seth, you know this. Surely those short five thousand years could not have made you forget?" She smiled innocently. "Destiny and time are intertwined within each other and acts as a pair of lovers, an effect on one of them causes a reaction from the other. By having young Jounouchi-kun appear in your time disrupted the web of destiny from its original path and changed history and time. But at the same time he became the catalyst of what would have happened eventually, just under different circumstances. Either way, what happened was bound to happen, whether Jou had visited Kemet and forged friendships with the owners of the Sennen Items…or not."

"I was bound to lose him." Seth murmured sadly.

"Yes, it was necessary. If Jounouchi-kun had stayed with you, what couldn't have happened? Would you ever have met young Kisara? Or would Jounouchi-kun have been the one to take her place? The one to be killed and sacrificed? The one, whose spirit rests inside the great white dragons?" Isis looked solemnly at the former spirit sitting opposite of her. "Tell me, why did you keep Kisara by your side? You were so set on never taking a wife, consort or slave after Jounouchi-kun went home? Why then?"

Seth looked into her sky blue eyes and smiled wistfully. "She reminded me of him, she had the same fair looks, though she was paler. She was wilful, but weak at the same time. Though she could never compare to him, she was the best reminder of him that I had. I loved her dearly. And she had been a friend long before Jou ever appeared. I helped her escape slavery, only to find her again years later, weakened and enslaved."

"Have you told Jounouchi-kun about her?"

"No."

"He would understand."

"I do not know if he would." Seth sighed and looked sadly at Isis.

* * *

An odd and terrifying shadowed mist crept through the streets, odd because a mist rarely appeared this time of the year and terrifying because it caused the citizens to hallucinate or so they thought. Out of nowhere it seemed as though giant as well as miniature monsters and ghouls appeared only to disappear just as suddenly. Their 'imaginary' footsteps could be heard stomping and trampling thought the streets, causing havoc everywhere in their wake. 

And when the monsters and the mist disappeared, the ruins and destruction were still there, making the inhabitants of the city look at each other in wonder, then blaming it all of some freak of at storm that never happened.

Ryou had been walking down the street towards the Kame Game Shop, when one such mist had encircled his legs. He had stopped dead in his tracks and stared horrified at the accompanying shadows and the visions of monsters.

He looked at the destruction left behind, a sense of dread cursed through his body and he hurried off to meet his friends. Walking briskly down High Street, he stopped once again abruptly. He took a few steps back and looked into the alley on his right. He strained his senses, thinking that he had heard something coming from the dark and dank alleyway. Almost at once he jumped back at the low growl emitting from the shadows followed by a small, soft whimper.

Ryou hesitantly took a step forward, when the Sennen Ring under his shirt began to glow. As if struck by lightning the shadows retreated and left the alley - though still dark - somewhat lighter than before. Cautiously he took another step, when he heard the soft whimper again. Inching towards the origin of the sound, behind one of the many trashcans that littered the alleyway, the whimpering grew stronger in volume.

Ryou's own footsteps echoed as he tread through the small puddles of grime and stale water. The sudden scramble of metal and the rustling of paper behind the trashcans directed his attention to a small figure huddled and shivering in its poor hiding space.

Chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted him. Small, drenched by dirty water and bloodied the creature whined as it saw Ryou approach. Ryou smiled softly at the tiny thing and stretched out his hand without fear, allowing the animal to scent him and his non threatening motives.

"Shh…It's all right Little One."

So few words of calm and soothing coaxing and an astounded Ryou found himself with an armful of the small creature.

"Come on, then let's get you tidied up." He hugged the small being and left the alleyway behind.

* * *

The white haired teen closed the front door behind him with difficulty, seeing as the creature in his arms had decided not to be still any longer. The moment he stepped inside the home of Mouto Yugi, the little thing began squirming in his grip, trying to get free and it mewled piteously casting what could be interpreted as a longing look towards the living room. 

As Ryou walked into the living room he noticed that the others were already there. Seth and Seto were sitting at either side of Jou, the three of them taking up one of the couches. Yami, Yugi and Yami Bakura had taken up the other one, leaving Otogi, Honda, Mokuba and Anzu to occupy to the remaining chairs.

He coughed slightly to gain the attention of his friends. Then he spoke.

"Guys, I've found something you might want to take a look at." And he held up the small furry creature he had found in the alley.

There was bustle and scrambling of furniture as the other teens rose to stand before him. Yugi was the first to speak, looking at the being in Ryou's arms.

"Is that…a Kuribo?"

Ryou nodded, then looked at the Kuribo, who was again trying to get free. This time though it succeeded and jumped at the smaller tricolour haired male. It squealed happily and burrowed into the embrace of an astonished Yugi. The small Kuribo nuzzled Yugi's neck and purred softly.

"Uh…" Yugi stammered.

Suddenly Yami's hand shot into Yugi's pocket pulling out his other half's deck. The former spirit quickly rifled through it until he stopped at a single card. He held up the card to the others.

"The Kuribo card is blank!" He stated to the surprise of the others.

"Ryou-kun, where did you find Kuribo?" Yugi asked concerned, while looking at the small, furry monster in his arms.

"In a dark alleyway, I think the Kuribo was being threatened by another shadow monster."

"Another monster?" Mokuba asked. "Do you think this has something to do with those…um…visions that several people have been talking about around the city for the last week?"

Ryou nodded slowly. "Yes, there was another incident today. The façade of an entire building block was levelled. Thankfully no one was hurt too badly. It was afterwards that I found the Kuribo."

"So the monsters are coming alive?"

"Not coming alive, Honda-kun." Yami answered gravely. "Crossing the borders between the Shadow Realm and out world would be a more appropriate term. I believe we have this…Master to thank for it. If it is, he is disrupting the boundaries between darkness and light."

"Which fits well with his 'plans' for sinking the world into darkness." Seth commented dryly, glaring at nothing in particular. He shook his head, while sighing. "And taking over the world."

"Why do we always get landed with the megalomaniac psychopaths?" Jou whined unhappily.

"HEY!" Yami Bakura yelled offended.

"And to think that the reason we all gathered here today was to plan a certain person's birthday." Anzu interjected sardonically gaining a burst of laughter from the others in the room.

Ryou smiled sadly. "With Dark Lords and their followers one should always expect the unexpected." He reached out a hand to gently pat the small Kuribo in Yugi's grasp. "Maybe we should get this little guy patched and dried up…" He looked at his own shirt, frowning with discontent. "…and get me a new and preferably dry shirt as well."

Thirty minutes later, one flooded bathroom and three changes of shirts, the entire group was once again gathered in the living room. The Kuribo had apparently not fancied being washed. So like a small child refusing to take a bath, it had tried to get away, causing Jou, Ryou and Yugi to fall into the tub in stead.

The gang had taken up residence on the couches and chairs again, with the small shadow monster Kuribo sitting on Yugi's lap. The little fur ball was looking up at the young man with adoration, purring every time the violet eyed boy ran his hand over its coarse pelt.

"So what are we going to do with the Kuribo?" Marik asked looking like he for all in the world wanted to extend his hand and pet the creature. Though when he tried, it shied away from his touch, whimpering softly and cuddling closer to Yugi.

"Keep him." Yugi said determinedly. "From what Ryou explained, it seems as though he was being hunted by another monster."

Ryou nodded in agreement. "A much larger monster by the sound of its growl."

"Maybe this Master…Darkness…Person…" Jou sighed in frustration. "Thing! Maybe he sent the monster after Kuribo?"

"Or maybe the insane bitch did it?" Seto suggested with a snarl.

"Or maybe Marik no Yami?" Honda proposed.

"Marik no Yami?" Marik choked and slumped to the floor. "Marik no Yami." He said dejectedly. "Why couldn't he just have disappeared…forever? I thought I had gotten rid of him. I really did."

"We know." Ryou knelt down beside the blonde Egyptian and ran his hand in soothing circles on his back, slowly calming the distraught teen. "You're not facing this alone."

"Yeah, we'll kill him again, if he comes near you."

"BAKURA!"

Silence.

"…What?"

* * *

The otherwise so joyous events of Yugi's eighteenth birthday held as a day out at an amusement park were disrupted by the outbreak of yet another sweeping mist and visitation of the she shadow beasts. They exacted devastating destruction on the buildings, demolishing several shops, restaurants and houses. 

Mokuba had nearly been caught under the falling debris from the destroyed building had Seth and Yami not called their own shadow monsters to help out. Borrowing their light's deck, the two former spirits summoned their strongest favourites of the decks' monsters.

Three giant white dragons towered over the city buildings as they soared through the air bombarding the aggressive monsters with their destructive attacks. By the side of the three majestic creatures another dragon flew, combined with the Burning Land magic card, Curse of Dragon was just as effective as the White Dragons were with their Burst Stream attacks.

On the ground the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl protected the pedestrians and their master's friends from any of the wreckage falling from the buildings. Casting large shields and throwing their magic at the debris to vanquish them, they kept the humans safe and alive.

Then as it had happened like so many times before, the shadows disappeared in the blink of an eye and took the monsters with them, leaving the mortals to pick up what was left.

While Yami and Seth occupied themselves with thanking their monsters for their help and then sending them back to the Shadow Realm, Seto had gripped Mokuba tightly to his chest and carried his little brother to a safer spot.

Seto quickly patted the younger teen down, searching for wounds and other injuries. Which aggravated Mokuba to no end, finally resulting in him snapping at his older brother and slapping his hands away.

"'Nii-sama, please. I'm fine! Yami-sama and Seth-'Nii-chan got me out before anything serious happened."

Seto just shot him a withering glare and continued his examination, until he was finally satisfied that Mokuba was not grievously injured.

"I was worried." Seto muttered.

"But I'm all right, 'Nii-sama."

"Yes, you are now."

Mokuba sighed, then shook his head in amusement because of his overprotective, big brother.


	20. The First

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**Thanks to the Reviewers.**

**SnowIce:** Lets hope that they'll be able to do so…monsters running amuck aren't the most fun thing in the world…Shut up, Tomb Robber!

**Sakusha Saelbu:** Thanks…well here it is, next instalment…and it only took two months…**sighs** sorry

**Yamato's Tiger Lily:** Ummm…so I suck…blah…heh…And weird that monsters are coming to the real world? Well, that's what so fun about it.

**Demonic Mistress Kree-kun:** Vote for threesome in elevator is duly noted…will think about it. Maybe a one-shot smut fic later on?

**Anaraz:** Thank you, I'm glad you like the part about Kisara, well she's part of the original series, couldn't just leave her out of the history.

**The Ani-bee: grins** Red Eyes…it'll show up at some point

**Mandy925892002:** Thank you.

**Kodachi:** Yup, Mokuba growing is about time, the kid's turning fourteen in this fic soon. And yes, Jou is being a catalyst…well one could say that the crazy bitch is the catalyst in the first place. But she just played into what was supposed to happen and so on and so on…

**Jodine16:** Threesome…umm…maybe?

**Dragonmaster1703:** Thank you.

* * *

**Note:** Well, here it is, chapter 20…and only two months have gone by…I'm not even going to apologize, because I can't promise I won't happen again. But one thing I'm willing to promise is that I will NOT give up on this fic. I will follow it through to the end.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**20. The First.**

The young man twisted the green cotton sheets in his hand. He turned over to lie on his stomach smacking his lips together with content and sprawled the length of his body across the bed. A snore escaped his throat. Golden blonde hair splayed across the soft green pillow as he snuggled deeper into the lush comforter.

Suddenly he grabbed one of the pillows littering his bed and clutched it to his body, embracing it with both arms and melding it into form, shaped against the contours of his torso. He breathed in and sighed happily.

"Seto…"

A finger poked at his shoulder, he whined and pressed further in to the pillow. His shoulder was poked again.

"Nooooo, Seto…don' wanna get up. Too early."

An indignant huff and a voice that definitely wasn't his boyfriend's reached his ears. "Well, it's nice to know you're alive at least."

Jou jerked up in his bed and looked at the intruder. "'Tousan! I was sleeping." The younger blonde pouted and let himself fall backwards to snuggle into the covers of his bed, drawing the comforter up around his shoulder to stay beneath his chin. However the comforter was insincerely ripped from his body and thrown to the floor seconds after.

"Get up, Gaki." Jounouchi Touya growled playfully. "You don't wanna be late for you day with Seto, now do you?"

"I'M LATE!" Jou jumped off his bed and rushed out of the room. The door to the bathroom opened, then slammed shut and a few minutes later Touya could hear the shower turning on. He sighed and shook his head with a small grin. Slowly the older man walked out of his son's room, down the hall and towards the kitchen. As he passed the bathroom door, he knocked one time.

"Jou? Remember Seto is coming to pick you up."

A muffled reply drifted through the splashing sounds of water, Touya took it as a 'yes' and entered the kitchen. He hummed softly to himself, while reheating the miso soup and spooning out rice into the breakfast bowls on the table. He strained his hearing to listen for the tell tale stampede of his son's feet as he trekked from the bathroom to the kitchen. It was like a storm hit the doorway to the small apartment kitchen. One minute only Touya occupied the room, the next his only son was seated in one of the chairs at the table.

At an outrageous speed the food set out on the table disappeared, stuffed into Jou's mouth, which he barely chewed before swallowing. Touya watched with a dazed expression as his son cleaned the table of food. He knew he should have been used to this by now, but still his son's appetite never seemed to stop amazing him.

A knock on the door startled Touya out of his reverie, Jou was up in a flash. The blonde youth raced out of the kitchen with his father following at a slower pace. Grabbing his bag, Jou opened the door to reveal a waiting Kaiba Seto.

"Ja ne, 'Tousan." Jou waved, grinning happily then joined his boyfriend outside and closed the door.

Touya lounged against the wall, looked at the closed door and snorted. "Teenagers." He shot a brief glance at his wrist watch, his eyes widened and he cursed. "Fuck! I'm late for work!"

* * *

Crazed green eyes looked into a pair of the same colour, though these were widened in surprise and anxiety. Her lips were curled in a cruel smirk, gleeful that she had caught this one alone. It wasn't the person she really wanted to stand opposite of, but he would do. He was after all a friend of the one she longed to stretch her hand out to, to slowly let it sink into his inner being, to curl her fingers around that speck of light and crush it. 

Instead she satisfied herself with taking the soul of this green eyed male, his eyes were brilliant in their shade, but in her thoughts they couldn't compare to the icy sapphires of her love's. She laughed at his frightened expression, changed into her astral form and invaded his body, searching for her prize.

There it was, the brilliant, pulsating light. She clenched her fingers around it and ripped it out off its context, drawing it into herself. Then she left his body as it slumped to the carpeted floor of his apartment. She giggled madly and retreated into the shadows, leaving the dark haired teen on the floor in the middle of the living room to be found by his screaming and panicking lover just minutes later.

* * *

The metallic blue jaguar was waiting for the red light to change to green, it's engine purring in a soft lilt as it thrummed with the strength of a powerful engine. Inside the driver and passenger shared a brief kiss, before both sank back into the cream leather seats. The blonde in the passenger seat grinned showing off his brilliant white teeth. He raised a slim tanned hand to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. 

Suddenly he bent forward to open the box compartment in front of him and took out a candy bar, only to have his hand swatted away by the elder brunette beside him. The blonde grinned sheepishly, but left the candy bar untouched and settled back into his seat.

The traffic light switched to green and the car moved forward into and across the intersection. The jaguar sped up as it cleared of the crossing roads. Gripping the steering wheel lightly with both hands, the brunette hummed softly along with the tune playing on the radio. He looked over at the blonde next to him and smiled, his boyfriend was humming along as well. Slowly he reached for the volume knob on the car radio and turned it down.

The blonde looked at him and pouted. "Seto, that was a good song. Why'd you turn the volume down?"

"We need to talk, Katsuya."

"Okay…" Jou swallowed nervously. "If it's about your favourite shirt, I didn't do it."

"That's not what I…my favourite shirt?" Seto glared at the blonde. "What happened to my shirt?"

"Ummm…nothing, nothing at all." Jou lied quickly.

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That we'll discuss later. However I want to talk to you about Mokuba's birthday party next week."

"Oh…that…" The blonde grinned sheepishly, breathing out in relief. "So? What about Mokie's birthday bash?"

"I just want to make sure you've sent out the invitations and hired the caterer."

"I did that last week, Seto. What do you take me for?" Jou poked his lover, while pouting. "An irresponsible pre-schooler?"

Seto sighed and swatted the blonde's hand away, growling slightly. "Of course I don't, Katsuya. I just want to be sure everything is set up."

"Control freak." Jou grinned and poked the brunette again. "But I love you anyway." He leaned over and kissed Seto's cheek lightly.

The brunette rolled his eyes, snorted softly and opened his mouth to maybe cast back a scathing retort at his lover, but before he could utter a sound, Jou's cell phone rang. The younger of the two cursed softly as he patted his jacket for the small object, then searched through his bag finally finding it in one of the front pockets. He grinned in triumph as he pulled the slim silver phone out and flipped it open. He glanced at the caller id on the display and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hey, Honda. What gives the early call this fine morning? You're usually not up until noon, if you can get away with it." Jou laughed heartily, flashing a wink at his smiling boyfriend beside him.

Suddenly Jou paled. "What?…What do you mean?…He's in the hospital?…What happened?…Yes, we'll be right there. You've called Yugi or the others yet? Then do that and we'll get there as fast as possible." The blond ended the conversation and looked gravely at Seto. "We have to get to Domino Memorial Hospital, Otogi's been brought in. He's in a coma."

Seto could only nod, before he turned the car around, ignoring the honking horns and angry yells and raced towards the hospital.

* * *

"Jump! Jump for Ra's sake. Come on! No! To the left, no the right, the right!" Seth cried, gripping the tips of his hair tightly with his fingers. 

Yami growled in frustration at his cousin's loud actions, yet he kept his attention on the task at hand.

"No! You're supposed to go through the door!"

Yami Bakura ground his teeth, seething with anger. The white haired male sneered and turned around to glare at the taller brunette. "PRIEST! SHUT UP!"

Seth looked affronted, plopped down onto the floor, crossed his arms and pouted. He stared at the screen, watching the animated figures run around as Yami and Yami Bakura steered them through the maze and obstacles laid out in theirs characters' path. The two former spirits each smirked, when either of them got the upper hand in the game.

Yami Bakura smirked evilly as he cast a glance at the red eyed man beside him. Subtly he shifted closer to the other male's side, then quick as lighting he struck out with his elbow, connecting it with Yami's ribs in a harsh jab.

Yami yelped at the sudden pain and in the attempt to move his body out of harms way he fell over hitting the floor with a thud. The red eyed former spirit clenched his eyes shut as pain flickered like flames up his arm. He glared murderously at Yami Bakura and in a spur of the moment he pounced at the white haired tomb robber, tackling the other to the floor.

Yami Bakura cried out in surprise at the attack and found himself falling to the hardwood floor with Yami straddling and pinning him to the ground. The tomb robber hissed in anger and wriggled his limbs to get free, but he only succeeded in getting Yami to press him down harder. Yami Bakura sighed and was about to continue struggling, when inspiration hit him. He let his entire body go slack making it look as if he submitted and gave up the fight. He nearly snarled at the smirk that flitted across Yami's face, who seemed so certain of his victory.

As the red eyed male slowly began to let go of him, Yami Bakura bucked his body and in one fluent movement he had Yami rolled over and pinned to floor, much like he had been only seconds ago. The former Pharaoh growled and with a strength that one wouldn't suspect from someone of his body size, he had thrown Yami Bakura to the side with himself landing on top again. They continued to roll around on the floor, much to the amusement of Seth, who just shook his head at the sight.

Finally it seemed like the two combatants got tired of attempting to overthrow each other and landed in a heap on the floor, Yami Bakura sprawled halfway on top of Yami's chest. They both panted for their much needed breath, their chests heaving with each intake of air.

Yami Bakura felt like laughing for no apparent reason other than the sheer feeling of wanting to do so at the thought of the two of them rolling around on the floor like a couple of kids. He began chuckling softly and looked up at Yami to see if the other found it funny as well.

Yami Bakura froze as he caught Yami's red eyed gaze, the other was so close. An image flashed through his mind, a memory of long ago, when Yami had been this close to him. An image of Yami pressing up against his own body, of Yami's voice whispering into his ear, of Yami's tongue trailing up his neck and of Yami's lips claiming his in a possessive and bruising kiss.

His breath hitched and he shivered as memory upon memory flooded his mind in an ongoing barrage. The white haired male moved closer to Yami's face, unconsciously licking his lips as he spied the soft twitch of the other's mouth. Yami Bakura looked into blood red eyes, wide in surprise and anticipation. Yami breathed in sharply as Yami Bakura shifted against his body.

"Guys!…Hey, Guys!…COUSIN! TOMB ROBBER! COME ON!"

Yami Bakura and Yami were startled out of their daze to find Seth yelling at them in frustration. They looked at each other again, at their compromising position and they scrambled to get away from one another. Seth just kept staring at them, while holding a phone receiver in one hand and scratching his head with other.

"Guys?"

"Umm…y-yes, Seth?" Yami stammered, trying to regain his composure. He blushed bright red and made a point of looking everywhere else than at the white haired tomb robber and didn't notice that Yami Bakura made an effort to do the exact same thing. However the albino glared at the walls instead.

"My Jou just called, said we need to get to the hospital and to bring Mokuba."

"Why? What has happened?"

"Otogi has been admitted. He is apparently in a coma." Seth said, his eyes darkening.

"You do not think it is what I suspect?" Yami contemplated.

"I am afraid it might be so." The former High Priest sighed.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and snorted. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" He marched out of the room, avoiding the smallest of the three males.

"We have to pick Mokuba up too!" Seth yelled as he ran after the former spirit.

Yami sighed and shook his head, while trailing after the other two. His mind decidedly not thinking back to what had transpired just a few moments ago.

* * *

The sound of familiar voices reached Honda's ears and he raised his head to look in the direction they originated from. Blinking away the stinging tears that had painted a red track down his cheeks, he got up from his crouched position on the stiff chair in the waiting area of the hospital. A watery smile crept across his lips as he spotted his best friend since childhood. 

A few seconds later he had crossed the distance between the newly arrived group of people and himself and he threw himself at the blonde teen, clinging to him like his entire world depended on it. A pair of arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders, moving in soothing circles on his back. The warmth of Jounouchi's body seeped into his own cold and distraught limbs, weary from tears and worried anticipation.

"Shhh…Honda…" Jou said in an attempt to calm the crying male in his arms.

"Those bastards." The brunette suddenly growled. "They took his soul."

"What?" Anzu asked, looking horrified.

Honda straightened his back and rose to his full height. He glanced at the young woman, his eyes hard and cold. "The doctors say that he's in a coma. How can he just fall into a coma from one second to the next? There were no signs of anything being wrong with him." He cast his eyes to the ground, glaring at it as if he was trying to burn a hole through the linoleum floors. He clenched his fists, his entire body shaking with rage. "It has to be them…the psychotic bitch or Marik's…whatever he is…and that shadow thing…they were the ones to do this to him."

"Honda…" Yugi said tentatively. "Are you sure?"

"Yugi." The brunette said. "Take one look at Ryuuji and you'll know…just look!" He cried out and waved his arm in the direction of the ward Otogi had been admitted to.

Seth and Yami looked at each other for a spare second, before making their way into the room. The room was a as sterile as the rest of the hospital, white walls with sparse decoration, a small table with a matched set of chairs stood along one of the walls opposite the bed upon which a black haired teenager lay. Still and pale as death, his chest rose in shallow breaths. His long dark hair was splayed like a fan on the pillows, his dark green eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He was hooked onto several machines that were checking his vital signs, ensuring that the staff would know if changes occurred.

Seth cautiously inched closer to the young man, who looked as if he were just sleeping. The tall brunette examined Ryuuji's still form, his eyes narrowing and his lips thinning out into a tight, sour line.

Yami appeared beside Seth and slowly raised his hand to lay it on the pallid forehead of the unconscious teen. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, his brows contracting in concentration before he snapped his blood red orbs open again.

"He is hollow." Yami sighed sadly. "Just like the others." A hint of frustration and resentfulness lacing his tone of voice.

"Those bastards. Those fucking bastards." Honda snarled, repeating his earlier words.

* * *

Narrow lavender eyes watched the dark figure pace around the space they occupied. Slowly he ran a hand through his spiked blonde locks, trying to will his frustration away. He felt confined, caged in this realm. Since he had last seen his other half, right here on the plane of existence, his…master hadn't let him leave. Why? His master hadn't given him any reason. But he knew, he would go crazy…more than he already was…if he was to be kept locked up in here. He had been promised to see the sun again, to smell the fresh, clean air and enjoy the cool feeling of freshly cut grass beneath his fingers. 

What irked him even more was that the crazy female had been allowed to leave, to hunt for souls.

At that moment said female entered once again the realm of shadows, a sly and self satisfied smirk gracing her lips. Her green eyes sparkled as always with the sheen of madness and clenched in her fist was the light of a bright soul. She stepped up to their master and handed it over, the light dying a little as it touched the shadowed fingers of the man-beast they called Master.

"The first of inner circle has fallen, Master. The others will soon follow." The crazed woman said haughtily and with pride evident in her features. "And then no one will stand in your way, my Master."


	21. And Thus Begins The End

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed: 

**Anaraz, Koalared, Kodachi, Angel-Belle, The-Anibee, Gryffindorlady, AngeloflightPd and Kurisushichan**

**Mandy925892002**: If I will pair Seth up with someone? Errrrr…sorry, not gonna answer that.

**Sakusha Saelbu**: Thank you for the vote of confidence about my updating schedule.

**Nite Nite**: Errr…don't know how to respond to that…I think I'll just wear a big grin then,

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**21. And Thus Begins The End.**

General Aeron N. Sampson of the United States' Marine Corp. stared at the people assembled in the room, sniping at each other in frustration and none of them coming to an agreement. The aged soldier sighed at the civilians' panicky actions, their constant arguing was beginning to grate on his nerves, yet he knew that they wouldn't listen if he was to stand up and request that they shut up. The members of the United Nations Council were far too gone in their fear of the resent events to adhere to common sense. Instead they chose to come up with one incredulous scheme after the other to deal with this threat.

Sampson could understand that the Council members were under a lot of stress, what with whole town populations falling to this mysterious plague that had appeared so suddenly out of thin air. There had been no precedents in advance to help them anticipate the scale of this epidemic. Frustrated Sampson ran a hand worn from a life of hard labour and straining wars through his grey streaked auburn hair.

He sighed, when he spotted the young ambassador of Germany, a headstrong and intelligent man. Sampson had heard about the young upstart that had made short process of ascending within politics. Magnus Kühle was a swift and cruel adversary in a debate, his harsh and cutting words often ending and winning the strife. He was a cunning young man that let nothing stand in his way.

Currently Ambassador Kühle was ending his proposition of how to prevent further attacks of this epidemic, before it overcame the entire world. Sampson wondered if all these precautions would even help. So far anything they had done to prevent further happenings had been fruitless.

Sampson was still suspicious of the fact that the officials kept calling the events a 'freak of nature epidemic'. He certainly had never heard of entire cities falling into a coma just like that. Sure the epidemic of the bird flu from the East was just as sudden, but they had an explanation for it and it spread slowly and through the wind. But this…this was sporadic all across the globe with no rational explanation.

Turning his steel grey eyes back to Ambassador Kühle, he saw that the young man was stepping down from the podium and letting the President of the UN step forward once again to begin the discussion of the next subject at hand.

The even stranger attacks of these so called Shadow Monsters.

"I call to order! Any who wishes to speak stand to attention and we will acknowledge you in according fashion!" President Rachiér called, several people stood up to be recognized and allowed to speak. He nodded. "The floor recognizes Ambassador Shaharé fro…"

A loud crash interrupted the president. With reflexes honed by years of training General Sampson whirled his head around to study the origin of the noise, to see if it posed a threat or not. What he saw surprised him. A young woman with long flowing hair and a pale complexion giggled softly, if not a bit madly.

"Ooopsie." She chuckled. "Did I do that?" She looked down at the heavy wooden door she had broken down, while entering the room. She stepped over the debris, followed by a young man with oddly spiked platinum blonde hair and tanned skin. The young man only glared at any who looked at him, then kept his gaze straight forward. Lastly an older man stepped into the room.

Sampson shivered at the cool gaze the last intruder surveyed the half-circular room with, wishing that the rheumatism he suffered from in his old age would fade and allow him to take action. Instead he was left to sit back and signal for the guards, who had been shocked by the sudden intrusion and were rooted their spot, to arrest the unexpected 'guests'.

The two young men finally snapped out of their stupor and nodded in acknowledgement of the order issued from their superior. They stepped towards the three people still standing in the demolished doorway staring at the room and the people in it with barely hidden amusement. The guards raised their weapons to jaw level directing the guns at the trespassers.

None of the three gatecrashers moved an inch or stopped observing the room with amusement. Then a lazy smirk spread across the face of the older man of the group, slowly his eyes - it was then General Sampson noticed for the first time that they were a vivid golden yellow - looked first at one guard then the other. Sampson barely had the chance to blink, before the two guards were thrown away by some unseen force. Their bodies hit the concrete walls behind them with a thud, the security men fell limply to the floor and stayed still. The room was silent and every pair of eyes were riveted to the three people in shock and fear. No one dared to move or check on the fallen men.

A low chuckle emitted from the man, followed by a cackle from the female of the group, the young blonde man however kept silent. Then the yellow eyed man advanced towards the podium in a slow saunter. Casually he stepped up to stand in front of President Rachiér a smirk still firmly etched onto his face.

"Move." The yellow eyed man spoke for the first time and the President of the UN, who surprised and shocked hastened to comply with the order. Rachiér quickly hurried out the man's way and sat down beside the U.N. secretary, not wanting another repeat of what had just happened to the two guards.

Suddenly the sardonic smirk on the man's face turned into a calm, self-satisfied smile. He grasped the edges of the podium table, looked out at the gathered ambassadors for the United Nations and spoke calmly. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth. Greetings…"

This was the last a confused General Sampson heard before he felt the darkness creep up on him, the audience room turned dark and dank. His body felt like it had been filled with lead as he sank to floor. A low growl resonated throughout the shadowed space he was in and the last thing he saw before he felt himself slip away into unconsciousness was a pair of glowing serpentine eyes and a pair of sharp incisors firmly imbedded in his arm.

* * *

Cool lavender eyes studied the young man bent over the massive book in front him. Cocking his head in curiosity, bangs the same colour as the young man's before him fell into his eyes. Marik no Yami moved closer, his eyes narrowing in concentration. 

Why did his other half suddenly interest him so much? He had never spared a thought for the other, when they had shared the same body. He hadn't been important to him then. But did his other half really mean anything to him other than he was betrayed by him and that they had once been one?

He knew that his other half intrigued him, otherwise he wouldn't have taken the time to come and simply watch the young mortal. Marik no Yami cocked his head to the other side and gazed at his near replica or rather the other way around, he himself was after all created from his other half. He watched as the platinum blonde before him absentmindedly chewed on the end of his pencil ad he groused through the thick volume in front of him. Occasionally he removed the pencil from his lips and scribbled down a few notes, then go back to gnawing at the end.

Why was it that he suddenly found his other half so fascinating?

* * *

Soft brown eyes gazed at the figure lying on the bed beside him, hesitantly he reached out and grasped the limp hand, lacing his fingers between the pale ones of the slim hand. He squeezed once, twice, thrice in an attempt to get a response out of the teen on the bed. He waited in the hopes that perhaps it just took some time for the still body to response to his touch. Nothing. He sighed in defeat and loosened his hold on the hand in his, but didn't let go. 

At the sound of a short knock on the door, Honda finally took his eyes from his lover's still form.

"Yes?" He asked to the person standing on the other side.

The door opened slightly and Yugi came in with his other half in tow. The short teen smiled softly, while walking over to stand at Otogi's bedside. Yugi sighed. "How are you doing, Honda-kun?"

"Fine." The brunette answered.

"You've barely been out of this room for days, wouldn't you like to take a break, get some fresh air or something to eat?"

"No thank you, Yugi. I'm fine right here." Honda gazed at Otogi again and squeezed the black haired teen's hand again.

"But…"

"Yugi, I'm fine." Honda snapped with frustration. "I'm not leaving Ryuuji."

"But you can't fault me for worrying about you…you're one of our best friends. Right, Yami?" Yugi jerked his elbow into the former Pharaoh's side, making the red eyed man wince in pain.

"Right." Yami wheezed, clenching a hand to his ribs. "What he said."

Honda sighed and turned away from Otogi to look at Yugi. "Look, Yugi…you're one of my best friends too. No offence or anything, but I'd rather stay here with Ryuuji, what if he wakes up? Without me here?"

Yugi watched Honda with poorly hidden sympathy and pity on his much too expressive features. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, Honda-kun. We'll be back later. Are you sure you don't need anything?" He said as he was about to walk out trough the door, his head turned in Honda's direction.

"I'm sure, Yugi."

"Ok."

"Come Aibou. Let us leave him be." Yami said and reached out for his other half, when the loudspeakers blared to life.

"ALL PERSONNEL TO THE ER RECEPTION STATION."

Yami and Yugi stared in surprise as several doctors, nurses and orderlies rushed past them. The two boys cast one glance at each other before following the rushed personnel. They arrived at the emergency room shortly after all hell broke loose. The first thing Yami and Yugi noticed was the utter chaos that reigned in the area. Doctors and nurses were hurrying to and fro everywhere as gurney after gurney was wheeled in.

Then it was as if the blood in Yugi's veins froze in an instant, when he sighted the next patient being rolled in through the double doors. A flash of long, auburn hair, cream skin and if her eyes had been Yugi knew that they would have been bright green. He moved like in a trance, running towards the gurney carrying his best friend's little sister.

A shaking hand suddenly landed on Yugi's shoulder, nearly bringing the young man down to the floor with the added weight of the man leaning against him.

"A-aibou? I do not feel a-all that well." Yami breathed unsteadily, clutching at his chest with his free hand. "The souls…bodies…none…"

"You mean…" Yugi sighed, then clenched his fists in anger. "Kami, when does it end…when there are no one left on the Earth, but hollowed shells?"

"Aibou…Mai-san, Anzu-san…" Yami raised his trembling hand pointing one slim finger at two new arrivals to the ever growing lists of patients admitted with the same illness as so many others were these days.

"We have to call Jou-kun." Yugi said quietly. "He deserves to hear this from us, not some doctor or the news."

* * *

Seth sat on the window sill looking out at the rain hailing down to the ground. He had a soft blanket wrapped around his body and there was a roaring fire blazing in the hearth, but they didn't keep a sudden chill down his spine from happening. He shivered and burrowed further into the blanket, settling his chin upon his up drawn knees. He had the feeling that something would soon happen and it wasn't of the good variety. 

Seth looked over at the couch where his other half and Jou were sitting close together with Mokuba at the other end of the large piece of furniture. They were watching the news. A special broadcast from New York - wherever that was - about the strange occurrence at the emergency U.N. meeting earlier that day. Apparently the very thing they had been discussing had happened to them. And since the meeting had been a closed event to the press, none of the stations could provide any images of the happenings.

But investigators had found the door to the audience room in shambles, it looked as if it had been broken down by a violent thrust. The guards outside the half-circular room were found in the same state as the ambassadors and officials inside it. In a coma-like state.

Suddenly the phone rang out in the hallway. Jou jumped up from the couch and ran out to get it with a grin. Seth watched as his Jou bounded out of the room with a fond look. He could hear Jou's voice talking in animated and happy tones to the person of the other end of the line. Then abruptly there was a loud clank and the sound of the front door slamming shut. Seth got up at the same time as his light and together they ventured out into the hallway, where they found the phone handle lying discarded on the marble floor.

* * *

The weather was grim and dank as the teen ran through the pouring rain, his feet pounding through the puddles of gathered water soaking him further than he already was. Clad in only a light t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his sneakers, the blonde was soaked and chilled to the bone, yet he cared for none of it. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, tilted his head towards the heavens and screamed, throwing his arms out from his body. 

"GET OUT HERE, YOU COWARDS!" Jou roared at the darkened sky. "I WANT MY SISTER BACK! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" He growled at the invisible enemy that had yet to show itself. "GIVE HER BACK!" Then he slumped down to the cool ground and hit his fist against the pavement. He sobbed. "Give her back."

Hot, stinging tears fell down his cheeks, dripped off the tip of his chin and blended with the water puddles on the ground. Jou pounded his fist against the concrete again and again, scraping the skin until it bled. His entire body racked with the heaving breaths he was taking, without being able to calm him down.

A lighting bolt struck the earth in the far distance and thunder rumbled across the sky, when a hand reached down and rested on Jou's left shoulder. Startled the blonde whipped his head around, drenched hair flying into his brown eyes.

Calm blue eyes smiled softly at him, the warm hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly and Jou understood the silent support he was given. The blonde wavered before he thrust himself into Seth's arms, winding his own around the taller man's whist and clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Calmly Seth wrapped an arm around Jou's shoulders and corded his free hand through the golden locks of the younger man. The blonde fingers dug into Seth's back, clawing at the fabric covering the skin beneath it. His hot stinging tears trickled down already wet cheeks and stained Seth's rain soaked shirt further.

Seth quietly made small shushing noises, trying to get Jou to calm down, slowly he ran his hand back and forth on the blonde's back, rubbing it in a soothing motion. He tugged Jou closer to his own body moulding them together and sharing their body heat as the icy rain kept pelting down on them.

Suddenly Seth felt two searing hot lips upon his own, his eyes widened in shock as he realized that his Jou was kissing him. It had been such a long time since he had last felt this. The feeling of Jou's soft, but demanding lips melding with his.

Forgetting about everything else that mattered, like the fact that Jou had a boyfriend and that the blonde was grieving for the loss of his sister's soul, Seth threw himself headlong into exploring the other man's mouth. He subtly slipped his tongue past Jou's lips and drew out the other's tongue to play. Seth stroked and nipped at Jou's tongue, delving further into the blonde's mouth, relishing in the feeling of once again being able to touch this man in such a manner.

When abruptly Jou jerked back and stared at the brunette with wide golden eyes. They gazed into each others' eyes for a few moments.

Then two simple words fell from the blonde's lips.

"Oh, shit."


	22. Nemesis

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**Thanks to The Reviewers:**

**Anaraz, The-Anibee, Kodachi, Angel-Belle, Koalared, Drama-Queen, FanFicFanGurl101, Kristin, Iced Tears of Blue Fire **and **Piop.**

**A/N: **Finally this chapter was finished. Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**22. Nemesis.**

Jou stared into the deep blue eyes of the brunette man before him. He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. "Oh, shit."

Seth smiled gently at him and brushed a few strands of golden hair out of Jou's eyes, then tried to lean forward to kiss him again. Jou jerked back and quickly stepped out of the other man's embrace. He felt his heart drop at the crestfallen look on Seth's face as he removed himself from the brunette's presence.

How could he have done it? He had promised himself not to. Promised himself not to fall in love with Seth again.

When Seth had first appeared as a part of Seto, it had been all he could do not to jump the other man. The thought that he would hurt Seto if he did. Seth's voice and deep sapphire eyes had been looking at him with such longing and love and utter devotion that he had felt his breath quicken and his heart doing flip-flops. But the thought of Seto looking at him with hurt and betrayal in his own bright blue orbs had grounded this urge to smother the newly awakened spirit with kisses.

He really thought that he had gotten over it by now. He had so hoped that his desire and love for Seth would lessen over time and separation. Yet now it was as strong as ever. He knew that he loved Seth, not because he was Seto's past incarnation as he had previously thought. Sure it had started out that way, but he knew now that he loved Seth, simply because Seth was Seth.

Jou had seen the changes in the former spirit that had happened since the times in the ancient country. Seth had become happier, the weight of his father's expectations no longer lying upon his shoulders and Jou was pretty sure that five-thousand years in the Shadow Realm would drive anyone crazy. Seth was just a little bit on the side of crazy. And he loved Seth for it. The former priest endured hell and the first thing or rather person he thought of, when he had been brought back to the light, was him…Jou. This magnificent creature had kept loving him, _him_, for over five thousand years.

But he couldn't do this again. When Seth had been resurrected to flesh and blood, he had promised himself not to betray Seto's trust and love. It had been difficult at first. But every time he had felt himself being drawn to the former priest, he conjured up the image of Seto looking at him with treason and pain in those beautiful eyes of his and every thought of Seth had disappeared.

He loved Seth, he knew that, but…he was in love with Seto.

Jou looked at Seth, then slowly backed away further. "No."

"Jou…" Seth breathed unhappily.

"No, Seth. We can't…I won't…I'm with Seto and I won't hurt him. Never." The blonde said desperate for Seth to understand, Jou turned around and ran as fast his legs could carry him back to the mansion.

The brunette's shoulders slumped in defeat, tears glistened at the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Seto slumped down onto the plush couch, droplets of water hitting the fabric, when he moved. His hands were folded in front of him and placed in his lap, they were trembling. Suddenly his entire body shook as he heaved for breath between sobs. Tears ran down his cheeks and dripped onto his now clenched fists. He fought the urge to hit something just to be able to feel. 

His mind seemed numb and he was sure his body would soon follow.

Katsuya and Seth had kissed.

No, it hadn't been a simple kiss, much more like a full blown make out session. Their tongues stuck down each other's throats. They had looked as if nothing else in the world mattered but themselves. Like they were meant for each other.

He sighed unhappily, then it would mean that he once again was alone. Since it seemed that his other half and Katsuya had decided they wanted to be with each other again. Seto hunched forward resting his forehead in the palm of his hand, while his other hand fell limply across his thighs.

He had gotten his hopes up that someone would actually want him, that Katsuya had wanted him. But now it was clear to him that he had just been a replacement. A replacement until Katsuya could get what he really wanted…Seth. He emitted a small wistful laugh. He was unwanted, because he wasn't his past self, a person that had been dead for five thousand years and had then miraculously become flesh and bone again. Seth had risked his own life to save Katsuya. He had been Katsuya's lover and then they had been torn apart by time, not by their own choice. And now they were rekindling the relationship they had had before, without thinking about him.

How could he ever compete with Seth? Seth had been with Katsuya before him and the blonde must have thought that being with him, a mere reincarnation, but not the real thing, would have eased the pain of being apart from the one he loved. This brought another sorrowful thought to Seto's mind. How long had Katsuya and Seth been together here? How long had they been together behind his back? Since Katsuya had found out about Seth's return? His return to a body of his own? Or had tonight been the first time?

"Seto? Seto, are you all right?"

Seto looked up, startled that he hadn't noticed Katsuya entering the manor or the living room. He turned his head away, the pain of seeing the blonde so soon flaring up inside his chest.

"I saw you. You and Seth." He said quietly, anguished.

A sharp intake of air was the only response from the blonde. They shared an uncomfortable silence, neither trusting their voice to be able to speak. Then a tentative, whispering voice spoke.

"You saw us?"

Seto nodded, still refusing to look at his lover…no, ex-lover, Katsuya had chosen Seth over him. He scowled at the floor as the thought crossed his mind.

"How…how much did you see?"

Seto laughed bitterly at that. "Enough." He finally turned to look Katsuya directly in the eyes. "Enough to know that we're over."

"Over?"

Seto blinked, was that sadness he heard in the blonde's voice? But why would he be sad? He could be with Seth in the open now. Katsuya didn't need to care about Seto's feelings anymore, if he ever did.

"What do you mean?" Jou's golden eyes were glittering with unshed tears. "We're over? Why?"

"I thought it would be obvious, Jou. You're with Seth now. Not me. So we're over." Seto spat, the words cutting deeper into his heart as he spoke them.

"I'm not with Seth."

Seto gaped. "What do you mean? I _saw _you…kissing. Him, not me, HIM. How can you not be with him?"

"Because I'm with you."

The brunette blinked incredulously. "Why?"

"I love you."

"You love me?" Kami, his voice sounded so hopeful, but it couldn't be true. Katsuya loved Seth.

"Yes." The blonde slowly moved towards him and crouched down, bringing their eyes to the same level. Gently Katsuya reached out to take Seto's hands in his own and the brunette let him.

"But why would you be with me, when you could have Seth?" Seto didn't understand. He knew that Katsuya and Seth had a history before he had even entered the picture as a boyfriend.

"Turn it around, Seto." Katsuya gazed into Seto's eyes. Why would I be with Seth, when I can be with you? Yes, I love Seth too. But…I'm not _in love_ with him. I'm in love with _you._"

"But why did you kiss him then?" He spoke in a small voice, curling his fingers around Katsuya's. He feared that if he let go, the blonde would really leave him and run to Seth.

Katsuya sighed looking at the floor for a few seconds, then raised his golden eyes to once again look into Seto's blue ones. "I don't know, Seto. It just happened…I was so upset about loosing Shizuka…I wasn't thinking clearly…I think I just needed the comfort."

"Oh…" Seto said softly.

"Seto, please, I broke it off as soon as I understood what I was doing…I would never consciously do anything to hurt you on purpose. Never. I'm yours."

"Mine?" The hopeful tone was back again.

"Yours, Seto. I told Seth that too."

Suddenly Seto wrestled his hands away from the blonde's and winced at the flash of pain that crossed Katsuya's face. But just a quickly he reached out and brought the other man into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "Mine." Then he latched onto the soft lips in front of him.

Katsuya struggled at first, caught by surprise, though he soon melted into the embrace of his lover. He brought his arms up and around Seto's back, returning the kiss with fervour.

When they broke apart to breathe in some much needed air, Katsuya murmured. "Yours, only yours, Seto."

* * *

Seth gently stroked the pale cheek letting his fingers rest on the jaw of the small face. He sighed, when would it all end? His light still refused to talk to him after the entire kissing incident with Jou. Seth suddenly felt so alone, Jou wouldn't come near him out of fear of _it_ happening again. Seto, well he wouldn't even look at him and never stayed long in the same room if Seth was there. Until now the only member of the Kaiba household other than the servants, who would talk with him was the young boy lying on the bed beside him. Mokuba. 

And now he wasn't here anymore.

Seth clenched his hand at the blanket covering the black haired boy's body, his soulless shell. He looked at the glossy long dark hair splayed out on the pillow of Mokuba's bed. The young boy had been placed in his own room in the mansion at Seto's command, his light had refused to let his little brother be carted off to a hospital. Seth knew that his other half hated hospitals and would rather die than let anyone he cared for be admitted there. Why should he? Seto had an entire staff of the best doctors in the world at his beck and call, he had no need for the city hospital.

Seth slowly got up from the chair beside Mokuba's bed and with a final glance at the young teen, who he had come to care for as much as his light and Jou, his family, he left the room. The tall brunette walked down the hallway passing other rooms on his way and by each door, he peeked in at the body that occupied the bed. Seto had arranged for all the afflicted of their group to be settled into the mansion. Seth noticed that Honda had yet to move from Otogi's side as he walked by, Yugi and Yami were still visiting Anzu and Varon had practically moved into Mai's room.

The last room the former priest came by was the one with the person Jou probably loved most in the world, with perhaps the exception of Seto. His little sister. He sighed, she was a sweet girl from what he knew of her, and Jou had talked about her many times, wanting Seth to get acquainted with her, to be friends. He stopped by the door, when he heard low voices murmuring from within. He stepped close it and laid his ear to the wooden door, trying to determine what was being said inside.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Blinking rapidly and looking around, Seth groaned in annoyance. They had been dragged in _here_ again. He spotted his light a few feet away and quickly made his way over to him. His other half was slowly getting his bearings of the place as Seth came to a halt at his side. Seth tentatively put a hand on Seto's shoulder, then waited as the other brunette turned his head to look at him calmly, too calmly for his tastes. Something was wrong. 

Seth watched as his light idly arched one dark brown eyebrow at his own confused stare. Then Seto looked around and smirk spread across his face. Seto brushed Seth's hand from his shoulder and walked away from him. The former High Priest followed his other half's movements with his gaze, his dark blue eyes widened when he noticed Seto removing a golden object from the inside of his coat. The Sennen Rod. Seth frantically searched his own clothing for the item, but didn't find it. How did his light manage to steal it from him?

Muttering curses softly under his breath Seth hurried after his other half as the young man made his way through the shadows, determination shown clearly in Seto's features. Catching up to his light, Seth walked briskly beside him for a while, none of them breaking the silence that surrounded them. Seth would occasionally cast a sparing glance at his other half by his side and notice that it seemed like Seto knew exactly what he was looking for. This revelation spurred a thought in Seth's mind.

Could it have been Seto that had brought them here? But how? His light wasn't well versed in the art of practising magic with the help of the Sennen Items. Someone must have helped him.

He looked again at the young brunette beside him. "My Light, you brought us here?"

"Yes." Was the curt answer he got and the silence reigned again for a while.

"Why?" Seth broke the quiet and placed his hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Why do you think, Seth? What could I possibly gain by achieving access to this place?" Seto spoke in a low growl, his back rigid as he continued to walk through the desolate darkness of the landscape that enclosed them. "I want their souls back."

Seth blinked in surprise. "You are serious." It wasn't a question, but a mere statement of facts. Seth certainly knew by now that his light was always sure in his actions and nothing would ever discourage him from acting them out. Nevertheless Seto nodded in answer to his statement.

Another thought entered Seth's mind. "How did you even manage to bring us here?"

"I asked Yami Bakura."

"The Tomb Robber!" Seth barked.

"Yes."

"You asked Bakura for help to get into the **_Sechet Sjut_**? Why did you not come to me?"

"Would you have helped?" Seto looked at him out of the corner of his narrowed eyes.

"I…yes, I would."

"Like you helped Katsuya with his grief of the loss of his sister's soul?" Seto's voice was bitter with anger and Seth understood that his light had in no way forgiven him. He sighed, he should have remembered that his other half also knew how to carry a grudge.

"I am sorry, My Light." He tentatively began in an attempt to placate Seto.

"No, you're not."

"My Light…"

"Just leave, Seth. I don't want to hear it. Katsuya already did the entire 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again' speech. So just don't…say anything about it. Forget it ever happened." Seto brushed his efforts to strike a peace between them off with a shrug of his shoulders. "I have more important matters to deal with."

Seth lowered his gaze to the ground in shame. He had betrayed his light's trust and in doing so done, what he had vowed never to do. Seth knew that one of Seto's fears was to be alone. In the past years he had gained several friends, something which his light had never thought possible. Friends who wouldn't sell him out for money was a thing that still held a spark of wonder for his other half.

They kept walking a sudden silence between them, Seth sullenly following his light, when Seto halted to an abrupt stop, causing Seth to bump into him. The former high priest watched in curiosity as his light's face tightened with rage, his teeth gnawing against each other and a low growl emitted from his throat. Seto gripped the Sennen Rod firmly in his hand and raised it above his head letting the magic of the item loose.

"Release the souls! Do it!" Seto roared savagely at the figure standing in front of them. The man just smiled smugly, a glint in his eyes.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" He shrugged looking thoroughly amused.

Seto glared callously at the man opposite of him and focused all his energy on the golden item in his hands. The golden eye in its centre flared with a blinding light, causing the shadows to shy away from them.

"Lovely fireworks, mortal. What do you do for an encore?" The figure didn't seem the slightest bit affected or impressed by the power that Seto had set free. He merely shot a piercing yellow stare at the brunette mortal a smirk across his shadowed features. Seto was thrown several feet away by the blast and lost his grip on the Sennen Rod in the process.

Breathing harshly from the impact with the ground, Seto struggled to sit up and regain his footing. Seth quickly made a dash for the Rod and held it up in front of himself and Seto to protect them.

"Very brave of you, High Priest. But it won't do you much good." The yellow stare transferred from one brunette to the other. Looking at Seto again, a sardonic smile on his lips, white teeth gleaming at them. "Why don't you come back and try again, when you know how to use that thing, little mortal?" He mocked and with a wave of his hand, Seto and Seth were cast from the Shadows.

* * *

Ancient Egyptian Vocabulary: 

**_Sechet Sjut:_** Shadow Realm


	23. Tête a Tête

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews and Thank You's:**

**Angel-Belle: **Yes, Seto was brave…and stupid to go into the Shadow Realm. But his heart was in the right place.

**I-Chan**: Very good theory, but sadly…no, it's not Jou's Yami…he doesn't have one in this Universe. The Master is much older than from the time of Jou's little visit in Ancient Egypt and something completely different than a Yami…similar yes, but then again, not. Confusing…yeah. Lol. The menage-a-trois…still not talking. About teaching you about Egypt's history, Egypt does have a very interesting history…**'does PR'** Study Egyptology! I do. It's fun **'grins'** Well, if you have specific questions…you can always email me.

**Luki Dimension: **Hope you're getting some sleep as well.

**Madame Shannon: 'blushes'** Tell your boss, I didn't mean to, really…I'm innocent,

**Serenity's Tiger: **What! Sacrifice my chocolate loving Seth? Never! Never I tell you! Just so we're clear. Lol.

**Also thank you to:**

**Anaraz, Koalared, The Anibee, Sakusha Saelbu, cup, Setsuna-X,**

**

* * *

Notes: **So here it is, the latest chapter in the story, and only three months in the working progress, yay! Bleargh. Well, school has been a bitch, with three large papers piled up one after the other the last month and a half. But classes and exams will be over soon, hopefully there will be more time to write then. Well, hope you all enjoy the chapter, even though it took so long to get out.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**23. Tête-à-Tête**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO, YOU WERE NOT THINKING, WERE YOU? NO, OTHERWISE YOU WOULD NOT HAVE CONCOCTED SUCH A RIDICULOUS PLAN AS TO GET THE STOLEN SOULS BACK! A PLAN! HA! CHASING AFTER THE ONE WHO STOLE THEM, ARMED ONLY WITH THE SENNEN ROD, WHICH YOU CANNOT EVEN CONTROL. ITS MAGIC IS FAR BEYOND YOUR SKILLS!" Seth raged and vented as he paced up and down the floor in the living room of Kaiba Manor. His face was contorted in pure anger and let all of his frustration out through a rant.

Meanwhile Seto lounged on the couch, a bored expression on his face as he absentmindedly tapped his fingers against the side of the sofa. Occasionally he would roll his eyes in exasperation and glance at the old grandfather clock at the far end of the room.

"Look." Seto interrupted his other half's tirade and rose from his seat. "Seth, if I got the chance, I would do it again, maybe not the same way-"

"Because that went so well." Seth sneered.

"The point is that I would do it again, Seth. I would just come more prepared…"

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE GOING BACK INTO THE SJUT SECHET BY YOURSELF AND ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW IT OR ITS MAGIC'S WORK!"

Seto barely blinked at the outburst and merely arched an eyebrow in incredulousness. "I know how the rotten shadow world works in its basics…Katsuya told me."

"Jou?" A surprised look crossed Seth face for a fleeting moment before it was gone again and replaced by outrage. "Jou told you about the Sjut Sechet!"

"Yes."

"He doesn't know enough about it to teach someone else in the ways of the shadows!" The elder brunette began pacing again, grumbling to himself. "What were you thinking? Both of you?"

"That we wanted our loved ones back." Seto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and allowed himself to sink back onto the plush couch, crossing one leg over the other in the process.

"You should have consulted someone with knowledge of that place." Seth spat out.

"We consulted Yami Bakura." Seto shot back with a glare. "He told us how to get there."

"Yami Bakura…Do you hate me so much that you went to the Tomb Robber? To someone else's darker half?" The former High Priest said sadly, his shoulder slumping as if the entire world had been put upon them.

Seto sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows and upper body on his knees. "I don't hate you…I just wasn't particularly favouring the thought of talking to you after what happened with Katsuya."

"I said I was sorry, My Light."

"Then leave it and don't mention this again."

Seth crossed his arms defiantly in front of his chest and grumbled. "But I still don't approve of Jou and you conspiring to enter that place by yourselves."

"Well, then it's a good thing we don't need your approval." Seto smirked.

"But he could have been hurt."

"He wasn't even there."

"I do not care whether Jou was there with you or not, just thought alone of him being in the Sjut Sechet nauseates me." Seth leaned heavily against the window sill and stared out through it at the manor grounds. "What were you thinking!"

The younger brunette of the two rolled his eyes and sighed. "We've already been over this."

Seth whirled around and stared his other half down through anger darkened sapphire eyes. "Yes! And we will discuss this until I am certain that neither you nor Jou will ever attempt such a feat again."

Seto snorted and looked away in defiance.

"I mean it, My Light."

"Of course you do."

"Seto." Seth said with a sigh, rubbing his temples tiredly and slumped down on the chair behind him by the window. "I am serious, I do not want either of you near the Sjut Sechet. You do not know how dangerous it really is or what it can do to a person."

"I believe I have an insight to it, Seth." Seto said softly, not budging an inch in his conviction to do what he obviously believed to be the right thing.

Anger welled inside Seth's chest and he jumped to his feet stalking over to his other half, their eyes locked together. Seto met his gaze head on, his blue eyes boring into those of the former spirit as tension built in the air the shorter the distance between them became. They were both silent, neither speaking a word, but just kept staring at each other.

Seth could feel his fingers itching to grab something and crush it, rip it apart and curse it to the shadows. He hoped that his light wouldn't be too angry with him, if it turned out to be his neck that Seth wrapped his aching hands around and squeezed tightly.

"You will do as I say, My Light. This is beyond your comprehension." He hissed softly and did his best to not pounce on his light and beat some sense into him.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Seto barked out, jumping to his own feet.

Seth snorted softly, of course…insult his other half's intelligence and then you would most certainly get a rise out of him, that or a bloody nose.

"I am saying as I have said before, Magic is not your gift, you were never trained in its ways." He growled, while clenching and unclenching his hands. "You were lucky you did not get killed. Shadow magic is among the most dangerous and tricky of all forces on the planet."

Seto's eyes narrowed, his body tense. "I can do it."

"No, you cannot! My Light, it is admirable that you wish to be able to do everything. But I forbid you to do magic, it is too dangerous without the proper teachings."

"Then teach me!" Seto yelled in frustration and glared at the older man. "I want to-"

"No, I will not."

"Won't what?" A voice interrupted them and they both whirled around to find Jounouchi standing in the doorway, a curious expression on his face. Seth gritted his teeth and it felt like the bubble in which he had gathered all his anger burst as he forcefully reached out and clutched the blonde's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"You will never again think of doing something as stupid as what you and My Light have done, are we clear! Never!"

Jou stared dazedly at the brunette in front of him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Seth kept shaking the blonde as if by this way the younger man would understand. His fingers clawed deeper into the bare flesh of the tanned arms making Jou wince at the pain. The former priest however didn't notice and continued with his doings. It wasn't until a hand grabbed onto Seth's own arms and squeezed bruisingly, while pulling at him, urging him to let go.

"Stop it, Seth! You're hurting him!" Seto's livid voice cut clear through the heady haze of rage and Seth blinked, seeing for the first time the hurt in the blonde's face. He quickly released the younger man and watched in horror as the marks, his nail had left on Jou's arms, bled freely.

"Jou…Dear Ra…I…" He tried to take a step forward to comfort and apologize to his once lover. But Seto stepped in between them, his arms crossed and his trademark scowl directed at Seth.

"Don't get near him, you've done enough." Seto's voice was cold and his entire body language was that of a wounded animal protecting its young, high strung and tense, ready for the kill against any enemy.

Jou looked at Seth over the shoulder of his boyfriend. "What is this all about? What's going on?" He picked slightly at the abrasions on one arm, wincing when he upset the sore flesh.

Seth sighed, backed away slowly still facing his other half and sat down on the couch, when the back of his legs came in contact with it. He gazed up at the two other occupants of the room expectantly and motioned with a wave of his hand for them to sit down. When neither of the two moved, Seth said. "Please, sit down. We need to finish discussing this, My Light and to let Jou in on it as well."

"No, we're done talking, Seth. What I need, is to get Katsuya's wounds treated." He turned around and began ushering the blonde out of the room, ignoring the seated man's pleas of talking things through and not doing anything stupid.

* * *

Green eyes watched the young black haired woman bend over her desk to study the large block of stone overflowing with carved figures. The long hair fell past her shoulders and the woman reached up to brush it behind her ears several times. Finally it appeared that the woman had grown tired of doing so repeatedly, since she reached for one of the drawers, opened it and took out a rubber band with which she pulled her hair back into a low pony tail. 

Green eyes followed the precise movements of the dark skinned female as she scribbled furiously on the paper lying beside the granite block. The words carved the ancient tongue - no longer spoken by any nation, bar a small group of the world's population and only as a written language - were quickly translated to the tongue of many in the present day.

Green eyes scrutinized the woman, who her Master had sent her out to dispose off. This woman was a dangerous foe. The blue eyed female had the means in her possession at this very moment to bring upon the downfall of her Master.

The stone tablet.

She could feel her Master's beasts roam across the city, their appearance casting shadows on the mortal realm and besieging the light. The beasts would keep their enemies occupied, while she would finish what she came to do. She drifted out from the shadowed corners of the room and took on her corporal form. The muscles and flesh stretched across her bones as she reached out to grasp the woman by the scruff her neck. A smile spread her lips to reveal gleaming white teeth and a glint in her green eyes sparkled to life and laughter, when she saw the surprised look glaze over the other woman's crystal blue eyes.

She would have loved to snap the delicate neck between her fingers, to enjoy the sound of the spine breaking. But she had her orders, albeit she did not understand them. She was to take this woman's soul, take the power that she carried within from a previous life filled with magic, when the beast roamed free on the Earth, before the lords imprisoned them. The magic this soul - she was about to take - possessed would strengthen her Master and bring him closer to his goal of freedom from the Shadows.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she embedded her free hand in the woman's chest and wrenched out the bright light that she had wrapped her fingers around. Green eyes locked with blue as the latter turned dull and vacant. She let the dark haired woman slump to the floor like she had done with so many others. Ignoring the body, she kept a tight grip on the light in her clenched hand and dispelled her corporal form to once again take on the figure of a shadow.

* * *

Blurry grey eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times. His entire body felt so heavy, it hurt every nerve in his limbs to simply think about moving. Wincing slightly at the odd and small light source above him, he raised his head feeling the burn of muscles in the back of his neck that had been stretched beyond their capacity. He groaned at the pain. 

"You are not supposed to be awake." A soft voice came from the shadows bordering on the small patch of dim light he lay in.

"Who's there?" His tired and scratchy old voice murmured.

The outline of a foot came into his sight in the corner of his eyes.

"You are not supposed to be awake." The voice said again. "How is it that you are then?"

"How should I know?" He wheezed as he slumped forward and his forehead came to rest against the coolness of the ground beneath him. He sighed. "I don't even know where I am."

The voice chuckled. "You are here."

"Well that explains a lot. Really."

"The Shadows are close here. They mingle and then separate. They are one and yet not." The owner of the voice crouched down beside him and for the first time he saw his companion. Blond, almost platinum, coloured hair in wild spikes, sun-bronzed skin on slim limbs and wide, dark lavender eyes made up the young man next to him.

"I know you…" He stared at the boy as the blonde cocked his head in question. "You were there, at the UN meeting."

Confusion flared briefly through the violet orbs of the teen beside him. "UN meeting? What is that?"

"You must know…I mean that was, when you and your companions attacked us."

"_Attacked_ you? I do not remember you…I have 'attacked' so many in the past…it is hard to discern one from another." The young man shrugged his shoulders lightly in dismissal of the earlier question.

"But certainly you must remember." Sampson cried desperately for this small recognition or acknowledgement that what had happened had been real and not just a figment of his old and tired imagination.

The youth shook his head. "No." Then rose from his crouched position and began to walk away.

"No! Wait!…please?" The old general felt tears trail a path down his age wrinkled cheeks. He didn't want to be left alone, not in this darkness. He could feel the coldness seep into his bones and chill him from within, the further the blonde moved away from him.

He lowered his gaze to the ground and watched as the droplets of water hit the grey and barren earth below. Then the pair feet were once again in his line of vision and he raised his head to look at the young man, who in turn had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Your eyes are wet…why?" He asked in a small childlike voice filled with genuine curiosity and astonishment.

"I'm crying…" Sampson said silently. "I haven't cried since my wife died twelve years ago." He added wistfully, then he returned his attention to the boy next to him. "You don't know what crying is?" What was this childlike being in front of him? Who had raised him so poorly that he didn't even know what tears were for? Or had he always been in this place, wherever it was?

The blonde shook his head. "I have seen this phenomena before, but I did not understand it. Why do you…cry?"

"There are…many reasons, why someone would cry." Sampson fell silent as he thought about how to phrase his next words in this strange conversation. He had never imagined that he would explain what crying was to what appeared to be a near adult teenager…to a child, his own child, if he had ever had the chance to become a father, maybe, but never to someone of the age of the person beside him. "Crying can be a show of sadness, grief, fear…desperation, but also of happiness, joy, relief…" He trailed off.

"But why do _you_ cry?" The young man tilted his head to one side and looked at Sampson with wide mauve eyes.

The older man looked at the stale ground again, before locking his gaze with that of the youth. "I cry because…I'm afraid."

"Fear…I understand that feeling. I have caused it may times since I was created." The platinum blonde mused as he fiddled with one of the many golden bracelets on his wrists. "And I would understand your fear of being here…but I do not understand how you are awake so that you can feel this."

"I don't know…"

"Ah." The young man rose to his feet once again, his face was locked in a contemplative expression and as he walked away for the second time, the blonde spoke silently. "Strange creature."

This time though the youth didn't return and Sampson was left alone in the darkness once more.

* * *

Shadi wandered the streets in silence, while chaos reigned around him. His white robes billowed behind him as he moved gracefully through the throng of people budging and pushing their way past him, away from him and what was ahead of him. Their fearful expression and frantic movements did nothing to deter him from his path. 

He stared towards his goal and took hold of the golden item hanging from around his neck. Gently, but swiftly he removed the item and raised it high above his head as he wandered directly into the eye of the storm. Shadi muttered a few choice words and the street was bathed in a blinding light, dispelling the harbouring shadows that crowded around the midtown section of Domino.

He stopped suddenly, blue eyes trained on the beast that stood before him. The green monster stared down at him with its multiple red glowing eyes. Shadi barely blinked as the creature crouched in a position to attack and leapt closer at him with a speed and agility that should have been uncommon to such a large being. It landed gracefully on its large hind legs, claws digging into the pavement and its arms stretched out in front of it poised for a swift strike against any opponents.

Shadi stared at the green beast calmly, then held the Sennen Ankh in front of his chest as a shield to ward off the creature. He sighed in mild annoyance as it leapt at him again and he uttered the incantation that would rid him off this pest. The Shadow Monster barely had time to register what happened to it as Shadi banished the beast back to where it had come from. With a few other choice words he dismissed the shadows lingering around the city and with them the creatures, which had opted for a light snack in the mortal realm.

The dark skinned man silently placed the golden item around his neck once again and made his way through the streets, ignoring the confused looks on peoples' faces as he passed them towards his destination. He had more important matters to deal with than cleaning up someone else's mess. The Darkest Shadow would answer for it in the end, of that Shadi was certain.

He needed to get to the Pharaoh.


	24. Tears

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**Response to Reviews:**

**Sakusha Saelbu**: Yeah, it took a while with the last chapter, since I had both school, assignments, exams and work hanging over my head. But this time it only took little over a month…I'm so proud of myself stupid grin It is easier to get something done, when you're on vacation from school. Lol.

**The-Anibee**: Thank you…Shadi will get there smirks if he hasn't already.

**FanFicFanGurl101: **Well, the reason it took so long with the last chapter, was because I was so busy with everything else in my life, lol, but here's another chapter for you.

**PlAiNaisheSiMpLe**: Yeah, bodies of their own…makes it a whole lot easier to get around, instead of stealing your other half's body.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**24. Tears.**

A short rap on the front door alerted Yami and Yugi to an unexpected visitor. Yami rose from the couch and went to answer, leaving Yugi still sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie, they both favoured. The small stature teen reached out for the large bowl on the coffee table, dug his hand into it and came back with a handful of still warm popcorn. Popping a few into his mouth he chewed contently on them. He nestled further back into the plush couch and wrapped a blanket around his body, snuggling into its warmth. It was rather cold for early September.

At the sound of footsteps nearing the living room, Yugi craned his neck backward over the couch and the sight that greeted him made him jump up in surprise. His eyes were bright with a smile as he moved toward the newcomer to greet him.

"Shadi-san!" Yugi said happily. "You're here…hi!" He finished lamely a sheepish grin on his lips and a small wave of his hand.

The taller blue eyed Egyptian smiled benevolent in return at the young teen and inclined his head in a short bow. "Greetings young partner of the Pharaoh. I trust you to be well?"

"I'm alright, Shadi-san. Though I'm a bit curious about you being here…you're not here to predict another apocalypse, are you?" Yugi arched a delicate eyebrow in suspicion and stared into the light blue eyes of the dark skinned man in front of him.

"Aibou…" Yami began tentatively and rested his hand on his other half to soothe the younger male. "He is."

"Oh, well, doesn't surprise me really." Yugi shrugged and looked over his shoulder at the coffee table, he turned back to stare at Shadi. "Popcorn?" He offered cheekily.

Yami looked baffled, his mouth opening and snapping shut with an audible click each time as he stared at his lover. "You are taking this rather well, Aibou."

Yugi rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, pulling the bowl of popcorn into his lap. "Yami, we're dealing with Shadi-san…he usually shows up, when something's wrong and considering that people are loosing their souls left and right recently and this Master person wants to take over the world, it doesn't really shock me that we have an apocalypse on our hands." He said offhandedly as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Quite true, young one. Your reasoning is well placed." Shadi nodded his agreement, but didn't move from the spot he occupied, even with the earlier invitation from Yugi.

Yami sighed and sat down beside his other half, wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist in the process. "So what is it you have come for?"

* * *

"Ishtar-sama?" A soft, but determined voice drifted through the door to the large, sunlight filled office. No voice returned with an answer. "Ishtar-sama? Are you there?" The voice asked again a little more forceful this time. A knock followed shortly after, then another. "Ishtar-sama!" 

Suddenly the door was thrown open and a young man stepped through, he looked at the secretary behind him, standing with an embarrassed expression on her face. "This works better." He said softly. The secretary hurriedly looked away and went back to her desk with a faint 'yes, Ishtar-san', leaving the blonde young man alone in the doorway. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face the office once again. He let his gaze run over the blinders on the upper part of the windows, filtering the light and softening the sunbeams that came in through the uncovered glass planes. It formed a glowing halo around the centrepiece of the room, the large desk covered in papers, trinkets, picture frames and artefacts from all over the world, among them a large stone tablet that managed to take up more than half the space available on the desk. Slumped across the tablet was the sleeping figure of his sister, her long dark hair was gathered in a haphazard ponytail, several strands spilling over the rubber band and onto the tanned skin of her shoulders and face.

Marik smiled tenderly, taking a moment to just look at the last blood related member of his family, even though his family had grown plentiful over the last few years, she would always be the first and foremost part of his kin. She had done everything she could to save him from himself, from the darkness that had rooted itself in his heart, when he had undergone the sacred ceremony by his father's hand.

Slowly he began walking towards the desk, not wanting to awaken his sister he kept his steps light and tried not to make too much noise as he came around to the other side of the bureau and faced his sibling.

The platinum blonde crouched down beside the chair, his older sister occupied, and reached out to brush a few stray locks of her dark hair away from her eyes. Suddenly he reared backwards and landed on his butt, a silent gasp emitting from his throat as he stared into the vacant milky blue eyes of the brunette before him. His hand flew to his mouth muffling the loud sob that had formed at the sight that was before him.

It couldn't be true, not Isis, Marik begged in his mind. Please, not his sister, no! He hunched forward on his knees digging his nails into carpet as tears burst to the fore from his eyes and dripped down on the floor, forming a wet patch beneath him. Slowly he loosened his grip on the plush carpet and raised his hand above his head, clenching it into a fist he brought it flying down to strike the floor with a loud thump. He then repeated the motion with his other hand and then the first again, until he was pounding his fists repetitively against the carpeting, sobbing, crying and cursing all the while.

He didn't notice when his sister's secretary rushed in at the racket he was making. He didn't notice when she gasped loudly and called for the police and paramedics or when she tentatively put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently, talking to him in soothing tones. He didn't notice as the medic team burst in, checked his sister's vitals - still alive, they breathed in relief - and carted her out on a gurney. He didn't respond as the police officers questioned him, he just continued to cry, pleading for his sister to come back, to not leave him behind - alone, so alone - or when the police determined his situation as shock and one of them carefully picked him up and carried him out.

All Marik knew was that he felt so alone and that he had lost his beloved sister. And it was all his fault.

Left behind on the large desk, covered in sheets of paper and multiple pencils, the ancient stone tablet pulsed once with an eerie green light laced with golden threads.

* * *

Seto lead the tanned blonde into his bedroom by his elbow, mindful of the still bleeding wounds on Katsuya's upper arms. Pushing the younger man down to sit on the edge of the king-size bed, Seto left him to retrieve the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink. He returned and put the kit down beside his lover, while crouching down on the floor taking one of Katsuya's arms to examine the wounds. He gently prodded the reddened and bruised areas around the open wounds, but let go of the arm, when he noticed the wince that crossed over the blonde's face. Seto reached over and opened the first aid kit, pulling out antiseptics and bandages. 

He picked up Katsuya's arm once again and without a word began cleaning the now drying blood off. Blue eyes narrowed as Seto got a closer look at the damage done to his lover, Seth's nails had dug deep into Katsuya's flesh, leaving miniscule crescent shaped scars behind. He growled softly breaking the silence that permeated the room. Seto threw away the bloodstained wad of cotton, picked up the bandages and began wrapping the clean wound, muttering curses under his breath.

"So what's the verdict? Will I live, Doctor?" The light hearted joke fell from Katsuya's lips easily and dispersed Seto's angry mood, like turning on a light in a dark room. The brunette felt the sudden need to laugh at the absurdity of the situation and so he did, it started out as a light chuckle, but soon it turned into a heart warming laughter dissolving the silence that had permeated the room until then. Before long Seto was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach to keep the pain in sides at bay from stressing his muscles.

Meanwhile Katsuya was simply looking at him with a bemused expression at the exceptionally out of character behaviour his boyfriend was conveying. He smiled softly, it was rare that Seto let himself go and utter a genuine laugh from his heart. The brunette laughing on the floor eventually calmed down and looked up from the floor at the blonde, still sitting on the bed, through hooded eyes.

Suddenly Seto was joined on the lush carpet by a 140 pound tanned blonde snuggling up to his side and draping one slim arm across his midsection. A nose nuzzled lightly at the base of his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine and settling like a warm weight in his stomach. Seto sighed contently, loving the feeling of Katsuya this close to him, where he never let anyone other than his little brother be and where his intrusive other half took the liberty of positioning himself.

They lay side by side in silence, content with simply holding each other. Somewhere in another part of the manor a phone rang, it's faded shrill tone barely causing them to flinch, though it did make them sit up, hands lightly clasped with the other's. The piercing sound soon died away, when the phone was picked up and answered. Katsuya shrugged and made to lie back down, looking at the brunette through dark eyelashes, a soft grin on his lips. Seto leaned forward and brushed his lips against the blonde's, burying the hand that did not support his weight against the floor in the wild, golden locks of his lover.

They kissed leisurely, enjoying the taste of each other's lips and tongues. Katsuya's hand slowly trailed a path up his boyfriend's arm and then mirrored Seto's previous action, grabbing onto sable coloured strands of hair. Suddenly footsteps could be heard pounding on the floor outside the door to the room, a few moments after the door flew open and a figure stepped into the room.

Seto and Katsuya continued unabashed with their attempt to swallow each other's tongues. A loud noise that sounded like someone clearing their throat tried to interrupt them. Seto groaned into his lover's mouth, pushing his body closer to the blonde's and practically straddled Katsuya as he ground his pelvis into the hardness he encountered. Another sound emitted from the figure in the doorway, an annoyed whine slipped through its lips. Seto snorted, broke away from the kiss bruised lips before him long enough to snarl an irritated 'Go away!' at the intruding individual. Then he went back to drawing as many pleasurable sounds from the blonde as he could.

"Will you two stop it!" Seth's voice washed over them as he grabbed his other half by his shoulders and forcibly pulled him away from the blonde. "The Pharaoh just called, we are needed at his Light's house."

Seto snorted and pushed away from the other brunette, glaring at him briefly before beginning to button up his shirt and brushing off the wrinkles on his pants. While Katsuya jumped up, an alarmed expression on his face and hastily threw on a shirt over his top, fumbling with the buttons and grumbling in annoyance as they refused to cooperate. Seto, who had taken his time to rearrange his clothes without hurry, sighed and stepped up to the blonde, taking over the task of getting his boyfriend clothed.

Meanwhile the blonde looked over Seto's shoulder as the former priest. "Did they say why?"

Seth shook his head. "No, just that they wanted all of us to come…preferably clothed."

"Getting there, Seth." Katsuya grinned cheekily as his boyfriend finished fastening the last of the obtrusive buttons. The brunette was focusing completely on the task at hand, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Then with the brush of moist lips against a soft cheek, Seto declared the blonde fit to be seen outside the mansion in his company. Limber fingers gently trailed over the collar of the shirt, straightening the edges out, and Seto let his hands run up Katsuya's throat, causing his lover to shiver, and sink them into golden strands of hair, feeling the soft texture against his skin. He mussed up the blonde's hair and brought out the windswept, shaggy style Katsuya was known for.

Seto turned around, while reaching out a hand behind him to grasp the blonde's readily offered one, and looked at the former priest. He cocked an eyebrow at the other brunette, brushed past him, dragging Katsuya by their joined hands, and uttered a simple. "Coming?"

* * *

Marik huddled beneath the covers of his bed, legs drawn up to his chest and head resting on the knees with his slender arms wrapped tightly around them. Dried tear tracks marred his cheeks and his lavender eyes stared unseeing in front of him. The lights were turned off and the room was shrouded in darkness, which suited Marik just fine, the darkness matched his mood and if it was dark, he wouldn't have to face the others in the light of day. 

The platinum blonde sobbed and his breath hitched as he once again began crying, his shoulders heaving with the strain of trying to calm down and not throw up. His sister was gone. Her soul had been stolen like so many others. The one person that had always believed in him…other than Rishid, was gone. She believed that there was good in him, when she shouldn't have. This was all his fault.

A sudden shift in the shadows had Marik jumping, his eyes darting from place to place in an attempt to discern one shadow from another. His body tensed with anticipation and a chilling feeling cursed its way down his spine as he twisted and turned in an attempt to figure out, where the feeling of being watched was coming from. A soft breath of air from behind, cool yet comforting, caused the hairs on the back of his neck to raise up, intensifying the chilling sensation in his body. A cool, gentle laugh rang in his ears calming and upsetting him at the same time, filling him with a sense of dread of what had yet to come. A musky scent filled his nostrils as he breathed rapidly, trying to calm his nerves.

What was going on? He jerked his head around to his right, when cool fingers touched the trails marked by his dried up tears. Jumping in surprise, he whirled around loosing his balance and fell to the floor with a small cry of pain as he twisted his ankle.

He moaned at the sting in his foot, when it was picked up gently and turned around as if examined closely. Marik looked at the fingers holding his hurting foot, tanned and slim, moving over his skin in what appeared to be reverence or fascination, he couldn't tell. The blonde Egyptian tried scrambling backwards away from the unknown intruder, but the hands on his foot tightened their hold to the point of making him cry out again. With narrowed, pain filled eyes Marik slowly raised his head to look at his captor, for that was what he was, caught in his own room with some strange person, holding him against his will. His breath hitched as he found himself gazing into mirroring lavender eyes, a shade darker than his own.

Marik tried once again to get away from the hands holding his feet in place and thereby him as well, but he couldn't get out the steel grip his oppressor had on him.

"Be still."

Two simple words, spoken in a low commanding tone made him freeze all movement and once again look into the eyes that had haunted his nightmares for years. His darker half tilted his head, spiked blonde bangs falling into his eyes and with a soft growl Marik no Yami pushed them behind his ear, only to have them jump back in place on his forehead.

"You have been crying." Marik no Yami said thoughtfully, staring intently at the obvious tear tracks he had traced with a finger just a few moments ago.

Marik could only nod in answer, speechless at the absurdity of the situation. It was almost as if his darker half showed concern for his well-being. His entire body was tense, awaiting the pain Marik no Yami was sure to inflict on him in a few moments. After all it was the only thing he had ever received from the dark spirit created in his ten-year-old mind as the family legacy had been carved into his back. Pain.

But it didn't come.

His darker half just kept examining his hurting ankle. Then dark lavender eyes locked onto his own and Marik no Yami leaned forward, focusing on the fresh tears in the corners of his eyes as the ache of having his foot stretched and turned beyond its ability to do so. Marik shifted backwards, away from the outstretched hand. Slowly the tanned hand rested against his cheek, the thumb tracing a corner of one of his eyes gathering the few shining droplets of salty water onto the coarse skin of the finger.

They both stared transfixed at the tear drop on Marik no Yami's thumb, neither saying a word. When the sudden ring of a phone cut through the silence from the living room, they were startled out of their captivation and Marik no Yami flew back, away from Marik, as if a spell had been broken. Marik watched as his darker half dissolved into the shadows, lavender eyes still gazing into his own.

He was alone again.


	25. In Search of Answers

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

**Thanks to the reviewers: **

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe, FanFicFanGurl101, Pennypigeon, Tsukiyohei, Kat Tales

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**25. In Search of Answers.**

Blinking away fresh tears from his eyes, Marik slowly got to his feet, wincing as he shifted his weight onto the hurt ankle. He bit his lower lip, willing the pain to go away, and began to slowly make his way out of the room and downstairs into the living room to pick up the still ringing phone. He hobbled down the stairs, cringing as the shrill tone of the phone got louder with each painstakingly slow step he took. Finally he reached the table where the telephone was ringing louder than ever before, he stretched out his hand and lifted the handle, muttering a croaking 'yes?' into the mouthpiece.

"Marik-kun, is that you?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes…"

"It's about time, Marik-kun! We've been trying to reach you for the last hour or two! Where have you been!" The soft voice increased in volume and became screeching at the end of the rant.

Marik heaved a deep sigh. "In my room."

He could almost hear the other person thinking and imagined a confused expression on the other's face. The line was silent for several moments and when the person on the other end finally spoke again, it was in a low, serious tone. "Marik-kun, we need you to come over to the Kame Game Shop, it's important."

Marik blinked and swallowed the large lump that had been stuck in his throat for who knew how long, probably since he has first found the soulless body of his older sister. He nodded once as if his companion could see him and answered with terse 'yes, he would be there as soon as possible'.

"Good, see you then, Marik-kun." And then the phone line went silent as the other person hung up.

The blond youth looked at the receiver for some time, staring at it like it was a foreign object then slowly put it back down onto it holding place. Moving slowly around the empty house gathering his keys and wallet, Marik awoke bit by bit within his mind until he was feeling clearheaded and alert enough to not unconsciously wander off into the oncoming traffic as he exited the house. He walked with a slight limp down the street toward the city centre, feeling a light breeze upon his skin and the warm rays of the sun brought a small smile to his lips.

However the warmth of the sun did nothing to stop the chill from slivering down his back as he came closer the Game Shop. He could practically feel the tendrils of shadow magic having been used not too long ago and his body shuddered with the icy cold of the hateful emotions behind the magic. It was a destructive force, when used without care and a test of wills, when someone tried to apply control over it. It could bring the strongest of men to their knees, gasping for breath, their life force drained to feed the magic or it could twist their thoughts until they only consisted of a darkness few would ever come across.

The shadow magic which had been used in this area brought Marik's thoughts to a halt at his own darker half. What had Marik no Yami wanted from him? What did he even want from him now, at this time? It was clear that his other half was no longer a mere spirit, sentenced to drift around in the darkened realm of shadows. He was able to take on a corporal form and more than capable of touching Marik with the lightest of caresses. Marik no Yami could do what he wanted, why should he then be of any importance? Vengeance would seem the most probable of ideas. But if his darker half had wanted it exact revenge over Marik, he would have had the opportune time to do so a mere half hour ago. The why hadn't he?

He had become so lost in his own thoughts that he would have passed by the Game shop had a hand not landed on his shoulder and a soft voice called out to him. Marik nearly squeaked in surprise as he was turned around by gentle, but firm hands - reminding him of those of Marik no Yami as they had examined his foot - and he found himself staring into golden brown eyes exuding concern.

"Marik, are you alright?" Jou asked, putting his arm around the other blond's shoulders, pulling him tightly against his side and leading him toward the front door of the Kame Game Shop.

"Uh…yeah, just got a bit distracted." Marik muttered softly and stepped into the shop.

Jou gave him a look, then shook his head. "A bit distracted? Any more distracted and you would have walked out onto the road…into traffic, with cars going by at idiocy speed."

"Katsuya, there is no such thing as idiocy speed." A calm, but a bit exasperated voice said as Jou and Marik walked through the back of the shop and into the house attached to it.

The blond snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Of course there is, Seto. You drive at idiocy speed. It's a good thing we had the chauffeur today, otherwise you would have run over that little old lady at the intersection."

Blue eyes narrowed at the insult and Seto huffed a reply. "She was on the pavement."

"I know." Jou countered as he smoothly removed his arm from around Marik's shoulders, leaving the platinum blond to find a seat, and happily sat down in Seto' lap, giving the brunet a quick kiss to silence any acid comment he could have uttered. "So what's the what? And with tall, dark and Egyptian here, I'm sure it's no good." Jou reached down past his knees and threaded his hand through the soft fur of the ever growing puppy, now over a year old, yet still as bouncy as when Seto had first been given Onyx for his birthday. The dog closed its eyes at the welcome touch, tilting its head to allow Jou more access for a thorough petting.

"It is not." Yami said from his perch on the arm of the chair, Yugi had made himself comfortable in. "It is definitely not a good thing."

"So what is it? Murder? Mayhem? A massacre?" Yami Bakura eagerly offered even as he received a sound whack on the back of his head by his other half, who glared at him with a disapproving expression.

"None, Tomb Robber. Royal annals."

"Annals? What do we want with boring annals of even more boring royal history?

"Answers." Shadi answered quietly. "These annals have been lost for millennia."

"And with you present at this time, I'm assuming they have resurfaced?." Seto said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's midsection and resting his chin on the Jou's shoulder.

"Quite so, Miss Ishtar has been given the privilege of having it on display, it was how she discovered its true meaning. I believe she has spent some time translating the text."

"Well, that's convenient." Jou muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Yugi leaned forward in his seat, perching his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in the cup formed by his hands. "So what does these annals say?"

"I am afraid that it has not been translated fully yet and with Miss Ishtar's soul having been taken, she will not have the chance to complete her task."

Marik froze at the words uttered so callously by his fellow countryman, Shadi's voice was so calm and collected as if this entire thing did not matter at to him. Gripping onto the arms of his chair, Marik fought down the urge to stand up and punch the other man. He wanted to scream and yell and curse at the injustice of being so detached from the care of human life…his sister's life.

"Isis-san was assaulted, just like the others?" Yugi's horrified voice broke through his train of thought forcing him to pay attention to what was being said again, instead of entertaining his anger at Shadi's cool appearance toward his family. "Marik-kun, did you know about this?" Yugi asked cautiously, looking at him with barely restrained concern.

Marik bowed his head as everyone turned to look at him. He gave a curt nod in response to Yugi's question and gripped harder onto the cushioned armrests of his chair, digging his fingers into the fabric. A hand suddenly crept across one of his own, gently holding it in a sign of comfort, he looked up to see Jou smiling sadly and before he could move he was embraced in a tight hug from the blond.

Jou's hand rubbed soothing circles on his back as softly crooned into his ear. "We'll get our sisters and everyone else back, Marik. I know we will and then we'll kick the bastards' asses."

Marik wrapped his arms around Jou and buried his face in the other man's neck, returning the comforting hug. "Thanks, Jou-kun." He mumbled, relaxing somewhat fro the first time since he had found Isis in her office.

"No problem, Marik." The blond grinned. "What are friends for?"

"Orgies?"

"BAKURA!" Ryou yelled as he placed another well aimed smack against the back of his darker half.

"I just answered the man's question, Hikari." Bakura snorted and crossed his arms in front his chest with a huff, shooting an annoyed glare at he younger man.

"No one asked you to, idiot yami." He rewarded said yami with another resound smack on his head.

"Well, I thought it was a perfectly good question." The former spirit grumbled, rubbing at the aching spot on his head and with a roll of his eyes, he leaned back against the chair, he was sitting in.

"All right, that will be enough!" Seth snapped. "Tomb Robber, get your mind out of the gutter for a change. Ryou, stop hitting him. Shadi, keep talking…what does the records say?"

Shadi merely nodded once, showing no sign of having been disturbed by the row between the two white haired boys. "They speak of an event that took place long before the Pharaoh was born. Before the God-kings brought unity and peace to the land. Chaos and darkness ruled. The monsters of the shadows were free to roam the world of light, our world. They had not yet been contained within the Shadow Realm." He paused to let the words sink in. "Chaos and darkness had a master, a ruler if you will, created by pure hate. Every negative feeling from every mortal alive created him. Hate, fear, anger were his driving force, his sustenance."

"Kami." Honda breathed. "That's so redundant. Big bad guy, master of all evil, want to rule the world…blah blah blah. Why can't the bad guys ever be more inventive?"

"Well, why don't you go ask them then? That way, we'll be free of your commentary…and can we get back to the point?" Seto growled. "Shadi, if you already know what the text entails, why was Isis-san translating it?" He looked at the dark skinned man expectantly with a hint of suspicion in his blue eyes.

"I only know the general details of the annals, Light of Seth. It is said however that they contain the spell used by the first God-king to banish and shackle the monsters and their ruler to the shadows."

"Ah."

"So why don't we get the rest translated?" Jou asked, perking up at the though of getting rid off the maniacs that had taken his little sister.

"It is not that simple, young one…it is an old text and few can read, much less transla-" Shadi began to explain.

"We have - what?- five people her who knows Ancient Egyptian…it shouldn't be that hard to get it translated." Jou interrupted and continued at the blank look on the Egyptian man's face. "Yami, Bakura, Seth, Marik and you."

"And yourself, Jou." Seth added with a smile.

"Uh, yeah…anyway where's the text?" Jou blushed. "We might want to get started as soon as possible."

"I believe-" Shadi once again tried to speak.

Only to be interrupted by Marik. "Shadi, is it a large stone tablet?"

"…yes." The Egyptian answered slowly.

"Okay, then it's in my sister's office, Jounouchi."

Jou jumped up from his seat and headed toward the front entrance of the house to grab his shoulder bag. He turned around to look expectantly at the others. "Well, is anyone coming with? We got a text to translate and evil to banish…huh, doesn't sound that hard when it's said like that." He shrugged the strap of the bag over his head and rested it on his shoulder. "Yugi, it is alright if we leave Onyx here? Since Mokuba was-" He paused. "Since Mokuba, if any of us are out, no one will be there to look after him. Do you think your 'Kaasan could…"

"I'm sure she'll be alright with it, Jou-kun." Yugi answered with a smile and went to join the blond, patting the aforementioned dog's head on the way.

Jou returned the smile with a bright one of his own, then looked at the rest of the gang. "Well? Who's coming with?"

* * *

"Hello."

"You're back…" His voice was scratchy from disuse and his throat parched from the lack of fluids. He blinked slowly, focusing his tired eyes on the youth, who had crouched down beside him.

"I am."

Sampson breathed a heavy sigh, his entire body relaxing with the one movement and exhaled the stress of his old bones. He could feel every joint in his won body creak with each shift he made to get more comfortable. Finally he managed to roll over to his side, from where he could rest his limbs without too much strain on them and still watch the young man, without stretching his neck upward only to create a crick in his back. He gazed at the young man beside him, his eyes taking in the sight of confusion on the tanned face. His tongue darted out to wet his dry and cracked lips, before he breathed in. "Why?"

The youth shrugged slightly. "You were still awake."

"And that is why you're here…now?"

"Hmm…yes." Dark mauve coloured eyes looked at his from under lowered lashes, the youth's face was relaxed, mouth closed into a small line and he had crossed his arms assuming the position of a rather bored and still individual. He gazed at Sampson for a few moments, the silence between them stretching out in time. Then with a jerk of his upper body, it was as if he had come to life, his former slightly dull eyes shining with inquisition. "He was crying too."

"Who?" Sampson asked slowly, wondering what or who the young man was enquiring him understand about.

"Him…my other." The blond said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The older man knitted his bushy eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't understand. Him, who?"

The youth looked like he was contemplating something for a split second then his face was struck by an odd smile, soft, yet crooked in it appearance. "My other half…or I am his, I am not sure…he locked me away here."

"Something we have in common then…you wouldn't be able to help me get out of here, would you?" Sampson said hopefully, his fingers digging nervously at the dusty ground below him.

The young man stared at him, before bursting into a laughter that fell from his lips in peals, it was clear, with a slight undertone of a high pitch as if his voice had recently cracked from that of childhood. "Of course not. My master would be very cross with me if I let anyone go."

"Your master?" Sampson searched his memories and came up with a likely candidate for this title. The older man that had been with the youth beside him the day everything went to hell, for him at least. There had been another, a young woman…and then the hideous beast. He had thought that he would die, when he had seen that thing. But instead it had merely chomped down on his arm and dragged him off, leaving him apparently alone on this spot, until he had first woken up to the cool lavender eyes of the young man. And it struck him that he didn't even know the other man's name. "What is your name?" He asked.

He was met by a sad face, eyes closed shut and a slim tanned hand came up to run through the wildly spiked hair. "I do not have one…"

"Oh." Sampson could feel his face heat up with embarrassment of approaching a subject, which so obviously bothered the blond.

Then two mauve eyes popped open and stared at him with a resolve that overpowered the sadness, which had permeated the air around the younger man. "But they call me Marik no Yami. I am called that." He said resolutely with an affirmative nod. "It is who I am…now."

"Now? But then who were you before?" He looked at Marik no Yami, appreciating that he finally had a name to put to the face, instead of calling him the young man in his head indefinitely.

"I was…hate…and fear, locked away by love until that love was taken and I was free." Marik no Yami paused and looked deep in thought, one of his hands lodged firmly in a wild spike of blond hair, tugging slightly. "Then I was banished, locked away here. But now I am me." A tiny smile spread across his lips as if it was the first time, he had ever uttered those words and perhaps he had never thought that they meant something imperative to him.

Sampson gazed at the blond, watching his face light up with a sudden awareness, not the childlike expression of curiosity Marik no Yami had worn so often in his presence. This was as if a light had been turned on inside his head and burned bright through his eyes. Former hooded lavender eyes were wide and shining, bringing an exuberant life to the tanned face.

"I am me." Marik no Yami said in a whisper.

"You are." Sampson confirmed, knowing that this child had seen himself as only a part of someone else for a long time and not his own person. It was an emotion he had seen many times in his lifetime, sometimes people forgot who they were as individuals and instead saw themselves as parts of something else. While it was it was good thing in his mind that they felt a unity and a sense of belonging, forgetting themselves and who they were, however was not.

"I am." Marik no Yami grinned, then he disappeared.

Sampson groaned and let his head fall against the hard ground with a thud, he had been left behind again. In the dark.

* * *

Walking their rounds in the lively hallways two doctors looked sadly into the rooms as they passed each one containing several of the patients suffering the mysterious illness, which had spread out through the world with a speed that was unheard of. In the last six months more than a fifth of the world's population had been affected. So many people, who were now occupying nearly every available bed in hospitals around the world. Those who could not be given a place in the hospitals were forced to stay in their own homes, however a doctor came to check them as often as possible.

Even though it had been more than six months since the first of many had been brought in, doctors around the globe were as baffled as ever. They still had no idea what may have caused this epidemic, no clues as to what could be done to alleviate the illness and still more victims were discovered.

They were at a loss.


	26. A Greater Power

**DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**FanFicFanGurl101: **I think Marik no Yami is quite cute, in his own insane way, though he is definitely evolving and growing up, from petulant child he was to almost an adult. Lol. 

**Pennypigeon**: Thank you. Updates are slow, yes. School, work, writer's block, muse running away, etc. all contributing to the slow updates…sorry.

**PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: **Yeeeeees, development of Marik and Yami no Marik….

**S'Star: **I have continued…albeit slowly, but steadily, when the muse cooperated.

**The Anibee: **I do love my Marik and Bakura. Lol. The latter make things so much fun.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**26. A Greater Power**

It didn't take long for the group, which had volunteered to bring back the stone tablet, to come to the conclusion that it would be more difficult than they first had assumed. The most troublesome issue was that the stone tablet weighed more than any of them could lift alone and even working together with all five of them heaving it at the same time, they had to take several breaks just to catch their breath. Another thing that caused them trouble was the looks and stares they got from the visitors and staff of the museum alike. If Marik hadn't chosen to come along, they might not even have been allowed to take the tablet thus far.

However it wasn't until Isis' secretary came running after them that they felt like idiots.

"What are you doing?" The young woman practically screeched causing them to wince at the piercing sound.

"Carrying this heavy block of stone out to our car?" Jou smiled nervously.

The secretary sighed. "Men." She looked at them and then the stone tablet. "It cannot leave the museum. When I said that you could have the text, since your sister said you were allowed to, Ishtar-san, I meant that you could have the transcribed text. Here." She thrust a bunch of papers at Marik. "Your sister wrote the text down, easier to handle than a large stone block." She snorted as the four young men stared at her.

"Really, trying to lug of with something like that -" She pointed at the tablet. "-when you can have those." She turned to look at the papers now being held by Yami as he had taken them from Marik and had begun reading through them, she rolled her eyes. "It will have to be taken back to Ishtar-sama's office, she usually keeps it in the large vault in there." The secretary hid a smirk at the horrified looks on the boys' faces. "Don't worry, I'll get the staff to bring it back upstairs."

They all heaved a deep breath of relief, then smiled briefly before thanking her and walking out of the entrance doors, quite thankful that they wouldn't have to haul the stone tablet all the way home to Yugi's house. Instead they only had to carry five pieces of paper, though they were just as important.

* * *

Five heads were bent over the table in the centre of the Mouto living room. Heaps of paper were scattered all over the wooden piece of furniture covering the surface in white. Each of the five were scribbling furiously, scratching their head or reading what was on the paper in front of them. 

Yami Bakura reached over a bunch of papers, his long pale fingers slipped around a glass of water and brought it to his mouth gulping down the soothingly cool liquid. Replacing the glass on the table, he glared down at the text in front of him. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be what was expected of them to do. It was ludicrous and if it were true, they needed all of it at the same place at the same time. He stumbled over the thought, so much power gathered at one place and it could be so easy to take it.

He cast a glance over his near copy, Ryou was laughing along with the others, who didn't know how to translate the ancient text. Yami Bakura lips edged into a small content smile, well that made his mind up. He had fallen. His greatest care was no longer to get revenge on the Pharaoh, it hadn't been for a while now. Yami Bakura wouldn't try and gather the seven golden items for himself. Though he was still searching for a way to give the spirits of his birth town their eternal rest, he no longer hated the Pharaoh and his priest…hell, he was one of those priests now, one could say.

No, his greatest care in the world was to make his light happy. Gods above! He was turning into such a weakling. But it felt good for some reason. It warmed his heart, something he was sure hadn't happened since he had been a child in Kuru Eruna.

Brushing a lock of white hair out of his eyes, Yami Bakura turned his attention once again back to the text in front of him. The piece he was translating only stated that they would need to gather a great power, something greater than anything else on the planet. Though what this power was, it didn't say. He grumbled in frustration. Damn these cryptic scribes and their texts. It would be somewhat more helpful if they for once actually wrote what things really were instead of using words such as 'a greater power than that of the Gods above' or 'gather the souls of the worthy'. Yami Bakura let his head fall onto the table with a soft thud and a groan.

"Tomb Robber? Is everything all right?"

Yami Bakura raised his head slightly and looked at the speaker, then let his forehead met the table surface again. "Just fine. Everything is great, Atemu." The white haired thief sighed, then continued, his voice muffled by the spill of his hair falling over his shoulders and into his face. "This is screwed up. You know that?"

"What do you mean?" Yami tilted his head, confusion evident in his blood red eyes as he put down the piece of paper he had been translating.

"Everything. We're looking for clues in dusty old annals about a battle that took place before _you_ were even born. They're cryptic and I don't understand any of it." Yami Bakura growled. "We need some kind of power that's greater than anything on earth and where the hell are we going to find something like that?"

"Do not snap at me, Tomb Robber! It is not my fault!" Yami glared at him. "We just need to translate all of this, then piece it together to a whole. It will probably make more sense once we have."

"From my point of view, none of this makes sense." Jou commented and held up his sheets of paper, looking at them with squinted eyes. "I'm not even sure that I've translated this right. So if we do get it pieced together, it still won't make sense."

Seth glanced over the proffered papers in Jou's hand, then snatched them from the blond. He quickly let his eyes run over the words, comparing them to the original text. His eyebrows creased as he studied the meaning. "Jou, this is correctly translated." Seth smiled softly at the young man.

"Yeah?" Jou asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up with undisguised pride.

The former priest nodded and handed the papers back to their owner, giving Jou a satisfied smile for a job well done. "You did well." Then Seth turned his attention back to his own translating, putting the finishing touches to his work.

The moment Yami Bakura had translated the rest of his assigned text, he threw the sheets on the middle of the table and rose from his seat. "There. I need to go out. Do with that what you will." He pointed at the bunch of paper he had thrown and left the room, fumbling with something in his pockets.

When he got out onto the street, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Sticking one in his mouth he lit it up and puffed a few times, savouring the taste and rush of nicotine into his body, calming him down.

"Since when do you smoke?"

Yami Bakura glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the owner of the voice. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke. "Whenever I feel like it, Ryou." He snapped, as he flicked off the ashes hanging on the end of the cigarette. Finally he turned his head around to look directly at his lover. "Everything is so screwed up." He sighed, snuffing out the cigarette.

Ryou laughed listlessly and moved to stand in front of Yami Bakura, his hands lifting to rest on his darker half's chest and leaned his weight against him. "Yeah, it is." He let his forehead thump against Yami Bakura's shoulder. "We're loosing more and more people each day."

"And these records are cryptic as hell."

"They are?" Ryou looked up and tilted his head to one side, white bangs falling into his eyes.

"They were written by high state officials, in the time before the great builders, who loved nothing more than to show off their achievements on the monuments they built. Usually accounts were as precise as possible, so that those who could read, were able to bask in the glory of their kings." Yami Bakura snorted in contempt. "Glorified self-proclaimed rulers."

Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes getting a faraway glaze as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. After few moments his brown eyes turned lucid again and he stared into Yami Bakura's eyes. "Well, they might make more sense, if they're all combined to a whole."

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping." The former thief sighed, wrapping his own arms around Ryou's waist. "Otherwise we're done for. Unless the brains can come up with something else we're going to be soulless at some point or other."

Nodding slowly Ryou leaned up and pressed his lips to those of his lover for a brief but none the less passionate kiss. He drew back quickly with a grimace. "Eww, smoke breath."

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and chuckled, and reached out to run a hand through the white hair identical to his own. "You saw me smoking, Hikari. You should have known."

"Hey! It's not my fault that you have bad breath, when I want to kiss you." Ryou scowled, a grouchy pout on his lips. Yami Bakura simply smirked and leaned in for another kiss, this time a light peck on the lips, sparing his light for the horrendous task of coping with his breath.

"Are you quite finished?" A voice grumbled beside them, turning around they found Seth standing in the doorway with an irritated expression on his face, his arms were crossed and his fingers were tapping against his elbows slightly agitated. "We are done with the translations, if you are ready to join us?" He offered with a mock-bow and turning around on his heel Seth stalked inside again.

* * *

"Alright." Yami muttered as he held up the finished translation, studying the words. "We have the translation, though it is about as helpful as if we went up to them and asked politely for them to release the souls." 

Yami Bakura snorted. "What you mean is that the translation is just as cryptic as if it was written in Swahili. Which none of us can read, so of course it's helpful."

"Tomb Robber, either say something useful or say nothing at all." Yami advised with a sneer and sat down in the chair behind him, crossing one leg over the other as he settled into the soft fabric. "But yes, the text is cryptic…in that you are correct." He sighed.

Jou leaned forward in his seat, staring intently at Yami, his hand clenching and unclenching. "So what do we do? Can you make any sense of it at all? Did we translate it correctly?"

"We all translated it as it should be." Marik said quietly, his eyes downcast as his fingers played with a loose thread from the couch. "It's the text itself that's difficult to understand.

"Then what do we do? How does this bring the others back? I want Ryuuji back."

"Honda, we'll figure it out." Jou rested his hand on his friend's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze and bumped their sides together, flashing a small reassuring grin. "We always do."

"Yeah…" Honda didn't sound convinced, if the slump of his shoulders were anything to go by.

"I might have an idea." Yugi muttered looking through the papers, drawing the attention of the others to him. "I think I know what it means…maybe."

"You are sure, Aibou?" Yami asked hesitantly.

For the first time in a couple of weeks, Yugi's face lit up in a smile. "Yeah."

* * *

They stood side by side in a circle, their hands locked with the person's next to them, fingers intertwined. With a shaky breath Honda nodded and smiled slightly at the inquiring gaze Jou gave him. Letting his eyes roam over the rest of the group, they were a small group, only ten of them against the thousands of monsters serving the entity they were about to go up against. Though they were confident that they could win…or if they failed, they would die trying. 

"Are you all ready?" Seth asked, his eyes filled with a determined gleam. He began chanting and held out the Sennen Rod toward the centre of the circle. A dark mist slowly crept into the room from every nook and cranny within the four walls, gathering around them until they were enveloped in darkness. Honda shivered, chilled to the bone by the sudden cold that surrounded him. He could hear the others puff out breaths into the stale, frosty air, forming small, glowing white-grey clouds through the otherwise dark place.

"It seems as though we are expected." Shadi noted. How the elder Egyptian could distinguish anything in this place Honda couldn't phantom, he could hardly see an inch beyond his nose if even that far. A low roar from behind had him jumping in surprise and breaching the circle, by jerking his hands out of Jou's and Yami's.

"What was that?" He squeaked in panic, when he couldn't see where the noise had come from.

"Shadow Monster, damn big one as well." Jou muttered beside him. "Ugly too."

The beast bellowed out another roar, much louder than the first and Honda had to hold his hands to his ears to keep his eardrums from bursting. "You can see it?" He asked, yelling to be heard over the sounds the beast was making. "You can see it in this darkness?"

"Darkness?" Jou sounded confused. "Yeah, it's dark, but I can see just fine."

"I can't." Honda said petulantly, then shifted closer to Jou's voice as yet another roar assaulted his ears. "What's happening?"

A comforting weight settled on his shoulder and within the blink of an eye, Honda could see everything that was going on. He stared dumbfounded at the hand on his right shoulder, then at its owner. A stone faced Shadi looked back at him through crystal blue eyes. "You are not accustomed to dealing with the magic of this place, it is why you could not see without the aid of others."

"Oh…" Honda muttered.

"You should be doing well for yourself now, I have given you a small amount of my magic to help you see and feel." Shadi continued and let his hand fall from Honda's shoulder to once again be hidden within the voluminous folds of his robes.

Honda stared at the older man and nodded. "Umm, thanks…" He turned his head around to take in his new surroundings. It was still dark, but he could see much more than he was able to before. He drew in a sharp breath, they were surrounded by scores of monsters, small as well as enormous creatures were moving about in an outlined circle around their little group, restless, growling, shifting, none of the monsters were standing still. It was as if they were either afraid of moving closer or were waiting for some form of signal.

He swallowed nervously at the sheer amount of shadow beings. "Jou?"

"Yeah?" The blond answered absentmindedly.

"What are we going to about them?"

"Nothing, as long as they don't attack. If they do…Fight fire with fire." Jou shrugged.

"Get ready, I think they are going to attack." Yami called out, the Sennen Eye on his forehead burning brightly in the darkness, casting a golden glow around the former Pharaoh. He raised his left arm and unfolded the Duel Disk each of them had strapped on before they left for the Shadow Realm. Yami plugged in his deck and pulled out a handful of cards, eyes and jaw set determinedly.

Honda watched in fascination as everyone copied Yami's movements, all except himself and Shadi. The dark skinned man had pulled out a familiar looking golden device and put it on his wrist, with a soft click the device unfolded and Honda finally remembered where he had seen it before. It was the ancient predecessor of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Disks.

A row of monsters very familiar to Honda appeared in front of their group, ready to protect them from the advancing Shadow Beasts. He smiled, when he saw the fiery monster materialize beside his best friend. The Flame Swordsman looked at him out of the corner of its eyes, with a nod and a small smile the monster took a step closer to Honda, adamant to protect its masters friend.

This wasn't to be an epic battle, not even one that would last until one side had lost. It was merely an attempt to drive the less inclined for battle to the ground, humiliating them and scouting out the opposite side's fighting force. This was only to be the beginning.

Honda avoided yet another swipe from huge, poisonous claws as he jumped back and hid behind the Flame Swordsman, who made short process of its opponent by swinging its sword and cutting off the other monsters head and half of the upper body. The separated parts fell limply to the ground staining the grey soil green and yellow. But the Flame Swordsman could barely rest before another took the dead monster's place, barrelling into the fiery beast and severely damaging it.

While Honda's protector was engaged in a fierce battle against its new opponent, Honda himself had been left unguarded and vulnerable. He was too busy avoiding the attacking beasts advances that he failed to notice one monster, which had gotten close enough to grab him by the scruff of his neck. The huge monster hauled him upward, his back snapping with whiplash from the force and his legs dangling a few feet above the ground. Honda jerked his arms up to grasp at the claws of the monster, wheezing as they closed tighter around his throat.

A giggle echoed in his ears and he tried to turn his head to see where the noise had come from, the monster was in his opinion not capable of such a noise. Honda felt a light tickle on his chest and looked down to find the bitch - who had sent his best friend five thousand years into the past - lightly trailing her fingers around his left pectoral, right above his heart. Her green eyes shone with glee.

"Puppy's little monkey has been caught, naughty, naughty." She giggled again, pinching and pulling his nipple hard through the fabric of his shirt, making him cry out in pain. "Shouldn't play with the big boys, little monkey. Might end up dead."

"Shut up…bitch." Honda growled, but the last part came out strangled as the monster clamped its claws tighter around his throat.

"Your masters aren't here to help you, little monkey. Too busy playing with my Master's pets." She idly played with the hem of his shirt, before ripping it open, the buttons flying to all sides and baring his chest to the cold air. Honda shivered and struggled to breathe, when once again his windpipe was crushed between the claws of the monster holding him captive. "You are simply in the way, little monkey. Must obey my Master and get rid off you."

She cackled and plunged her hand through his bared flesh, ripping into his chest, and wrapped her hand around his heart, squeezing it ruthlessly. Honda screamed as she wrenched out her hand, a small glowing light trapped between her blood drenched fingers.

The world once again became dark.


	27. The End of Nezumioni Midori

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING**: May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION:** This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**Notes: **So here it is... after four long months, the next to last chapter of Rebirth of The Damned is up. Sorry about the wait. Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter. And a don't worry, you don't have to wait so long for the next update. It will be sometime next week, I just need to reread the last chapter and fix anything that need to. The very last chapter of this story, which means that by next week this story will be complete after two years of work, writer's block etc.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**27. The End of Nezumioni Midori.**

The bloodcurdling scream resonated throughout the shadowed realm stopping everyone and everything in their tracks and then it was silenced by the odd pitiful whimpers of pain that followed shortly after. The sound of a deft thump as something soft hit the ground made Jou's heart seize up within his throat. He stared unblinkingly at the scene before him tears gathering in his eyes. Honda's body lay slumped in a heap on the rocky, uneven ground, his mouth slightly agape and dull brown eyes staring sightlessly ahead.

Above the body of his best friend stood a madly grinning woman, in her hand was a small glowing light that illuminated her face and added an eerie aura to her features making her sunken in green eyes seem ghastly and more insane. She threw her head back and barked out a harsh laugh the sound ringing in his ears and making him cringe. The small light, clutched in her claw-like hand, pulsed slowly accompanied by a low thump creating the illusion of a beating heart.

'_How fitting.'_ Jou reflected with disgust. '_She literally ripped out his heart.__' _He looked once again at his best friend's body, a blinding red haze of rage clouded his vision and he could feel himself taking step by step closing in on the insane woman still holding onto the light. A few feet from her Jou came to a halt as she stopped laughing and slowly opened her hand allowing the fluttering light free of her grasp. It rose up into the air, before whizzing away with a speed so fast Jou couldn't even follow its path with his eyes. But he tried anyway and craned his neck to find the tiny dot of light now long gone somewhere. Looking back at the woman, Midori something-or-other his memory supplied, he found her staring at him with those green eyes devoid of any sanity.

Within a split second she had moved fast enough to stand directly in front of him and cocked her head looking for all in the world like she was studying something immensely interesting, but still managed to hold an haughty manner about her directed toward him as if he was beneath her. Her mouth was curled upward into a self-satisfied smirk as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips and staring down at him even though he was a few feet taller than her.

"Hello, puppy-dog." She smiled and reached out to pat his head. Jou recoiled with repulsion at the act and glared at her his brown eyes flaring with anger. Lowering her hand, the smile on her face slowly faded away and turned into a pout. "Not happy to see me, Little Puppy?"

"As happy as I could be to see my dentist telling me I need a tooth pulled." Jou replied coolly still glaring and crossed his arms.

"Bad Puppy." Midori sneered. "No talking back to your betters." She took a step closer and raised her hand again, this time to strike out at him, her fingers bending and curling in a claw like shape.

The blond reared back with a growl avoiding the hit as she swung her arm in a wide arch. He took a step backward and watched as she made a move to strike out at him again, only to have her hand caught in the iron grip of the Flame Swordsman's large fist. Jou grinned his thanks up at one of his favourite monsters, who looked calmly at him with a small smile on its lips. Slowly the large monster tightened its grip on her wrist and Jou could hear the bones crack under the pressure. She cried out in pain and her face twisted in a grimace screwing her eyes shut and gnashing her teeth together.

The Flame Swordsman stood steadily with her frail, broken wrist in its hand and not a trace of pity in its eyes. Its back was ramrod straight and its face was set as if it were carved in stone. Midori squirmed and mewled trying to get out of the brutal grasp, but she only managed to upset her mangled wrist further and she whimpered in pain.

A screech resounding from a monster fast approaching them from the side surprised both Jou and his favourite monster, enough for the Flame Swordsman to let go of Midori's wrist. Using the moment of sheer surprise that had stunned the blond and the monster, Midori leaped at Jou forcing him to fall to the ground and she pinned him down, while the approaching monster tackled the Flame Swordsman. She then proceeded to scratch at his face, her hands once again curled into claws. She sneered and hissed her fingers prying at Jou's skin as if trying to strip it off.

Jou squirmed and yelled at her to get off, but he couldn't throw her off him as she straddled his stomach. He pushed her roughly forcing his arms against her body that pushed him down into the dirty ground. When he felt her index fingers first touch the rim around his eyes, he froze and stared at her wide eyed. Midori grinned down at him her teeth glinting. "Such pretty eyes of mud." She said. "But mud belongs on the ground and not in the face of a dog. Must put things right."

"GET OFF!" Jou growled and began struggling again. The insane woman on top of him merely smiled and traced his eyes.

"JOU!"

"KATSUYA!"

Two cries came from somewhere in the area, but Jou couldn't turn his face to look for the owners. All he could do was stare into green eyes, closing his own eyes he was relieved to no longer look at her. He heard fighting everywhere around him and monsters of all kinds were bellowing both in pain and delight. Jou strained his hearing to catch the sound of two of the most important people in his life again and small snippets of curses and cries of his name reached his ears. However they were soon deafened by a loud roar and suddenly the weight of Midori's body was wrenched off Jou's.

Quickly he opened his eyes, his muscles were tense and ready to defend himself now that he had movement of his limbs back. Blood red eyes gazed gently down into his own and he felt himself slump in relief. Jou smiled up at the black scaled beast, which was holding the scruff of Midori's shirt collar between its huge jaws. It rumbled softly deep within it's throat and winked at him. Slowly he got up, eyes still focused on the Red Eyes Black Dragon and didn't notice the two pair hands reaching out to grab him, before he was turned around. Blue eyes looked worriedly at him, two pairs of them and one were a bit darker than the other.

"Katsuya, are you alright?" Seto asked, while he patted Jou's limbs searching for injuries.

In the meantime Seth had taken a step back and was busy alternately glaring daggers at Midori as if he wanted to deal with her himself and staring at Jou like he wanted to hide him away for safekeeping forever. But either way he restrained himself and merely settled for making sure that Jou was unharmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Seto." Jou grinned at the sight of Seto Kaiba fretting over him, it never got old. He looked at Seth and gave him a bright smile. "No need to worry either, Seth. I've got an old friend here to help." The blond turned his eyes upward to look at the Red Eyes, which was still holding the girl in its mouth.

Finally Seto seemed to be satisfied with his perusal of his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him for a final reassurance, which Jou returned happily. A hand tangled in his hair for a brief tug and then he was released with a push. He stumbled back, dazed.

"No time for this, Katsuya." Seto muttered and looked around at the fray of fighting bodies around them. "We need to get the spell done."

"Indeed." Seth agreed seeming anxious to get on with things. He was gripping the Sennen Eye tightly within his hand and small beams of shimmering light escaped through the gaps between his fingers. "Atemu and the others seem to have fought them back enough for us to start." He noted eyes narrowed and focused.

"Katsuya, you and Ryou will go on as planned, keep the line secure. Here take these." Seto took Jou's hand and placed three cards in his palm. "They will obey you."

The blond frowned as he looked at the cards, then slowly closed his fingers around them and nodded. "What about Honda? What do we do with the…body?"

"My Lord of Dragons will keep him safe." Seto offered and with a smile from his boyfriend he summoned the monster, which picked up Honda and cradled him against its chest.

"And her?" He asked gesturing with an incline of his head toward Midori.

"Hn…let your dragon have her." Seth suggested.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon rumbled again happily agreeing and before anyone could say anything against it, the dragon threw her up in the air and snapped it jaws shut around the girl making a sickening crunchy sound and then swallowed licking its lips.

The three men grimaced, their faces slightly green and hands halfway to their mouths.

A loud burp escaped through the dragon's jaws.

* * *

Yugi stared at the symbol laid out on the ground before him, two triangles…pyramids he corrected himself that crossed each other to form a six pointed star. The white sand, which had been spread out to form the shape by Seth, glittered in the shadows as if they were set alight. 

Then a thin line of the sparkling white sand was poured onto the dusty ground in a circle surrounding the six pointed star. Yugi watched as Seth stood back and surveyed his work with keen eyes. Nodding with approval the dark haired man tied the string around the pouch, which held the rest of the sand and put it together with a compass into one of his coat pockets.

"It is ready." Seth proclaimed and took the Sennen Eye out of his other coat pocket holding it tightly in his hand. He stepped onto the symbol, his feet touching the northern point of the star, he would act as the eye that could see all from above and make sure that their path was clear and without danger. The golden eye in his hand began to glow softly as if it were preparing for the task that lay ahead. He glanced at his other half and inclined his head, indicating that Seto was to take his place on the symbol.

Seto held the Sennen Rod tightly between his fingers and settled on the place of the north-eastern point. He was responsible for keeping their minds clear and calm, so that they could focus on their mission. The brunet looked at the blond standing just outside of the circle with the giant black scaled dragon guarding him. Seto smirked at his boyfriend in an attempt to give Jou a sense of calm and a belief that they were going to succeed.

Marik was the next to step unto the lines and took the place furthest south holding the Sennen Scales in front of his chest, he would establish the balance and grounding for the ritual and perform the weighing of their souls to find them worth of attempting to use such power. Shadi stepped in beside his fellow countryman occupying the spot just a little south of the eastern point gripping the golden Ankh tightly with his hands, the sign of rebirth and life. His sky blue eyes blinking slowly against the dust that swirled around him in the shadows.

Yami Bakura raised the Ring above his collarbone willing the pointed edges to guide their souls to the right place. Standing beside the blonde Egyptian on the third point of the star he shot Marik his trademark smirk and signalled that he was as ready as he could be. With the Sennen Tauk clutched in his grip Yugi smiled at the others and stepped onto the last point of the star. He would be the focal point and hope for their endeavour, the Tauk would see their future path and guide them.

Finally Yami moved into the centre of the symbol with the last of the seven Sennen Items in his hands. Like the other golden items the eye on the Puzzle glowed brightly with power and it was indeed its purpose in the ritual, to give the other power and stability to keep going until the very end.

* * *

_Yugi stood in front of the group staring solemnly at each of them, a small flickering light was slowly growing in his eyes as he began to elaborate on his thoughts. His hands would fly about, whenever he talked about something that excited him and this time was no different. Fiddling with the hem of his shirt Yugi let his arms drop to his sides. _

"_The texts say that we need a power greater than anything on earth." He started, speaking in soft contemplative tones as he scratched lightly at his chin. _

_The others nodded in agreement and looked at Yugi for a further explanation, they already knew this. _

"_But here's my thought, the texts were written long before the Sennen Items had been made or ever thought off. What if they are powerful enough to do this? I mean they carry an immense power each, but together they are unstoppable." The small teen explained. "And together with the God Cards we have the power of the gods. Which is greater than anything on earth."_

"_It could work, but how are we going to combine these things and their power?" Seth asked._

"_We ask the gods to help us." Yami said, conviction in his voice. "The three gods have a mind of their own. If we ask them to help, they might."_

"_Might? MIGHT?" Yami Bakura snorted. "So you're not even sure that it would work? Well that's grand, just perfect! We're going up against the power of that psychotic megalomaniac with a plan that _might_ work?__"_

"_Well, look at the bright side, if he is such a psychotic megalomaniac, you two should get along brilliantly." Ryou retorted and whacked his lover on the top of his head. "Now shut up and lets get on with this, I like Yugi's idea." _

"_So we ask the three God cards to help us, but how?" Jou wondered scratching lightly at the side of his head. _

"_We invoke them, through the language of the gods as it was meant." Yami looked confident and his eyes sparkled with hope._

* * *

Yugi's small hand trembled slightly as he rested it on the eye of the Sennen Tauk. All they had to was speak the words, they had put together to call upon the three Gods as they were positioned out onto their places on the white circle of sand. The Winged Dragon of Ra was laid down beside the northern point of the star, while The Sky Dragon of Osiris occupied its place on the circle beside the star's southern point. And the Giant God-Soldier of Obelisk was set directly beneath Yami's feet, in the centre of the symbol. 

Each of the three god would be amplifying the power of the Sennen Items. With the Winged Dragon as the representative of the god of the Heavens, they would be protected from above, while the Sky Dragon of the god of the Underworld would protect them from below, the Giant God-Soldier would protect them on the ground and support the seven owners of the Sennen Items.

With a deep breath Yugi began to speak the words.

"We call upon the god of heaven and earth, the winged god-dragon of Ra.

_Nis.n r netjer n pet her ta, netjer djena n Re _

Ra, King of Gods and Lord of the Sky, we ask for your protection and support in our quest.

_Re, netjer nesw her pet neb, nedj.n sa.k her schenet.k m shem.n_

We call upon the god of good and evil, the Sky-dragon of Osiris

_Nis.n r netjer n nefer her isefet, djena pet n Wsir_

Osiris, Lord of the Underworld and King of the Dead, we ask for your protection and aid in our quest.

_Wsir, amdwat neb her nesw n mwt, nedj.n sa.k her schenet.k m shem.n _

We call upon the god of light and darkness, the giant god-soldier of Obelisk.

_Nis.n r netjer n seshep her kekwy, wr netjer waw n tchen_

Obelisk, pillar of our land and the connection between the two realms, we ask for your protection and aid in our quest.

_Tchen, wcha n ta.n her tjeset imytw sechetyw, nedj.n sa.k her schenet.k m shem.n_

Gods. Grant us your power and guidance.

_Netjerw. Imi n ten, nechet.n her seshem.n"_

* * *

Jou was breathing heavily, his eyes focused on the throng of monsters in front of him. Even though he and the others had been fighting these things for hours now, it didn't seem like their number diminished. While the seven people of their force, who were holding the Sennen Items and performing the ritual, Ryou and he were left to hold the line. As he watched the mass of Shadow Beasts against them, he thought that maybe they hadn't thought this through entirely. 

The blond already had the larger part of his monsters summoned and ready to fight. The Red Eyes Black Dragon was standing by his side eyeing its opponents with a gleam in its eyes. The large dragon turned its head, when it noticed his gaze, and leaned closer to gently nudge Jou's shoulder with its nozzle in comfort. Smiling slightly Jou reached out and petted the black scales, then looked down at his other hand still hanging by his side. In it were the three cards Seto had given him earlier.

Slowly he raised the three cards above his head and watched as they began to glow. A cacophony of growls and roars echoed in his ears and soon the sound of feet hitting the ground followed. Jou craned his neck to stare into the ice blue eyes of the three remaining Blue Eyes White Dragons. The dragon in the middle sniffed lightly at him and with another roar at its companions, it turned around to face off against the opposing monsters.

A throaty cackle and the words '_Devour them, my friends' _reached his ears and a soft breeze suddenly blew past him, then grew stronger until it was howling and freezing him to the bones.

Then the monsters attacked.


	28. Gods

** DISCLAIMER:** Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Also may I make you aware of the fact that I do not own anything besides the plot. Thank you.

**WARNING:** May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTIFICATION: **This is the sequel to 'Born to Servitude'. Though 'Rebirth of The Damned' can be read standing alone, it would help in the understanding of the relations between the characters, if you were to read 'Born to Servitude' first. If you want other additional reading 'Revenge Is Best Served With A Pinch Of Insanity' and 'You Want What?' are one-shots following after the events that take place in 'Born to Servitude' and before 'Rebirth of The Damned'.

* * *

**Notes:** LAST CHAPTER, the very last chapter of Rebirth of the Damned after nearly 2½ years of work it's complete. Thank you to all who have reviewed over the time. I bow before you.

* * *

**Rebirth of The Damned**

By Nuin

**28. Gods.**

Marik gripped tightly onto the base of the scales and shivered as the wind that seemed to come out of nowhere picked up in strength. Soon it was blowing so strongly that he hardly could hear what was being said. He could barely keep his eyes open without feeling tears gathering at the edges from the cold winds hurling bits of rock and sand around them. But he steadfastly kept chanting the words they had practised continuously before entering the Shadow Realm. He knew them by heart now and he spoke true and clear not wanting to let the others down by screwing up.

He still couldn't understand why Shadi was so persistent in giving him the scales, but Marik had already given up one Sennen item and he had felt oddly empty without one. So he had nearly jumped to grab the chance, when Shadi had thrust the item in front of his face. A small gentle warmth began radiating from where he held onto the scales surrounding his hands and then slowly stemming out to envelop him. He felt safe and content for the first time in a long while. A soft voice whispered in his ear to keep chanting and not let go. Ghostly fingers touched his forehead, wiping away the sudden beads of sweat that had formed on his skin, and cooled him down. He smiled softly and listening to the voice, he chanted louder.

A cruel, harsh laughter reached his ears from behind him and he jerked his head around to look into a pair of yellow eyes.

"You do not think that you can actually win with your little magic tricks?" The Master smirked confidently as he gazed at the group.

The others were still chanting and looking at Marik with eyes that pleaded him not to stop either. Marik swallowed and opened his mouth to resume the spell.

"It will not work." The Master interrupted. "Well, if you, young one, were stronger perhaps, but you are not. The others have their grounding, people who love them. But you?" He smirked again. "You are alone. Your sister? She is part of my collection."

"I'm not alone, I still have Rishid…and my friends!" Marik growled and stubbornly started his chanting again.

"The tattooed one? Hardly worth my notice or that of my servants." He snickered. "But I allowed him to enter my collection either way. You didn't know?"

Marik stopped mid-word and blinked tears away that threatened to overflow at what he heard. "You're lying!"

"Now why would I do that, when the truth hurts you so much more?" The Master said contemplative tilting his head to one side. "In fact why stop at simply hurting you?"

"W-what?" Marik stuttered.

All of the sudden the yellow eyes were a few inches from his own. "Why not just get rid of you? You are the weakest. You have no true connection to this silly little item in your hands. You would never be able to control it." He mocked with a nasty grin on his thin lips. Then he was wrenched from Marik's sight and the blond blinked confusedly.

He didn't know what happened next, but as he kept uttering the words for the spell, he could hear fighting taking place right behind him. The sounds of harsh breathing and flesh hitting flesh resonated in his ears, even piercing the howling winds that picked up on speed again. He could hear words being shouted, curses and damnations and the voice sounded oddly familiar as it went up against the ruthless tone from the Master. The word 'traitor' was hissed and spat out several times, followed by a loud crack and a burst of magic. And then the two combatants were silent.

Suddenly something tickled Marik's cheek lightly and he turned his head to find a gleaming white feather floating in the air beside him, it was neither falling down nor rising higher into the air, but just drifted in one place. Then the voice was back telling him to take the feather and place it on one of the scales. Doing so he watched as the feather began to glow brightly filling him with a sense of calm. He felt at peace and he could do anything. He wasn't worthless or weak. Marik could control the Sennen Scales, he just needed the key.

And he was not alone, he looked around him meeting the eyes of his friends. No, he was not alone. With a new sense of determination Marik felt a grin spread across his lips and raised the Sennen Scales above his head, arms stretched high and the eye on the golden item glowed brightly.

* * *

Marik no Yami slowly got to his feet and shook off the dust and soil that was covering nearly his entire body, he knew he was bleeding from several places and he could feel the slow trickle of his blood as it oozed down his limbs. He looked around, trying to get his bearing again and his eyes fell on the group of people still standing within the protective wall of shadow beasts, placed around them in a circle. They were still chanting the same words calling on the gods to help them. But he couldn't see his Master anywhere.

A soft voice spoke in his ear telling him to move closer, to help the people behind the wall of monsters. Putting one foot in front of the other Marik no Yami slowly, but determinedly, neared his destination. He waded through the masses of fighting bodies breaking any limb that got in his way. As he came to the front of the lines, where the two forces were clashing against each other, he saw the significant fair hair of his other half.

The voice whispered into his ear again, its gentle tone calming him to his very core. He nodded slowly, when it told it him to go to his other half, to protect him as he had done only moments ago from his own master. Marik no Yami stepped closer to the nearest monster and stared directly into its eyes, knowing that either it would allow him to pass or he would be killed. A few long minutes of staring each other down later with the voice continuing to murmur encouragements in his ear, the monster moved aside to let him in.

He was met with gasps of shock and outrage from the friends of his other half, but only so much that they didn't have to stop chanting. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground from the side and he fell onto his back with a furious blonde straddling him. Blows rained down upon his face and upper chest and he felt his nose break with a loud crack.

"Fucking bastard." The blonde on his stomach growled. "What are you doing here? What do you want? Torture Marik some more?"

Marik no Yami didn't answer, what was he going to say? A little voice in his head told him to come here? And would the blonde, Jou his memory supplied, even believe anything he said?

"Jou-kun, please. Now is not the time." The other half of the Tomb Robber said softly. "The Change of Hearts allowed him to get in here, past all the other monsters. It wouldn't have done so, if it didn't have a good reason." The white haired teen pulled at Jou's arms and hauled him off Marik no Yami's chest.

"Ryou." Jou said petulantly. "He's on _their _side."

"Yes, but I trust my monster to make the right decision. We'll deal with him later." Two deep brown eyes focused on his own. "If you make one wrong move, every monster around you will be more than happy to kill you." The white haired teen started to drag Jou away and cast one significant glance over his shoulder at him.

Marik no Yami nodded once, then got to his feet. He looked around and found himself staring into the disbelieving and suspicious eyes of his other half. After a few moments Marik averted his gaze leaving Marik no Yami standing in their middle alone without a clue as to what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Yami Bakura knew the exact moment their spell took hold. He could feel the power emanating from the Ring begin to spill over and flood his senses, like a cup filled to its brim. It was a sensation so powerful that he could barely breathe and he nearly choked trying to force his lungs to take air in. The Ring now glowed even brighter than it had before during the casting of the spell. Suddenly all the points hanging from the Ring shot up to point at Atemu, who was still speaking the mantra of words over and over again. The pointed edges blazed with a vivid white light and Yami Bakura clutched at his chest beneath the Ring as a flare of pain rushed through him and into the golden object. He dared a quick glance around at the others within the symbol and found them copying his movements, their faces were laced with pain and their Sennen Items were radiating with light.

Then everything seemed to happen at once, the three God cards came to life, the monsters materialized in a burst of power. The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk appeared right behind Atemu, it's menacing face keeping watch over him and protecting him as he did what he was expected to do. The Sky Dragon of Osiris snaked its long serpentine body along the line of sand on the ground and acted as a fortified wall of defence against anything, which should have the luck to break through the first line of shadow monsters. The Winged Dragon of Ra soared toward the sky and hovered above them, it golden gaze scouting across the dismal lands filled with fighting monsters.

Yami Bakura saw that in the middle of the Symbol at the Obelisk's feet Atemu was gasping for breath as six beams of light, infused with the most powerful magic known to any of the people present, hit him. The former Pharaoh cried out in agony and grasped at his head, his upper body bending over and his knees jerking slightly. His body shook with tremors and his eyes were snapped shut.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled breaking his chanting for the first time. The spell however was not broken and Yami Bakura could see the strength and power radiating from Atemu. The former Tomb Robber watched as Atemu stopped shaking and slowly unfurled into an upright position. The short former spirit stood still for a few moments before he opened his eyes, blood red and pulsing with intensity. A smirk spread across Atemu's lips and he raised his hand up to touch his face.

"Yami?" Yugi yelled again, his voice was full of confusion.

"Perfectly fine, Aibou." Atemu said softly. "More than fine actually. I have never felt anything like this. So… much... power." He flexed his hands a few times testing them and small surges of blue lightning jumped between his fingers.

Atemu let his arms drop to his sides and he stepped away from his spot in the very centre of the symbol, each confident step carried the weight of his power. He walked over to Yugi and kissed the younger man's temple gently, before moving past him and up to the head of the Sky Dragon of Osiris. The gigantic monster easily lifted it head to allow Atemu past it, rumbling deep in its throat with encouragement.

Yami Bakura could now barely see Atemu, since the large dragon was shielding his view of the happenings on the other side of the monster's body. But he could hear the cold laughter of their opponent as he mocked Atemu. Suddenly the Ring fell heavy against his chest and he winced as the points grazed his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

* * *

Yami flexed his hands again willing the lightning to appear again and he smiled as the small flashes danced along his fingers. He kept walking toward the man shrouded in the shadows, his yellow eyes were the only thing of colour on him.

"I see you have some new tricks, Pharaoh." The Master said casually as he stepped out in to the sparse grey light, his eyes locked with Yami's and they stared at each other feeling the tension between them. "Not bringing any of your little friends? What a pity." He laughed mockingly.

Yami refused to answer and instead launched into a run aiming to get as close to the other man. Stretching his hand out to his opponent Yami let the power he could feel rushing through his body and merging in his palm. He moved his hand in an downward arch and a sword, not unlike the one of the Swords of Revealing Light, formed with the hilt resting in the palm of his hand. He swung the sword at the Master's throat with the intent of cutting it off and end this fight as fast as possible. But his opponent stepped out of the way at the last possible moment and Yami stumbled forward nearly losing his footing.

"Not the most graceful person, are you?" The Master smirked, sharp canines glinting in the light of Yami's sword. Then he waved his own hand and a sword of his own appeared, a complete opposite of Yami's golden one with its black streaks of lightning. "So it seems as if we are to fight this out the old way, no monsters to fight for us?"

"No." Yami answered in a gravelly voice and tightened his hold on the golden sword in his hands.

"Very well. It gives me the pleasure of killing you personally then."

Yami rolled his eyes and lunged at the other, his sword held high and ready to strike. The Master brought his own blade up to block the attack and pushed Yami away by applying force to his stand and leaning forward. Taking a few steps back to regain his footing, the former Pharaoh crouched into a defensive stance and considered his options. The Master and himself were nearly equal in strength and Yami knew that he would need more than just that to win. He cast a short glance over his shoulder at the wall of monsters and the Sky Dragon of Osiris, which was shielding his friends from harm. They were still feeding him the combined power of their Sennen items, but it wouldn't be enough. He knew that.

The Master flew at him suddenly with his sword pointed at Yami's chest having seen his opportunity to attack, when Yami had been preoccupied with watching his friends. The black sword swung in a wide arch and grazed the former Pharaoh's upper body in a diagonal line from hip to shoulder, cutting open his shirt and his skin. Blood trickled forth in small droplets and Yami hissed in pain.

"Tsk tsk. Hurts does it not?" The Master's face twisted in an ugly smirk, yellow eyes glinting. "Imagine how much it will hurt, when I drive this sword right through your gut." He held up the black blade and admired it.

"Less talk." Yami ground out angrily. "You love to hear yourself talk too much."

"Yes. Well, when you spend eternity alone without anyone to talk to… it gets rather boring talking with yourself."

"My heart bleeds for you." Yami snorted sardonically and wiped at the line of blood on his chest with the sleeve of his shirt. "I spent 5000 years alone too, you do not see me trying to end the world."

"Your heart will bleed soon enough, Pharaoh. Very soon."

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with."

Red eyes locked onto yellow and in a flash the two opponents were on each other again, exchanging blows and strikes. Where the swords couldn't reach, fists would beat until the skin of the other was red and puffy. They danced around each other slashing and cutting at every part of their opponent's body within reach. Then the Shadow got in a lucky hit and managed to drive his sword through the flesh of Yami's thigh. Screaming in agony Yami stumbled backwards and fell onto his back clutching his leg, while he tried to pull out the blade still lodged in it.

"I missed." The Master said petulantly. "I was aiming for your gut."

"Yeah, I can tell." Yami muttered and wrenched the sword out of his thigh with a scream on his lips. He threw the black blade off to the side as far away as he could manage, then turned his attention to his opponent again. "No sword?"

"It seems not." With a shrug Yami's adversary began circling him. "But you seem to have been incapacitated."

"Maybe…" Slowly Yami got up from the ground, but winced when his weight shifted to rest on his injured leg. He grimaced and staggered a bit. Bringing a hand up to his face Yami drew the palm down his chin and across his mouth. Blood coated his fingers as he pulled his hand away to look at it.

The Master sauntered over to stand right in front of Yami, then reached out and plucked a stray hair out of glaring red eyes. "Hmm, your leg hurts. Does it not?"

"What is it with you and your obsession with pain?" Yami scowled.

"It is entertaining." The Master shrugged indifferently. "However now I think it is time to end this." He raised his hand and grabbed Yami by his throat squeezing mercilessly.

Yami's eyes widened and he gasped as his air supply was cut off. He clawed at the hand clenching around his throat. Then he felt a hand at his left chest, fingers scratched lightly at his bare skin as they worked their way beneath his shredded shirt. Slowly the nails began digging into his skin and Yami cried out.

Suddenly he was released and he dropped to the ground jarring his wounded leg in the process. The Master was stumbling away from him. Yami looked into wide yellow eyes, when he felt a warm presence behind him. He turned his head around and found the Winged Dragon of Ra hovering a few feet above the ground. Red eyes looked into equally red ones and a voice entered his mind.

_'We will help you, Little Pharaoh.'_

"We?" Yami asked and looked around for anyone else.

_'Yes. The Soldier of the Obelisk and the Great Dragon of Osiris have given me a part of their power. I will give this power to you, just trust me.' _

Yami nodded and reared back when the dragon transformed into its eternal phoenix form. The flaming bird flapped its wings once before diving right toward him. The phoenix then spread its wings and wrapped them around him enveloping him in a searing heat.

_'Do not worry, Little Pharaoh. I will heal your injuries, when we merge.'_

"Merge?" Yami squeaked as he felt the pain fade from his leg and he watched the cuts and bruises vanished from his body.

_'Yes. It is the only way.'_

Then the voice disappeared and Yami felt stronger than he ever had, better than he ever had before. He opened his eyes, even though he couldn't remember having closed them, and he saw everything so much clearer. He spotted the Master cowering in front of him and calmly took a few steps toward him. He looked at the form on the ground with solid red eyes, no white could be seen in them.

"This ends now." He raised his hand and stretched the palm out to the Shadow. Yami opened his mouth and words flowed out in a lilting language, words he didn't even understand, but he knew what they would do. Banish his adversary. His hand began to glow with a pulsing red light and a scream tore from his opponents mouth.

"NO! I will not let you do this!" Yellow eyes glared and the Shadow tried to get up, but found himself petrified and bound to the ground.

"Too late." Yami answered simply and smiled as the form began to tremble. Then a bright light burst from the Shadow's chest splitting into countless small lights. They whirled around Yami a couple of times before blasting away and out of sight. The Shadow himself began dissolving into nothingness until only a few specks of dust fluttered to the ground and mingled with the dirt.

Yami lowered his hand and stood motionless with a soft smile on his lips as his eyes returned to normal.

"YAMI!"

He whirled around and saw his boyfriend running toward him. Yugi grinned and jumped into Yami's waiting arms wrapping his own around the taller man's waist.

"They're leaving! All of the monsters that were on the Master's side are leaving!"

They were, Yami noticed as he looked around at the now nearly deserted ground where the battle had taken place. A hand landed on Yami's shoulder and squeezed.

"You did good, Baka Pharaoh." Yami Bakura muttered, then turned around to get to Ryou's side. Soon everyone of their group had gathered around them. They were all rather worse for wear, but they were alive. He frowned as he watched Jou whack Honda over his head and telling him to never do that again. Whatever it was, Yami wondered.

"Lets go home." He said with a grin.

* * *

_"This is Mitsukage Fumiko reporting live from the Domino General Hospital. Where it seems as if the people, who have been suffering from the mysteriously coma like state have suddenly begun to wake up."_ The mid-thirty something, brown haired news reporter stood in front of the hospital's front doors, her microphone was held tightly in her right hand, while she waved her free hand at the building behind her. _"Around five p.m. yesterday the first victims of this mysterious and still unnamed illness began to show signs of waking up from their nearly six month long sleep. Right now all over the world people suffering from the illness are waking up as if nothing had ever happened to them baffling doctors, scholars and loved ones alike…"_ She went on to talk further about the history of this illness, before ending her report and the weather came on instead.

Leaning back against the couch Seto wrapped one arm around his little brother and the other around Katsuya. He sighed with contentment as both Katsuya and Mokuba burrowed closer to him and the blond leaned up to kiss his cheek. Seto smiled and looked down into first a pair of golden brown eyes, then a pair of blue-grey ones. Mokuba had been the first in their group to wake up and soon after the rest had slowly come back to them, one by one. Everything was back to normal, even the arm wrapping itself around his neck and another ruffling his hair was normal. He leaned his head back to glare half-heartedly at Seth, who only grinned down at him.

"Stop it, Seth." He groused, but didn't make any move to remove Seth's arms as they wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"Spoilsport, My Light."

"Hn." Seto snorted and smacked Seth's left hand as it sneaked toward Katsuya's shoulder.

**EPILOGUE**

- Two months later -

Nearly tripping over an excited dog that was wagging its tail happily Seto walked over to his desk and pulled out the top drawer. He quickly glanced up listening for any sound of someone coming upstairs, though he doubted that he would be disturbed, since everyone present at his manor were rather preoccupied downstairs. He could hear their voices as they drifted up to the room. Katsuya was laughing loudly along with their friends as they played some inane game. They wouldn't miss him for a short while, he figured, even though the party being held was for him. It was his birthday after all. He tapped the bottom of the drawer revealing a hidden compartment beneath it.

A sudden scream of laughter from downstairs had him jumping out of his chair and looking around as if someone has sneaked up on him. He breathed out in relief, it had just been Marik and his idiot other half messing about. Seto still couldn't understand why Marik had forgiven the other or even why the blond and his sister had taken Marik no Yami in. But they seemed happy enough, even if one of them was rather insane.

"MARIK! MARIK NO YAMI! Stop it!" Isis yelled from downstairs and Seto knew she was trying to pull the apart, probably with the help of his own other half, Seth. For some reason Isis and Seth had begun talking with each other from time to time until they had formed a rather tight friendship. Perhaps it was because Isis remembered more of her past life than Yami and Yami Bakura had never been one to share too much of his knowledge. But the three former spirits and now Marik's slightly psychotic half got along and sometimes, they got along too well.

Laughter reached his ears and Seto revelled in the sound of Katsuya's voice as he told a joke to the others. But a loud whack resounded in the manor, soon followed by Katsuya's outraged voice.

"OWW, OTOGI. YOU BASTARD!"

"Stop telling stupid jokes, Muttface!" Otogi retorted.

Seto shook his head and pushed the top of the compartment away. He pulled out a small square box, it was made of rosewood with several ornate carvings in the form of dragons on the lid and fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Slowly he opened the lid to reveal a velvety, blue box. Picking it up he turned the box over in his hand and studied it carefully. Seto opened the blue box and the silver ring with its intricate engravings winked at him.

Then he smiled.


End file.
